Vers l'autre monde
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Voldemort rassemble des fidèles tandis que le ministère refuse de croire à son retour. Alors Dumbledore n'a d'autre choix que d'invoquer deux soldats venus d'un autre monde. Les retrouvailles ne se passent pas toujours comme on pourrait le penser ... Mais de là à imaginer que ce serait dans une école de magie, dans un autre monde, pour une chasse aux Horcruxes ...  - Yuu-chan …
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je poste pour la première fois une histoire sur _Owari no Seraph_ et c'est un Crossovers avec _Harry Potter_. Deux univers que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai conscience qu'il n'y a, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, qu'un seul crossover français sur ces deux là et six au total, mais j'espère tout de même qu'il y aura quelques personnes qui liront cette histoire et qui l'apprécieront ! **

**Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, alors je lâche les petits disclamer avant de vous laisser lire ! Mettez une petite review lorsque vous aurez lu, cela me ferait grandement plaisir de voir que cette histoire n'a pas été écrite pour ne pas être lu ...**

 **Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Cela fait trois mois que Voldemort est de retour en ce monde, en train de rassembler ses fidèles éparpillés un peu partout dans toute l'Ecosse. Très bientôt, il va regagner sa puissance d'antan et recommencer à régner en tyran sur la communauté sorcière. Il faut agir. Rapidement. Mais il y a le Ministère de la Magie qui refuse de voir la vérité en face et donc de reconnaître que le plus puissant mage noir qui ait jamais existé soit de retour après de très longues années d'absence. Il faut agir sans son soutien. Trouver une aide compétente qui saura vaincre Voldemort. Parce que pour l'instant, Harry Potter est encore trop jeune pour effectuer cette tâche.

Dans la communauté sorcière, Dumbledore est le seul à pouvoir mettre en échec Voldemort. Mais seul … C'est compliqué. Il lui faut trouver de l'aide. Des personnes fortes. Très fortes. Des personnes qui connaissent la guerre !

C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce beau jour de septembre, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard se trouve au milieu d'un champ de parchemin dans son bureau, sous les regards sceptiques des tableaux des anciens directeurs. Ils savent ce que veut faire Dumbledore mais trouve que son idée est … singulière. Le professeur McGonagall aussi, est perplexe. Faire appel à des personnes venues d'un autre monde ? N'importe quoi ! Selon Dumbledore, les personnes appelées peuvent être n'importe qui. Des combattants ou non. Et peut-être même des personnes hostiles qui pourrait rejoindre le mage noir dans son ascenssion ! Alors en faire venir deux ? C'est plus que risquer pour _eux_. Cependant, quelles autres options ont-ils, après tout ?

Puis, soudainement, le directeur brandit victorieusement un vieux parchemin qu'il vient de refermer, déclarant qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il recherchait. Il se dépêche de ranger tous ceux étalés sur le sol de la pièce avec l'aide du professeur. Dumbledore lui montre ce qui est écrit et dessiné sur le parchemin.

« - Tout d'abord, nous devons reproduire ce pentacle avec mon sang. Cela risque d'être compliqué … Mais cela est faisable !

\- Avec votre sang ?! s'exclame la femme d'âge mûre, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- En effet, c'est ce que je viens de dire. Puis, il va falloir que je choisisse l'une des deux formules. La noire ou bien la rouge. Cependant, comme je vais faire appelle à deux personnes, ce sera les deux. Je compte sur vous, Minerva, pour agir si la situation se corse. »

A l'aide de sa baguette, Dumbledore se met à reproduire à l'exactitude le pentacle tracé sur le morceau de parchemin. Il suffit d'un seul faux tracé pour que tout dégénère. Et ce serait _très_ problématique. C'est fatiguant à faire car il doit puiser beaucoup de sang, mais il n'abandonne pas. Le pentacle reproduit, Dumbledore lit les formules latine, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il les traduit mentalement. Peu rassurant … Puis, il prononce la première formule, se tenant hors du cercle. Il s'agit de la noire. Il enchaine imédiatement avec la rouge.

« - _Possessor arte, hoc est in mundum. Daemonium erit hunc mundum._ »

Le vent se met à souffler fort dans tout le bureau du directeur, forçant les deux personnes présentes à mettre leurs bras devant leurs yeux pour éviter de se recevoir de la poussière dans les yeux. Une colonne d'air faisant tout le tour du pentacle s'élève. Lorsqu'elle disparaît, deux personnes s'y trouvent. Le premier, vêtu entièrement de noir est sur le point d'asséner un puissant coup d'épée à l'autre garçon appelé qui est vêtu de blanc qui se tient droit et de dos. Puis, comme se rendant compte de la menace qui pèse sur sa personne, avec une vitesse surhumaine, le garçon vêtu de blanc se retourne en sortant de son fourreau sa propre épée, parrant le coup sans difficulté, dans un brut métallique assourdissant.

Au moins, ce sont bien des combattants, qu'ils ont appelés. Des combattants ennemis, à en croire leurs uniformes différents.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants écarquillent tous les deux en remarquant qui est la personne qui leur fait face.

« - Mika … ? murmure celui en noir.

\- Yuu-chan … ? murmure à son tour celui en blanc. »

Ils se regardent tous deux dans le blanc des yeux, ne semblant pas croire qu'ils sont dans une situation aussi improbable. Il semblerait que ces deux-là se connaissent. L'attention des deux garçons se reportent alors vers le deux sorciers qui se trouvent à quelques mètres d'eux. Tandis que Dumbledore semble fier d'être tombé sur deux combattants et non des civils, le professeur McGonagall fixe avec ébahissement les deux épées qui viennent de s'entrechoquer dans un bruit métallique.

« - Soyez les bienvenues jeunes gens, les salue aimablement le vieux sorcier en commençant à s'avancer vers eux.

\- Euh … Bonjour ? hésite celui vêtu de noir avec un accent asiatique.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demande directement celui en blanc d'un anglais parfait, poussant l'autre derrière lui pour le protéger. Fait un pas de plus et je te tranche avec mon épée, humain. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il met la pointe de son épée sous la gorge de Dumbledore qui s'est suffisament approché pour être au niveau de la pointe. Le vieux sorcier est au début étonné de la manière dont il vient de se faire appeler, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la petite paire de crocs aiguisés. Ah, il comprend mieux. Il est en face d'un vampire. C'est une surprise ! L'autre semble être tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

« - Je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard qui se trouve en Ecosse. Et voici le professeur McGonagall, il désigne la femme qui se tient toujours loin d'eux. Quels sont vos noms, jeunes gens ?

\- Je m'appelle Hyakuya Mikaela. Et celui derrière moi est Hyakuya Yuichiro. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, dans un autre monde ?

\- Un autre monde ?! s'exclame le nommé Yuichiro. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mika ?

\- Oh, alors vous l'avez deviné, s'étonne Dumbledore. C'est inattendu … Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- On ne peut trouver d'aussi vieille personne dans notre monde. Si vous avez connecté nos deux mondes pour nous faire venir jusqu'ici, c'est parce que vous avez besoin de l'aide de personnes venant d'un autre monde. Ais-je tord ?

\- Non, c'est exact. Que diriez-vous d'aller s'asseoir et de discuter tranquillement ? Je vous expliquerais la facheuse situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons et vous nous expliquerez la vôtre.

\- Avec plaisir ! s'exclame Yuichiro.

\- Yuu-chan ! fait Mikaela. Ces humains veulent juste nous utiliser.

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Alors nous allons les aider. Nous sommes ici, alors autant les aider, non ? »

Le vampire grommèle des paroles inintelligibles dans une langue étrangère avant d'abaisser son épée pour la ranger dans son fourreau. Celle présentée comme étant le professeur McGonagall déclare qu'elle doit y aller, ayant, semble-t-il, un cours à donner à des élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore fait s'installer face à lui, à son bureau, les deux garçons. Sous sa demande, Yuichiro se met à raconter la situation assez critique de leur monde. A savoir : une population humaine réduite à 10% de ce qu'elle était à cause d'un virus ayant frappé les personnes âgée de plus de treize ans, le règne des vampires, la rebellion des humains … Il ajoute qu'une attaque surprise est prévue pour dans un mois à Nagoya et qu'elle est de grande ampleur.

« - Ce n'est pas une attaque surprise, Yuu-chan, soupire Mikaela. Tout les vampires le savent déjà. J'étais d'ailleurs en réunion pour parler de comment nous allions procéder.

\- Sérieusement ?! Moi j'étais en plein entrainement avec Guren. C'est pour ça que j'ai faillit te trancher en deux … Il est vraiment fort, tu vois. Tu sais, c'est celui que tu as transpercé à Shinjuku.

\- Celui-là ? Il n'est pas si fort que tu le dis. D'ailleurs, si tu pouvais nettoyer tout ce sang, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore en cachant sa bouche derrière sa main. C'est insupportable. »

Le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie s'exécute, quoi qu'un peu surprit de cette remarque. Yuu aussi l'est. Les vampires ne sont-ils pas censés aimer l'odeur du sang ? C'est bien son Mika. Il reste une bonne personne. Yuichiro ayant finit ses explications, Dumbledore commence la sienne. Expliquant l'histoire de Harry Potter, le Survivant, celle avec un mage noir qui se fait appeler Voldemort qui fait semer la chaos et qui est de retour. Ce que leur Ministère de la Magie refuse de reconnaître. Un super programme, en soit. En comparant les deux situations, Dumbledore se fait la remarque que leur situation n'est pas si catastrophique que celle des deux adolescents. A-t-il bien fait de faire appel à eux ?

« - Etes-vous d'accord pour nous aider, maintenant que vous connaissez notre situation ?

\- Ah ! Parce que nous avons le choix, maintenant ? demande ironiquement Mikaela avec une exclamation dédaigneuse.

\- Nous allons vous aider, répond Yuichiro en donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de son comparse. Nous sommes ici, après tout.

\- Formidable ! sourit Dumbledore en se levant. En attendant que Voldemort face surface, vous serez étudiants à Poudlard. Je pense pouvoir leur faire croire plus facilement que vous venez d'un autre monde et que vous vous êtes retrouvé _accidentellement_ dans le nôtre. Laissez-moi seulement une journée. En attendant, restez ici, d'accord ? Sur ce, je me rends de ce pas au Ministère. »

Dumbledore quitte la pièce en les saluant, sous les yeux éberlués des deux étudiants qui restent un moment surprit. Puis, Yuichiro se lève en s'étirant, se mettant à marcher dans toute la pièce. Il lâche une exclamation en remarquant les tableaux qui bougent. L'un d'eux à la clémence de lui expliquer ce qu'ils sont.

Attendrit par ce comportement enfantin, Mika le regarde parler avec l'un des tableaux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un picotement au niveau de sa gorge qu'il sent s'assécher, devenant douloureuse. Evidemment … Il était prévu qu'il boive le sang de Kululu après la réunion. Heureusement qu'il a toujours des fioles de son sang sur lui. Mais il n'en a plus qu'une seule, elle devait également refaire son stock par la même occasion. Tant pis. C'est toujours mieux que rien.

Mikaela sort d'une sacoche accrochée à sa taille, la dernière fiole de sang pleine qui s'y trouve. Il l'a débouche et boit d'une seule traite son contenu.

« - Mika ? l'interpelle Yuu. Qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

\- Du … sang … avoue honteusement le vampire. C'est celui de la vampire qui m'a transformé en … _ça_.

\- Oh. Alors … Tu ne bois pas de sang humain ?

\- Non. Pour l'instant, je suis un vampire incomplet, jusqu'à ce que j'en boive. Quand ce sera fait … mon dernier organe cessera de fonctionner et mon corps cessera de vieillir. Ah, et mes yeux deviendront rouges, aussi. Comme ceux des autres vampires.

\- Tu peux tenir combien de temps sans boire du sang ?

\- Trois jours. Après la douleur devient insupportable et je deviens fou. Après quatre jours … je me transforme en démon mangeur d'hommes.

\- Il te reste combien de fiole ?

\- Je viens de boire la dernière. Je sais que c'est égoïste de te demander ça, Yuu-chan, surtout après tout ce que tu as vécu, mais … j'aimerai que tu me tues avant que cela n'arrive. Je ne veux pas devenir un démon.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas, déclare Yuu, déterminé.

\- Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, ce qu'il m'arrivera ?

\- Oui. Mais tu boieras mon sang et tu ne te transformeras pas en démon. Je t'en donnerai autant que tu le voudras.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je te forcerais à en boire. D'ailleurs, tu vas boire maintenant. Dumbledore a dit que dans une journée, nous serons étudiants dans cette école. Et ça serait bizarre que tes yeux changent soudainement de couleur.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. »

Les deux adolescents s'affrontent du regard. Puis, lentement, Yuichiro sort son épée de son fourreau. Il relève la manche de son uniforme et sans broncher, sous les yeux écarquillés de son homologue vampire, se fait une profonde entaille au niveau du bras. Son sang se met à couler.

Cela fait quatre ans que Mikaela boit le sang de Kululu. Son sang n'étanche pratiquement plus sa soif. Et voir ce sang humain couler … est plus que suffisant pour à nouveau lui donner soif. Il ne parvient à résister que dix minutes. Dix minutes durant lesquelles Yuu tente de le convaincre. La soif de sang est plus forte que la raison.

Yuu lui a dit que même en devenant un vampire complet, il serait toujours de sa famille. C'est la plus belle déclaration qu'on lui ai faite à ce jour et cela lui fait plaisir.

* * *

Le lendemain soir, lors du diner, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie se lève. Il va faire un discours. C'est rare, qu'il en fasse un quand il n'y a pas d'évènement. Cela doit être lié à cette lettre que Dolors Ombrage tient entre ses mains et qu'elle fusille du regard. Si cela l'énerve, alors ça ne peut qu'être une bonne chose, selon les étudiants.

« - Bonsoir à tous, commence Dumbledore. J'aimerais vous poser une question. Croyez-vous en l'existence d'univers parallèle, d'autres mondes que celui dans lequel nous vivons ? Sachez qu'ils existent. Il n'y a pas plus tard que hier, notre monde et un autre sont entrés en … collision, dirons-nous. Et deux personnes ont été envoyé bien malgré eux ici. Laissez-moi avant toute chose vous faire un court résumé de la situation catastrophique de leur monde. Il y a huit ans, un mystérieux virus a décimé chaque humain de plus de treize ans. Au même moment, les vampires ont émergés et asservit les enfants, seuls survivants de l'épidémie. La population a donc été réduite à 10% de ce qu'elle était auparavant. Toutefois … les humains ont su trouver un vaccin. Et un poignée d'adultes ont survécu. Grâce à la puissance d'un démon entravé dans une arme avec lequel ils ont passés un contrat, ils combattent les vampires pour retrouver leur pleine liberté. Voici les deux personnes qui ont quitté accidentellement ce monde pour rejoindre le nôtre ! »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent pour laisser entrer deux adolescents qui ont seize ans, tout au plus.

Le premier a des cheveux bruns, longs avec des épis. Il possède des yeux verts. Ses yeux sont grands. Il est vêtu d'un uniforme qui se compose d'un manteau noir à manches longues avec des détails vert clair, et deux rangées de bouton d'or sur le devant avec des épaulettes, et une ceinture en cuir passant diagonalement sur son épaule droite. Avec cela, il porte une paire de gants blans et une ceinture blanche avec une plaque en or. Il porte le pantalon noir de l'uniforme et des bottes noires hautes. Aussi, il a une épée mise sur le côté gauche de sa hanche.

L'autre garçon a pour sa part, des cheveux mi-longs, blonds et bouclés avec des yeux rouges écarlates. Il a un uniforme différent de celui de son comparse. Le sien se compose d'une chemise blanche avec des détails et des sangles noirs ainsi qu'une inscription sur la poitrine gauche. Ses épaules et son torse sont munis de nombreuses sangles attachés par un col noir au cou. Une décoration en or maintient ensemble son col sur sa chemise noire. La décoration se situe à la base de son cou. Une cape blanche pend à l'arrière de ses épaules jusqu'en haut de ses cuisses. Sa chemise a aussi des poignets noirs qui vont des poignets au coudes. Il a des gants blancs. De plus, il porte deux ceintures qui se rencontrent à sa hanche droite tandis que sur sa gauche, il y a une épée qui est attaché avec son fourreau. Il porte des bottes noires qui atteignent ses cuisses.

Quelque chose qui frappe tous les étudiants de Poudlard : ils sont magnifiques. Ils n'ont pas l'air anglais, mais plutôt asiatique.

Les deux garçons arrivent au niveau de la table des professeurs, faisant face à tous les étudiants. Dumbledore vient les rejoindre afin de faire les présentations.

« - Voici Hyakuya Yuichiro, commence Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon vêtu de noir, se recevant un regard noir de l'autre garçon. Yuichiro fait partit de la résistance qui s'est mise en place contre les vampires qui se fait appelé l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Il est dans le bataillon d'extermination des vampires et va sur le front pour tuer ces derniers. Le démon avec qui il a fait un pacte est scellé dans son épée et s'appelle Asuramaru. »

Dumbledore retire sa main de l'épaule de Yuichiro. Il s'apprête à poser son autre main sur celle du garçon aux cheveux blonds qui frappe dedans avant qu'elle ne se pose. Si les étudiants et professeurs sont choqués d'un tel geste, le vieux directeur ne relève pas, souriant légèrement même. Sûrement devait-il s'y attendre.

« - Et voici Hyakuya Mikaela. Mikaela, pour sa part, est un ancien humain transformé en vampire contre son gré il y a de cela quatre ans. Il est le fidèle serviteur de la reine des vampires elle-même et va sur le front tuer des humains. Cependant, c'est avant tout un membre de la famille de Yuichiro. Tant que vous ne ferez pas de mal à ce dernier, vous pouvez dormir la conscience tranquille. »

 _C'est censé être rassurant ?_ pensent tous les autres.

« - Ces deux jeunes gens suivront les cours des cinquième année. Ils observeront les cours avec magie et participeront à ceux où elle n'est pas demandée. Ils ont été répartit tout à l'heure à Gryffondor. Je compte sur les préfets pour leur faire un bon accueil. »

Dumbledore indique aux deux nouveaux arrivant la table des Gryffondor où ils vont s'installer. Sur ces mots, le repas commence.

« - Salut, Yiu … euh … commence une fille aux cheveux bruns ondulés.

\- Appelle-moi Yuu, lui dit ce dernier avec un accent asiatique. Ou alors tu ne vas faire que massacrer mon prénom.

\- D'accord, acquiesce la fille. Je suis Hermione Granger, lui c'est Ronald Wealsey – elle désigne son voisin aux cheveux roux – et lui c'est Harry Potter – elle désigne son autre voisin aux cheveux bruns avec des lunettes et une cicatrice. Ron et moi sommes préfets.

\- Oh, enchanté ! sourit Yuichiro. Même si vous le savez déjà, je m'appelle Yuu et lui c'est Mika !

\- Mikaela pour les non-intimes, ajoute ce dernier d'une voix froide.

\- Euh … D'accord, dit Ron, pas très sûr de lui. »

Ron se met à s'empiffrer. Hermione et Harry mangent plus tranquillement, imité par Yuichiro qui ne manque pas de se régaler, sous les regards amusés des deux sorciers.

« - On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé ainsi depuis longtemps.

\- Depuis huit ans, oui, acquiesce Yuu en mangeant un morceau de poulet. La nourriture de l'armée est pas mal, mais c'est fade !

\- Ça fait huit ans que tu combats les vampirs ? s'étonne Harry.

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Ça ne fait même pas deux mois que je suis dans le bataillon d'extermination. Cet enfoiré de Guren m'a laissé pendant quatre ans avec les soldats qui protégent les civils. Et les quatre autres années d'avant … Mika et moi étions prisonniers dans la capitale des vampires pour servir de garde-manger aux suceurs de sang. Sans te vexer, Mika, hein ?

\- Ça ne me vexe pas. C'est ce que je suis : un hideux suceur de sang, répond Mikaela d'un ton vide.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, soupire Yuichiro. Toi, tu es différent des autres.

\- Au fait, tu ne mange pas, Mikaela ? questionne Hermione.

\- Les vampires ne boivent que du sang.

\- Mais il est dit dans les livres que …

\- Vous avez des vampires Géniteurs, ici ?

\- Non, mais je ne vois pas le …

\- Alors les vampires d'ici et d'où Yuu-chan et moi venons sont différents, claque Mikaela.

\- C'est quoi des « vampires Géniteurs » ? murmure Ron à Harry qui hausse les épaules.

\- C'est la noblesse vampire. Ils sont plus puissants que les autres et donc très difficile à tuer. Dans le bataillon d'extermination, on évite de les affronter car c'est du suicide. Il y a vingt rangs. Et plus le rang est proche de zéro, plus le vampire est puissant. Pour s'occuper d'un Treizième, il faut au moins deux escouades de cinq personnes, ajoute Yuu pour donner un ordre d'idée.

\- Donc tu es un noble, Mikaela ? demande Harry. Vu que tu es proche de la reine …

\- Officiellement, non. Mais je dois avoir la force d'un Huitième, je dirais. Puisque Kululu – la reine des vampires du Japon – est une Troisième. Il faut un décalage de six rangs au minimum.

\- C'était un combien, ce type à qui tu donnais ton sang ? Ferid Bathory, si je me souviens bien.

\- C'est un Septième Géniteur. C'est le deuxième vampire le plus puissant se trouvant au Japon. Il était là à Shinjuku, tu sais, Yuu-chan.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- … Tu ne t'en souviens pas, constate Mika, blasé.

\- Ah ah. Hé bien … En fait, j'étais tellement concentré sur toi et le fait que tu étais vivant je ne l'ai pas remarqué.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Yuu-chan.

\- Ça ne devrait pas m'étonner, soupire celui-ci. Je ne lui ai tiré qu'une balle dans la tête, après tout. Il te laisse tranquille, Mika, pas vrai ? Après ce qu'il a fait.

\- … Son passe-temps principal est de me suivre partout où que j'aille en racontant des trucs insupportables.

\- T'as qu'à lui couper la tête et la cacher quelque part. Tu ne le reverras pas pendant une heure ou deux, fait remarquer Yuichiro. Il te laisserai faire, puisque c'est amusant, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée … réfléchit sérieusement le vampire. Je suis certain que Kululu accepterait de m'aider si je le lui demandais …

\- Euh … Les gars ? Vous savez que vous êtes en train de parler du meurtre de quelqu'un, là ? C'est effrayant … dit Ron, nerveux.

\- Du meurtre … ? répète Yuu, incrédule. Bien sûr que non. Chez nous, il n'y a que les armes démoniaques qui peuvent les tuer. Tu peux leur arracher la tête, les couper en deux ou tout ce que tu voudras … Tant que ce n'est qu'une arme basique, il vivra. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont durs à tuer.

\- Leur arracher le cœur est aussi une solution Yuu-chan, ajoute Mikaela. Ils se transforment en démons en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce qui est le meilleur, c'est la torture par exposition ou l'enfermement pour l'éternité.

\- La torture par exposition ? répète Yuichiro, intéressé. Je connais le concept de l'enfermement, mais pas celui-là. C'est quoi ?

\- C'est simple, Yuu-chan. Pour le faire bien, tu attaches le vampire sur un croix. Puis, tu lui retires sa protection contre les UV du soleil. Sans protection, le corps des vampires se met à produire une toxine qui les fait s'enflammer. C'est très douloureux et le plus indolore des vampires hurle à la mort dès la première minute. Mais c'est rare qu'il y ait ce genre de condamnation. Cependant … si le Conseil des Géniteurs vient à apprendre que Kululu a fait partit des expériences sur _tu sais quoi_ , tu peux être certain qu'elle y sera condamnée.

\- Joyeux programme … marmonne Yuu. Hé, Mika ! reprend-il plus joyeusement. Goutte ça ! »

Sans crier garde, Yuichiro enfonce dans la bouche de son voisin, sa fourchette au bout de laquelle il y a un morceau de viande juteux. La nourriture mise dans la bouche, Yuu récupère sa fourchette, regardant son compagnon vampire mâcher à contrecoeur la viande, puis l'avaler difficilement. Il se met à tousser, l'aliment passant très mal dans son organisme de vampire.

« - Répugnant, grimace-t-il. Pourquoi tu as fais ça, Yuu-chan ?

\- C'est de la viande, répond ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Je pensais que ça pourrait passer. Dommage ! »

Les trois sorciers, qui depuis tout à l'heure les fixent avec incrédulité ne peuvent s'empêcher un sourire. Ces deux-là ont beau être dans deux camps opposés, ils s'entendent vraiment bien. Ils portent le même nom, c'est qu'ils sont frères. Par adoption, certainement. Dumbledore avait raison. Mikaela tient réellement à Yuichiro. Il suffit d'entendre son ton doux quand il lui parle et sa voix froide avec les autres.

Le repas finit, Hermione décide de prendre les choses en main, conduisant les deux nouveaux arrivants à ce qui va être leur chambre. Il n'y a qu'un seul dortoir de vide, chez les garçons à l'étage des cinquième année. Ce sera leur chambre. Cela fait, elle rejoint ses deux compagnons dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, laissant les deux garçons s'installer.

« - Dis, Mika …

\- Oui, Yuu-chan ? demande le blond en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux lits présents dans la pièce, celui près de la fenêtre.

\- Ça va aller, pour cette nuit ? Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de dormir, alors …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yuu-chan. J'irai me promener dans les couloirs. Ce ne sera pas un problème, je ne me ferai pas attraper.

\- D'accord … N'hésite pas à le dire, autrement ! Je peux bien veiller un peu. Cela fait quatre ans, que nous n'avons pas pu avoir de conversation. Il y a un mois, je pensais encore que tu étais mort. »

Les deux garçons parlent durant toute la soirée dans leur chambre, chacun assit sur son propre lit. Ils se racontent quelques anecdotes amusantes sur ces quatre dernières années, ne mentionnant en aucun cas la guerre qui fait rage dans leur monde. Même si c'est plus Yuu qui raconte, les vampires n'étant les personnes avec qui Mika aime plaisanter.

« - … et à ce moment-là, le major-général Shinya est entré dans la pièce. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a vu son meilleur ami en train de faire la poule ! Je suis sûr que deux ans plus tard, il le taquine toujours avec cette histoire. Et toi Mika, raconte-moi en une.

\- Mmh … Je me souviens …

\- Oui ?

\- … de ma rencontre avec deux vampires, Lacus et Rene. Ce ne sont pas des nobles, mais ils sont souvent chargés de mener des troupes. Je me retrouve souvent avec eux. Lacus est plutôt bavard et il cherche toujours à nouer le contact avec moi. A l'époque, cela ne faisait même pas un mois que j'étais transformé. Il m'a croisé dans le palais alors que Kululu venait de m'y faire emménager. Nous ne nous étions encore jamais croisé et je portais encore l'uniforme du bétail – mon uniforme n'était pas encore confectionné. Donc quand il m'a vu, il n'a pas fait attention au fait que mon cœur ne battait plus – signe distinctif que tu n'es plus humain – et m'a violement envoyé contre un mur – il est sadique avec les humains – pour me sucer le sang. A peine a-t-il prit une gorgée qu'il a volé à plusieurs mètres sous le coup de pied d'une Kululu en colère. Elle déteste quand on touche à ce qui lui appartient, alors son _fils_ … Elle a moyennement apprécié. C'était assez amusant de le voir quelques jours plus tard, dans mon nouvel uniforme. Il a collé les murs pour éviter de me toucher de peur que Kululu surgisse à nouveau pour le frapper. Ça a duré plusieurs mois. »

Yuichiro raconte une dernière petite histoire avant de déclarer qu'il est trop fatigué. Il s'endort alors que sonne deux heure du matin. Il reste à Mika, cinq heures pour passer le temps. Son regard se porte sur la fenêtre à côté de son lit. Quand il était humain, il aimait beaucoup observer la lune. Il la trouvait belle. Mais maintenant … plus rien n'est beau à ses yeux. Les vampires sont comme ça. Plus rien n'est beau pour eux et leurs yeux écarlates. C'est le prix à payer pour voir dans la nuit comme en plein jour.

Il soupire, décidant d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant Harry Potter installé dans la Salle Commune. Insomnie, sans doute. Celui-ci lui demande en le voyant :

« - Insomnie ?

\- Non. Les vampires ne dorment pas.

\- Ah bon. C'est pas trop ennuyeux ?

\- On s'y fait.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demande le Survivant en voyant le vampire aller en direction du portrait.

\- Me promener. »

Il quitte sur ces mots la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ignorant les plaintes de la Grosse Dame. Il se met à arpenter les couloirs sombres, comme s'il faisait jour. Il trouve plusieurs passages secrets éparpillés dans tout le château, les empruntant tous sans exception afin de passer un peu le temps. A Sanguinem, il y a toujours à faire ; c'est une ville de vampire. Là, il n'y a rien et c'est ennuyeux. Trop. Il est à l'endroit où il y a la cloche de Poudlard. A cet endroit, c'est ouvert. Il s'installe au bord de la pierre, un jambe se balançant dans le vide alors que l'autre est repliée contre sa poitrine, soutenant son bras. Il se croirait à Shinjuku, sur ce lampadaire aux côtés de Ferid qui lui dit qu'ils sont observés. Cela lui semble tellement loin, alors que pourtant, ça ne date pas de plus d'un mois, cette bataille. Le temps passe tellement lentement, lorsqu'on est un vampire. Il se demande … combien il lui reste de temps avant qu'il ne devienne un vampire sans cœur. Combien de temps son affection pour son Yuu-chan va encore perdurer, avant de se perdre dans le néant ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien le bonsoir ! Je poste en cette soirée, le deuxième chapitre de _Vers l'autre monde_. J'ai pu lire des avis positifs et cela me réjouit de voir que malgré le fait qu'il n'y a que peu de Crossovers sur ces deux univers, des personnes viennent lire et aiment ! Ce chapitre est assez long, étant donné qu'il fait presque le double du premier chapitre.**

 **Minilod : _Je te remercie des compliments ! Je pense que concernant la relation de Yuu-chan et Mika, le rating est assez explicite dans son genre. Concernant leur intégration à Poudlard, tu peux déjà en avoir un large aperçu dans ce chapitre. Contente de lire que_ Professeur Campbell _a été à ton goût ! J'ai l'impression que tu lis tout les crossovers liés à Harry Potter, ah ah !_**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Thanks your for your review ! (It's correctly, the formulation ? I'm not very speak English, ah ah !)_**

 **CrazyWorld : _Techniquement, il y a neuf fanfictions sur ces deux monde et deux en français, si j'ai bonne mémoire. Donc il est vrai qu'il en manque, des histoires qui mélangent les univers d'Owari no Seraph et Harry Potter. Pourtant, en un sens, il y a beaucoup de similarité entre les deux ..._**

Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Yuichiro se réveille, il remarque que Mikaela n'est pas dans son lit. Ce qui est normal. Sans se préoccuper de ce fait, il se lève et part se préparer. Il prend tout d'abord une douche bien mérité, puis va s'habiller, enfilant son uniforme et n'oubliant en aucun cas de prendre Asuramaru avec lui. Même si, théoriquement parlant il n'y a pas le moindre risque de se faire attaquer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il vaut mieux être prévenant. Yuichiro a apprit cela en étant dans les rangs de l'armée. L'adolescent soupire en songeant que c'est dommage qu'il ne portait pas sa cape au moment où il a été téléporté ici. Il aime bien la porter …

Sur cette pensée, l'adolescent quitte ce qu'il peut appeler une chambre, plutôt qu'un dortoir. Il referme bien la porte derrière lui.

« - Tu es Yuu, c'est ça ? demande une voix derrière lui. »

Le soldat se retourne pour voir cela qu'il se souvient s'appeler Harry Potter. Il hoche la tête, approuvant ses dires avant de lui retourner la question :

« - Et tu es Harry. Est-ce que tu viens de te réveiller ?

\- Pas le choix … marmonne Harry, probablement pas ravi de devoir aller en cours. En plus, on commence avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- C'est mauvais ? Ça à l'air bien, pourtant …

\- Tu verras toi-même, puisque nous avons les mêmes cours. Nous commençons à neuf heure aujourd'hui. Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous a pas donné vos emploi du temps ?

\- Il en a donné un seul pour Mika et moi, puisque nous sommes tout le temps ensemble. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas où il est ?

\- … Il a dit qu'il allait se promener la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Je crois qu'il était une heure ou deux du matin. »

Yuu ne s'étonne pas d'entendre cela. Aussi, il se désintéresse du Survivant, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour se rendre à la Salle Commune, dans l'espoir d'y trouver son camarade vampire. Il sourit en voyant ce dernier assit sur un des canapés rouges près du feu, affichant une moue agacée alors que Hermione semble lui parler de quelque chose avec véhémence, un livre entre les mains. Yuichiro s'approche, souriant face au regard exaspéré que lui envoit celui qu'il considère comme sa famille. Il compatirait presque, en le voyant ainsi !

« - … c'est pourquoi tu devrais adhérer à la S.A.L.E., achève la sorcière. »

Voyant que le blond s'apprête à donner une réponse acerbe à la jeune sorcière qui semble n'avoir rien demander, Yuu intervient. Il vient s'asseoir à côté du vampire, demandant de quoi ils parlent. Hermione – s'il se souvient bien – s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais Mikaela la coupe dans son élan, parlant d'une voix lasse.

« - Cette sale humaine prétend que « comme je suis suis un vampire », je dois adhérer à son groupe de fanatique.

\- Ce n'est pas un groupe de fanatique ! s'exclame la jeune sorcière. C'est …

\- Ferme-là ! s'écrie Mika, surprenant Yuu. Viens Yuu-chan, cet humain répugnant cherche à se servir de toi. »

Mika prend la main de son ami d'enfance, l'entrainant hors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Quelle réaction surprenante … Le blond traine le brun dans plusieurs couloirs avant de finalement consentir à le lâcher.

« - Mika, que se passe-t-il ? Tu es bizarre …

\- Je suis comme d'habitude, Yuu-chan, réplique Mikaela en s'appuyant après un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ces humains cherchent à t'utiliser. Ils sont tous pareils, je te l'ai déjà dit à Shinjuku, tu te souviens ? Je veux seulement te protéger de leur manigance. »

Peut-être que c'est vrai, que Mika a un tel comportement au quotidien. Depuis qu'il sait qu'il est vivant, Yuichiro n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir comment son ami interagissait avec les autres. Ils ne font que parler ensemble. Il a vécu pendant quatre ans dans la ville des vampires. Ces sales suceurs de sang ont dû lui faire un lavage de cerveau et l'inciter à la haine ! C'est pourquoi il est de son devoir en tant que membre de sa famille, de le ramener à son état d'avant. Soit un garçon sociable et toujours souriant. Et de le retransformer en humain, si possible. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, après tout. Non ?

« - A quoi est-ce que tu songes pour avoir un regard aussi déterminé, Yuu-chan ? demande le vampire, blasé.

\- Je trouverai un moyen de te retransformer en humain, Mika. Tu verras ! Et tu redeviendras celui que je connaissais le Mika qui va vers les autres et respirant la joie de vivre.

\- Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Il semble étonné d'entendre de telles bêtises.

\- Evidemment ! J'ai faim, déclare soudainement Yuichiro. Allons dans la Grande Salle manger. Enfin … Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas seul avec ces humains. »

Ils prennent donc le chemin pour la Grande Salle, Yuichiro s'émerveillant un nombre incalculable de fois sur les lieux qu'il n'a pas pu voir comme il se doit la veille, puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'éclairage. Il y a tout de même des fantômes ! Et puis … ils utilisent quelques passages secrets que Mikaela a découvert plus tôt durant sa promenade et qui leur fait gagner un temps incommensurable. Ils ne prennent pas plus de dix minutes pour arriver à destination.

Yuichiro décide d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Hermione et donc en face de Harry et Ron. Mikaela, bien qu'à contrecoeur, le suit, s'asseyant à ses côtés, envoyant un regard noir à Hermione que les deux autres sorciers ne comprennent pas.

« - Mika … soupire Yuichiro.

\- Euh … Il y a un problème ? questionne Ron.

\- Une histoire de sale, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, répond Yuu.

\- Ce n'est pas sale mais la S.A.L.E. ! réplique Hermione avec agacement.

\- Encore cette histoire … grogne Ron, agacé. N'y fait pas attention, Mikaela. Hermione en parle à tout le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? se renseigne Yuu, intrigué.

\- Hermione est persuadé qu … commence Harry, s'arrêtant en voyant le regard de Mika lui promettant mille et une torture s'il poursuit son explication. Enfin, ce n'est rien d'important.

\- Il y a des créatures que l'on appelle les Elfes de Maison, commence à expliquer Hermione sans se préoccuper de Mika. Il y en a beaucoup ici et ce sont eux qui préparent nos repas, ici. Mais ils ne sont même pas payés, c'est de l'esclavage !

\- De l'esclavage ! s'exclame Yuichiro, scandalisé, ne se remémorant que trop bien ses quatre années sous le joug des vampires en temps que bétail.

\- Yuu-chan … soupire Mikaela. C'est différent de ce à quoi tu penses. J'ai été jeté un œil dans les cuisines cette nuit et je t'assure que c'est loin d'être de l'esclavage. Ils le font avec joie. C'est plutôt comme … avec ces démons avec qui vous passez un pacte – au péril de votre vie – pour tuer les vampires. Si tu veux, on peut y aller maintenant. Ils vont t'offrir pleins de bonnes choses à manger. Exactement comme quand tu réclames du pouvoir à … Asuramaru. »

Yuichiro acquiesce.

Comme les démons ? C'est une étrange comparaison. Et il a bien envie de voir toute cette histoire de plus près. Il fronce toutefois les sourcils. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, mais Mika a toujours d'être mal à l'aise à chaque fois que son démon est mentionné. Pourquoi ? Il faut qu'il pense à le lui demander la réponse l'intéresse. Et apparemment, Asuramaru aussi. Il ressent son intérêt. Ne font-ils pas qu'un, après tout ?

Le soldat se lève d'un bond, saluant le trio d'ami avant de quitter la Grande Salle, Mika sur ses talons. Ensemble, ils prennent la direction des cuisines de Poudlard.

« - Je peux te poser une question, Mika ?

\- Tu viens de le faire, Yuu-chan, sourit le vampire. Mais je t'autorise à titre exceptionnel de me poser une question, à moi, Mikaela-sama ! »

La plaisanterie fait rire Yuichiro. Cela lui rappelle de bons souvenirs. Quand ils sont seuls tous les deux, son ami est décidément tellement différent, presque comme avant, en fait. Il n'y a que sa haine dirigée envers non seulement les vampires, mais également les humains, qui ne sont pas comme autrefois. Et son visage presque neutre, aussi.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours mal à l'aise, quand on parle d'Asuramaru ? C'est comme si tu savais quelque chose sur lui qui est embarassant, ou quelque chose du même genre. Alors dis-moi, Mika ! »

Mika détourne le regard. Il n'aime pas avoir de secret pour Yuu-chan. Il n'y a aucun risque, ici. Personne ne comprend le japonais. C'est pour cela qu'il se lance :

« - Tu es utilisé en tant que sujet test dans une certaine expérience. Une énorme. Une tellement colossale et ambitieuse … que toutes les organisations de défense dans le monde entier … et même tous les vampires te veulent, avous Mikaela.

\- Vraiment ? fait Yuichiro. Hé bien ça va rapidement dégénérer.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le croire. Tous les adultes du monde ont été tués. Et la civilisation humaine entière s'est effondrée …

\- Attends, l'arrête Yuu, surprit. Tu es en train de dire que la fin du monde … était de _ma_ faute ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas notre faute. Nous avons juste été utilisé. Nous le sommes toujours. C'est la faute des humains. Les orphelinats Hyakuya était juste un autre de leur terrain de test … C'est parce que cette expérience a échoué une fois. Et nous étions tous des cochons d'inde. Cette expérience a échoué. Les humains ont foirés et ont détruit le monde. Mais malgré cela, ils n'ont rien appris. Maintenant, ils cherchent à atteindre encore plus, une puissance plus dangereuse. Cette expérience ratée est en train d'être refaite … par l'Armée Impériale Japonaise du Démon. Ce projet est appelé « Owari no Seraph ».

\- … D'accord. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport, Mika …

\- Laisse-moi continuer. Vois-tu, le « Owari no Seraph » possède certaines … aptitudes. Ces aptitudes effraient beaucoup les vampires qui redoutent la fin totale de l'humanité. C'est pourquoi le Conseil des Géniteurs a ordonné l'élimination de toutes les expériences. Plusieurs vampires ont été mit sur l'affaire. J'ai moi-même pu voir de mes propres yeux comment fonctionnaient les expériences dans d'autres pays. L'année de l'Apocalypse … la Troisième Génitrice, Kululu Tepes, reine des vampires du Japon et également celle qui m'a transformé en vampire, a reçu l'ordre d'éliminer la secte Hyakuya. Elle l'a fait. En partis. Elle a épargné deux sujets : toi et moi et nous a gardé à porté de main.

\- Mais … Pourquoi ? Ça ne peut que lui apporter des problèmes.

\- Je lui ai fait la remarque, moi aussi. Elle m'a alors avoué qu'elle avait besoin de l' « Owari no Seraph » et pourquoi. Il y a longtemps, Kululu avait un frère. Un frère qui est porté disparu depuis des siècles et des siècles. Elle est à sa recherche. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est qu'il est devenu un démon ainsi que son nom. Ce qu'elle veut faire, c'est utiliser les capacités de l' « Owari no Seraph » pour le ramener à son état de vampire. C'est possible. Tout comme il est possible de ramener un vampire à l'état d'humain grâce à ce pouvoir, si cela peut t'intéresser.

\- Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui. Le nom du frère de Kululu était Asura Tepes. En devenant un démon, il s'est fait rebaptiser « Asuramaru ». »

Yuichiro écarquille ses yeux en entendant les dires de son compagnon vampire. Celui-ci s'arrête devant un tableau représentant une forêt morte. Il approche sa main gantée de celui-ci, mais Yuichiro l'en éloigne, le plaquant après le mur à l'opposé, demandant le plus sérieusement au monde :

« - Attends, Mika … Est-ce que tu es sérieux ? Asuramaru … est le frère de la reine des vampires ?

\- Comme je viens de te le dire. Kululu elle-même n'a pas les détails de comment son frère est devenu un démon. Ce qu'elle sait juste, c'est que c'est le Premier Géniteur – porté lui-même disparu depuis aussi longtemps – qui a convaincu Asura Tepes que c'était correct, de devenir un démon. »

D'un geste doux, Mikaela se dégage de la prise de son ami, retournant auprès du tableau. Là, il se met à chatouiller la poire du tableau, faisant s'ouvrir ce dernier, dévoilant l'entrée d'une porte. Les deux garçons la franchissent … pour se retrouver dans une cuisine. Les ayant entendu arriver, toute une colonnie de petites créatures vient vers eux, les harcelant pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent. Yuichiro, au début étonné par une telle envie de leur faire plaisir, finit par abdiquer, déclarant avoir envie de quelque chose de sucré. Les deux garçons se font entrainer jusqu'à une table où, imédiatement, où leur donne des plateaux remplis de patisserie, à l'émerveillement de Yuichiro qui se précipite pour manger.

« - Est-ce que c'est toujours de l'esclavage ? sourit doucement le blond en regardant son ami.

\- Qui a parlé d'esclavage ? répond innocement son compagnon. »

Les Elfes de Maison, ayant remarqué que Mikaela ne touche pas à la nourriture apporté, viennent pour demander s'il veut autre chose, ou alors pour savoir si c'est mauvais.

« - Je suis un vampire, je ne peux boire que du sang, les rassures le blond. »

Les créatures n'insistent pas plus, bien que s'assurant qu'il ne veut vraiment pas manger, malgré ses dires.

« - Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas goûter ? s'enquit Yuu en tendant un éclair en chocolat vers lui.

\- Non. Ça ne sera que dégoûtant.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais … soupire l'humain.

\- Les vampires ne désirent que du sang, répond le blond en haussant les épaules. Allez, mange. Toi, tu en as besoin. Surtout après ce que j'ai fait …

\- Parce que j'ai insisté ! réplique imédiatement Yuu en se levant, les mains appuyées contre la table. Remarquant qu'il s'est emporté, il se rassoit en rougissant légèrement. D'ailleurs … Tu n'arrêtes pas de me donner l'impression de dramatiser sur ta condition. C'est impossible que ce soit aussi terrible, d'être un vampire. Regarde, tu peux voir dans le noir ! »

Mikaela voit bien que Yuichiro tente de lui remonter le moral, d'alléger la pensée qu'il est condamné à être un vampire. Mais c'est inutile … Son Yuu-chan ne fait que se fatiguer inutilement.

« - Et le monde est devenu fade, complète le blond. Terriblement fade et ennuyant. Ça me donne l'impression de voir le monde en noir et blanc … Il n'y a que toi que je vois en couleur, Yuu-chan, ajoute-t-il d'une voix douce en se permettant un sourire.

\- Idiot … Ne dis pas ce genre de chose comme ça, marmonne l'humain en rougissant, détournant le regard. C'est embarassant.

\- C'est la vérité. Il n'y a que toi qui me fait me sentir vivant.

\- Tu _es_ vivant ! »

Ses mèches bouclées cachant son regard, Mikaela se lève, se postant droit debout à côté de son camarade. Il vient s'emparer de sa main avec des gestes doux pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Yuu ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait. Mika lui dit donc :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sens, Yuu-chan ?

\- … Je … ! il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais se retient. »

Il aurait bien voulu dire à celui qu'il considère comme sa famille que son cœur bat, faisant pulser le sang dans ses veine. Il aurait voulu lui dire que son corps est brûlant, plein de vie. Il ne le peux pas. Le cœur du vampire ne bat. Et son corps est froid comme la mort. Comment peut-il lui expliquer qu'il est vivant, dans de telles conditions ? C'est à peine si son ami ressent des émotions quand il est avec d'autres personnes que lui !

« - Tu vois, Yuu-chan. Tu me fais me _sentir_ vivant. Mikaela Hyakuya l'orphelin est mort il y a quatre ans des suites des blessures infligé par Ferid Bathory. Il est mort pour céder sa place à Mikaela Hyakuya le vampire, fidèle serviteur de la reine elle-même. »

Sans crier garde, Yuu saute sur son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Mika, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, trébuche et les entraines tous les deux dans une chute vers le sol.

Le vampire se retrouve allongé sur le dos, se réjouissant pour une fois d'être un vampire, sinon il aurait été blessé à la tête lorsque celle-ci a rencontré brutalement le sol. Yuichiro est au-dessus de lui et, par reflexe, il l'a enfermé dans ses bras durant leur chute. Ils sont par conséquent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mika entend le cœur de sa famille battre à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique.

« - Est-ce que tu sens cette chaleur, Mika ? C'est la mienne. Tu peux la sentir et elle réchauffe ton corps gelé. Et si je parviens encore à te faire te sentir vivant, cela ne signifie-t-il pas simplement … que Mikaela Hyakuya l'orphelin est juste endormit au plus profond de toi ? Tu vas voir, Mika … Je vais réussir à le réveiller !

\- Tu n'es pas croyable, Yuu-chan … soupire le vampire, quoique néanmoins heureux d'entendre une telle déclaration.

\- Mmh mmh ! »

Les deux garçons sursautent en entendant ce toussotement qui a pour but d'attirer leur attention. Yuichiro se met assit d'un bond, les jambes sous les fesses et mains sur les jambes, pendant que Mikaela prend son temps pour se mettre assit, repliant une jambe sur le sol, l'autre contre son torse pour y appuyer son bras dessus. Les deux regardent les trois nouveaux arrivants qui se trouvent être Harry, Ron et Hermione. Harry n'ose pas trop les regarder, Ron semble embarrasser de les interrompre tandis que les joues d'Hermione sont rouges. C'est cette dernière qui vient de toussotter, se tenant un peu en avant par rapport à ses deux amis.

« - Euh … On est désolé de vous interrompre, mais … On est venu vous chercher … c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours et vous … risquez d'être en retard …

\- Oh, réalise Yuu. Désolé, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé.

\- Tu m'étonnes, marmonne Ron, se recevant un coup de coude douloureux dans les côtes. Hmpf !

\- M … Mikaela ? hésite Harry, les yeux écarquillés. »

Le regard écarlate du vampire se tourne vers lui, le questionnant froidement du regard.

« - Tu saignes … il désigne son propre crâne. »

Fronçant les sourcils, le vampire retire l'un de ses gants afin de porter sa main à l'endroit désigné par Harry. Effectivement, il y a du sang. S'il avait été un humain, il en aurait vraiment souffert, en effet. En touchant une deuxième fois la plaie, le blond remarque qu'il n'y a déjà plus rien grâce à ses incroyables capacités de régénération. C'est juste ce qui s'est échappé de la plaie, qui recouvre son cuir chevelu. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« - C'est déjà guérit, se contente de répondre Mika. Combien de temps reste-t-il avant qu'il soit l'heure ? Que je puisse nettoyer le sang.

\- Attends, je m'en occupe, déclare Hermione en sortant sa baguette, la pointant sur lui. Je vais juste utiliser un sortilège pour nettoyer, c'est tout, dit-elle en voyant que le vampire s'est levé d'un bond, la main sur la garde de son épée. »

Yuu envoit un regard à son ami qui conscent à laisser la sorcière agir. En un tour de baguette, il n'y a plus rien.

« - C'est assez pratique, d'être un vampire … dit pensivement Harry. »

Mikaela quitte la pièce en le bousculant légèrement, marmonnant ce qui semble être un « stupides humains avides » ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Le fait qu'il le dise en anglais et non en japonais prouve qu'il veut que le Trio d'Or l'entende. Yuichiro soupire à nouveau face à ce comportement.

« - Excuse-le, Harry. Mika semble avoir développer une haine maladive pour les humains et les vampires, ces dernières années … il passe à côté d'eux et, voyant qu'ils ne bougent pas leur demande : Vous venez ? Nous allons être en retard. »

Yuichiro rejoint son camarade vampire qui l'attend patiemment à quelques mètres de là, reprenant son chemin lorsque son ami arrive à son niveau.

« - Nous n'attendons pas Harry, Ron et Hermione ? s'enquit Yuichiro.

\- Non. J'ai retenu où nous devrons nous rendre au cours de la semaine, ainsi que l'emplacement des salles de classe.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as occupé ta nuit ? s'étonne Harry. Ah ah ! Tu as toujours une aussi bonne mémoire que lorsque nous étions enfant. Tu es aussi brillant, aussi, j'espère ?

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai plus jamais remis les pieds dans une école depuis l'Apocalypse. Ferid et Kululu m'ont donné quelques cours de base afin de pouvoir me débrouiller durant les voyages que j'ai été amené à faire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont apprit ?

\- Comment parler, écrire et lire quelques langues importantes. Une extension en japonais, en russe, en latin et en grec, un peu d'anglais, d'espagnol et de français par-ci, de l'allemand et du chinois par-là … dit vaguement Mika en balayant l'air de sa main. Après, comme tu le sais, il y avait la bibliothèque. En cherchant bien, tu trouves des choses intéressantes, je puis te le garantir. Sans compter qu'il y a aussi les bibliothèques personnelles des nobles qui sont très enrichissantes en histoire humaine ou vampirique.

\- Ouah ! Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! s'exclame Yuichiro, impressionné. C'est impressionnant. Même si je doute que tu te serves de telles connaissances ici, dans une école de sorcellerie. Tu es bon pour repartir à zéro !

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre … sourit malgré lui le blond. Mais je serai toujours meilleur que toi, Yuu-chan.

\- Hein ?! Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'offusque l'humain.

\- Que jamais tu ne pourras surpasser le grand Mikaela-sama ! le provoque ce dernier. Dans ma grande miséricorde, je t'accorde le droit de rester en ma compagnie.

\- Ah ! C'est plutôt moi qui te donne un tel privilège. Admire ma grandeur !

\- Sa grandeur manque de trois centimètres.

\- C'est toi qui grandit trop vite !

\- Mais oui, mais oui … Je te signal que tu dis ça à un vampire qui a cessé de grandir. Tu perds de la crédibilité, Yuu-chan … soupire faussement Mikaela, un air désolé alors qu'il hausse les épaules.

\- Toi … !

\- Ah ah ah ! »

Yuichiro s'arrête de marcher, surprit par ce doux son, se tournant vers son comparse qui s'est lui-même arrêté de rire, rigolant doucement. Puis, il se calme, posant son regard rouge sur le soldat.

« - Merci, Yuu-chan. Cela fait du bien de rire un peu. Tu es incroyable, pour parvenir à faire de telles choses.

\- … Dis pas n'importe quoi, marmonne Yuu en rougissant. »

Ensemble, ils arrivent devant une salle de classe. Ils ne sont ni les premiers, ni les derniers. Les deux garçons partent s'installer au fond, afin d'être tranquille. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il y a l'emploi de la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont donc se contenter d'être observateur. Comme devinant ses pensées, Mika le contredit :

« - On entend beaucoup parler de cette Dolores Ombrage, dans les couloirs. Non seulement c'est la Grande Inquisitrice comme l'a dit Dumbledore, mais ses cours ne se résume qu'à de la théorie, à de la lecture.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?! s'exclame Yuu.

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas suffisament, Yuu-chan … soupire le blond. Le Ministère pense que Dumbledore veut prendre le pouvoir – ce qui ne doit pas être totalement faux, avides comme sont les humains – grâce à une armée d'élèves. Ils veulent donc empêcher l'apprentissage de sorts problématiques pour eux.

\- Comme ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'y connais rien en magie. Mais je suppose des trucs comme des sorts qui assoment, immobilisent, blessent, défendent … Des trucs de ce genre.

\- Mais pourquoi le Ministère croit une chose pareille ?

Les humains sont avides, Yuu-chan. Tellement, qu'ils en deviennent paranoïaques. Ils veulent conserver les parcelles de pouvoirs qu'ils ont au détriment des autres. Il ne faut pas leur faire confiance. »

Les élèves qui passent devant eux les regardent bizarrement, certains avec les yeux écarquillés. Ils faut dire qu'ils parlent non pas en anglais, mais en japonais et à un rythme normal. Ce qui signifie que les sorciers doivent avoir l'impression qu'ils parlent extrèmement vite. Harry et Ron viennent s'asseoir devant eux. Le premier leur explique rapidement comment va se dérouler le cours. Comme l'a dit Mikaela, ce ne sera _que_ de la lecture. A peine ont-ils finit d'expliquer que le professeur Ombrage entre dans la pièce, déclarant qu'aujourd'hui ils vont lire le chapitre quatre du manuel.

Remarquant que les deux voyageurs sont dans cette salle, elle fait voler jusqu'à eux deux manuels, leur disant qu'eux aussi, ils vont lire, puisqu'il n'y a pas besoin de magie pour le faire. Elle n'oublie pas de leur lancer de mauvais regards, ses yeux dérivant même quelques secondes sur les épées qu'ils portent à la ceinture.

Pendant que le vampire finit le chapitre, Yuichiro n'en n'est même pas au quart du chapitre quatre. L'anglais n'est pas sa langue maternelle, et il n'a lu que très peu de livres rédigés dans cette langue. Il sait juste le parler grâce à ses parents, mais cela ne va pas plus loin …

« - Alors as-tu trouvé ce cours ? demande Harry à Yuu, alors qu'ils prennent la direction de la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner.

\- Horrible. Je n'ai même pas lu dix pages …

\- En deux heures ? s'étonne le Survivant.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis japonais, pas anglais … Déjà que j'écris juste avec les caractères de base en japonais, alors l'anglais … Je n'ai pas cessé de demander à Mika de me traduire des mots.

\- Ah oui, tout de même … Tu … étais dans une école … spéciale, dans ton monde ?

\- Hein ? Yuu semble étonné de la question. Pourquoi je serai allé dans un tel endroit ? Et puis, ça n'existe plus ce genre d'établissement, dans notre monde. C'est à peine si tu peux aller au lycée.

\- Désolé, fait Harry. C'est juste que tu viens de dire que tu ne savais pas écrire ta propre langue …

\- Comment veux-tu que je sache ce genre de chose ? Les suceurs de sang n'ont que des livres en latins ou en grecs … Certains ne font même que parler dans ces langues sans faire l'effort d'utiliser le japonais. Alors les caractères japonais … je n'arrive pas trop à les comprendre.

\- C'est tout de même étonnant … Tiens ? Où est passé Hermione ? demande Harry en voyant que la jeune femme n'est plus là. »

Il la cherche du regard sans la trouver. Le soldat lance un regard à son camarade vampire qui roule des yeux. Il n'a pas que ça à faire, que de s'embêter à retrouver des sorciers égarés à travers les couloirs de ce château.

Ils arrivent dans la Grande Salle où ils s'installent à la table des Gryffondors, commençant à manger. Hermione arrive quelques minutes plus tard vers eux, tendant un livre à Mikaela qui fixe le titre du livre avec un air blasé.

« - Je l'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait t'intéresser, de savoir comment fonctionne les vampires, ici. Vous êtes très différents, de ce que j'ai pu en voir.

\- Ça ne m'in …

\- Mika le lira avec joie ! le coupe Yuichiro. N'est-ce pas ?

\- … Je le ferai, marmonne le vampire en prenant le livre d'une main, ce qui lui vaut un regard d'avertissement de Yuu.

\- Sinon ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons, après ?

\- Deux heures de Sortilèges puis deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie … grommèle Ron. Vous allez aller en Sortilège du coup, ou pas ? Il y a une partie théorie.

\- Alors nous irons pendant cette durée, décrète Yuu en commençant à manger. »

Ne mangeant pas, Mikaela en profite pour continuer la lecture de ce livre théorique qu'Ombrage a donné tout à l'heure. Ennuyant, c'est le mot parfait. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne suffit pas d'avoir de la théorie pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Il faut également de l'entrainement. C'est comme si lire sur comment on se sert d'une épée, va nous faier être le meilleur bretteur qui soit. N'importe quoi ! Il faut de la force, de l'entrainement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demande Hermione, à côté de lui. »

Surprit qu'on lui adresse la parole, le vampier regarde un instant la sorcière avant de répondre :

« - C'est évident qu'il ne suffit pas que de lire pour être fort il faut de la pratique.

\- Oui, je suis aussi de cet avis, acquiesce Hermione. Et je pense qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose. Nous avons besoin d'un véritable professeur. Tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, réplique le blond d'un ton catégorique. Tant que cette sale humaine sait où est sa place, je m'en fiche.

\- Hmpf … J'essayais juste d'engager la conversation avec toi, fait Hermione d'un ton amer. »

Le cours de Sortilèges se passe plutôt bien. Même si les deux nouveaux étudiants ne sont pas des sorciers et ne pratiqueront donc rien, le professeur Flitwick leur demande à plusieurs reprises s'ils ont compris ce qu'il vient d'expliquer. Si Mikaela répond à chaque fois par l'affirmatif, Yuichiro ne comprend pas toujours. Il a toujours eu le don de foncer tête baissée dans le tas, sans utiliser la moindre théorie, alors en comprendre … Ce n'est pas vraiment son fort. Par contre, pour l'Histoire de la Magie, c'est là une toute autre histoire. Contre toute attente, le professeur est un fantôme. Et en plus, il ne fait que déblatérer son cours sans se préoccuper de ses élèves qui sont quasiment tous en train de dormir sur leur table, comme si de rien n'était. Yuichiro décide de suivre leur exemple pendant que son comparse poursuit sa lecture. Il ne semble n'y avoir que Hermione qui prend des notes.

« - C'était un cours soporifique, commente Yuu à la sortie de leur dernier cours de la journée. Comment est-ce que vous faites pour vos examens ?

\- Bah, on se pose la question, nous aussi … dit Ron. On a les BUSE à la fin de l'année et autant dire que c'est mort avec Binns.

\- Il est _déjà_ mort, fait remarquer Mikaela avec un air blasé.

\- Les BUSE ? répète Yuichiro, intéressé.

\- Ce sont des examens importants qu'on passe à la fin de notre cinquième année. Les résultats sont importants pour la poursuite des études car ce sont eux qui - déterminent quels cours nous pourrons suivre en sixième et septième année.

\- Sur quelles matières sont ces examens ? demande Mika, surprenant les sorciers.

\- Les matières obligatoires et les options choisit, répond Harry. Donc tout ce qu'il y a dans ton emploi du temps, si tu préfères. Il y a une partie théorie et pour les cours pratique, une partie pratique. Heureusement que c'est répartit sur deux semaines … Vous allez les passer, vous aussi ou non ? Parce que vous êtes considéré comme des cinquième année.

\- Il faudrait aller demander à Dumbledore … réfléchit à haute voix Mikaela. Vous avez aussi un examen en fin de septième année, je suppose ?

\- Oui. Les ASPIC, ceux-là sont pour nous aider à obtenir certaines carrières après la remise des diplomes, répond positivement Hermione.

\- Je vois. Yuu-chan, je peux te laisser ici ? J'ai quelque chose à faire.

\- Ah ! Oui. Je vais rester avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

Mikaela hoche la tête pour signifier qu'il a comprit et tourne à gauche pendant que les quatre autres continuent tout droit. Il marche dans de grandes enjambés, sa cape volant derrière lui et le fourreau de son épée claquant après sa cuisse. Il aimerait bien aller s'entrainer dans la semaine. Peut-être Yuu-chan accepterait-il ? Il faudrait trouver une salle. Une salle de classe vide devrait être bon … Le vampire arrive devant une statue représentant un gryffon d'or. Il n'y a certainement pas de favoristisme, ici ! Il donne le mot de passe qu'il a entendu la veille grâce à son ouïe vampirique. La statue se déplace, laissant voir des escaliers qu'il monte. Sans même frapper, le blond accède au bureau du directeur qui semble surprit de le voir.

« - Ah, Mikaela ! le salue-t-il tout de même sans s'offusquer que l'autre vient d'entrer sans son autorisation. Que me vaux le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Les BUSE.

\- Ah. Je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas à apprendre pour ces examens, Yuichiro et toi.

\- Devrons-nous les passer ?

\- Hé bien … Vous n'avez commencé l'enseignement magique qu'aujourd'hui. Tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent. Aussi, si toi tu souhaites passer les examens théoriques des BUSE, libre à toi. Est-ce que cela intéresserait Yuichiro et toi ?

\- Ça m'intéresse. Mais ça m'étonnerait, pour Yuu-chan. Il n'a jamais été friand de l'école.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'informerai le Ministère de cette décision. Si tu es inscrits pour ces examens, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, tu aurais la garantis de rester ici.

\- Et Yuu-chan ?

\- Malheureusement … Non.

\- Alors il les passera aussi.

\- Formidable ! sourit le directeur. Cette année ne vous sera pas inutile. Et si vous obtenez de meilleures notes que certains élèves, cela les motivera. Est-ce tout ce dont tu voulais m'entretenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Hé bien, à très bientôt alors, Mikaela. »

Le vampire hoche la tête en guise de salutation et quitte le bureau sur ces paroles. A cette heure-ci, Yuichiro doit être dans la Grande Salle. Autant aller l'attendre dans la Salle Commune. Si quelque chose ne va pas, il le saura.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Yuu retrouve son camarade installé sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune, en train de lire le livre que Hermione lui a passé plus tôt dans la journée dont il est déjà à plus de la moitié.

« - Alors ? C'est bien ? questionne Yuichiro. »

Mikaela lève son regard couleur sang vers son ami.

« - Les vampires de ce monde ont été mieux gâtés par la nature que ceux de notre monde.

\- Ah oui ? Par exemple ?

\- Il n'y a pas de Géniteur. Tous les vampires sont plus ou moins égaux en force. Aussi, pour devenir vampire, une simple morsure suffit.

\- Et c'est comment, dans notre monde ? Ça, je l'ignore.

\- Il faut boire le sang d'un vampire. Géniteur ou pas, l'effet est le même : tu deviens un vampire.

\- Oh, d'accord ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme autre différence ?

\- Ils ont les yeux noirs et ne vivent que la nuit. Leur régénérescence égal plus ou moins celles des humains. Plus important : ils peuvent boire le sang de n'importe quel être vivant, ce qui inclut les animaux et certaines nourritures leur conviennent et les nourrissent. Ils ne se transforment même pas en démon quand ils meurent de soif.

\- Ah oui, quand même ! La vie est simple, pour eux. Comment ils sont, par rapport aux humains ?

\- Amicaux. Mais discriminés par la communauté sorcière. Au même titre que tous les humains ayant subit une mutation.

\- Ils ont la vie paisible, autrement dit. Tu vas me dire que dans notre monde aussi, ils sont pépères – quand ils ne sont pas sur le champ de bataille – mais c'est différent. Ils n'ont quasiment aucune contrainte, eux. C'est comme s'ils étaient humains !

\- Est-ce qu'il te plait, ce livre ? demande Hermione en s'installant à côté de Mika.

\- C'est intéressant de comparer nos différences.

\- Il y en a beaucoup, de ce qu'on vient d'entendre, non ? relève Ron en s'installant en face. C'est si mauvais, d'être un vampire ?

\- Ça dépend du point de vue, répond froidement le blond avant d'ajouter doucement : Mais chez nous, tous les vampires s'accordent sur le fait que les cinquante premières années sont les plus difficiles. D'abord il y a l'adaptation à ses nouvelles capacités, à son nouvel environnement … et surtout l'angoisse de voir son humanité disparaître complètement.

\- « Voir son humanité disparaître complètement » ? répète Hermione, sceptique. Et d'abord, vous vivez combien de temps ? Ici c'est un peu plus de cent ans.

\- Nous sommes immortels. Les deux sorciers halètent en entendant ça. Après on peut « mourir » grâce à certains m … »

Mika s'arrête de parler soudainement.

« - Mika ? s'inquiète Yuu. Il y a un problème ?

\- Ça sent le sang, dit-il. »

Harry entre à cet instant dans la Salle Commune, se dirigeant vers leur petit groupe. Sa main gauche est enroulée dans un foulard tâché de sang. La Salle Commune est vide, à présent. Il est assez tard, il faut dire.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! s'exclame Yuichiro en s'emparant de sa main blessée, la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés.

\- Retenue avec Ombrage … marmonne-t-il.

\- Euh … Tout va bien, Mikaela ? »

En effet, le vampire fixe le sang de Harry, ses yeux écarquillés, les pupilles rétrécit et les membres légèrement tremblant, comme se retenant de sauter sur le survivant pour le vider de son sang. La voix de Ron semble le réveiller car il se lève d'un bond, marmonnant ce qui semble être des excuses. Il s'apprête à s'en aller, mais Harry l'attrape par le poignet, utilisant sa main non blessé, le faisant se retourner.

« - Attends. Est-ce que tu … veux boire ? demande-t-il, un peu hésitant. Tu peux, si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas et puis … ce ne sera pas gâché.

\- T'es sérieux ? fait Ron, tout aussi surprit que Hermione. »

Mikaela serre les dents, s'apprêtant à refuser, lorsqu'il croise le regard de son Yuu-chan. Celui-ci lui sourit, l'incitant à accepter l'offre si aimablement proposée. Mika se dégage de l'emprise du Survivant et retourne s'asseoir entre Yuu et Hermione. Le premier se circule pour laisser de la place. Comprenant le message silencieux, le Survivant vient s'asseoir à côté du vampire, retire sa main meurtrie du foulard et la tend à Mika. Ce dernier retire l'un de ses gants blancs avec les dents, le posant sur ses genoux, puis saisit la main, la portant à sa bouche. Il se met à lécher avec délectation le sang qui s'y trouve, profitant de ce sang nouveau.

Harry lâche une exclamation surprise en sentant la langue froide du vampire qui lèche sa peau. C'est très bizarre, mais plutôt agréable, il le reconnaît. Soudainement, il grimace en sentant une douleur à sa main. Avec étonnement, il voit que Mikaela vient de planter ses crocs dans son poignet, à l'endroit où, quelques secondes plus tôt, il léchait le sang. L'autre vient de le mordre. Ses deux amis semblent tout aussi surprit, ne sachant comment réagir. Remarquant que Yuichiro ne bouge pas, regardant simplement son ami, personne ne dit rien. Des petits bruits de succion indécents se font entendre. Et Harry sent son sang qui quitte son corps. Si au début, c'est un peu douloureux, le Survivant commence à trouver la sensation des crocs dans sa chair, vraiment plaisante. Il sent ses joues rougir à cette pensée. Comme pour atténuer la douleur, la langue du vampire lèche sa peau. Il boit lentement, prenant tout son temps.

Oui, vraiment très agréable.

Puis, Mikaela retire lentement ses crocs pour éviter toute douleur, léchant le sang qui s'échappe de la plaie pour ne laisser que deux trous nets desquels il ne s'échappe pas une seule goutte de sang. Le blond s'essuit la bouche puis repporte son regard rouge vers celui qu'il vient de mordre.

« - Désolé, dit-il. Je me suis laissé emporter et je t'ai mordu. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Il semble soucieux de la réponse, pour une fois.

« - Non, pas du tout ! le rassure le mordu, ajoute presque en murmurant : C'était même plutôt plaisant.

\- Je vois. Ton sang a un goût bizarre. Un goût de … consanguinité, déclare-t-il en cherchant le dernier mot.

\- Le père de Harry était un Sang-Pur, fait Hermione. Et les Sang-Pur baignent beaucoup dans la consanguinité pour préserver leurs pouvoirs.

\- Humains avides … marmonne Mikaela.

\- En tout cas, Harry, je pense toujours qu tu devrais te plaindre à quelqu'un, dit Ron à voix basse.

\- Non, répond Harry d'un ton catégorique.

\- McGonagall serait folle de rage si elle savait ça …

\- Oui, sans doute, dit Harry. Et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il fraudrait à Ombrage pour faire passer un nouveau décret stipulant que quiconque se plaindra de la Grande Inquisitrice sera immédiatement renvoyé ? »

Ron ouvre la bouche mais aucune réplique ne lui vient à l'esprit et il finit par la refermer, dépité.

« - Cette Ombrage, articule le détenteur d'Asuramaru, elle me rappelle le type qui contrôle l'Armée Démoniaque, Kureto Hiiragi.

\- Moi elle me rappelle Kululu au niveau des goûts. Au moins elle, elle est honnête et protectrice envers ceux qu'elle aime.

\- Et ceux qu'elle déteste ? demande Ron, pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Ferid Bathory a faillit perdre définitivement sa tête des centaines de fois en quatre ans. »

Le rouquin déglutit en entendant cela. Il ne veut même pas savoir qui est ce Ferid Bathory qui a l'air d'être un véritable masochiste.

« - Cette bonne femme est abominable, dit Hermione d'une petite voix. Abominable. Tu sais, tout à l'heure avec Mikaela …

\- Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires, humaine.

\- … on était justement en train de se dire … qu'il faudrait qu'on fasse quelque chose à son sujet.

\- Je suggère le poison, dit Ron d'un air lugubre.

\- Non … Je voulais dire quelque chose par rapport à ses cuors où on n'apprend rien du tout pour se défendre, dit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? répond Ron en baillant. Elle a décroché le poste et elle est là pour longtemps. Fudge y veillera.

\- Hé ! Vous pourriez faire les choses vous même ! propose soudainement Yuichiro. Quand Guren – mon tuteur – ne voulait pas m'apprendre quelque chose, je le faisais moi-même et à chaque fois, j'avais le droit à un compliment. Et ce bâtard de Guren n'est pas du genre à distribuer des compliments, je vous le dis !

\- Guren ? répète le blond en serrant les poings. Encore ce type ? Il t'utilises, Yuu-cha …

\- Et alors ? Si c'est Guren ou mes amis, ça ne me dérange pas. Même toi, tu pourrais bien m'utiliser que cela me serait égal.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ces humains avides, répond-il, à quatre pattes sur le canapé pour être proche de son Yuu-chan, au-dessus d'un Harry gêné qui a pleine vue sur ses hanches musclés. Je ne t'utiliserai jamais.

\- Mais pourtant tu as bu mon sang, dit malicieusement le soldat en levant la tête du vampire, une main relevant son menton.

\- Ça … murmure Mikaela en se remettant assit convenablement.

\- Je plaisantais ! sourit Yuu. »

Mikaela se remet assit correctement.

« - Euh … Tu parlais de faire nos cours nous-même, Yuu ? décide de changer de sujet, Harry, avec un ton soupçonneux.

\- Apprendre la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal par _nous-même,_ reprend Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? grogne Ron. Vous voulez nous donner du travail en plus ? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que Harry et moi, on a encore pris du retard dans nos devoirs ? Et on n'en est qu'à la deuxième semaine !

\- C'était juste une proposition, se contente de dire le voyageur de l'autre monde.

\- Oui, mais ça, c'est beaucoup plus important que les devoirs, dit Hermione, sans se départir. »

Harry et Ron la regardent avec des yeux ronds. Ce genre de paroles ne doivent pas sortir bien souvent de sa bouche, apparement.

« - Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait dans tout l'univers quelque chose de plus important queles devoirs, dit Ron.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que si, réplique Hermione. Il s'agit de nous préparer, comme l'a dit Harry au premier cours d'Ombrage, à ce qui nous attend dehors. De faire en sorte que nous puissions véritablement nous défendre. Si nous n'apprenons rien pendant une année entière …

\- On n'arrivera pas à grand-chose tout seuls, soupire Ron d'un ton accablé. Oh, bien sûr, on peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque pour étudier des maléfices et essayer de les appliquer …

\- Non, cette fois, je suis d'accord, nous avons dépassé le stade où l'on n'apprend les choses que dans les livres, dit Hermione. Il nous faut un professeur, un vrai, qui sache nous montrer comment utiliser les sortilèges et nous corriger en cas d'erreur.

\- Si tu penses à Lupin … commence Harry.

\- Non, non, je ne pense pas à Lupin, coupe la jeune femme. Il est trop occupé avec … _vous savez quoi_ , dit-elle en jetant un regard en coin aux deux voyageurs qui haussent un sourcil. Et de toute façon, nous ne pourrions le voir que pendant nos week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, ce qui ne serait pas du tout suffisant.

\- Alors, qui ? demande Harry, les sourcils froncés.

\- Attends … les coupe Ron. Tu comptes sur Yuichiro et Mikaela ? Ils ne savent pas utiliser la magie !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? soupire Mikaela, exaspéré. Tout ce que nous savons faire, c'est nous battre avec des épées et à mains nues. C'est évident. Elle parle de _toi_ , Harry. »

Il y a un moment de silence. Une légère brise nocture fait vibrer les carreaux de la fenêtre, derrière Ron, et les flammes vacillent dans la cheminée.

« - De moi à propos de quoi ? interroge Harry.

\- Bon sang Harry ! s'exclame Yuichiro. Même moi j'ai compris. De toi comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

Harry contemple Hermione, Mikaela et Yuichiro avec des yeux ronds. Puis il tourne son regard vers Ron, prêt à échanger avec lui un de ces regards exaspérés que leur inspirait Hermione. Mais Ron ne semble pas du tout exaspéré. Le front légèrement plissé, il semble réfléchir.

« - C'est une idée, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est une idée ? dit Harry.

\- Toi, répond Ron. Que tu deviennes notre professeur.

\- Mais … il sourit, certain que tous le font marcher. Je ne suis pas professeur, je ne peux pas …

\- Harry, tu es toujours le meilleur en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, lui fait remarquer Hermione.

\- Moi ? s'étonne-t-il, en souriant de plus en plus. Bien sûr que non, tu m'as battu à tous les examens.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, réplique froidement la sorcière. Tu m'as battue en troisième année, la seule année où on ait tous les deux passé l'examen avec un professeur qui savait de quoi il parlait. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'examens, Harry, pense plutôt à ce que tu as _fait_!

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu sais, finalement, je n'ai pas très envie d'avoir comme prof quelqu'un d'aussi idiot, dit Ron à Hermione, avec un petit sourire moqueur. Puis, il se tourne vers son meilleur ami : Réfléchissons. Euh … Première année, tu as sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Simple coup de chance, réplique Harry. Ce n'était pas mon habileté personnelle …

\- Deuxième année, l'interromp Ron, tu as tué le Basilic et anéanti Jedusor.

\- Oui, mais si Fumeseck n'avait pas été là, je …

\- Troisième année, poursuit Ron en élevant la voix, tu as affronté une centaine de Détraqueurs à la fois …

\- Là encore, un coup de chance, si le Retourneur de Temps n'avait …

\- L'année dernière, reprend Ron qui crie presque à présent, faisant mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles à Mikaela, tu as combattu Tu-Sais-Qui _une nouvelle fois_ …

\- Ecoutez-moi ! s'exclame Harry, presque en colère, adressant un sourire d'excuse au vampire qui grimace. Vous m'écoutez, oui ? Ça paraît très bien quand vous en parlez comme ça, mais c'était uniquement de la chance la moitié du temps, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je n'avais rien prévu, j'ai simplement improvisé comme je le pouvais et j'ai presque toujours eu de l'aide … »

Ron et Hermion ricanent et Harry sent sa colère monter. Il ne sait d'ailleurs pas très bien pourquoi il est si furieux …

« - Ne restez pas là à sourire comme si vous saviez tout mieux que moi ! dit-il en s'emportant. C'est moi qui étais là, non ? Je sais bien ce qui s'est passé ! Et si j'ai réussi à faire tout ça, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais brillant en défense contre les forces du Mal mais parce que … parce que j'ai reçu une aide au bon moment ou parce que j'avais bien deviné … mais, croyez-moi, j'ai complètement pataugé, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais – ET ARRÊTEZ DE RIGOLER ! »

Le sourire de Ron et Hermione disparaît.

« - Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ! Ni l'un ni l'autre vous n'avez eu à l'affronter ! Vous pensez qu'il suffit de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges et de les lui jeter à la figure, comme si on était en classe ? Pendant tout le temps où vous êtes face à lui, vous savez qu'entre vous et la mort, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que votre … votre cerveau, vos tripes, ou je ne sais quoi. Comme si on pouvait réfléchir normalement quand on sait que dans une fraction de seconde, on va se faire tuer, torturer ou voir ses amis mourir … ils ne nous ont jamais appris ça en classe, ce que c'est que d'affronter ce genre de choses … Et vous deux, vous êtes là à faire comme si j'étais un brave garçon bien intelligent sous prétexte que je suis vivant, comme si Diggory, lui, n'était qu'un idiot qui a raté son coup … Vous n'y comprenez rien, j'aurais très bien pu mourir à sa place, c'est ce qui se serait passé si Voldemort n'avait pas eu besoin de moi …

\- Ecoute, Harry, fait Yuichiro en se levant, venant se planter devant lui. Dans mon monde, mes amis m'appellent l'idiot, parce que j'ai un peu trop tendance à foncer dans le tas sans prendre la peine de réfléchir. Quand je vois une personne en danger, j'accours, même si c'est dangereux, même si je peux y perdre la vie. Ma famille est précieuse depuis que je l'ai perdu une première fois. Pour ma famille, je suis prêt à me sacrifier. Moi, je peux avoir autant de force que je le souhaite grâce à Asuramaru, mon démon. Mais toi, tu n'as pas ce genre d'alternative. Alors tu fais de ton mieux pour protéger ce qui t'es cher. Les autres, veulent pouvoir être en capacité de protéger ce qui leur est cher. Ils ont besoin de force. Harry, tu es en capacité d'aider les autres à obtenir cette force dont ils ont besoin pour protéger leur famille de ce mage noir – Voldemort, c'est ça ? - alors … Donne-la leur. Même si c'est pour leur apprendre à foncer dans le tas, apprend-le leur. Au moins, personne ne restera caché sous son lit alors que sa famille périt. Tu ne trouves pas que ça en vaut la peine ?

\- … J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, répond Harry en se levant, prenant le chemin de son dortoir. »

Hermione et Ron remercie Yuu pour son intervention d'un hochement de tête, prenant à leur tour le chemin de leur dortoir. Yuichiro se laisse tomber à côté de Mikaela qui enroule un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui.

« - Tu crois que j'ai bien fait d'intervenir ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Yuu-chan. Est-ce que _toi_ tu crois que tu as bien fait d'intervenir ?

\- Peut-être …

\- Alors tu as _peut-être_ bien fait d'intervenir.

\- Idiot !

\- Très touchant, ce discours. Surtout la façon dont tu me regardais dans les yeux tout le long. »

Yuichiro grommèle des paroles incompréhensible. Puis, il s'installe confortablement contre son ami, posant sa tête sur son épaule, soupirant d'aise au passage … avant de s'endormir.

Mika écarquille ses yeux.

Sérieusement ? Yuu-chan vient de s'endormir, comme ça ?

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, Yuu-chan … soupire-t-il, néanmoins attendrit. »

Il vient apposer ses lèvres sur son front, l'embrassant, avant de passer un bras sous ses jambes, descendant son bras au niveau de son dos. Avec sa force de vampire, il soulève l'endormit sans le moindre problème et le conduit à leur dortoir. Avec des gestes doux, il le débarasse de ses vêtements puis le met dans son lit. Il observe pendant de longues minutes le visage paisible de son ami d'enfance, avant de se détourner. Il décide d'aller prendre une douche dans la salle de bain adjacente. Cela fait, il remet ses vêtements et quitte le dortoir, puis la salle commune, décidant qu'une petite promenade ne lui fera pas de mal. Il retourne au même endroit que la veille, profitant de l'air frais de fin septembre.

Il aime bien cet endroit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien le bonsoir ! Voici un chapitre posté assez tardivement mais pas vraiment en retard puisque nous avons eu un week-end de trois jours ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Si vous n'êtes pas entendu, bien évidemment ! Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps. Je laisse le petit disclamer et vous demande de laisser une petite review si l'envie vous en prend.**

 _ **Disclamer :**_ **Owari no Seraph** _ **est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya.**_ **Harry Potter** _ **est, pour sa part, la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Le lendemain même, Mikaela et Yuichiro firent la connaissance du professeur McGonagall qui enseigne la métamorphose. Il s'agit, de plus, de leur directrice de Maison. Les deux garçons se souviennent parfaitement d'elle. Comment l'oublier ? Elle était présente lorsque Dumbledore les a _invoqués_ – c'est le mot le plus adéquat à utiliser en considérant la situation – les faisant ainsi venir contre leur gré dans cet autre monde qui leur est complètement inconnu.

Le cours se passe tranquillement pour eux. Comme prévu, ils ne participent qu'à la première partie du cours, qui est la partie théorique. Cette partie achevée, les deux garçons décident de s'occuper comme ils le peuvent. A savoir : parler. Et non pas en anglais, mais en japonais. Ce qui fait que certains étudiants les regardent en coin, ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'ils racontent, pensant peut-être que c'est un sujet important, puisqu'ils ont changé de langues. Mais en fait, c'est tout le contraire. Sauf si l'on considère le sujet « comment tenir son épée pour abattre quelqu'un » soient importants et méritants de l'attention.

Non, parce qu'en parler en anglais leur attirerait d'étranges regards venant des autres, surtout du professeur présent dans la salle. Et puis, ils sont bien plus à l'aise dans cette langue.

« - Il faut que tu sers fort le manche, Mika. Sinon, si tu parres une attaque surprise, ton épée va s'envoler et là, c'est terminé. Fin du combat.

\- Sauf que si tu sers trop fort, Yuu-chan, et que justement tu parres une attaque surprise, face à un vampire c'est ton bras qui va s'envoler et ce sera fin du combat.

\- Je suis solide, mon bras ne s'envolera pas.

\- Ça, j'en doute. Kululu a arraché un nombre incalculable de fois, ses membres à Ferid. Et il est vraiment solide.

\- Tu parles ! Il a quoi, quelques siècles ?

\- Plus d'un millénaire, répond Mika.

\- C'est ce que je dis, il est vieux.

\- Plus un vampire un vieux, plus il est puissant, Yuu-chan …

\- Il faudrait qu'on se trouve une salle pour pouvoir s'entrainer. Je te montrerai que c'est moi qui ai raison.

\- On raconte que c'est beau de rêver. Moi, je ne m'en souviens plus, alors je ne saurai te le dire.

\- Ah, non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! s'exclame Yuichiro, s'attirant l'attention des élèves autour d'eux, y compris le Trio d'Or. Tu ressembles à un dépressif qui se plaint de sa vie misérable. Etre un vampire, ce n'est pas aussi terrible, j'en suis certain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? grogne calmement Mika, ses yeux rouges luisants. »

Bien que personne ne comprenne l'intercation, les étudiants autour d'eux sentent clairement l'ambiance tendu qui entoure les deux garçons. Certains s'éloignent même de quelques pas, par mesure de sécurité, n'oubliant en aucun cas qu'il y a un vampire parmis les deux garçons. Et qu'ils sont également tous les deux armés d'épée.

« - Etre un vampire ne peut être aussi terrible que tu le dis. »

Mikaela se lève, ses mèches blondes bouclées cachant son regard. Il ne s'énerve jamais après Yuu-chan. Il ne s'est jamais énervé après lui, quand ils étaient enfants. Il lui faisait souvent la morale et c'est Yuichiro qui s'emportait et lui hurlait dessus. Là, c'est le contraire. Yuu lui fait la morale et il s'énerve. Il s'énerve à sa façon. Il ne crie pas, reste calme, mais son aura devient aussi menaçante que celles qui entourent les vampires à longueur de journée. Et il ne s'en aperçoit même pas.

D'un geste déterminé, le vampire remonte sa manche et, à l'aide d'un ongle, se fait une large entaille sur le bras, faisant lâcher des exclamations choquées à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. Tout le monde à son attention de porter sur eux à présent. Même le professeur McGonagall qui ne sait si elle doit intervenir ou laisser couler. Elle s'est déjà occupée d'arrêter une dispute assez violente entre les jeunes Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, le dernier étant un loup-garou, ne l'oublions pas. Mais jamais une dispute entre un humain et un vampire tous les deux _armés d'une épée_ , bon sang ! Que faire ?

Le blond tend son bras ouvert vers Yuichiro et lui demande d'une voix calme, dangereuse, cette fois-ci en utilisant le latin pour clairement faire comprendre à Yuichiro qu'il ne s'adresse pas à son ami, mais à un humain quelconque qu'il considère comme _inférieur_ à lui. Son côté vampire vient de prendre le dessus sur sa morale, tout comme le côté ange de Yuu peut prendre le dessus. Etant du latin, certains arrivent à comprendre quelques mots, mais rien de très probant. De même pour le professeur.

« - Vas-y, bois, humain. Bois et deviens un vampire. Après avoir sentis ton corps s'enflammer, ton cœur va s'arrêter de battre pendant que ta température corporelle va baisser pour devenir aussi froide que celle d'un cadavre, que tu te sois évanouis plusieurs heures pour te réveiller avec une affreuse soif de sang … Après avoir ressentit tout ça, viens me redire que ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela, d'être un vampire. Seulement là, je daignerai t'écouter. De plus, je n'ai aucune protection contre les UV à te donner. Ton corps va se mettre à produire un poison dans ton corps qui s'enflammera, sans pour autant te donner la mort. Alors bois, humain. »

Yuichiro serre les dents et …

Tout le monde écarquille les yeux.

Le bruit de la gifle vient de résonner dans toute la salle de classe, avec une incroyable force. On peut voir une trace rouge disparaître aussi vite qu'elle est apparue sur l'une des joues du vampire qui semble un instant surprit. Entre temps, Yuichiro s'est emparé de l'épée du vampire, la mettant au niveau du cou du vampire, prêt à lui trancher la tête si nécessaire.

« - Tu commences sincèrement à me saoûler, Mikaela, déclare Yuu en japonais. Vraiment. Tu laisses le vampire qui est en toi te dicter ta conduite. J'ai conscience que cette situation est difficile pour toi. Tu es un vampire qui a vu sa famille être tuée par un autre vampire et ton frère s'acharne sur le champ de bataille à tous les tuer avec haine. Tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi, que tu en es venus à mépriser les humains au même titre que les vampires. Ressaisis-toi, enfin ! Si je te provoque ainsi, c'est pour te faire accepter la réalité. Pour l'instant, je ne sais pas comment je peux te faire redevenir humain. Alors tu dois te faire à ta condition. Je sais, accepter ton statut de vampire, c'est abandonner ton humanité. Alors … Pour éviter de te perdre, suis mes pas. Je vais te guider, Mika. Tu vas reconquérir ton humanité ! Mi-humain mi-vampire, c'est possible, non ? »

Mika écarquille légèrement ses yeux en entendant les dires de son ami. Puis, il baisse légèrement la tête, détournant le regard, honteux. Il vient de se comporter comme l'un de ces vampires qu'il méprise. Ceux qui prennent de haut les humains et les traitent impitoyablement car ils les considèrent comme du bétail. Mika relève son regard vers Yuu, son regard posé vers la main que lui tend son compagnon.

« - Je … ne pense que c'est faisable, dit-il en ignorant la main de Yuichiro. »

Il récupère son épée que l'autre lui tend, le remerciant silencieusement de ne pas avoir prit Asuramaru qui aurait pu lui administrer de graves blessures s'il n'avait pas reprit ses esprits. Il marmonne qu'il a besoin d'être seul, s'enfuyant comme un voleur sous les yeux éberlués des sorciers.

Décidant qu'il est de trop, Yuichiro s'excuse pour le dérangement occasionné et quitte à son tour la pièce.

Mikaela est hors de vue. Sans doute a-t-il utilisé sa vitesse de vampire pour s'en aller. Ce n'est pas grave, Yuichiro le reverra plus tard. Peut-être dans une demi-heure, pour le cours de divination ?

* * *

La lumière du soleil agresse impitoyablement ses yeux. Ses membres sont effroyablement engourdit, comme pour lui rappeler quelle est sa position. Mais le pire, c'est cette folle envie de dormir qu'il n'a plus ressentit depuis quatre ans. C'est affreux ! Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il s'est énervé après Yuu-chan … Les vampires sont donc si irascible quand ils se retrouvent dans pareille situation ? Il pensait que c'était exagéré, jusqu'à aujourd'hui où il en expérimente les joies.

Mikaela retire le gant qui couvre sa main gauche, se mettant à tapoter sur l'anneau simple, seulement orné de trois petites pierres qui s'y trouve. C'est pratique et vraiment discret, on ne s'aperçoit même pas de sa présence. Rien à faire, il a beau le tapoter autant de fois qu'il le souhaite, il n'y a rien à faire. Ces désagréables sensations persistent. Combien de temps ? Il l'ignore … Kululu lui a dit que quand les anneaux contre les UV se mettent à mal fonctionner, il faut prendre garde et les changer le plus rapidement possible, au risque qu'ils ne fonctionnent plus. Ce serait embêtant, si c'était le cas. Peut-être que c'est juste le temps de s'adapter à ce monde ? Il l'espère … Parce qu'il n'en a pas de rechange sur lui !

En attendant que cet anneau se décide à fonctionner convenablement, Mika décide d'aller se trouver un coin tranquille afin d'aller somnoler. Il retourne à l'endroit où se trouve la cloche. Il s'approche du bord, mettant une main devant ses yeux pour cacher le soleil qui est décidé à l'embêter aujourd'hui. Le seul point positif à tout cela, est que le ciel semble plus beau que d'ordinaire à cause de la douleur qu'il lui procure. Le vampire sourit avec ironie en pensant qu'en ce moment même, son corps est en train de produire du poison en faible quantité à cause des rayons solaires. Il retourne à l'ombre, s'allongeant sur le sol froid en béton, assez éloigné des murs, dos au ciel. Il sent sa conscience s'éloigner, pour finalement s'endormir.

* * *

« - Wow, tu tires une de ces têtes ! s'exclame Ron. Tu fais peur à voir, vieux …

\- Ron ! s'outre Hermione. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Yuu … Je suis certaine que Mikaela est juste un peu fatigué.

\- Les vampires ne dorment pas, répond du tac au tac le soldat.

\- De quoi vous parliez, tout à l'heure, pour que ça finisse ainsi ? Si tu nous en parlais, ça pourrait nous aider à trouver ce qui a pu l'énerver à ce point.

\- Ce n'est pas faux … soupire Yuichiro. Nous parlions de la manière de se servir d'une épée. Moi, je pense qu'il vaut mieux serrer fort, pour éviter que l'épée s'envole en cas d'attaque. Les vampires sont forts, vous voyez ! Mais Mika, lui, pense plutôt qu'il faut à peine mettre de la force au risque de voir son bras s'envoler. Alors on a un peu plaisanté sur un vampire qu'on connait tous les deux et j'ai dis que je lui montrerai que j'ai raison. Et c'est là que ça à dérapé. Il a dit que c'était beau de rêver. Et a ajouté qu'il n'en savait rien puisqu'il ne dormait plus. Et … »

Il hésite entre poursuivre ou continuer.

« - Et ? l'encourage Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Je me suis emporté. Mika n'arrête pas de se plaindre d'être un vampire, vous voyez ? A l'entendre, c'est une horreur. Et c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Et il s'est énervé. Comme vous avez pu le voir, il s'est ouvert le bras et s'est mit à parler en latin. C'était bas et rabaissant.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vois pas le mal, fait Ron, l'air de rien. »

Yuichiro soupire.

« - Je suppose qu'il faut repartir depuis le début, hein ? Vous vous souvenez, notre monde a vu sa population baisser à 10% de ce qu'elle était auparavant à cause d'un virus qui a décimé quasiment tous les adultes. Les vampires ont émergé des entrailles de la Terre et ont amené presque tous les enfants dans des villes souterraines. Mika et moi étions de ceux-là. Durant quatre ans, nous avons vécu sous leur joug. Les humains sont du bétail, pour eux. Chaque jour, il nous prélevait notre sang. Beaucoup de vampires ne prenaient même pas la peine d'utiliser le japonais. Ils parlaient en grec ou en latin, selon les préférences. Et nous, on ne comprenait pas vraiment, au début, vous voyez ? C'était un moyen de nous rabaisser. Alors quand Mika a utilisé le latin … Il me parlait de vampire à être _inférieur_. Et surtout, il m'a appelé « humain », autrement dit « bétail ».

\- Et … Pourquoi t'a-t-il tendu son bras blessé ?

\- Il m'a dit de boire son sang. C'est comme ça qu'on devient vampire, chez nous : en buvant le sang d'un autre vampire. Il a décrit la transformation, disant qu'il ne m'écouterait qu'après que j'ai enduré toutes les souffrances qui s'ensuivent. Donc je lui ai fait un petit discours après la giffle. Au moins, il a reprit ses esprits. Ce comportement m'inquiète. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Vous l'avez bien vu, hier. Il est froid et méprisant, mais pas cruel !

\- Je comprend, fait Harry. Je pense que je comprend ce que Mikaela doit ressentir. Il est entouré d'humains. Des humains qui ne savent pas ce qu'il doit vivre. Il se sent incomprit. Yuu, il a besoin de savoir que tu es de son côté. Que tu le soutiens. Il doit juste avoir l'impression que tu le prends en pitié sans le comprendre.

\- Tu penses ? s'étonne le soldat.

\- Oui.

\- Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure. Vous allez être en retard en cours de divination. »

Hermione part de son côté pour ses propres cours.

Les trois garçons s'en vont en divination. Ils se mettent ensemble. Le professeur Trelawney leur dit de se mettre en binome. Comme ils sont en nombre impair, Yuu reste avec ses deux amis. Apparement, ils travaillent sur l'analyse des rêves.

« - Vas-y Yuu, essaye.

\- Mais … Je ne me souviens pas de mon dernier rêve.

\- Alors invente, fait Harry. On le fait à tout les cours. De toute façon, le résultat sera le même.

\- Euh … D'accord. Dans ce cas … J'ai rêvé d'un pervers sado-maso qui retenait prisonnier mon meilleur ami dans … une boite de gâteau. »

Harry et Ron pouffent au dernier ajout. Puis, faisant semblant d'être sérieux, Ron prend un livre, le feuilletant avant de lui dire ce qu'il doit faire :

« - O.K., alors il faut additionner ton âge et la date où tu as fait le rêve, puis ajouter le nombre de lettres du sujet… C'est quoi le sujet du rêve, à ton avis ? Pervers, prison ou gâteau ?

\- Pervers. Il y a beaucoup de lettres.

\- A quelle date tu as rêvé ça ? demande Ron, plongé dans ses calculs.

\- Hier, pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie.

\- Quelle précision, commente Harry, amusé par la situation. »

Ainsi, les garçons mettent en place en une dizaine de minutes, un journal des rêves pour Yuichiro. Le professeur Trelawney finit par venir vers eux, examinant les rêves de Yuichiro qui, à chaque fois, se reçoit des prédictions de morts atroces et prématurés. Apparement, pour celui qu'il a inventé suite à la demande de Ron, Mika va finir étouffé dans une pièce à cause d'un homme qui aurait tenté de le tuer. Yuu se demande par contre comment est-ce que l'on peut mourir en faisant ses devoirs ? C'est un grand mystère. A la sortie de la classe, Harry et Ron lui dirent de ne pas croire aux paroles de Trelawney qui prédissait la mort de tout le monde.

« - Même dans la brigade Gekki, je n'ai jamais vu des personnes aussi défaitiste. Et les vampires, c'est plus dangereux qu'un stylo !

\- Ah bon ? Ils sont comment, alors, ces types de la brigade ?

\- Normaux. Il arrive souvent que sur le front, on parle de choses stupides. En même temps, avec Shinoa comme chef d'escouade … Après, ça, c'est quand on n'a pas la visite d'un noble. Là, on peut à peine souffler. »

Son regard s'attriste

« - Mika … Je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui, vraiment. »

Ils ont encore une demi-heure avant qu'il ne soit l'heure d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Harry propose de partir à la recherche de Mikaela qui est forcément dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais Poudlard est grand. C'est pourquoi le Survivant prend une décision. Il entraine le voyageur jusqu'au dortoir qu'il partage avec Ron. Ce dernier ainsi que Hermione ont comprit qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Cherchant dans sa malle, Potter extirpe un morceau de parchemin vierge, alors que leur groupe s'assied à même le sol. Touchant du bout de la baguette le parchemin, il déclare :

« - Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

.

 _Messieurs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs_

 _spécialistes en assistance_

 _aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

 _sont fiers de vous présenter_

 _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

 _._

Le parchemin représent à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, ce sont les points minuscules qu'on voit bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Ébahit, Yuichiro se penche sur le parchemin. Un petit point situé dans le coin supérieur gauche indique que le professeur Dumbledore fait les cent pas dans son bureau. Un autre point représente Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui rôde au premier étage. Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, cabriole dans la salle des trophées. Le soldat remarque, également, leur nom à tous les quatre se trouvant dans le dortoir. C'est vraiment bien fait ! La magie est décidément vraiment très pratique.

Le regard de Harry cherche partout sur la carte, à la recherche d'une étiquette indiquant « Mikaela Hyakuya ». Ah ! Victorieux, il s'exclame en désignant l'endroit où se situe la cloche de Poudlard :

« - Trouvé ! »

Yuu pose imadiatement son regard sur l'endroit. Le point est immobile, à l'intérieur du clocher. Mika doit être en train de regarder le ciel. Ou la vue. Les deux options sont parfaitement possibles.

Après un petit « Méfait accompli ! » le parchemin redevient parfaitement vierge.

Ensemble, le groupe se dirige vers l'endroit où se situe le vampire. Ils sont étonnés de trouver ce dernier endormit dans un coup à l'ombre. Son visage semble paisible, vu ainsi. Comme si tout ses problèmes s'étaient envolés. Harry questionne Yuichiro :

« - Je croyais que les vampires ne dormaient pas ?

\- C'est le cas, d'une certaine façon. Ils n'ont pas besoin de sommeil, mais peuvent dormir pour tromper l'ennui. Généralement, ils dorment toute la matinée, quand ils le font. Notre dispute l'a donc tant bouleversé pour qu'il se mette à dormir … ? murmure-t-il. »

L'adolescent s'agenouille à côté de celui qu'il considère comme sa famille, admirant son visage endormit. Il le trouve … d'une beauté suréaliste. Mikaela est beau, personne ne peut le contester. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient petits, Mika était mignon. Même cet enfoiré de Ferid Bathory le disait ! Et en grandissant, il s'est encore plus épanouit. En fait, tout les vampires sont beaux, même si Yuu déteste le reconnaître. Ils dégagent cette aura spéciale. A la fois jeune et pleine de sagesse. C'est toujours perturbant, au début. Mais on s'y fait. Oui, Mika est décidément à couper le souffle.

Doucement, il prend une mèche blonde bouclée de l'endormit dans sa main, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts. Doigts qui dérivent sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse.

Mika gémit légèrement, sans pour autant se réveiller. Il faut dire que cet endroit est agréable. A ce moment-là, Yuichiro remarque les gants posés près du torse du blond. Le regard du détenteur d'Asuramaru porte son regard sur les mains fines du vampire. Il remarque à sa main gauche, un anneau argenté sertit de trois petites pierres blanches brillant légèrement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione aussi semble l'avoir remarqué puisqu'elle s'agenouille, prenant entre ses mains la main du vampire, observant l'anneau.

« - Ça m'a l'air de coûter cher, dit-elle. Je peux ? demande-t-elle ensuite à Yuu qui hoche la tête, certain que cela ne dérangera pas son meilleur ami. »

Doucement, Hermione commence à retirer la bague, l'admirant à la lumière du soleil. Les nuages qui empêchaient les rayons solaires de s'infiltrer jusqu'à l'endroit touche soudainement l'une des mains découvertes de Mika, commençant à la faire s'enflammer. Celui-ci se réveille d'un coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde, lâchant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il se circule d'un coup sur le côté, hors de porté des rayons solaire. Ses yeux sont écarquillés d'horreur alors qu'il lève sa main où est censé se trouver la bague au niveau de son visage. Sans se préoccuper des humains, son regard se met à fureter partout, à la recherche du bijou. Il le voit entre les doigts de Hermione qui est tout aussi surprise que les autres par sa soudaine agitation.

« - Rend-la moi, dit Mika d'une voix dure, plissant les yeux. »

Surprise par ce ton menaçant, elle marche vers lui, lui tendant l'objet. Dans l'éclairage des rayons solaires. Serrant les dents, Mikaela vient la prendre, lâchant un nouveau petit cri lorsque sa peau entre en contact avec la lumière du jour. Alors qu'il s'apprête à remettre sa bague, la sorcière s'empare de sa main, la ramenant inconsciemment à la lumière du soleil pour observer avec horreur la peau qui commence à s'enflammer.

Mika tire d'un coup sec sur sa main, la récupérant pour l'enfiler à son doigt avec précipitation. Il se lève ensuite, observant distraitement les marques de brûlure disparaître.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande-t-il brusquement.

\- Nous étions inquiet pour toi, avoue Yuichiro en venant vers lui. Mika, cet anneau … il désigne l'objet. C'est celui qui te protège de rayons UV, non ?

\- C'est ça. Et donc ?

\- Je suis désolé de l'avoir enlevé et de l'avoir passé à Hermione pour qu'elle l'examine. Ça a dû te surprendre, d'être réveillé par une sensation de brûlure … »

Il semble véritablement désolé. Attendrit, Mika secoue la tête, lui signifiant que ce n'est pas si grave.

« - Tu viens de le dire : j'ai juste été surprit. Bien que je n'ai pas envie de retenter l'expérience. »

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il tient sa main qui a subit la brûlure. Il fronce les sourcils, avant de se rasseoir par terre, s'allongeant de nouveau pour se rendormir, surprenant les nouveaux arrivants.

« - Mika, tu es sûr que ça va ? demande Yuu en s'aganouillant à côté de lui, fixant avec inquiétude le regard écarlate fatigué de son comparse.

\- Ça va … marmonne le blond. J'ai compris que mes problèmes de vampire t'agaçait, alors je ne vais pas t'en parler … sa voix est faible, fatiguée. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec Yuu-chan une nouvelle fois …

\- Ce n'est pas ça, Mika ! déclare Yuichiro en saisissant son ami par les épaules, le forçant à se remettre assit. Ça ne me dérange pas, que tu me parles de tes problèmes. C'est juste … Je ne sais pas, te voir aussi abattu par rapport à ton sort, ça m'énerve. Le Mika que je connais ne se comporterais pas comme ça. Le Mika que je connais et que j'aime bien est toujours souriant, n'hésite pas à aller vers les autres en déclarant qu'ils sont sa famille, il est agaçant et ne manque jamais de me faire la morale. Et puis … il prend toujours sur lui-même, souffrant en silence. Comme avec ce bâtard de Ferid Bathory, tu te souviens ? J'étais vraiment en colère contre toi et toi … Toi tu te souçiais encore de mon bien-être. C'est ce Mika que j'aime ! Pas ce Mika dépressif qui me tape sur les nerfs depuis hier.

\- Ça … marmonne Mikaela en détournant le regard. C'est lié à ce problème … Mais plus tard, Yuu-chan, ajoute-t-il. Je suis vraiment fatigué, pour l'instant. Ce soir, peut-être. »

Sur ces dires, il se dégage de la prise de son camarade, se rallonge dos à lui, ferme les yeux et … s'endort. Sans doute. Difficile à dire quand il n'y a pas de respiration.

« - Euh … C'est moi où il n'est pas dans son état normal ? hésite Harry en désignant Mika endormit. Yuu ? »

Le soldat regarde d'un œil sceptique le ciel, comme y cherchant une réponse.

« - Il a plissé les yeux en regardant le ciel … murmure-t-il.

\- C'est normal, Yuu, dit Hermione.

\- Non. Pas pour un vampire. Leurs yeux ne sont pas sensibles au soleil et ils peuvent voir dans la nuit. Ils ont comme un … _filtre_ devant les yeux, qui rend les couleurs fades. Les vampires peuvent donc regarder le ciel comme s'il n'y avait pas d'éclairage. C'est pour eux comme du noir et blanc, mais en couleur.

\- Tu sais que ça ne veut rien dire ce que tu racontes ? lui demande Ron. »

Mais il est ignoré. Yuu vient s'asseoir au bord du toit, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Il réfléchit toujours.

« - Arf ! J'y connais rien, moi, en vampire ! Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient des anneaux contre les UV la semaine dernière. Attendez … il le lève, son regard se portant vers Mika. Et si c'était ça, le problème ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demande Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

Yuu retourne aux côtés de Mika, saisissant la main où se trouve l'anneau, le regardant attentivement. Il le touche du bout du doigt. Imadiatement, il sent une sorte de puissance qui envahit son corps. Mais c'est très désagréable. Et si …

« - Asuramaru, dit-il, s'attirant des regards étonnés.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Yuu ? lui répond le démon dans sa tête. »

Yuichiro se retrouve dans sa conscience, dans ce paysage ressemblant au ciel, Asuramaru lui faisant face, sa robe volant au gré du vent, au même rythme que ses longs cheveux violets. Contrairement à ce à quoi on peut penser, le démon n'est pas une fille, mais bel et bien un garçon. Un garçon qui ne semble pas plus âgé que son possesseur.

« - Avant d'être ce qu'ils sont, les démons étaient des vampires, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment. Nous sommes des vampires qui sont morts.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il est possible que ces anneaux contre les UV fonctionnent mal ?

\- Rien n'est parfait, Yuu, se contente de répondre en se tournant vers l'horizon pour observer le ciel. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. Mais je me souviens parfaitement de mon ancien possesseur.

\- Ton ancien possesseur ?

\- Oui. Son nom doit te dire quelque chose : Mahiru Hiiragi.

\- La sœur de Shinoa !

\- Oui, c'est exact. Elle aussi, elle était spéciale à bien des égards. Elle s'est retrouvé possédée par un démon qu'elle avait en elle depuis toujours. Puis elle s'est retrouvée vampire … avant de devenir un démon. Un démon qui depuis hante son bien-aimé, Guren Ichinose. Quel tragique histoire, pour ces deux amoureux … Je me demande combien de temps encore il va résister à son influence. Il est difficile de lutter contre ses anciens amis. Pour en revenir à cette histoire d'anneau, si tu te renseignes pour celui de Mika … Sache que quand il fonctionne mal et qu'il fait jour … les vampires deviennent irascibles, insupportables, même. Ce sont des créatures de la nuit, tu vois ? Mais ils ont su combattre ce handicap. Je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas provoquer Mika pendant quelques jours et de le laisser dormir, le temps que son anneau s'habitue au condition de ce monde. Emmène-le dans un coin où il n'y a jamais de lumière.

\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionne-t-il en remarquant que son démon fait une drôle de tête.

\- On dirait que les sorciers s'inquiètent de ne plus te voir bouger depuis dix minutes, ni leur répondre. Il est temps que tu y retournes.

\- Merci, Asuramaru.

\- Une dernière chose, Yuu ! Fait attention à ce Harry Potter. Il y a quelque chose d'affreusement sombre en lui. A la fois différent et similaire à un démon.

\- … Oui. »

Yuichiro rouvre ses yeux pour … trouver les regards inquiets des trois sorciers, juste devant lui, le faisant sursauter et reculer de quelques mètres d'un bond.

« - Vous m'avez fait peur … souffle-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt toi qui nous a fait peur, vieux ! fait Ron. Tu t'es soudainement arrêté de bouger, on était inquiet.

\- Ah, désolé. Je parlais avec Asuramaru.

\- Alusalamule ? répète le rouquin.

\- Il me semble que tu en as déjà parlé … dit Harry.

\- C'est Asuramaru, rit nerveusement le japonais en entendant ce dernier maudire Weasley pour détruire ainsi son nom. Et c'est le démon avec qui j'ai passé un pacte pour détruire les démons. Il est scellé dans cette épée, il désigne celle accrochée à sa ceinture. Fait attention à ne pas déformer son prénom, Ron. Il est en train de maudire ta famille pour les trente prochaines générations.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Nous devrions aller manger avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de retourner en cours, propose Hermione. »

Les trois garçons acquiescent. Le groupe s'en va dans la Grande Salle. Mais Yuu est inquiet pour Mika, de le laisser ainsi seul alors qu'il n'est pas bien.

« - J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner. Une nouvelle fois, dit-il.

\- Une nouvelle fois ? répète Harry.

\- Non, rien. J'irai le retrouver après le repas. Tant pis pour les cours. De toute façon, ça ne me sera pas utile. »

* * *

Lorsque Mikaela se réveille, la nuit est tombée dehors. Il se redresse, remarquant au passage Yuichiro assit par terre, appuyé contre le mur à deux mètres de lui, occupé à lire un livre. Il remarque son éveil.

« - Ah ! Tu es réveillé ?

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Vingt-et-une heure et quelque. Tu as beaucoup dormit. C'est mieux, maintenant qu'il fait nuit ?

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demande le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Asuramaru m'a dit que si tu étais comme ça, c'est à cause de ton anneau qui fonctionne mal. Il a dit qu'il fallait le laisser s'habituer à ce monde pendant quelques jours.

\- Donc tu sais. Je suis désolé, Yuu-chan, pour mon comportement ces deux derniers jours. J'ai été méprisable. En plus … Je déteste me disputer avec toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce n'était pas de ta faute.

\- Si, ça l'était ! J'ai tout de même dit des choses horribles …

\- Est-ce que cela t'as fait du bien, de débaler ton sac ? C'est la première fois que je te voyais comme ça, ça m'a surprit.

\- C'est un peu flou … Toutefois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir en poids en moins sur les épaules. Ça fait du bien, de se lâcher un peu. Au fait, est-ce que tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je suis revenu après avoir été manger ce midi.

\- Et … !

\- Non, c'est bon. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ma famille est plus importante que des stupides cours. »

Touché par ces mots, Mikaela vient enlacer son ami qui, bien sur surprit, ne refuse pas l'étreinte de blond, la lui rendant avec joie. Affectueusement, il frotte son dos et caresse les douces mèches blondes qui sont à sa portée. Cela fait du bien. Il a l'impression d'être enfin avec ce Mikaela qu'il connait si bien.

* * *

De tout le reste de la semaine, personne ne vit Mikaela Hyakuya et hormis aux repas, il en fut de même pour Yuichiro Hyakuya.

* * *

La semaine suivante, comme si de rien n'était, ils retournèrent en cours. Et pour bien commencer, c'est avec un cours de Défense Contre le Forces du Mal donné par la charmante Ombrage. Durant celui-ci, l'ambiance s'échauffa un peu à cause de Mika et Ombrage. Et cette fois-ci, le vampire n'y était pour rien.

Ayant finit de lire le manuel qu'ils doivent lire, en élève modèle, il décide de lever la main pour le signaler, afin qu'on ne lui reproche rien si on le surprend à faire autre chose que lire.

Le professeur Ombrage remarque la main du vampire. Bien que suspicieuse, elle décide d'interroger l'étudiant de l'autre monde, non sans s'approcher de sa table pour se pencher vers lui, murmurant, de telle sorte que le reste de la classe ne puisse l'entendre :

« - Qu'y a-t-il Mr …

\- Hyakuya. Hyakuya Mikaela, répond ce dernier, voyant l'hésitation quant à son nom pas vraiment facile à retenir pour des non-japonais. J'ai déjà lu le chapitre six.

\- Dans ce cas, passez donc au chapitre sept.

\- Celui-là aussi, je l'ai lu. Il se trouve que j'ai lu tout le livre. »

Le professeur Ombrage cligne des yeux mais elle reprend aussitôt contenance.

« - Très bien, dans ce cas, vous devriez pouvoir me répéter ce qu'Eskivdur dit des contre-maléfices au chapitre quinze. »

Le Trio d'Or ne manque pas de remarquer qu'Ombrage vient de poser la même question qu'elle a posé à Hermione il y a deux semaines quand cette dernière a dit, elle aussi, avoir finit le livre. Haussant un sourcil face à la demande, Mikaela répond tout de même à ce qu'on vient de lui demander.

« - Wilbert Eskivdur s'exprime en déclarant que le terme « contre-maléfice » est le mauvais terme à utiliser, dit posément Mika. Selon lui, utiliser le nom de « contre-maléfice » n'est là qu'une excuse qu'ils procurent à autrui afin de rendre leurs propres maléfices plus acceptables et meilleurs. »

Le professeur Ombrage hausse les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Yuu met la main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de rire. Elle pensait très certainement qu'elle allait pouvoir rabaisser Mikaela à cause de sa nature de vampire et du fait qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir, ni même qu'il soit de ce monde, mais c'est raté. Le vampire est très fort pour retenir des textes dans leur exactitude. Il est même imbattable. Et à cela s'ajoute une intelligence hors pair. Comment peut-on espérer le piéger ? Yuichiro est certain que son compagnon, s'il le voulait, pourrait réécrire dans sa totalité ce livre qu'il lisait lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Sanguinem !

« - Toutefois, reprend Mikaela. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'avis de Wilbert Eskivdur.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas ? son regard semble être devenu plus froid.

\- Je ne le suis pas, répète le vampire sans hésitation. Wilbert Eskivdur donne l'impression de ne pas apprécier les maléfices, mais pour ma part, je suis de l'avis que ces mêmes maléfices peuvent se révéler fort utile quand on se trouve dans une situation où il faut se défendre. En tant que ce que vous appelez « Moldu », mon jugement n'est pas parfait, néanmoins … en tant que vampire et soldat, je connais le champ de bataille et je sais que lorsqu'on y est, quand il s'agit de se battre et de se défendre pour sa survie, on peut être capable des pires horreurs. Les _humains_ sont capables des pires horreurs. Lorsque je m'efforce d'imaginer un situation mortelle entre deux sorciers, je ne peux voir que deux ombres emplies de ténèbres. Quand on est face à la mort, il n'y a pas de « noir » ni de « blanc ». Alors il n'y a pas de « bons » ou de « mauvais » sortilèges. C'est là ce que je pense. »

Contrairement à Ombrage qui ne fait que murmurer, Mikaela parle de vive voix. Impressionnés par ses paroles, le silence règne dans la classe, tous ayant leurs yeux fixés sur le vampire. Entendre un Moldu exprimer une telle réfléxion sur l'utilisation des maléfices est bluffant, il n'y a pas à dire. Beaucoup d'élèves présents dans cette classe n'aurait pas eu l'audace de dire de telles choses. Et encore plus n'avait même pas songer à ce qui vient d'être dit. Yuu sourit, fier de son camarade. Il n'y a décidément que lui pour sortir de telles choses. Hermione elle même est impressionnée.

Le discours du vampire reprend les mêmes bases que les siennes, mais c'est beaucoup plus développer que ce qu'elle a dit il y a de cela deux semaines.

« - Eh bien, je crains que ce soit l'opinion de Mr Eskivdur et non la vôtre qui importe dans cette classe, Mr Hyakuya, décrète Ombrage en reprenant contenance, retournant à son bureau. De plus, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous n'êtes qu'un Moldu inconnu à la communauté sorcière. Contentez-vous de lire et de ne pas donner votre opinion qui manque clairement de base.

\- Et je pense que vous savez que j'ai raison, dit Mikaela d'un ton détendu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Si mon opinion est aussi erroné que vous le dites, votre devoir en tant que professeur est de m'expliquer _pourquoi_ donc mon jugement est faussé, ainsi qu'au reste de la classe pour éviter toute nouvelle erreur. Vous devez prouver que vous avez raison, sans quoi je ne puis croire vos affirmations. Néanmoins, puisque j'ai raison, vous ne pouvez prouver le contraire alors vous vous cachez lâchement derrière votre rôle de professeur. Où est donc passer la femme qui a révolutionné l'instruction ? demande-t-il avec sarcasme et provocation. Laissez-moi dire la suite pour vous, professeur. Il serait vraiment dommage que vous fatiguiez votre faible voix humaine au timbre affreusement nasillard : « J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor pour avoir perturbé mon cours avec des interruptions intempestives. Et une semaine de retenue vous fera le plus grand bien, Mr Hyakuya. ». »

A cet instant, la sonnerie résonne, signifiant la fin du cours. Sans qu'on ne le lui ait demandé, Mikaela se lève et quitte la salle de classe, Yuichiro le rejoignant en courant.

« - Mika ?

\- Cette femme m'agace, déclare celui-ci. Je crois que j'ai un peu dépassé les bords …

\- « Dépassé les bords » ? répète la voix de Ron qui arrive à leur niveau avec ses deux amis. Tu plaisantes ? C'était trop cool ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'elle a fait quand tu as quitté la pièce. Je crois que personne n'a jamais été aussi culoté avec elle jusqu'à ce jour. Bon, par contre tu vas souffrir pendant tes heures de retenue …

\- La douleur ne me fait plus rien depuis un moment, dit Mika en haussant les épaules. »

* * *

Le soir-même, Yuu regarde avec inquiétude son camarade vampire quitter la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour se rendre à sa retenue avec Ombrage. Il se souvient parfaitement de la semaine dernière, où Harry est revenu avec sa main ensanglantée.

Mikaela arrive devant la porte du bureau du professeur Ombrage. En y entrant, il est assaillit par une vision d'horreur.

Des étoffes ornées de dentelles recouvrent tout, des vases de fleurs séchées sont posés sur de petits napperons et un mur entier est occupé par une collection d'assiettes ornementales qui représentent des chatons aux couleurs criardes, chacun portant autour du cou un nœud différent. Les assiettes sont si laides que Mika, pétrifié, ne put en détacher son regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Ombrage prenne la parole :

« - Bonsoir, Mr Hyakuya. »

Celui-ci ne lui offre même pas un hochement de tête comme salutation. Cette femme n'en vaut même pas la peine, pour lui.

« - Hé bien, asseyez-vous. »

Elle lui indique une petite table drapée de dentelles devant laquelle elle a installé une chaise à dossier droit. Un morceau de parchemin vierge, posé sur la table, parait l'attendre. Le vampire vient s'y asseoir sans plus de cérémonie, son épée claquant au même rythme que ses bottes, contre sa jambe gauche.

« - Très bien, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce, on parvient déjà mieux à contrôler son humeur, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant vous allez copier des lignes, Mr Hyakuya. Vous allez vous servir d'une de mes plumes personnelles. Voilà. »

Elle lui tend une longue plume mince et noire dont l'extrémité est anormalement pointue.

« - Je veux que vous écriviez : « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges », poursuit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Combien de fois ? question le blond, sans la moindre once de politesse, alors qu'il se retient de dégainer son épée pour trancher cette sale humaine en deux.

\- Oh, autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que le message _rentre_ , répond Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse. Allez-y. »

Pour que le message rentre ? Pourquoi Mikaela sent le coup foireux venir à des kilomètres ? Grâce, ou plutôt _à cause_ de Ferid, il les sent venir de très loin. Même avec un tout petit sous-entendu qui n'est pas censé attirer l'attention en temps normal. Est-ce lui ou bien il n'y a pas d'encre ? De plus en plus étrange …

Il n'a pas spécialement l'habitude d'écrire avec ce genre de matériel, mais il s'empare quand même de la plume, la pose sur le parchemin et commence à écrire la première phrase. Autant obtempérer pour l'instant, bien qu'il déteste être soumis à un humain.

« Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge. »

Un petit picotement se fait ressentir sur sa main opposée. L'encre est rouge avec des teintes un peu noire et … a l'odeur du sang ! Prit d'un doute, Mikaela trace un longue ligne sur le parchemin. Les picotements sont dans tout son bras, en ligne droite. Il retire le gant qui recouvre sa main gauche et réécris une ligne. Il voit la même chose apparaître au niveau de sa main avant de disparaître comme si de rien n'était.

Ces plumes écrivent avec son sang, donc.

Intéressant, mais il n'y a rien d'impressionnant pour un vampire de sa trempe. Il connait _très bien_ la douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'une petite plaie comme celle que fait la plume, face à un bras arraché ? Ou même à la transformation en vampire ? Absolument rien. C'est une douce caresse face à ces deux-là. Alors, sans broncher, Mika poursuit l'écriture de la punition, l'air de rien.

Durant de très nombreuses heures, c'est ainsi. A en croire par l'obscurité qu'il y a dehors, il doit être dans les environs de minuit quand Ombrage lui demande de venir, lui demandant sa main. Mika se contente de la lui montrer de loin. Hors de question que cette femme ne le touche. Le professeur ne semble pas contente de voir qu'il n'y a même pas une petite trace rougeâtre sur sa peau pâle.

« - Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, cette plume, dit-il, l'air de rien. Cette technique doit être affreusement douloureuse pour les humains. Mais vous oubliez une chose : je suis un vampire. Et chez nous, les vampires, même arracher notre cœur ne nous tue pas. On m'a déjà arraché des parties du corps à de nombreuses reprises, alors qu'est-ce qu'une petite plaie faite par une plume ? Essayez de trouver plus douloureux pour demain. Comme … une décapitation. »

Et il s'en va.

Mmh … Il y est peut-être allé un peu trop fort en provocation, non ? Ça l'intéresse de voir ce que cette femme lui réserve pour le lendemain. Aura-t-elle trouvé quelque chose qui fait même souffrir les vampires ? Il devient comme Ferid : il cherche quelque chose d'amusant pour passer le temps.

 _Allez-y, professeur Ombrage … Surprenez-moi. Faite-moi hurler de douleur. Je n'attends que ça. Parce que … la douleur fait de nous des humains._

Oui, il devient masochiste, c'est définitif. Et étrangement, cela ne le dérange même pas !


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien le bonsoir ! Et voici un nouveau chapitre de Vers l'autre monde. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait tarder avec mon dernier poste du lundi précédent !**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Je te remercie tout d'abord pour ta review et m'excuse si cela te dérange que mes chapitres sortent à des heures fortes tardives. Pour répondre à ta question sur le pourquoi du comment que je poste aussi tardivement, cela vient du fait que tout d'abord je suis encore scolarisé et que par conséquent, je dois aller en cours et faire les devoirs qui me sont donnés. De plus, j'approche d'un examen fort important pour lequel je dois réviser un maximum, à mon grand désespoir … J'apprécie le manga Ao no Exorcist (ou Blue Exorcist, comme tu veux) toutefois, je dois avouer ne pas encore me voir écrire rien que cet univers alors un crossover … De plus, je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais raconter, en toute honnêteté. Et c'est sans compter que ces derniers temps, je suis à fond dans Pandora Hearts (mon manga préféré depuis deux ans à présent) et Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Peut-être que j'écrirais un jour, qui sait. Mais pas pour l'instant, en tout cas. Je mets cependant cette idée dans un coin de ma tête, je te le promets ! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'exprimes pas bien en français. Cela ne se voit pas vraiment, tu sais. Si tu te sens plus à l'aise dans une autre langue (l'anglais, j'ai cru remarquer), tu peux t'exprimer dans cette dite langue, cela ne me dérange pas. Je m'arrangerais pour renouer mes liens avec mon précieux ami Google Traduction ! ~_**

 **Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard. Les deux voyageurs ont décidé de ne pas aller visiter ce village sorcier. Pour quoi faire ? Cela est complètement inutile et dénué de sens. Pourtant, Hermione a insisté pour qu'ils viennent, arguant que c'est aujourd'hui qui se tient la réunion pour le recrutement aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal façon Harry Potter. Pourquoi insiste-t-elle autant alors que cela ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'ils se connaissent ? Et bien que cela ne fasse qu'une seule et unique semaine, le Trio d'Or s'accorde sur un fait : Mikaela est beaucoup plus agréable à présent que son anneau contre les UV s'est décidé à fonctionner correctement. Concernant les retenues d'Ombrage … elle a persisté avec sa plume indolore durant toute la semaine. Rien de particulier, autrement dit.

Durant l'une de ses nombreuses escapades nocturnes, le vampire a trouvé une pièce particulièrement intéressante : la Salle sur Demande, de ce qu'il en a lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Comme il n'y a rien à faire ce week-end là, les deux garçons ont décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de s'entrainer, au risque de se voir être rouillé.

Yuichiro admire la pièce, impressionné par sa taille et tout l'espace disponible. C'est exactement ce qu'il leur fallait pour s'entrainer : une vaste pièce dénuée de tout ameublement, permettant ainsi de se battre comme il le faut à l'épée. Bien qu'un peu de meuble, cela n'aurait été pas mal, en fin de compte. La prochaine fois, peut-être.

« - Echangeons nos épées, Yuu-chan, propose Mikaela.

Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Si tu me blesses avec Asuramaru, mes plaies ne guériront pas. Et si je te blesse avec mon épée, il en sera de même. Mais si je suis blessé avec une simple épée, je guérirais tout de suite. Et il en va de même pour toi, puisque ce sera ton démon.

Tu as raison ! acquiesce Yuu. Est-ce que c'est correct, Asuramaru ? demande-t-il ensuite à son démon. C'est bon, ça lui convient aussi. »

Mikaela sort donc son épée et la donne à son ami d'enfance qui en fait de même. Chacun pèse sa nouvelle arme. Le blond murmure, à l'intention du démon :

« - Je suis enchanté de rencontrer le frère de Kululu. »

Les deux garçons se mettent à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre afin d'avoir de la place pour prendre leur élan. D'un accord tacite, Yuichiro court jusqu'à son camarade, commençant à attaquer le premier.

Le combat dur ainsi un bon moment. L'humain est fort, il n'y a pas à contester, mais face à un vampire qui doit avoir la force d'un Huitième Géniteur, il n'a pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir victorieux. Mika se contente simplement de parer et de renvoyer quelques coups qui lui sont adressés, mais sans plus, ne souhaitant pas blesser son précieux ami d'enfance. A nouveau, d'un accord tacite, les deux adolescents abandonnent leurs armes au sol, se mettant à se battre à mains nues pendant unbon quart d'heure où là, même en se ménageant, le vampire ne parvient pas à laisser l'autre prendre le dessus sur lui. Sa force en temps que créature est trop puissante. Puis, ils finissent par récupérer leurs armes respectives, reprenant les combats.

« - Epée, boit mon sang, dit Mikaela. »

Cela ordonner, des épines germent de la garde, perçant sa main et aspirant son sang. A ce moment, la lame devient rouge écarlate.

« - Prête-moi ta force, Asuramaru ! Asura-Kannon, dit à son tour Yuichiro. »

Des douzaines d'épées flottantes apparaissent derrière lui, formant un éventaille sanglant.

Le combat commence réellement. Chacun utilise ses capacités qui lui est propre pour vaincre l'autre.

* * *

« - C'était … génial ! sourit Yuu, allongeant sur le sol, complètement essoufflé. Tu es fort, Mika.

Toi aussi. On raconte que pour un humain, tu es sacrément fort, chez les vampires. C'est vrai.

Est-ce que tu serais essoufflé si tu le pouvais ?

Sans le moindre doute. Mais je reste le plus fort, comme quand nous étions enfant.

Même pas vrai ! J'ai faillis t'avoir, ce jour-là, quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat.

Mais oui, mais oui … dit Mikaela d'un ton chantant. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Menteur ! Tu es en train de te moquer de moi, là.

Tu te fais des idées. »

Mais son sourire dit tout le contraire.

Sans réfléchir, Yuu se redresse et bondit sur Mika qui se laisse plaquer au sol, les mains retenues au-dessus de sa tête. Il hausse un sourcil alors qu'il demande, amusé par la situation :

« - Que comptes-tu faire,Yuu-chan ? Je suis maintenant à ta merci.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais m'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ce n'est pas faux, lui accorde le blond. Mais je n'en ai pas envie. »

Yuichiro rougit légèrement en entendant cela. La voix de son ami, à l'instant … était affreusement attirante. Il en a des frissons ! Son regard vert se porte sur le visage de Mikaela.

Il est beau.

Ça, il le sait. Mais là, sa beauté le frappe d'autant plusqu'auparavant.

Lentement, sans même s'en apercevoir, le soldat se penche lentement vers le vampire, son regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Lèvres qu'il rencontre avec les siennes. C'est étrange, comme contact. Mais c'est aussi terriblement familier. Il se souvient vaguement qu'une fois, quand ils étaient encore dans la ville vampire, ils se sont échangés un baiser, mais rien de très élaboré. Juste leurs lèvres l'unes sur l'autres. Yuichiro avait adoré …

Cependant, aujourd'hui … Ils n'ont plus douze ans. Ils ont _seize_ ans. Et Yuu veut plus qu'un simple contact. C'est pourquoi il demande l'accès à la bouche du vampire. Celui-ci semble hésiter. Il finit toutefois par obtempérer, ouvrant légèrement sa bouche. La langue de l'humain touche deux crocs aiguisés. Il en fait le tour, appréciant la sensation de sa langue s'enroulant autour.

Ah.

Il s'est coupé.

Quelques gouttes de sang s'échappe, glissant sur le palais du vampire qui semble se réveiller au goût du sang, inversant en même pas une seconde leur position. Yuu se retrouve à présent cloué au sol, le blond au-dessus de lui menant le baiser. Tous deux ont fermé les yeux, profitant de l'instant présent. Le détenteur d'Asuramaru enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du garçon qui le surplombe pour approfondir le baisé, gémissant.

Le blond laisse un peu d'air à son Yuu-chan, avant de retourner l'embrasser, encore plus ardement.

Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait … !

Après plusieurs autres baisers tous plus languissants les uns que les autres, les deux garçons cessent, se regardant dans les yeux, leurs iris pleins de questions muettes qu'ils n'osent poser.

Comme si de rien n'était, chacun récupère son arme, la rangeant dans son fourreau, les joues écarlates. Ils quittent ensuite la pièce, retournant silencieusement dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor où ils y trouvent le Trio d'Or, de retour de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Les deux garçons les rejoignent près du feu, Yuichiro les joues toujours rouges de gêne.

« - La réunion ? demande Mikaela en haussant un sourcil. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui donne un morceau de parchemin sur lequel il est inscrit de nombreux noms. Mika en reconnaît quelques uns, mais sans plus. Il redonne la liste à Hermione en disant d'un ton de constatation :

« - Concluant, donc.

Est-ce que vous voulez vous inscrire ? questionne la sorcière, son regard brillant d'une façon que Mika a déjà de nombreuses fois. »

Mika plisse dangereusement les yeux, demandant froidement :

« - Les effets ?

Pardon ?

Les effets de ce parchemin sur les personnes qui y ont inscrits leurs noms. N'espère même pas faire signer un parchemin à Yuu-chan.

De quoi tu parles, Mikaela ? demande Ron, surprit.

Co … Comment l'as-tu deviné ? bégaie Hermione, surprise.

C'est évident : vous formez une troupe de joyeux lurons qui peut vous provoquer le renvoie de cette école. Il faut des précautions. Faire une liste est un moyen de procurer des preuves, surtout si vous êtes prit en flagrant délit. Ce parchemin est donc _forcément_ ensorcelé pour avoir des effets indésirables. Et c'est surtout qu'il brille, ton parchemin.

Il … brille ?

C'est peut-être parce que je suis un vampire, que je vois la magie briller quand elle imprégne quelque chose. »

Son regard dévie quelques secondes sur Harry, plus particulièrement sa cicatrice, avant de retourner sur Hermione. Personne ne l'a remarqué. Sauf Yuichiro qui fronce les sourcils. Asuramaru lui explique alors que, comme ils ne sont pas de ce monde, lui et Mika sont « réceptifs » à la magie. Il remercie le démon pour cette explication.

« - _C'est pour cela que je t'ai dit de faire attention avec Harry, Yuu. Sa cicatrice brille. Et parfois, il arrive que ce soit tout son corps._ »

Il comprend mieux. Il pensera à demander des détails plus tard à Mikaela. Lorsqu'ils seront seuls. Dans leur chambre. Il rougit de nouveau à cette pensée.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, il se fait tard, déclare Mika en se levant. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher, tous les trois. Yuu-chan aussi. Les humains ont besoin de sommeil où ils s'écroulent de fatigue. »

Le Trio d'Or semble d'accord avec cette idée. Et Yuichiro aussi. Hermione, Ron et Yuichiro commencent à s'éloigner. Mika commence à en faire de même lorsque Harry lui demande s'il peut lui parler en privé. Haussant un sourcil, le vampire acquiesce tout de même. La pièce est maintenant vide. Yuu interroge le blond du regard qui lui indique de monter d'un regard. Le détenteur d'Asuramaru s'exécute, malgré sa curiosité.

Mikaela s'appuit contre le mur derrière lui, attendant que le Survivant se décide à parler.

« - On ne s'est pas vu depuis que tu es partis faire ta dernière retenue avec Ombrage hier. Alors je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas mal à la main.

Je guéris vite. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace.

Tant mieux. Je voulais aussi te demander … Est-ce que tu accepterais de nous apprendre, avec Yuu, comment se battre ? Si on est désarmé, ce serait pratique d'être capable de continuer à se battre.

Moi ? s'étonne Mikaela. Yuu-chan pourrait, mais moi … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Pourquoi ? Tu es fort !

C'est justement ça, le problème, marmonne le vampire. J'ai surtout l'habitude de mettre toute ma force. J'ai essayé d'aller doucement avec Yuu-chan mais c'est difficile.

Alors comment tu fais quand tu t'entraines, dans ton monde ?

C'est différent. On est entre vampires. Et ce sont les vampires les plus puissants du Japon qui se sont occupés de mon apprentissage. C'est impossible de les battre pour un de mon niveau.

Réfléchis-y au moins, s'il te plait. Nous devons avoir toutes les armes possibles en mains. Au pire, tu nous apprends à foncer dans le tas ! »

Mika roule des yeux en entendant cela. L'autre vient de reprendre ses propres mots qu'il a utilisé pour le convaincre.

« - J'y penserai, soupire le vampire face à la détermination de l'autre. »

Ils s'en vont à leur dortoir.

En entrant dans le sien, le blond remarque que Yuichiro l'attend patiemment, assit sur son propre lit. Lui aussi, il veut lui parler ? Décidément, c'est la journée …

« - Que voulait Harry ? questionne Yuu.

Que nous entrainions au combat ses petits camarades rebelles. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirais. Yuu hoche la tête pour signifier son accord. Tu voulais également m'entretenir sur quelque chose ?

Ah ! Oui. »

Mikaela vient s'asseoir à côté de son ami d'enfance.

« - Asuramaru m'a dit que la cicatrice de Harry … brillait. Et parfois, c'est tout son corps.

C'est le cas. Selon Dumbledore, cette cicatrice a été faite à cause du sortilège de Mort qui a rebondit sur lui. Ce qui fait qu'il est un « Horcruxe » comme il nous l'a bien dit. Une de ces choses que nous devons détruire pour anéantir définitivement Voldemort et retourner dans notre monde. Mais je pense qu'il y a bien plus. Et j'en ai encore plus l'impression quand son corps est entouré d'une cette sorte de brillance … A chaque fois, je me sens mal à l'aise. Comme si j'étais … observé, à côté de quelque chose de très mauvais. Il est préférable de le garder à l'oeil. N'oublions pas qu'il a en lui un morceau de ce Voldemort. Voldemort qui peut très bien voir par ses yeux.

Tu as raison. »

Un silence s'installe.

Les deux garçons se regardent dans le blanc des yeux.

Alors, lentement, comme au ralentit, Mikaela appose sa main sur la joue de Yuichiro, commençant à se pencher vers lui, fermant ses yeux, de même que son ami. Doucement, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Imédiatement, l'accès à la bouche du soldat lui est permit. Il n'hésite pas à approfondir le baiser, se penchant toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent allongé sur le lit, Yuu surplombé par son ami d'enfance qui ne fait que rendre plus hardant leur baiser en passant une main sous le haut du brun, lui caressant le torse de manière frivole. L'humain sous lui gémit de plaisir face à toutes ces nouvelles sensations ressentit.

« - Mika … S … S'il te plait … »

Bien que ce soit vague, le vampire comprend tout de suite la demande explicite de son comparse. Il sourit.

« - Je m'occupe de tout, Yuu-chan, murmure-t-il, la voix rendu rauque par le désir. »

Il continue de faire glisser ses doigts sur la peau de son compagnon, tout en l'embrassant à nouveau. Yuu passe enroule ses bras autour de la nuque du blond qui les faits se redresser, alors que ses mains commencent à déshabiller Yuichiro, commençant par ses gants, sa veste d'uniforme et sa chemise, le faisant se retrouver torse nu. D'un coup, le blond sent le brun sourire et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ce dernier l'a renversé sur son lit, à califourchon sur lui, effectuant les mêmes actions qu'il vient d'effectuer. Il se laisse faire docilement, gémissant sous les caresses agréables qui lui sont prodiguées.

Yuichiro commence à se tour à retirer les vêtements de son comparse, bien que galérant un peu avec toutes les ceintures présentes. Cela ne fait rien. Lorsque le blond se retrouve torse nu, il n'en n'est que plus fier, embrassant amoureusement ses abdos, lui lançant un regard provocateur alors qu'il fait exprès d'éviter de toucher la bosse qui déforme le pantalon du vampire.

Vampire qui lâche un grognement alors qu'il inverse les positions, retirant sans plus de cérémonie les bottes de son camarade tout en se débarassant des siennes à l'aide de ses propres bottes montantes avec plus de difficulté. Ensuite il attaque le pantalon, l'arrachant presque. Mais il fait exprès de laisser son sous-vêtement à l'humain. Humain qui vient à nouveau d'inverser leur position respective, frustrer que le vampire n'aille pas plus bas que son torse. Le sadique ! A son tour, il arrache les bas du vampire, n'oubliant pas, pour sa part, d'enlever le sous-vêtement, laissant apparaître le membre fièrement dressé. Sans hésitation, Yuichiro l'empoigne pour le porter à sa bouche.

Mikaela écarquille les yeux en voyant cela. Puis, doucement, il vient poser sa main sur le cuir chevelu de son, à présent, amant. Gémissant en sentant la langue s'enrouler autour de son membre, le parcourant de long et large avec langueur, de manière frustrante. La main de l'humain vient taquiner ses bourlets, augmentant encore plus son plaisir. Si ça continue, il va …

Bien qu'à contre cœur, le blond arrête Yuu, le poussant jusqu'à le faire s'allonger sur le lit, Mikaela au-dessus de lui.

D'abord, celui-ci tend trois doigts au brun qui, sans la moindre hésitation, se met à les lécher. Le vampire les diriges vers l'entrée de son amant, attendant son accord pour commencer. Il reçoit un hochement de tête. Il en enfonce un premier. Bien que ce soit gênant, ce n'est en aucun cas douloureux. Mika se met à bouger son doigt à l'intérieur de Yuu, y ajoutant un deuxième quand il remarque que ce n'est plus suffisant. Là, ça devient un peu douloureux, mais ça passe encore. Le blond se met à effectuer des mouvements de ciseaux qui ne manquent pas de faire gémir le soldat. Un troisième s'y ajoute, continuant les gestes.

« - Mi … Mika … Plus … gémit Yuichiro. »

Le vampire ne se fait pas prier. Il retire ses doigts, et approche son membre dressé de l'entrée de son amant. Ce dernier hoche à nouveau la tête, lui signalant son accord. Alors Mikaela s'enfonce. Yuichiro se crispe douloureusement. Afin de faire passer la douleur, le blond se met à le masturber. Quand il sent que l'autre s'est habitué à sa présence à lui, il se met à bouger, et l'autre ne devient plus que gémissements.

« - _Ah_ ! »

Mika sourit.

Il vient de trouver le point sensible de son Yuu-chan. A chaque vient-et-va, il ne manque pas de le toucher, faisant hurler de plaisir l'homme sous lui. C'est difficile, de maitriser sa force lorsqu'on est dans une telle situation, mais le vampire y parvient. Et facilement … les deux garçons jouissent ensemble, criant en même temps le nom de l'autre.

Mikaela se retire de l'intérieur de son amant et s'écroule sur le lit, remontant les couvertures sur leur corps nu, prenant dans ses bras le brun qui ne proteste pas, emmêlant leurs jambes avant de tous les deux s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le premier à se réveiller est Yuichiro. Il sourit en voyant le visage paisiblement endormit de son compagnon. Avant de se mettre à rougir en repensant à la veille. Il a aimé le faire avec son ami d'enfance. Il approche sa main du visage du vampire, prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux qu'il caresse, appréciant le contact. A cet instant, des yeux rouges s'ouvrent, rencontrant son regard vert.

Bien que voulant rester dans ce lit terriblement confortable, les deux garçons n'ont d'autres choix que de se lever. Yuu s'apprête à quitter la pièce lorsque Mika l'interpelle d'une voix gêné.

« - Yuu-chan ?

Qu'y a-t-il, Mika ? demande celui-ci en se tournant vers son ami d'enfance, lui souriant.

… Non, rien. »

Le détenteur d'Asuramaru le fixe curieusement avant de s'exclamer :

« - Tu as soif ? La dernière fois remonte à il y a trois jours.

N … Non ! Pas … du tout … il détourne le regard, gêné. »

Comme pour le contredire, il se met à déglutir difficilement. Yuichiro hausse un sourcil, l'air de lui demander s'il pense qu'il va _vraiment_ croire des telles sornettes. Souriant, il commence à s'approcher du blond en dégageant son épaule.

« - Ne souffre pas inutilement, idiot. Tu prends toujours sur toi pour ne rien imposer aux autres. Et je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois que tu pouvais te confier à moi. Alors, Mika : est-ce que tu as soif ? »

Fixant la peau découverte, Mikaela hoche lentement la tête, acquiescant. Cela fait sourire Yuichiro qui s'arrête juste devant le blond, penchant la tête sur le côté pour laisser de la place à Mika pour mordre. Doucement, ce dernier prend entre ses mains gantées les épaules de l'humain, inversant leur position à savoir : Yuichiro plaqué contre le mur et lui le surplombant. Le vampire approche lentement ses crocs de l'épaule de Yuu, les enfonçant lentement dans la chair, de sorte que ce soit moins douloureux. Avec la même vitesse, il boit son sang, prenant de petites gorgées afin de profiter pleinement du goût qu'à le sang de son Yuu-chan, tellement différent de celui de Kululu, un vampire.

Il sourit en sentant l'humain contre lui s'aggriper à ses vêtements alors qu'un petit gémissement de plaisir lui échappe involontairement. Ses joues doivent être d'une belle teinte rouge. Les morsures de vampires provoquent un plaisir immoral au donneur. Mikaela est bien placé pour le savoir ; il a donné à de nombreuses reprises son sang à Ferid Bathory lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Ce satané vampire ne manque jamais d'essayer de l'embarasser en ressortant l'anecdote en ajoutant toujours à quel point son sang était délicieux, que ce soit lorsqu'ils sont seuls tous les deux … ou quand il y a Kululu dans les parages. Ça arrive beaucoup plus souvent, ce deuxième cas de figure. Ferid adore provoquer la reine des vampires. Son côté sado-maso qui ressort, très certainement.

« - Mikaela, Yuu ! »

La porte de leur dortoir s'ouvre d'un coup, dévoilant Ron Weasley, suivit par Harry Potter. Les deux garçons écarquillent les yeux en remarquant la position des deux amis d'enfance, rougissant.

Mika retire avec précaution ses crocs plantés dans l'épaule de Yuichiro, non sans avoir lécher le sang s'échappant de la plaie juste avant. Il s'éloigne, essayant sa bouche du sang qui y est, avec l'aide de sa manche, tandis que Yuu se rhabille convenablement, offrant un grand sourire au vampire, lui affirmant silencieusement qu'il va bien et qu'il n'a pas besoin de culpabilisé par rapport au fait qu'il vient de lui pomper un peu de son énergie vitale, puis il se tourne vers les deux nouveaux arrivants :

« - Il y a un problème ?

Euh … Tu … Vous … balbutie Ron, son regard allant de Yuu à Mika et de Mika à Yuu.

Ah, Mika avait soif. Alors ?

Venez voir en bas, leur dit mystérieusement Harry. »

En arrivant au milieu de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, les deux voyageurs remarquent un petit groupe d'élèves rassemblés devant le panneau d'affichage de Gryffondor.

Un grand écriteau y est placardé, si grand qu'il recouvre tout le reste – la liste des grimoires d'occasion à vendre, les habituels rappels au règlement d'Argus Rusard, le programme des séances d'entraînement de Quidditch, les propositions d'échange de cartes de Chocogrenouille, les petites annonces des Weasley pour recruter de nouveaux cobayes, les dates des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard et les messages concernant des objets trouvés ou perdus. L'écriteau est imprimé en grandes lettres noires et un sceau à l'aspect très officiel y est apposé, à côté d'une signature ronde et nette.

.

 ** _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE_**  
 ** _INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_**  
 _Toutes les organisations, associations, équipes,_  
 _groupes et clubs d'élèves sont dissous à compter_  
 _de ce jour._  
 _Une organisation, association, équipe, groupe_  
 _ou club se définit par le rassemblement à intervalles_  
 _réguliers de trois élèves ou plus._  
 _L'autorisation de former à nouveau de tels_  
 _rassemblements doit être demandée à la Grande_  
 _Inquisitrice (professeur Ombrage). Aucune_  
 _organisation, association, équipe, groupe ou club_  
 _d'élèves ne peut exister sans l'approbation de la_  
 _Grande Inquisitrice. Tout élève fondateur ou_  
 _membre d'une organisation, association, équipe,_  
 _groupe ou club qui n'aurait pas été approuvé par_  
 _la Grande Inquisitrice serait immédiatement_  
 _renvoyé de l'école._  
 _Les mesures ci-dessus sont prises conformément_  
 _au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre._  
 _Signé : Dolores, Jane, Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

.

« - Elle sait, constate Mika. Comment allez-vous faire, à présent ?

On continue, évidemment ! s'exclame Ron. Pas vrai, Harry ?

On a commencé, autant finir.

J'ai hâte de voir la suite, dit le vampire. Si ça finit bien, tant mieux pour vous. Et si ça finit mal … J'aurai quelque chose à raconter à Ferid.

Mika ! s'exclame Yuu, outré par ce qu'il vient de dire.

J'ai une dette envers Ferid, Yuu-chan. Il a empêché Guren de me tuer purement et simplement – allez savoir pourquoi, d'ailleurs – alors je lui en dois une. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui donner mon sang ou de faire une course pour lui en rentrant dans notre monde. Une histoire intéressante _et_ tragique, ça devrait aller comme moyen de paiement, en considérant comme il s'ennuie. »

Yuichiro se contente de rouler des yeux en tirant son camarade par le bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de l'autre côté du tableau de la Gross Dame, sous les regards à la fois ahurit et sceptiques des deux sorciers. Ont-ils mal entendu … ou bien Mikaela se soucie plus d'une dette envers quelqu'un que de leur problème avec Voldemort ? Ah, mais oui … Quelle question. Bien entendu, puisqu'il n'est pas de ce monde ! Tout ce qu'il doit faire, c'est attendre patiemment de pouvoir retourner dans son monde à lui avec Yuichiro.

« - Il y a un problème, Yuu-chan ? demande Mikaela une fois de l'autre côté du portrait.

Oui. Mika, tu ne peux pas dire ce genre de chose devant eux. Ils vont croire, après, que leur problème avec Voldemort ne te préoccupe pas.

C'est normal, puisque c'est le cas. Si j'ai accepté de rester ici, Yuu-chan, c'est parce que toi tu le voulais. Je me fiches des problèmes qu'il y a dans ce monde. Nous avons déjà nos problèmes à nous dans le nôtre. Des plus graves encore que des broutilles qui ne concernent que la Grande Bretagne. Et je te rappelle qu'en ce moment, le temps tourne également dans notre monde. Même si ils t'utilisent, ces humains doivent s'inquiéter de t'avoir vu disparaître soudainement sous leurs yeux. Surtout que tu n'es pas réapparu depuis quatorze jours ! »

Yuichiro pince les lèvres. Mikaela a raison. Totalement raison. Ses amis qu'il a dans le monde d'où il vient doivent tellement s'inquiéter pour lui ! Sans compter Mikaela qui risque d'avoir des problèmes avec les vampires à son retour, même s'il n'en n'a pas touché un seul mot depuis qu'ils sont ici.

« - Allons-voir Dumbledore, décide Yuu. Nous verrons plus tard pour les cours. Cette histoire de Horcruxes passe en priorité. »

Mika hoche la tête, d'accord avec les dires de son à présent amant.

Lorsque les deux garçons entrent dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci semble à peine surprit de les voirs débarquer. Il les invites à venir s'asseoir en face de lui, ce qu'ils font.

« - Je me doutais que vous ne tarderiez pas à venir me voir. Vous venez pour que je vous en dise un peu plus concernant la recherche des Horcruxes, je présume ?

S'il vous plait, fait Yuichiro. Mika vient juste de me faire remarquer que nos amis respectifs dans notre monde doivent s'inquiéter pour nous. Nous devons finir rapidement cette mission pour laquelle vous nous avez appelé.

Et c'est tout à votre honneur. Bien, alors je vais vous en dire d'avantage. Il y a au total sept Horcruxes qui ont été créer. Un seul à été détruit et nous savons déjà que le jeune Harry en est un. Voldemort a un serpent. Ce serpent à un comportement qui m'interpelle. Je le soupçonne également d'être un Horcruxe.

Nous en connaissons trois dont un détruit, donc, récapitule Mika. Il faut deviner les quatre autres.

Voldemort aime beaucoup les objets précieux, également. Des objets puissants. Des reliques aux grands pouvoirs.

Des reliques … ? répète Mika, réfléchissant. »

Yuichiro n'a pas lu autant que son ami sur ce monde, alors il ne peut pas vraiment aidé. Seuls Mikaela et Dumbledore peuvent deviner. Cependant, il peut toujours observer le visage concentré du vampire. Il l'a toujours trouvé beau, lorsqu'il réfléchit. Et cela ne va pas changer ! En grandissant, il est devenu encore plus attirant.

« - Les fondateurs de Poudlard n'avaient-ils pas de puissantes reliques ? L'épée de Gryffondor, le médaillon de Serpentard, le diadème de Serdaigle et la coupe de Poufsouffle.

Oh, vous savez pour les fondateurs ?

Hermione Granger a insisté pour que je lise _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ , marmonne le blond.

Vraiment ? Hé bien, Miss Granger n'avait pas tord. Nous en avons donc trouvé trois. Puisque l'épée de Gryffondor est en ma possession. Je vais effectué des recherches. Essayez de vous renseignez également dans le château. Nous avons des fantômes au passé intéressant et des tableaux un peu trop curieux. Je pense qu'à présent, il est temps pour vous d'aller vous rendre en cours. Il est bientôt l'heure pour vous, si je ne m'abuse ?

En effet. Allons-y, Yuu-chan. »

* * *

La journée se passe plutôt bien. Hormis un petit incident durant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, l'après-midi. En effet, durant le cours, c'est une chouette blanche qui vient se percher à la fenêtre, avec un morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte. Intrigué, Mika fixe l'animal. Ici, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, ce sont les hiboux qui s'occupent de jouer les facteurs. Et ils viennent pendant le petit-déjeuner. Que celle-ci arrive à une heure aussi tardive … c'est qu'il a dû lui arriver un problème en chemin. Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème de Mikaela ; il n'a jamais réellement apprécié les animaux. Maintenant qu'il est un vampire … ceux-ci ne lui font plus aucun effet. Surtout qu'il n'en n'a quasiment plus vu depuis huit ans. Après un long moment, les élèves remarquent l'animal, le montrant du doigt.

Cela rend le vampire sceptique. Qu'y a-t-il de si extraordinaire ? Pour Yuu-chan, il peut comprendre, ils ne sont ici que depuis deux semaines. Mais pour des natifs …

« - J'ai toujours adoré cette chouette, elle est tellement belle, chuchota une fille à sa voisine. »

Belle ? Pas spécialement, si vous voulez l'avis de Mika. Cependant, son opinion n'est pas très objectif. Ses yeux sont ceux d'un vampire. La bonté n'existe pas pour un vampire. C'est fade et ennuyeux. A cet instant, il voit Harry jeter un coup d'œil au professeur Binns qui continue de lire sereinement ses notes, sans s'apercevoir le moins du monde que l'attention de la classe est encore moins centrée sur lui qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry glisse en silence de sa chaise, se penche en avant et se faufile très vite entre les rangées de tables en direction de la fenêtre qu'il ouvre lentement. Le blond jette un regard sceptique au professeur. Pourquoi garde un professeur avec lequel les élèves n'apprennent absolument rien ? Ça, c'est un réel mystère. Même quand la chouette émet un hululement, le professeur ne bronche pas.

Harry revient s'asseoir, la chouette sur ses genoux.

« - Elle est blessée ! entend le vampire. Vous voyez, elle a l'aile de travers …

Que se passe-t-il, Mika ? demande Yuu à côté de lui. »

Le blond comprend tout de suite que son compagnon parle du Trio d'Or. Ils sont à plusieurs rangées d'eux, alors contrairement à lui, il ne peut rien entendre.

« - Sa chouette est blessé ; elle a l'aile de travers, explique Mikaela d'un ton lasse. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Tu ne peux pas aller l'aider ? »

Le vampire se tourne brusquement vers lui en entendant cela. Yuichiro semble être peiné pour le volatile … Soupirant, le blond hoche la tête et, comme s'il n'était pas dans une salle de cours, se lève et marche jusqu'au Trio d'Or, sous les regards un peu trop insistant de certaines demoiselles. Les humains …

« - Passe-la moi, dit Mika en arrivant devant le trio. Je vais lui remette l'aile en place.

Tu sais faire ça ? demande suspicieusement Harry, inquiet pour son animal.

J'ai remboité quelques épaules par-ci par-là, répond vaguement le blond. »

Inutile de préciser que c'était à des vampires qu'il a fait subir ce traitement douloureux.

Harry lui remet l'oiseau entre les mains. Il s'assoit à côté de Ron, juste derrière Harry et Hermione, retirant ses gants. Il caresse l'oiseau quelques minutes pour le mettre en confiance avant de se lancer. Il croise le regard de son Yuu-chan.

« - Ne fait pas trop de bruit, toi, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents. »

Il s'empare de l'aile déboité et …

Un craquement sinistre résonne dans toute la pièce, suivit de bruyants hululements douloureux, alors que la chouette s'acharme après les mains de Mikaela, à présent complètement en sang. Et le professeur Binns n'a pas un seul instant arrêté son cours. Il doit vraiment être à fond dedans. C'est bien, les professeurs passionnés, mais un peu ennuyant.

« - C'est fait, se contente de dire le vampire. Tu veux la récupérer, je suppose ? Elle a des envies de viande fraiche.

Euh … »

Harry avise les mains en sang du vampire. Les gouttes carmines aux légères teintes noires tachent le bureau où est posé l'oiseau.

« - Mon Dieu, mec … Tu pisses le sang … dit Ron, en fixant avec horreur tout ledit sang.

Oui, et ? Ça se régénère.

Tu … n'as pas mal ?

Pas spécialement. J'ai connu pire. »

Comme un bras arraché ou son corps coupé en deux. C'est pas mal, dans le genre douloureux.

« - Tiens, ta lettre Harry. »

Mika lui tend une bout de parchemin de sa main propre que Harry s'empare. Il l'ouvre et le lit. Avec son excellente vue, Mika peut lire :

 _Aujourd'hui, même heure, même endroit._

« - De qui est la lettre ? demande Ron en la lui prenant des mains.

Sniffle, répond Harry à voix basse. »

La chouette semble s'être calmée. Alors le vampire la redonne à son propriétaire. Hermione lui donne précipitamment un mouchoir qu'il prend, s'essuyant ses mains tachée de sang en retournant aux côtés de Yuichiro, toujours sous le regard des autres élèves.

« - Elle t'a fait blessé ?

Ce sont juste des ératignures.

Qui saigne énormément.

Je suis un vampire, pour moi ce n'est qu'une égratignure.

Qu'est-ce qui n'en n'est pas une ?

Un coup d'Asuramaru.

Ah … Oui. C'est vrai que ça ne guérit pas, marmonne Yuichiro, gêné, ne se souvenant que trop bien de l'épisode de Shinjuku. »

Finalement, la fin du cours ne tarde pas à arriver et Harry s'éclipse à vitesse grand V pour relâcher sa chouette dans la volière.

Lors du diner, le groupe parle de l'incident avec la chouette de Harry – Hedwige – et de la possibilité que toutes les communications avec l'extérieur soit surveillées.

« - J'espère que personne n'a vu ça … dit Hermione, l'air mal à l'aise.

Le rouleau était bien scellé, répond Harry. D'ailleurs, si on ignore l'endroit où nous lui avons parlé, personne ne peut comprendre de quoi il s'agit, non ?

Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione, inquiète. Ce ne serait pas très difficile de sceller le parchemin une deuxième fois en appliquant une formule magique … Et si le réseau des cheminées est surveillé … mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait lui écrire de ne pas venir sans que la lettre soit elle aussi interceptée ! Qu'en penses-tu, Mikaela ? »

Surprit qu'on s'adresse à lui, le vampire ne répond pas tout de suite. Hermione lui demande assez souvent son avis, depuis sa petite embrouille avec Ombrage. Certainement pense-t-elle avoir trouvé en lui un allié face à ses deux amis qui ont quasiment toujours des avis différents du sien.

« - Ce ne serait pas étonnant que les communications soient surveillées, en effet. Dolores Ombrage veut tout contrôler, ici, à Poudlard. Savoir ce qu'il s'y passe dans ses moindres détails. La communication vers l'extérieur, c'est la base de sa surveillance. A votre place, j'utiliserai des messages codés à l'écrit. Et à l'oral, de la subtilité. Bien que je doute que vous en soyez capable. Les humains ne sont pas connus pour être subtil. »

Il hausse les épaules.

Au moins, sa réplique à le don de faire s'installer le silence dans leur groupe.

* * *

Mikaela pousse un soupir.

Il vient de demander à un énième fantôme s'il n'a pas des informations concernant une des quatre reliques des fondateurs, mais aucun n'en n'a. Cela devient fatiguant, à la longue. Il aimerait bien que cette histore se finisse, et ce rapidement. Il n'ose même pas imaginer ce que Kululu va lui faire subir pour sa soudaine apparition. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le fait qu'il boive du sang humain maintenant, la calmera dans son envie de le massacrer pour lui avoir causé des problèmes.

« - Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a des problèmes mais qui ne veut pas demander de l'aide, dit une voix rêveuse en face de lui. »

Le vampire relève la tête, se décollant du mur contre lequel est appuyé et toise la fille aux cheveux blonds en face de lui. Une étudiante de Serdaigle, à en croire la couleur bleue de son uniforme. Une qui est bizarre, avec ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de … radis ?

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, humaine ? demande le blond d'un mauvais ton.

Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, répond la sorcière sans se soucier de l'air peu avenant de son interlocuteur. Est-ce que tu as un problème ? Je peux t'aider. »

Cette fille … dégage une étrange aura. Elle semble être … différente des autres humains. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait réellement l'aider.

« - Très bien, si tu en as envie. Je cherche un objet. Un objet puissant dont je doute de la présence à Poudlard, mais qu'il faut que je retrouve. C'est le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Comme cette élève est dans la Maison Serdaigle, il a plus de chance d'obtenir des informations sur le diadème, bien qu'il en doute. La sorcière semble pensive.

« - Nous pouvons aller voir la Dame Grise, propose Luna. »

Luna fait signe au vampire de la suivre à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, ce qu'il fait. Ils arrivent jusqu'à une tour éloignée où seul un fantôme se trouve. Luna lui fait comprendre qu'elle reste là et qu'il doit y aller seul. Roulant des yeux, le vampire s'approche. Le fantôme est une jeune femme plutôt élégante et qui semble être issue d'une bonne famille. Il lui fait donc utiliser les convenances.

« - Excusez-moi, l'interpelle-t-il. Etes-vous la Dame Grise ?

Je ne réponds pas a ce nom, fait le fantôme. Je suis Helena Serdaigle. »

Ah. Il est vrai que s'il cherche ce diadème, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée d'aller demander à la fille … morte de la propriétaire. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour de telles pensées un jour tellement c'est improbable. Qu'est-ce qui a de la logique, dans ce monde, de toute façon ? Ici, on peut se téléporter, transformer des choses en une autre, voler … Au fond, oui, il n'y a plus la moindre logique, ici. Dans son monde d'origine aussi. Les vampires, les démons, les anges … tout défie à nouveau la logique établie.

« - Je suis désolé, j'ignorais votre véritable nom. Je suis à la recherche d'uo objet. On m'a dit que vous seriez en capacité de me renseigner sur sa localisation.

Que cherchez-vous ? demande le fantôme, néanmoins curieux.

Le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Celui de votre mère.

… J'ai connu un jeune homme, il y a quelques années. Lui aussi, il cherchait le diadème de ma mère. Il l'a profané avec de la Magie Noire ! »

Et cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire. Se pourrait-il …

« - Vous parlez de Tom Jedusor, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais ce qu'il a fait à ce diadème. C'est pourquoi je cherche à le détruire. Et pour le détruire, j'ai besoin de savoir où il se trouve actuellement. Helena, s'il vous plait … Dites-moi où est le diadème de votre mère. Je vous promet que je le détruirai, lui et cette sombre magie qu'il abrite. Je vous en fait le serment et je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Vous mentir serait s'abaisser au niveau de ces humains avides !

Vous êtes un vampire, constate le fantôme. On va dire que puisque vous êtes un vampire, je prend votre parole pour argent comptant. Le diadème est caché quelque part dans la Salle sur Demande, dans un endroit où on veut cacher pour l'éternité des objets. »

Le fantôme disparaît en traversant un mur.

Il y a un Horcruxe … à l'intérieur de Poudlard elle-même ? Ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Mika retourne rejoindre Luna qui l'attend patiemment en fredonnant un air de musique.

« - Est-ce que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

C'est probable, oui.

Veux-tu que je t'accompagne le chercher ?

Non. Je saurai me débrouiller à partir de maintenant. Mais si tu as d'autres informations concernant les reliques des autres fondateurs, cela m'intéresse. Et … merci. »

Sur ce, il s'en va, prenant la direction du septième étage, là où se trouve la Salle sur Demande. Un endroit où on veut cacher un objet pour l'éternité … C'est ce à quoi il doit penser. Le vampire tourne trois fois devant le mur où doit apparaître la porte en répétant dans sa tête ce que lui a indiqué le fantôme de Helena Serdaigle. La porte apparaît et Mika y entre sans la moindre hésitation. La pièce s'est transformé en un énorme bric à brac remplie d'étagères, de chaises, de livres, de meubles … En s'approchant d'une des étagères contenant les livres, il remarque que ce sont tous des livres traitant la Magie Noire. Ce sont des élèves qui ont voulu se débarasser d'obets compromettant leur scolarité. Mikaela sait qu'il fait sombre dans la pièce, mais il y voit comme en plein jour. Il se met à arpenter la pièce, son regard écarlate parcourant la pièce dans son intégralité, à la recherche d'un diadème. Ce n'est pas le trouver, qui est compliqué. C'est plutôt de couvrir du regard toutes les allées.

Cela doit bien lui prendre toute la pause du déjeuner qui dure deux heures avant de trouver au bout d'une allée, un diadème orné d'un aigle à l'avant, reposant paisiblement sur le buste d'une statue. Le vampire ne veut même pas savoir ce qu'il fiche ici et quel élève a pu un jour trouver que c'était une bonne idée de ramener cette chose dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Les humains et leurs soit disant bonnes idées … Le blond part ensuite à la recherche d'une boite où il peut ranger l'objet en attendant de trouver comment le détruire. Il en trouve une, y rangeant le diadème, refermant soigneusement la boite qu'il prend sous le bras puis quitte la pièce. Il est l'heure pour lui de se rendre en cours de Potions. Il va devoir prendre la boite avec lui, tant pis.

En arrivant dans les cachots, Mika entend la voix d'un élève qu'il reconnaît comme étant celle de Draco Malefoy, le pire ennemi de Harry Potter. Ils sont comme chien et chat, ces deux-là.

« - Oui, Ombrage a tout de suite donné à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard la permission de continuer à jouer. Je suis allé la lui demander dès ce matin et ça s'est fait d'une manière quasiment automatique. Elle connaît assez bien mon père, il va toujours faire un tour au ministère … Ce serait intéressant de savoir si Gryffondor a reçu l'autorisation de maintenir son équipe. Je veux dire par là, dit Malefoy en élevant un peu plus la voix, que c'est une question d'influence auprès du ministère. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient une grande chance … D'après ce que m'a raconté mon père, il y a des années qu'ils cherchent un motif pour licencier Arthur Weasley … Quant à Potter … Mon père dit que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que le ministère l'expédie à Ste Mangouste … Il paraît qu'ils ont un service spécial pour les gens qui ont le cerveau ramolli par un excès de magie. »

Mikaela arrive à côté de Yuichiro lui même aux côtés du Trio d'Or pour voir Draco Malefoy faire une grimace grotesque, la mâchoire pendante, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites. Tandis que ses deux acolytes - Crabbe et Goyle il lui semble – éclatent de leur rire habituel, semblable à un grognement, et Pansy Parkinson hurle de joie. Insupportable pour ses pauvres petites oreilles.

Soudain, quelque chose heurte violemment l'épaule de Harry en le projetant sur le côté, Yuichiro le rattrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne fasse la charmante rencontre du sol en pierre. C'est Neville Londubat qui vient de bousculer le Survivant, fonçant droit sur Draco Malefoy.

« - Neville, _non_ ! »

Soupirant de lassitude, Mika s'avance d'un pas et attrape Neville par l'arrière de son col, l'empêchant sans le moindre mal d'aller se jeter sur le sorcier moqueur. Malefoy semble légèrement stupéfait de cet acte. Sans la moindre délicatesse, il renvoit d'un simple mouvement du bras le blond parmis les rangs des Gryffondors qui décident de le retenir. Neville a le visage écarlate et marmonne une phrase incompréhensible constitué de mots isolés.

« - Pas … drôle … ne jamais … Mangouste … lui … montrer … »

Il est en colère, à coup sûr.

Pas ses affaires.

« - Mikaela ! lui dit Yuu en venant vers lui. Alors, tu as retrouvé ce que tu avais perdu ? »

Le vampire lui montre la boite qu'il a dans les mains pour réponse. Le visage de son compagnon s'illumine. A ce moment-là, Malefoy semble vouloir rappeler sa présence.

« - Regardez qui voilà … Le monstre et sa nourriture sur patte ! C'est … »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. En l'espace d'une seconde, ledit monstre a confié la boite contenant le diadème à son amant pour venir acculer Malefoy après un mur, le maintenant à un bon mètre du sol, l'étouffant à cause de sa prise.

« - Je suis désolé, je crois avoir mal entendu. Peux-tu répéter ?

M … Mon … stre … articule difficilement le sorcier.

En effet. Je suis un hideux suceur de sang. Ce n'est pas une grande nouvelle, tout le monde ici le sait. Seulement … J'ai cru entendre une insulte dirigée contre Yuu-chan. Peux-tu la répéter ? Que je puisse te punir à la hauteur de cet affront.

Mika ! s'exclame Yuu en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. Relâche-le ou tu vas le tuer en l'étouffant.

Ce ne serait pas le premier qui meurt de ma main, ni même le dernier, répond le vampire en tournant son regard écarlate vers le détenteur d'Asuramaru.

S'il te plait.

… Soit. »

Mikaela relâche d'un coup sa prise sur le sorcier qu s'échoue au sol en toussant. Tellement que l'on pourrait croire qu'il va recracher ses tripes.

A cet instant, la porte du cachot s'ouvre et Rogue apparaît, ses yeux noirs balayant la file des Gryffondor passant à l'endroit où Harry et Ron se débattent avec Neville, pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux voyageurs se tiennent, Malefoy toussant en tenant sa gorge, comme si on l'avait étouffé. Ce qui est le cas, à en croire les marques de strangulation que l'on peut voir au niveau de son cou. Le professeur ne dit pas un traitre mot sur ce sujet. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, Rogue se retient de faire la moindre remarque aux deux voyageurs. Il n'a pas envie de finir avec une épée en travers de la gorge ou avec des crocs aiguisés plantés dedans non plus.

« - Entrez, tout le monde. »

Yuichiro et Mikaela s'installe au fond de la classe, de même que le Trio d'Or, sortant parchemins, plumes et le manuel donné par le professeur à leur premier cours avec lui s'intitulant _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

« - Vous remarquerez, dit Rogue de sa voix basse et narquoise, que nous avons une invitée, aujourd'hui. »

Il fait un geste vers le coin le plus sombre du cachot et tout le monde peut voir le professeur Ombrage qui s'est assise là, son bloc-notes sur les genoux. Rogue et Ombrage, les deux professeurs les plus détestés de Poudlard. Il est difficile de dire lequel va l'emporter sur l'autre. Sans doute est-ce à cause de son côté vampire, que Mikaela pense que cela va être amusant. Selon Ferid, leur espère à tendance à facilement s'ennuyer et il n'y a rien de mieux que les conflicts pour les divertir. C'est inquiétant, s'il commence à adopter leur état d'esprit. Mais tout est si fade et ennuyeux, autour de lui. Sauf Yuu-chan. Yuu-chan, lui, c'est son rayon de couleur au milieu de ce monde qui lui donne tant l'impression d'être en noir et en blanc.

« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons poursuivre la préparation de notre solution de Force. Vous trouverez vos mélanges là où vous les avez laissés à la dernière leçon. S'ils ont été préparés correctement, ils devraient avoir bien évolué au cours du week-end. Les instructions – il agite sa baguette – figurent au tableau. Allez-y. »

Pendant que Mika reprend leur préparation – le professeur Rogue a jugé qu'il serait plus judicieux de les mettre ensemble à ce cours plutôt que seul – Yuichiro pour sa part, regarde à l'intérieur de la boite, observant et caressant du bout des doigts, l'Horcruxe, fasciné par la puissance noire que dégage l'objet.

« - C'est le diadème de Serdaigle, lui murmure le blond. Nous allons l'emmener à Dumbledore après les cours, avant le diner. Il saura comment le détruire.

Tu as raison, Mika. Plus que quatre a trouver la position, si on inclut Nagini dans les comptes.

Ce sera le plus difficile. »

Le professeur Ombrage passe la première demi-heure du cours à prendre des notes dans son coin. Puis, ce laps de temps passé, elle se met à s'avancer entre deux rangées de tables en direction de Rogue qui est penché sur le chaudron de Dean Thomas.

« - Cette classe me semble très avancée par rapport au niveau habituel, dit-elle brusquement, dans le dos de Rogue. Je me demande toutefois s'il est très raisonnable de leur apprendre une potion comme la solution de Force. Je pense que le Ministère préférerait la voir disparaître du programme. »

Rogue se redresse lentement et se tourne pour la regarder.

Si une solution de Force est dangereuse selon le Ministère de la Magie, que dirait-il en voyant la force dont peut faire preuve un vampire ? Cette pensée fait sourire l'unique vampire présent dans la pièce.

« - Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant, Mika ? questionne Yuichiro en remarquant le regard de son compagnon.

La soi-disant armée d'élèves que Dumbledore met en place. Ilseront très féroces avec une petite potion de Force, ses petits soldats. »

Yuu pouffe discrètement en entendant cela. Dit ainsi, c'est vrai que c'est ridicule.

« - L'interrogatoire commence, annonce ensuite le vampire.

Maintenant, dites-moi … Depuis combien de temps enseignez-vous à Poudlard ? demande Ombrage, la plume suspendue au-dessus de son bloc-notes.

Quatorze ans, réplique Rogue. »

L'expression de son visage parait tellement insondable que cela en devient amusant. Sans quitter Rogue des yeux, Mika ajoute quelques gouttes d'une mixture à sa potion.

« - Je crois que vous avez d'abord posé votre candidature au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal ? demande Ombrage.

Oui, répond Rogue à mi-voix.

Mais sans succès ? »

Rogue pince les lèvres.

« - De toute évidence.

Ouah, il respire la joie de vivre, commente Yuu, un sourire au coin des lèvres, fixant le professeur avec intérêt. Ça me rappelle cet interrogatoire avec Kureto Hiiragi mais lui, au moins, il avait un minimum de classe.

J'ignorais que tu avais subis un interrogatoire, dit son amant en fronçant les sourcils.

Il voulait des informations sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Shinjuku.

Ah. Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Que je ne savais rien, évidemment !

Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore vous a systématiquement refusé cette matière ? interroge Ombrage, continuant son interrogatoire.

Je vous suggère de lui poser la question vous-même, réplique Rogue d'une voix hachée.

Je n'y manquerai pas, assure le professeur Ombrage avec un aimable sourire.

Il était vraiment indispensable d'évoquer ce sujet, j'imagine ? dit Rogue en plissant ses yeux noirs.

Oh oui, répond le professeur Ombrage. Le ministère souhaite connaître le mieux possible les … heu … différents éléments de la personnalité des enseignants. »

Elle le laisse là pour s'approcher de Pansy Parkinson pour lui poser quelques questions sur les cours de potions en général.

Mikaela plisse le nez. Depuis tout à l'heure, une odeur affreusement répugnante s'échappe du chaudron du Survivant juste devant lui. Est-ce … du caoutchouc brûlé ? Comment en est-il arrivé à un tel résultat ?

« - Cette fois encore, vous n'aurez pas de note, Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton malveillant en vidant le chaudron de Harry d'un coup de baguette magique. Vous allez me rédiger une dissertation sur la composition de cette potion en expliquant comment et pourquoi vous vous êtes trompé. Vous me rendrez ça au prochain cours, c'est compris ?

Oui, répond Harry avec fureur. »

* * *

Le diner du soir finit, les deux voyageurs se rendent dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, la boite contenant la relique de Serdaigle en main. Il la remette au vieux directeur qui l'examine sous toutes les coutures, intéressé par l'objet censé avoir disparut il y a des milliers d'années, au temps des fondateurs.

« - C'est surprenant que vous l'ayez retrouvé, déclare Dumbledore.

La Dame Grise – Helena Serdaigle – m'a dit où chercher. Qu'il y ait un Horcruxe à Poudlard est étonnant. Comment s'est-il retrouvé ici ?

Hé bien … Il y a quelques années, Tom Jedusor est venu postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je suppose qu'il est venu caché le diadème durant cette journée. Comment avez-vous su pour Helena Serdaigle ?

Une fille de Serdaigle m'en a parlé. Une certaine Luna Lovegood, je crois.

Ah oui, cette jeune fille. C'est une des amis de Harry. »

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Mikaela a vu son nom sur la liste des adhérents à ce cours de défense.

« - Vous semblez vous être souvenu de quelque chose, Mikaela.

Comment allons-nous détruire cet Horcruxe ? Je peux le fracasser avec mon épée.

Mmh … Cela vaut le coup d'essayer. »

Le vieux directeur confie la relique à Mikaela qui la prend en sortant son épée, posant ensuite la diadème au sol.

« - Epée, boit mon sang, ordonne-t-il. »

Des épines sortent de la garde pour venir s'enrouler autour de sa main, serrant fort pour planter ses épines dans la main du vampire, buvant, comme ordonner, son sang. La lame se teinte de rouge.

« - Prend-en encore plus. Encore. »

Mika serre les dents alors que les épines se resserrent autour de sa main, buvant toujours plus de sang. Yuichiro grimace. Ce doit être douloureux.

« - Je n'ai jamais aimé les armes de niveau un des vampires … Trop flippantes. »

Considérant que c'est suffisant, Mikaela lève son épée et l'abat à la vertical sur le diadème. Un affreux hurlement résonne dans toute la pièce alors que Mikaela maintient la pression. Puis tout s'arrête, comme si de rien n'était. Le diadème semble avoir perdu de son éclat et ne dégage absolument plus rien de sombre. La pierre bleue que l'aigle tenait dans son bec est fissurée. Un Horcruxe en moins.

Le vampire range son épée.

« - Pour être honnête, dit le directeur, je doutais que vous y parveniez. Les Horcruxes sont spéciaux, voyez-vous.

Le sang des vampires l'est tout autant, réplique Mika d'un ton sarcastique. En utilisant le pouvoir d'Asuramaru, Yuu-chan aussi pourrait détruire les Horcruxes.

Asuramaru ? répète le directeur.

Le démon qui est dans mon épée, l'éclaire Yuichiro. Mika, ne devrions-nous pas retourner à notre dortoir ? Le vampire hoche la tête. Bonne fin de soirée, professeur Dumbledore ! »

Sur ce, les deux garçons quittent le bureau du directeur, prenant le chemin de leur Salle Commune. Lorsque Yuu s'apprête à dire le mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame, Mika l'arrête d'un geste du bras, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche.

« - Chut. »

Bien qu'interloqué par cet étrange comportement, Yuichiro se plie à la demande de son amant. Ce dernier dégage son oreille droite des cheveux qui l'encastrent, les maintenant derrière son oreille pointue pour mieux entendre. C'est la première fois que la soldat voit les oreilles pointues de son camarade. En réalité, il commençait même à se demander si elle l'était ! Il a tellement envie de toucher ces oreilles pointues … Il le fera tout à l'heure lorsqu'ils seront dans leur dortoir !

Mikaela tend l'oreille afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se dit à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune. Il lui a semblé entendre une voix inconnue, une voix d'adulte.

« - _Donc,_ fait la voix de l'homme inconnu, _comment comptez-vous organiser ce groupe ? Où allez-vous vous réunir ?_

 _C'est le problème,_ répond la voix de Harry. _Je ne sais pas du tout où nous pourrions aller._

 _Pourquoi pas à la Cabane hurlante ?_ suggère à nouveau la voix inconnue.

 _C'est une idée !_ s'exclame Ron.

 _À votre époque, Sirius, vous n'étiez que quatre à vous réunir dans la Cabane hurlante_ , explique Hermione _. Vous aviez tous la faculté de vous métamorphoser en animaux et j'imagine qu'en vous serrant un peu, vous auriez pu tenir sous une seule cape d'invisibilité en cas de besoin. Mais nous, nous sommes vingt-huit et aucun d'entre nous n'est un Animagus, alors ce n'est pas une cape mais un chapiteau d'invisibilité qu'il nous faudrait._

 _Tu as raison,_ répond le nommé, apparement, Sirius, un peu dépité. _Mais je suis sûr que vous trouverez un endroit. Il y avait un passage secret assez spacieux derrière le grand miroir du quatrième étage, vous auriez peut-être assez de place pour y pratiquer des maléfices._

 _Fred et George m'ont dit qu'il n'existe plus,_ déclare Harry en hochant la tête _. Il y a eu un éboulement ou je ne sais quoi._

 _Ah …_ murmure l'adulte _. Bon, je vais y penser et je reviendrai …_ »

Il y a un instant de silence de l'autre côté qui inquiète un tout petit peu Mikaela qui s'approche un peu plus. Son audition lui joue des tours ? Ah ! La voix de Harry se fait à nouveau entendre. Avec un timbre inquiet.

« - _Sirius ?_ Il y a un silence puis : _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il … ?_ »

Celui qui écoute clandestinement ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de la pièce grimace légèrement en entendant le gémissement de terreur que laisse échapper Hermione, mais décide de ne pas intervenir. Il y a des bruits de pas qui s'éloigne puis … plus rien. Les membres du Trio d'Or sont retournés dans leurs dortoirs, tout simplement. Haussant les épaules, Mika fait signe à Yuu qu'ils peuvent y aller, à présent. Le soldat donne le mot de passe au portrait, les laissant entrer dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Le vampire observe de son regard écarlate la pièce et, ne voyant rien qui attire son attention, abandonne son observation et s'engage dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons à la suite de son amant.

Retirant vestes et bottes, les deux garçons se mettent à l'aise sur le lit de Yuichiro. L'air soudain sérieux, Mikaela plonge dans les yeux verts de son interlocuteur qui se penche vers le vampire qui ferme les yeux, s'attendant à se faire embrasser. Au lieu de cela, une main met derrière son oreille gauche ses mèches blondes ondulés. Il glapit en sentant la bouche de son amant se poser sur son oreille pointue, la suçant. Il rougit d'un coup, bégaiyant un :

« - Y … Yuu-chan ! Qu … qu'est-ce que … tu fais ?

J'adore les oreilles pointues de Mika, susure Yuu dans son oreille, son souffle chaud y entrant, le faisant frissonnier.

A … Arrête Yuu-chan … C'est embarassant … »

Yuichiro ne l'écoute pas, appuyant son corps chaud contre celui de Mikaela, le forçant à s'allonger sur le lit, Yuu à califourchon au-dessus de lui, toujours occupé à malmener son oreille. Mika roule des yeux, attendrit. Il vient serrer son amant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait finit avec son oreille, s'endormant paisiblement sur son torse. Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Mikaela lui susure d'une voix douce :

« - Joyeux anniversaire, Yuu-chan. »

Mikaela passe cette soirée-là allongé aux côtés de son amant.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le seize octobre, Yuichiro vient d'avoir seize ans. Et ça, il est le seul à le savoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien le bonjour, je m'excuse pour le retard de publication. Je passe un oral lundi ainsi que des épreuves écrites à la fin du mois, alors je me concentre un maximum sur mes révisions.**

 **Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le mercredi est une journée assez légère, quand on la compare aux autres jours de la semaine qui sont plutôt chargés. En descendant dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là, les deux voyageurs apprennent que finalement, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor est parvenu à obtenir l'autorisation d'Ombrage de se reformer grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore. C'est une bonne nouvelle qui vient éclairer cette journée tristement pluvieuse. La pluie n'est pas spécialement dérangeante. Quand on sait comment s'occuper, il en va de soit. Autrement … elle devient rapidement ennuyante et même déprimante.

Soudainement, Harry Potter semble être frapper d'un éclair de génie.

Ce qui est de plus en plus rare, ces derniers temps. Il relève la tête, tournant son regard vert un peu trop semblable à celui de Yuichiro vers Mikaela qui s'en trouve légèrement déstabilisé l'espace de quelques secondes avant de reprendre son habituel air impassible. Pourquoi a-t-il la désagréable impression … que cet humain à quelque chose à lui demander ? Peut-être parce que c'est justement le cas.

« - Euh … Mikaela ? »

L'interpellé ne répond pas, se contentant de le fixer droit dans les yeux de son regard écarlate. Le Survivant semble prendre cela pour une invitation à poursuivre ce qu'il a commencé puisqu'il se lance, presque en murmurant et s'attirant l'attention de Ron, Hermione et Yuichiro, jusqu'à présent occupé à parler de Quidditch, Ron expliquant en détails les règles principales de ce sport typiquement sorcier.

« - Tu … te promènes toujours dans les couloirs, la nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Mmh … il hésite une nouvelle fois et poursuit : Il se trouve que pour nos … nos _réunions_ , nous avons besoin d'une salle. Une salle grande qui pourrait accueillir une trentaine de personnes sans problème et qu'il reste assez de place pour jeter des sorts.

\- Une salle de classe, rétorque aussitôt Mikaela avec exaspération.

\- Non, pas une salle de classe, soupire Harry. C'est trop petit et trop prévisible.

\- Harry, je pense que Mikaela a parfaitement compris où tu voulais en venir, intervient Hermione, compatissante à la détresse de son ami. N'est-ce pas, Mikaela ?

\- On dit qu'il faut s'exprimer de manière compréhensible. J'aide le jeune Harry Potter a développer ses pensées les plus profon …

\- Arrête Mika, le coupe Yuichiro. Ta façon de parler est en train de me rappeler celle de cette psychologue.

\- Oh, tu t'en souviens ? sourit Mika, surprenant les sorciers. Pourtant, tu n'es allé la voir qu'une seule fois, avant ton arrivé, non ?

\- Comment on peut oublier cette folle ? marmonne Yuu en retour.

\- Mmh … C'est vrai qu'elle était traumatisante.

\- Je suis sûr que tu t'es fait dessus en la rencontrant, le provoque le soldat avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, Mr Pleurnichard ?

\- C … Comment tu viens de m'appeler ?!

\- Mr _Pleurnichard_ , répète sans la moindre hésitation Mikaela, provocateur. »

Une dispute digne de jeunes enfants.

Et cela a le don de rendre blasé le Trio d'Or juste à côté d'eux. Yuu tente de se jeter sur son ami d'enfance qui le retient d'une seule main sans grande peinne, se tournant vers Harry avec un air étrangement rayonnant et emplie d'innocence. Tableau assez déstabilisant. Yuichiro se met à dire pleins de noms d'oiseaux en japonais à Mika qui l'ignore complètement.

« - Tu cherchais donc une salle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as toujours la Salle sur Demande.

\- La … Salle sur Demande ? répète Harry, jetant un coup d'oeil sceptique vers Yuichiro toujours en train de se débattre en jurant.

\- Elle fait apparaître tout ce dont tu as besoin.

\- Et si on avait vraiment besoin d'aller aux toilettes, est-ce qu'elle se remplirait de pots de chambre ?

\- Oui, évidemment.

\- Dis-moi comment on s'y rend, Mikaela, s'il te plait.

\- Elle est au septième étage. En face d'une tapisserie représentant un combat avec des Trolls, je crois … Il faut que tu fasses trois aller-retour devant le mur d'en face en pensant fort à ce que tu veux. Et la pièce apparaîtra. Avant que tu ne poses la question, très peu de personnes connaissent son existence.

\- Merci, alors … hésite le Survivant. Qu'est-ce … qu'il dit ? Il désigne Yuu.

\- Des choses que tu ne voudrais pas entendre, sourit le blond. »

Yuichiro semble se lasser au bout d'un long moment puisqu'il arrête d'essayer de frapper Mikaela, qui est bien trop fort pour lui de toute façon, même en n'y mettant même pas un tiers de sa force. Les vampires et leur force destructrice … ! Ce n'est pas un combat loyal.

A dix huit heure, les deux soldats prennent la direction du septième étage afin d'aller s'entrainer au combat à l'épée dans la Salle sur Demande. Comme toutes leurs autres séances, ils échangent leurs armes afin d'éviter des évènements malencontrueux. Yuichiro s'est bien adapté à l'épée de niveau un pour vampire, bien qu'il grimace un peu lorsqu'il sent s'agiter, durant ses manœuvres, les épines suceuses de sang se trouvant dans la garde. Mikaela, pour sa part, n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de manier les katanas qui, contrairement aux épées, n'ont qu'un seul et unique côté tranchant. Sans compter que la pensée qu'il a dans ses mains le frère de celle qui l'a transformé en vampire le rend un peu mal à l'aise. Et c'est sans compter qu'il peut entendre le démon lui susurer à l'oreille durant ses combats, vantant les bienfaits du sang pour lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Il se demande si le but de la manœuvre est de le déconcentrer ou bien de lui donner soif au point qu'il aille jusqu'à se jeter sur Yuichiro.

Hormis toutes ces choses, tout se passe bien.

Du moins … Jusqu'à ce que le vampire soit déconcentré par un bruit extérieur alors que l'humain est en train de l'attaquer. Ecarquillant ses yeux rouges en voyant l'attaque venir sur lui, il n'a le temps que de se circuler et son bras se fait trancher par sa propre épée. Son membre vole à plusieurs mètres d'altitude et la voix de Hermione lâche un hurlement, tandis que Ron est un peu trop pâle lorsqu'il comprend ce qu'il vient de se passer avec une rapidité inhabituel et Harry grimace, dégouté. Le Trio d'Or vient d'entrer dans la pièce et Mika a entendu leur présence.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demande le vampire d'un ton lasse sans se soucier de son bras qui attérit à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là où il se trouve.

\- Mi … Mikaela, ton … ton bras … bégaie Hermione en désignant ledit bras. »

Roulant des yeux, celui-ci va jusqu'à son membre coupé d'une démarche mesurée. On ne pourrait même pas penser que son bras vient d'être coupé. Il se baisse, ramasse le bras et le remet à l'endroit où il doit être, le maintenant contre la partie tranchée quelques instants en retournant près de Yuu. Puis il agite son bras, à présent recoller à son corps.

« - Je crois que je vais vomir … fait Ron, encore plus pâle.

\- Je suis toujours un vampire, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié. »

La sorcière marche vers lui, touchant le bras qui vient d'être recollé avec un air ahurit, consciencieusement. Mika la laisse faire. La main de la sorcière s'arrête au niveau de la coupure, là où la manche se sépare en deux.

« - C'est incroyable, murmure Hermione, n'en revenant pas. Mais … ça ne fait pas mal ?

\- Autant que se faire trancher un bras peut l'être. Seulement, tous les vampires ont l'habitude de perdre des membres.

\- Et si on vous coupe la tête ?

\- Quelqu'un doit la recoller puisque les ordres ne circulent plus entre le cerveau et les membres.

\- Yuu, dit Hermione en se tournant vers celui-ci. Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi les humains sont sous le joug des vampires, dans votre monde. On ne peut pratiquement pas les tuer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? questionne Mika.

\- Nous avons une réunion dans quelques minutes.

\- Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser, décrète le vampire. Allons-y, Yuu-chan. »

Les deux garçons commencent à s'éloigner quand …

« - Attends, Mikaela ! appelle Hermione. Laisse-moi utiliser la magie pour recoudre ton uniforme.

\- Si ça t'amuse. »

Hermione se retient de dire qu'il n'est pas question de s'amuser ou non, mais plutôt que c'est normal. Un tour de baguette plus tard et l'habit est comme neuf et le Trio d'Or se retrouve seul dans la Salle sur Demande.

« - Est-ce que ça va aller, pour eux ? s'inquiète Yuichiro. Tu avais dit qu'on leur montrerait comment se battre sans arme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attendons qu'ils aient apprit quelques sorts de défense avant de les affronter. »

Mais Yuichiro n'est pas dupe. Il voit bien les poings serrés de son amant. Et avec cette perte de sang suite à son membre coupé …

« - Tu as soif, constate l'humain.

\- Qu … Non ! nie Mika en rougissant. Je n'ai pas soif … du tout.

\- Tu n'as pas bu la moindre goutte de sang depuis deux jours.

\- Je peux en tenir trois complets. Je n'ai pas envie de boire.

\- Bon. D'accord, capitule Yuu. Mais demain, tu n'as pas intérêt à refuser ou sinon je t'y forcerai ! »

* * *

Une semaine plus tard après la première séance de l'Armée de Dumbledore, abrégé A.D., Hermione vint à nouveau vers les deux voyageurs. Les réunions n'ont pas de date spécifiques à cause des différents emploi du temps des membres réunissant Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle – pas de Serpentard, évidemment – et ce n'est pas un mauvais point. C'est même avantageux, s'ils se font surveiller par quelqu'un, il n'y a pas le risque que cette personne puisse déterminer un itinéraier régulier. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver un moyen de renseigner les différent membres des lieux de rendez-vous sans aller se parler. C'est déjà assez louche de voir des personnes ne s'étant jamais parlé devenir soudainement amis, alors qu'il y ait des allés-retour entre les membres des différentes Maisons, n'en parlons même pas !

« - Vous voyez les chiffres, sur la tranche de la pièce ? dit Hermione en tenant un Gallion entre le pouce et l'index, expliquant son moyen de renseignement. Sur les vrais Gallions, il s'agit simplement d'un numéro de série désignant le gobelin qui a frappé la monnaie. Sur ces fausses pièces, en revanche, les chiffres changent et indiquent le jour et l'heure de la prochaine réunion. Si la date est modifiée, la pièce chauffe et vous la sentirez dans votre poche. Tous les membres de l'A.D. ont un faux Gallion. Lorsque Harry fixera la date de la prochaine séance, il changera les chiffres de son propre Gallion et comme j'ai soumis toutes les pièces à un sortilège Protéiforme, les autres indiqueront automatiquement les mêmes chiffres.

\- C'est astucieux, déclare Mikaela en examinant attentivement la pièce que Hermione vient de lui mettre entre les mains. Yuu-chan et moi n'avons pas la moindre pièce sorcière, alors nous ne risquons pas de confondre cette pièce avec une vraie. Ces pièces me rappellent les casiers à cadenas à code de l'école.

\- Je déteste ces casiers, grommèle Yuu. C'est à peine si on peut y faire rentrer un katana.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas pourquoi tu as cherché à faire rentrer Asuramaru dans un casier, répond Mika.

\- Ce n'était pas Asuramaru ! Il m'aurait massacré pour un tel affront. Non, c'était avant que cet imbécile de Guren daigne enfin me donner un arme démoniaque. Il m'avait suspendu et forcé à aller à l'école.

\- Quel acte abominable, ironise le blond. Pour en revenir à ton Gallion, Hermione … J'approuve l'idée. Nous viendrons probablement après le match de Quidditch. »

* * *

À l'approche du premier match de la saison – Gryffondor contre Serpentard – les réunions de l'A.D. se sont retrouvées suspendues car Angelina insistait pour qu'ils s'entraînent presque chaque jour. Le fait que la Coupe de Quidditch n'ait pas eu lieu depuis si longtemps ne faisait qu'ajouter à la passion et à la fébrilité qui entouraient cette première rencontre. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle s'intéressaient de très près au résultat du match car eux-mêmes auraient à affronter chacune des deux équipes au cours de l'année. Et les directeurs des maisons en compétition, tout en s'efforçant de prétendre que seul l'esprit sportif les animait, étaient bien décidés à voir leur camp l'emporter. Harry comprit à quel point le professeur McGonagall tenait à ce qu'ils battent les Serpentard lorsqu'elle s'abstint de leur donner des devoirs dans la semaine qui précéda le match.

« - Je crois que vous avez suffisamment à faire pour le moment, dit-elle d'un air hautain. »

Personne n'en crut ses oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne son regard vers Harry et Ron en ajoutant avec gravité :

« - Je me suis habituée à voir la coupe de Quidditch dans mon bureau, jeunes gens, et il me serait très désagréable de devoir la remettre au professeur Rogue, alors utilisez votre temps libre pour vous entraîner.

\- Quel impartialité, avait murmuré Mika avant d'ajouter d'un ton dédaigneux : Humains avides, s'attirant un regard blasé de son Yuu-chan. »

Rogue ne se montrait pas moins partial. Il avait retenu si souvent le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entraînement des Serpentard que les Gryffondor avaient du mal à y jouer eux-mêmes. Il faisait par ailleurs la sourde oreille chaque fois qu'on lui rapportait que des Serpentard tentaient de jeter des mauvais sorts aux joueurs de Gryffondor lorsqu'ils les croisaient dans les couloirs. Lorsque Alicia Spinnet s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec des sourcils si longs et si épais qu'ils lui obscurcissaient la vue et lui entraient dans la bouche, Rogue avait affirmé qu'elle avait dû essayer de s'appliquer un sortilège de Cheveux Drus. Il refusa d'écouter les quatorze témoins qui affirmaient avoir vu Miles Bletchley, le gardien de Serpentard, lui lancer un maléfice par-derrière alors qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque.

Harry était optimiste sur les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la victoire. Après tout, jamais encore ils n'avaient été battus par l'équipe de Malefoy. Il fallait reconnaître que Ron n'était pas au niveau de Dubois mais il faisait de gros efforts pour améliorer son jeu. Sa plus grande faiblesse, c'était de perdre confiance en lui chaque fois qu'il commettait une erreur. Encaisser un but le mettait dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il risquait fort de recommencer la même faute la fois suivante. D'un autre côté, Harry avait vu Ron bloquer des tirs d'une manière spectaculaire quand il était en forme. Au cours d'une séance mémorable, il s'était suspendu d'une seule main à son balai et avait donné un tel coup de pied dans le Souafle que la balle avait survolé le terrain sur toute sa longueur pour finir sa course à travers l'anneau central des buts adverses. Les autres joueurs avaient estimé que ce coup méritait la comparaison avec celui réalisé récemment par Barry Ryan, le gardien de l'équipe d'Irlande, lorsqu'il avait bloqué une attaque de Ladislaw Zamojski, le poursuiveur-vedette de l'équipe polonaise.

La seule chose dont il fallait s'inquiéter, c'était de savoir jusqu'à quel point Ron se laisserait affecter par la tactique des Serpentard pour le déstabiliser. Harry avait supporté leurs quolibets pendant plus de quatre ans, aussi accueillait-il par un éclat de rire les réflexions du genre : « Hé, petit pote Potter, on m'a dit que Warrington a juré de te faire tomber de ton balai samedi. » Il répondait du tac au tac : « Warrington est incapable de tirer juste, je serais beaucoup plus inquiet s'il visait le joueur à côté de moi », ce qui amusait beaucoup Ron, Hermione et Yuu, provoquant même un micro-sourire à Mikaela, et effaçait le sourire narquois du visage de Pansy Parkinson.

Mais Ron n'avait jamais eu à affronter une campagne inlassable d'insultes, de sarcasmes et d'intimidation. Lorsque des Serpentard, parfois des élèves de septième année beaucoup plus forts que lui, murmuraient sur son passage : « Tu as réservé ton lit à l'infirmerie, Weasley ? », il ne riait pas du tout et son teint se colorait d'une délicate nuance verdâtre. Quand Drago Malefoy imitait Ron laissant tomber le Souafle (et il ne se privait pas de le faire chaque fois qu'il le croisait), les oreilles de Ron devenaient rouge vif et il tremblait si fort que ses mains auraient lâché tout ce qu'elles tenaient à ce moment-là.

Octobre s'éloigna sous la pluie battante et les rugissements du vent et novembre s'installa, avec sa froideur d'acier, ses matins de givre et ses courants d'air glacés qui mordaient les mains et le visage. Le ciel et le plafond de la Grande Salle avaient pris une teinte gris perle, le sommet des montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard s'était couvert de neige et la température dans le château était tombée si bas que nombre d'élèves mettaient leurs gants en peau de dragon pour parcourir les couloirs entre deux classes.

Le matin du match tant attendu arrive enfin. Les conversations bruyantes dans la Grande Salle ont raison du vampire. Lorsque Harry et un Ron aussi pâle qu'un mort arrive à leur niveau, ils sont étonnés de voir Mikaela affalé sur la table, les mains au niveau de l'endroit où se trouvent ses oreilles pointues – qu'ils n'ont jamais vu à cause des cheveux blonds qui les caches – pour atténuer un minimum le bruit, Yuichiro regardant avec inquiétude son meilleur ami.

« - Tout va bien, Mikaela ? questionne Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est encore ton anneau ? »

Il ne se souvient que trop bien de l'incident lors de la première semaine des deux voyageurs comment le vampire avait été agressif à cause de son anneau qui le protège contre les rayons UV qu'émet le soleil.

« - Trop de bruit, marmonne le bruit.

\- Ah oui. J'oublie tout le temps que tes oreilles sont plus sensibles. Tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup pour assister au match ?

\- J'irai dans une salle de classe où il y a vu sur le terrain. Je vous confie Yuu-chan. S'il est blessé … prévient-il d'un ton menaçant. »

Le Survivant écarquille ses yeux tout en jetant un regard à Yuichiro qui semble tout aussi étonné que lui. Mika vient de dire qu'il lui confiait Yuu, la chose qui est la plus précieuse à son cœur. C'est une incroyable et inespéré preuve de confiance. Même s'il ne l'a pas dit clairement et le nierait si c'était dit.

« - Ton ami, poursuit le vampire en se redressant, il est un peu trop pâle.

\- Il a le trac, répond Harry.

\- Ah ? Mes parents m'ont montré un excellent moyen de faire passer le trac.

\- Pas les vampires ? s'étonne le Survivant, néanmoins intrigué d'entendre parler des parents du vampire pour la première fois.

\- Les vampires n'ont pas de sentiment, fait Mika en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'est le cas, alors ils sont considérés comme des excentriques. Et les excentriques, ce sont les pires. Est-ce que ça t'intéresse, Ron ?

\- Un moyen … pour faire passer le trac ? Je prend tout ! répond le rouquin. »

Le vampire se lève, demandant à Weasley de le suivre. Celui-ci s'exécute sans se poser de question. Quand ils ont quitté la pièce, Yuu lâche un soupir en appuyant sa joue sur son poing, fixant les portes de la Grande Salle en disant :

« - Je me demande si c'est réellement une bonne idée …

\- Pourquoi ? demande Harry. Tu sais c'est quoi, sa méthode pour se calmer ?

\- Ah ? Non. J'en ai jamais eu besoin, moi ! Mais … Si ça vient de ses parents, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

\- Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas l'être ?

\- … Tu sais Harry, si Mika et moi avons été dans un orphelinat, ce n'est pas pour rien. Nos parents ont tenté de nous tués.

\- S … Sérieusement ?!

\- Oui. Pour ma part, mon père a tenté de me tuer avec un couteau et ma mère criait sous tout les toits que j'étais le fils d'un démon. Elle en est devenu folle et s'est suicidée. Je ne connais pas en détails l'affaire concernant Mika. Il m'a dit à mon arrivé que ses parents avaient abusé de lui en le battant jusqu'à s'en lasser et finalement le jeter par la fenêtre d'une voiture en marche. Alors que ses parents lui aient apprit un truc pour vaincre le trac … Je doute que ce soit très orthodoxe.

\- Je comprend mieux sa haine pour les humains ainsi que son caractère renfermé, compatit Harry.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? dit Yuu en fronçant les sourcils, se redressant. Malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé, et qu'il n'ait que sept ans à cette époque, Mika était très mature. Du genre a toujours sourire pour un rien, à venir en aide aux autres, à prendre la responsabilité de leurs erreurs, à se sacrifier et à toujours tout garder sur lui … Mika est ce genre de personne, Harry. Une bonne personne. S'il est comme ça aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de ces maudits suceurs de sang ! Il lui ont fait un lavage de cerveau, j'en suis persuadé. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, à présenbt, ce n'est que la cruauté qu'il y a en ce monde, pas les belles choses. Et je compte les lui montrer.

\- Vous vous appréciez beaucoup.

\- Oui. Comment ne pas aimer Mika ? »

Harry lui accorde cela. Contre son gré, Mikaela attire les gens à lui.

* * *

En parlant de lui, ce dernier arrive à son endroit favoris : là où se situe la cloche de Poudlard. Il aime bien aller à la tour d'astronomie, également. Mais il y a généralement cours, le soir. Alors il ne peut y aller que la journée. Ce qui est dommage, d'ailleurs.

« - Euh … Mikaela ? Qu'est-ce qu'on f … Ouah ! »

Le vampire vient de saisir par le col de sa robe le rouquin, pour le maintenir à plus de cinquante mètres du sol, loin du bord. Ron remue les jambes, son regard fixé avec horreur sur le sol en dessous de lui. Si il tombe … il est mort ! En balais, il n'a jamais dépassé les vingt mètres de hauteur.

« - La vue est belle d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- L … Lâche-moi … ! tente Ron, apeuré.

\- Si je te lâche, tu mourras en t'écrasant sur le sol. Cependant, je ne peux refuser cette demande. »

Le vampire lâche le col du sorcier qui se met à hurler en se sentant chuter. Mika le rattrape par le col à peine une seconde plus tard, le remettant à hauteur de son visage, à un bras du bord.

« - Dis-moi, Ron Weasley … Qu'est-ce qui est le plus effrayant ? La peur d'être ridicule … ou la mort ? La mort tue, tandis que le ridicule ne tue pas. La question est simple et je veux une réponse, maintenant.

\- L … La … m … mort …

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Peux-tu répéter ?

\- La … la m … mort …

\- Je n'ai pas bien entendu. Peux-tu répéter ? »

Mikaela sait parfaitement que l'humain qu'il tient à bout de bras est terrifié. C'est justement le but : lui montrer de quoi il doit réellement avoir peur. Lui faire choisir entre le trac et la mort, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. S'il choisit la mort comme étant le moins terrifiant … autant la lui accorder. Et il doit l'affirmer avec détermination. Et non pas en bégayant comme il est en train de le faire. Son père lui a fait la même chose, une fois. Il se souvient avoir été traumatisé. Mais il n'a plus jamais eu peur d'autre chose que de la mort. Et c'est pénible de voir cet humain aussi apeuré pour un simple match de sport de rien du tout, alors qu'il est parfait à l'entrainement !

« - La mort ! s'exclame Ron. C'est la mort, le plus terrifiant !

\- Donc tu ne veux pas mourir ?

\- Non !

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Mika lance Ron sur le sol d'un ample mouvement du bras.

« - Vous avez intérêt à gagner ce match, maintenant. Le ridicule ne tue pas. La mort, oui. Retiens-le et tu sauras faire face à l'avenir. »

Ses bottes claquant sur le sol, le vampire quitte la pièce. Ron lui lance un : « Merci ! » un peu hésitant et traumatisé, mais il ne semble plus avoir le trac. Le blond retourne dans la Grande Salle, seul, de son habituel démarche souple, retournant s'asseoir à côté de Harry et en face de Yuichiro. Le Survivant semble le regarder … différemment. Que se sont-ils dit, ces deux-là ? Il n'est pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

« - Où est Ron ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Il arrive bientôt. Juste le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demande Yuu, intrigué.

\- Je lui ai donné la peur de sa vie. »

Ah.

C'est une solution, en effet.

« - Bonjour, dit derrière eux une voix éthérée et rêveuse. »

Harry et Mikaela se retourne. Luna Lovegood a quitté la table des Serdaigle pour venir jusqu'à eux. Plusieurs élèves la regardent avec des yeux ronds, d'autres la montrent du doigt en riant ouvertement. Elle a déniché un chapeau représentant une tête de lion grandeur nature, perchée sur son crâne dans un équilibre précaire.

« - Je suis pour Gryffondor, dit Luna en montrant inutilement son chapeau. Regardez ce qu'il fait … »

Elle lève la main et tapote le chapeau à l'aide de sa baguette magique. La tête de lion ouvre grand sa gueule et pousse un rugissement très réaliste qui fait sursauter tout le monde, et fait mal aux oreilles du vampire, par la même occasion.

« - Il est bien, non ? dit joyeusement Luna. J'aurais voulu qu'il dévore un serpent qui aurait symbolisé l'équipe de Serpentard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rajouter. Et bonjour Mikaela, ajoute-t-elle. »

Et elle s'éloigne d'un pas aérien. À peine remis du choc provoqué par le chapeau de Luna, qu'une fille se précipite vers eux, accompagnée par deux autres filles. Elles se nomment respectivement Angelina, Katie et Alicia. Toutes les trois sont membres de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« - Dès que vous êtes prêts, dit-elle, on file sur le terrain, on vérifie les conditions météo et on se change.

\- On arrive tout de suite, lui assure Harry. Le temps que Ron soit de retour et mange quelque chose.

\- Où est-il ? »

Le Survivant hausse les épaules.

« - Demande à Mikaela, il désigne d'un geste du menton le blond. C'est lui qui l'a vu pour la dernière fois. »

Sentant le regard lourd sur sa personne, le vampire répond vaguement :

« - Probablement dans les couloirs, en chemin pour la Grande Salle. Il sera calme, aucun problème là-dessus. »

Non sans un regard suspicieux, la capitaine de l'équipe s'en va, suivit par ses deux acolytes. Hermione arrive à cet instant en compagnie de Ron qui semble, en effet, être beaucoup plus serein. Le gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor mange une quantité raisonnable de nourriture et, après un « bonne chance » de Hermione, lui et Harry s'en vont pour le terrain de Quidditch. Mikaela se lève à on tour, se penchant vers Yuichiro en face de lui pour lui caresser la joue d'un air tendre avant de se tourner vers Hermione et de lui dire d'un ton un peu menaçant :

« - Je te le confie, Hermione. Il n'a pas intérêt à revenir avec la moindre égratignure.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, marmonne le japonais en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu n'assistes pas au match ?

\- Je préfère observer depuis une salle de classe ; c'est bien trop bruyant.

\- Oh, d'accord. Tu peux compter sur moi, dans ce cas. »

Et le vampire s'en va à son tour.

Il trouve assez facilement une salle de classe vide au cinquième étage qui donne une belle vue sur le terrain de Quidditch ou commence justement l'affrontement entre les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Malgré la stupide chanson chantée par les supporters de Serpentard, Ron ne se laisse pas décourager, étant même plutôt bon dans sa fonction de gardien en ne ratant que quelques tirs adverses. Il semblerait que l'intimidation du vampire ait porté ses fruits.

Gryffondor gagne la recontre avec Harry qui attrape ce que les sorciers appellent le « Vif d'Or ». C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout dégénère avec Harry qui se reçoit une balle, pour chuter à deux mètres de hauteur de son balais. Un Serpentard n'a pas apprécié perdre, alors il s'en est prit au Survivant alors que le match est déjà finit. Harry et l'un des jumeaux Weasley – George – durent se rendre dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Inutile de préciser que le vampire est partit écouter ce qu'il se dit.

Ainsi, le vampire apprit avant tout le monde l'arrivé du décret numéro vingt-cinq – encore un ! - stipulant que la Grande Inquisitrice possède à présent le droit de retirer certains privilège, à des élèves ou de changer les punitions émises, afin de la hisser un peu plus haut au-dessus des élèves. De par ce droit, Dolores Ombrage interdit à Harry et aux jumeaux Weasley de rejouer au Quidditch de toute leur vie.

« - Humains avides, marmonne Mikaela en s'en allant en direction de la Salle Commune où il est certain d'y trouver son Yuu-chan. »

En voyant les expressions des étudiants de Gryffondor, il est difficile d'imaginer qu'ils ont gagné. Et la nouvelle de l'interdiction de Quidditch fait encore plus tache. Prenant Yuu par l'épaule, Mikaela l'entraine dans leur dortoir. A peine l'humain referme-t-il la porte que le vampire vient plaquer son compagnon après un mur. Comprenant, Yuu penche la tête sur le côté, laissant libre l'accès à son cou où Mika vient boire, buvant son sang …

* * *

Le mercredi après-midi, c'est le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec un professeur différent du professeur Grobe-Planche. Parce qu'apparement, cette dernière n'était qu'une remplaçante en attendant le retour d'un semi-géant se faisant appeler Rubeus Hagrid.

« - Il est un peu … spécial, dit Harry alors que le groupe se rend vers la cabane du semi-géant.

\- Spécial dans quel sens du terme ? questionne Mika, voulant savoir s'il doit redoubler d'attention dans la protection de son camarade.

\- Du genre à vouloir élever un dragon et d'avoir un chien à trois têtes dangereux.

\- Il ne s'approchera pas à moins d'un mètre de Yuu-chan, décrète le blond d'un ton sans réplique.

\- Mika … soupire ledit Yuu-chan. »

L'étrange groupe que forme les cinq adolescents quittent l'enceinte du château. Aujourd'hui, ce sont les premières neiges. Evidemment, avant il y avait eu du verglas, mais en aucun cas de la neige. Mikaela s'arrête de marcher. Quand les quatre autres le remarquent, ils se retournent pour voir le vampire observer les flocons qui tombent dans ses mains jointent à hauteur du torse. Il semble être fasciné par les petits flocons qui atterissent sur ses gants blancs.

« - Euh … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? marmonne Ron.

\- J'aime bien la neige, avoue distraitement le vampire en l'entendant. Il n'y en a pas dans Sanguinem …

\- Ah, mais oui ! Ça fait huit ans que tu n'as pas vu de la neige.

\- Sérieux ?! s'exclame Ron. »

Son exclamation semble réveiller Mikaela de sa torpeur qui secoue la tête de gauche à droite pour reprendre ses esprits. Hermione donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami qui ne semble pas comprendre pourquoi elle le frappe. Le vampire revient vers eux, ne se souçiant plus du tout des flocons qui tombent. Sur ce, ils reprennent leur chemin, ne tardant pas à arriver à la cabane de Hagrid. Ce dernier se trouve à la lisière de la forêt Interdite. Hagrid n'offre pas une vision très rassurante. Ses contusions sont vertes et de jaunes et certaines de ses plaies saignent. Comme pour compléter ce sinistre spectacle, il porte sur l'épaule quelque chose qui ressemble à une moitié de vache morte. Très joyeux. C'est définitif : Mikaela ne laissera pas son Yuu-chan s'approcher de cet homme !

« - Aujourd'hui, on va travailler là-bas ! annonce joyeusement Hagrid aux élèves qui approchent, en montrant d'un signe de tête les arbres sombres de la forêt. C'est plus abrité. D'ailleurs, ils préfèrent l'obscurité.

\- Qui est-ce qui préfère l'obscurité ? lance vivement Malefoy à Crabbe et à Goyle avec une pointe de terreur dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore, vous avez entendu ?

\- Prêts ? demande Hagrid, toujours aussi enjoué, en regardant les élèves rassemblés. Bon, alors, pour votre cinquième année, je vous ai réservé une petite excursion dans la forêt. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir ces créatures dans leur milieu naturel. Ce qu'on va étudier aujourd'hui est plutôt rare. Je crois bien que je suis la seule personne au Royaume-Uni à en avoir dressé.

\- Et vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'elles sont dressées, vos créatures ? demande Malefoy d'une voix où la panique perçait de plus en plus. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que vous nous amèneriez des bêtes sauvages. »

Un murmure approbateur parcourt les rangs des Serpentard et quelques élèves de Gryffondor semblent trouver que Malefoy n'a pas tort.

De mieux en mieux.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu prendre à Yuichiro de choisir Soins aux Créatures Magiques, au juste … ? A en voir les étudiants, ils se rendent à l'abattoir !

« - Bien sûr qu'elles sont dressées, répond Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alors, pourquoi vous avez la figure dans cet état ? demande Malefoy.

\- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! réplique Hagrid avec colère. Et maintenant, si vous avez fini de poser des questions stupides, allons-y !

\- Touché, murmure Mika à Yuu qui roule des yeux. »

Il tourne les talons et s'avance droit vers la forêt. Personne ne semble très disposé à le suivre. Harry jette un coup d'œil à Ron, Hermione, Yuichiro et Mikaela qui poussent un soupir commun mais acquiescent d'un signe de tête et tous cinq emboîtent le pas à Hagrid, entraînant derrière eux le reste de la classe.

« - Vous êtes les fameuses personnes venues d'un autre monde ? demande le professeur à Mika et Yuu.

\- Ça se voit, répond d'un ton acerbe le blond. »

Le semi-géant semble être un peu surprit du ton employé, mais n'en fait aucune remarque. Sans doute Dumbledore lui a mentionné ce fait en même temps qu'il lui disait pour eux.

« - Comment vous vous appelez ? Moi, c'est Rubeus Hagrid, vous pouvez m'appeler Hagrid.

\- Mikaela Hyakuya, répond le blond.

\- Et moi c'est Yuichiro Hyakuya. Mais appelez-moi Yuu ; tous le monde détruit mon prénom.

\- Hé bien, enchanté de te rencontrer, Yuu. Dumbledore m'a dit, pour le démon. Et je suis curieux. J'adore tout ce qui est animaux.

\- … Asuramaru n'est pas un animal, dit Yuichiro après un silence durant lequel son démon a dû hurler après Hagrid. C'était un vampire, avant.

\- Alors les vampires se transforment en démon, dans votre monde ? Son regard semble s'illuminer alors qu'il regarde Mika, et surtout ses petites canines. C'est à souhait ?

\- Non, réplique le vampire en claquant sa langue d'agacement. Les humains meurent et les vampires deviennent des démons. Les humains peuvent aussi finir Namanari, ajoute-t-il en marmonnant. »

Ils arrivent jusqu'à un endroit de la forêt où les arbres sont si rapprochés qu'il régne une obscurité crépusculaire et qu'on ne voit pas de trace de neige sur le sol. Avec un grognement, Hagrid dépose par terre sa demi-carcasse de vache et se retourne pour faire face aux élèves. La plupart d'entre eux avancent prudemment d'arbre en arbre en jetant autour d'eux des regards inquiets, comme s'ils s'attendent à une attaque imminente. Ils n'ont peut-être pas tord, d'être ainsi sur leur garde, après tout. Mika lui-même a une main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à attaquer, son regard écarlate qui le fait voir comme en plein jour vaquant partout. Il entend des bruits de buissons qui s'agitent.

« - Rapprochez-vous, rapprochez-vous, les encourage Hagrid. Ils vont être attirés par l'odeur de la viande mais de toute façon, je vais les appeler parce qu'ils aiment bien savoir que je suis là. »

Il secoue sa tête hirsute pour écarter ses cheveux de son visage et lance un étrange cri perçant qui résonne parmi les arbres comme l'appel d'un monstrueux oiseau. Personne ne songe à rire. La plupart des élèves paraissent trop effrayés pour émettre le moindre son.

Hagrid lance à nouveau son cri aigu. Une minute s'écoule pendant laquelle tout le monde continue de jeter des regards alarmés parmi les arbres pour essayer d'apercevoir les créatures attendues. Et tandis que Hagrid écarte ses cheveux et gonfle sa poitrine pour la troisième fois, Harry donne un petit coup de coude à Ron en lui montrant un espace obscur entre deux ifs aux troncs noueux.

Deux yeux blancs, brillants, au regard vide, grandissent dans les ténèbres. Un instant plus tard, la tête de dragon, puis le corps squelettique d'un grand cheval ailé, entièrement noir, émergent de l'obscurité. L'animal regarde les élèves pendant quelques secondes en agitant sa longue queue noire, puis baisse la tête et commence à arracher de ses crocs pointus des lambeaux de chair à la vache morte.

C'est étrange.

En observant les expressions des autres élèves, Mikaela constate que tous – ou presque – ne semble pas voir la créature. Il y a un élève de Serpentard, Neville et Harry. Yuu aussi, la voit. Il l'observe d'un étrange regard, comme ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« - Et maintenant, levez la main, ceux qui arrivent à les voir. Oui, bien sûr … je savais que tu les verrais, Harry, dit-il d'un ton grave. Evidemment, Mikaela et Yuu aussi. Ah, toi aussi, Neville, hein ? Et …

\- Excusez-moi, l'interromp Malefoy d'une voix narquoise, mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés voir, exactement ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hagrid montre la vache morte. Toute la classe l'observe pendant quelques secondes puis il y a des exclamations de surprise et Parvati laisse échapper un petit cri aigu. Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi lorsqu'on peut voir les créatures : voir des morceaux de chair s'arracher tout seuls de la carcasse et disparaître comme par enchantement doit sembler très étrange.

« - Qu'est-ce qui fait ça ? demande une fille se nommant Parvati d'une voix terrifiée en allant se réfugier derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Qui est-ce qui mange ?

\- Des Sombrals, répond fièrement Hagrid.

\- Oh, murmure Hermione qui vient soudain de comprendre.

\- Il y en a tout un troupeau, à Poudlard, reprend Hagrid. Maintenant, qui peut me dire … ?

\- Mais ils portent malheur ! l'interromp Parvati, l'air effaré. On dit qu'il arrive d'horribles catastrophes aux gens qui les voient. Le professeur Trelawney m'a dit un jour …

\- Non, non, non, coupe Hagrid en pouffant de rire, ça, ce sont des superstitions, ils ne portent pas malheur du tout, au contraire, ils sont très intelligents et très utiles ! Oh, bien sûr, ceux-là n'ont pas beaucoup de travail, ils tirent simplement les diligences de l'école. Parfois, Dumbledore les utilise aussi quand il a un long voyage à faire et qu'il ne veut pas transplaner et … Tiens, regardez, en voilà encore deux … »

Effectivement, deux autres chevaux surgissent silencieusement de l'obscurité. L'un d'eux passe tout près de Parvati qui frissonne et se plaque un peu plus contre l'arbre.

« - J'ai senti quelque chose, dit-elle, je crois qu'il est juste à côté de moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera pas de mal, assure Hagrid avec patience. Maintenant, qui peut me dire pourquoi certains d'entre vous les voient et d'autres pas ? »

Mikaela s'appuit contre l'arbre se trouvant juste à côté de lui, un bras sur sa poitrine et l'autre sous son menton, alors que son visage exprime très clairement de l'amusement face à la situation parfaitement improbable qui se joue sous ses yeux. Si Ferid voyait cela, il s'amuserait sans le moindre doute ! Il sent quelque chose juste à côté de lui. Le vampire caresse distraitement le cheval squelletique. Quelques étudiants s'éloignent un peu plus de lui – ils maintiennent toujours une distance de sécurité avec lui – se doutant, bien entendu, qu'un Sombral vient lui réclamer une caresse. Le fait qu'il accède à la demande doit le faire passer pour un fou.

Il sourit avec ironie. Evidemment, qu'il est fou. Il est un vampire et tous les vampires sont des cinglés.

Hermione lève la main.

« - Je t'écoute, dit Hagrid en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

\- Les seules personnes qui peuvent voir les Sombrals, répond-t-elle, sont celles qui ont vu la mort.

\- C'est exactement ça, approuve Hagrid d'un air solennel. Dix points pour Gryffondor. Donc, les Sombrals …

 _\- Hum, hum_. »

Ah.

Cela aurait étonné Mikaela, de ne pas voir Ombrage surgir pour ce premier cours. Yuichiro vient le rejoindre, s'appuyant contre l'arbre, juste à côté de lui, leur épaule se touchant. Ils se sourient mutuellement. Yuu caresse lui aussi l'animal, bien que moins assurément. Il est vrai que ce doit être bizarre de caresser des os, lorsqu'on est un humain, comme Yuu-chan.

Le professeur Ombrage vient d'arriver derrière Harry. Elle porte toujours sa cape verte et son chapeau assorti et tient son bloc-notes à la main. Hagrid, qui n'a encore jamais entendu la fausse toux d'Ombrage, observe avec inquiétude le Sombral le plus proche, croyant que c'est lui qui vient de tousser.

« - _Hum, Hum_ , réitère Ombrage.

\- Ah, bonjour, dit Hagrid avec un sourire, en voyant enfin qui a produit ce son étrange.

\- Avez-vous reçu le mot que je vous ai envoyé dans votre cabane ce matin ? demande Ombrage d'une voix lente et sonore, comme si elle avait affaire à un étranger particulièrement obtus. Je vous annonçais que je viendrais inspecter votre cours.

\- Ah, oui, répond Hagrid d'un ton joyeux. Content que vous ayez trouvé où c'était ! Comme vous le voyez – enfin, je ne sais pas si vous le voyez ou pas –, aujourd'hui, on fait les Sombrals …

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit le professeur Ombrage d'une voix forte, la main derrière l'oreille et les sourcils froncés. Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Hagrid parait un peu surpris.

« - Heu… les Sombrals ! répéta-t-il en haussant le ton. Vous savez, ces … heu … grands chevaux avec des ailes ! »

Il agite ses bras gigantesques dans l'espoir de lui faire mieux comprendre de quoi il parlait. Le professeur Ombrage lève les sourcils et marmonne en même temps qu'elle écrit sur son bloc notes :

« - _Doit … recourir … à un … langage … gestuel … rudimentaire …_

\- Il aggrave son cas, commente Mikaela avec un demi-sourire, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver le scène amusante.

\- Mika, soupire Yuu.

\- Enfin, en tout cas … reprend Hagrid, un peu troublé, en se tournant vers la classe. Heu … Qu'est-ce que je disais, déjà ?

 _\- Semble … avoir … des problèmes … de mémoire …_ grommèle Ombrage suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. »

Le vampire cache un pouffement derrière une petite toux qui ne manque pas de lui irriter la gorge et de s'attirer un très mauvais regard noir de Hermione qui n'est pas dupe à sa soi-disant toux, ayant connaissance que les vampires, là où il vient, ne peuvent tomber malade. Hagrid jeta un regard un peu inquiet au bloc notes d'Ombrage, mais il poursuit vaillamment :

« - Ah oui, c'est ça, je voulais vous expliquer pourquoi nous en avons un troupeau à Poudlard. Voilà, on a commencé avec un mâle et cinq femelles. Celui-ci s'appelle Tenebrus, dit-il en caressant le premier cheval qui est apparu, c'est mon préféré, il est le premier à être né ici, dans la forêt …

\- Savez-vous, l'interromp Ombrage d'une voix claironnante, que le Ministère de la Magie a classé les Sombrals dans la catégorie des créatures dangereuses ?

\- Les Sombrals ne sont pas dangereux ! s'exclame-t-il en pouffant de rire. Oh, bien sûr, ils pourraient vous arracher un petit bout de quelque chose si vous les embêtiez …

 _\- Montre … des signes … de … plaisir … à l'évocation … de la violence …_ marmonna Ombrage en recommençant à écrire sur son blocnotes.

\- Celle-là, je ne pense pas que j'y aurais pensé, commente Mika dans son coin.

\- Mais non, voyons ! reprend Hagrid qui parait légèrement anxieux, à présent. Un chien aussi peut vous mordre si vous le provoquez, non ? Les Sombrals ont une mauvaise réputation à cause de cette histoire de mort … Les gens croyaient que c'était un mauvais présage d'en voir un, mais ils n'y comprenaient rien, voilà tout, pas vrai ? »

Ombrage ne répond pas. Elle achève ce qu'elle est en train d'écrire, puis regarde Hagrid et reprend, toujours de sa voix lente et sonore :

« - S'il vous plaît, continuez à faire votre cours comme d'habitude, je vais me promener (elle mime l'acte de marcher, provoquant les rires de Draco Malefoy et de Pansy Parkinson) parmi les élèves (elle montre du doigt plusieurs d'entre eux) et leur poser des questions (elle pointe l'index vers sa bouche). »

Les deux voyageurs décident de se désintéresser du cours. Pendant que Yuu continue de caresser la créature qui n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, Mika continue d'en faire de même tout en écoutant l'interrogatoire. Des Serpentards, il en va de soit. Le regard du professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal semble avoir une idée, puisque son regard brille un instant, avant de se diriger vers les deux soldats.

« - Messieurs Haykulla …

\- C'est Hyakuya, professeur, corrige Yuichiro en arrêtant de caresser l'animal. Moi c'est Yuu, et lui c'est Mikaela.

\- Bien. Vous qui venez … _d'ailleurs_ , dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce cours. Comment est le professeur Hagrid en comparaison au professeur Gobe-Planche ?

\- Oh, hé bien … réfléchit Yuichiro. Je dirais que c'est un passionné. Passionné pour les créatures dangereuses, certes, mais passionné tout de même. Il suffit de voir son regard quand il parle des Sombrals. »

Cela ne semble pas lui convenir. Elle se tourne vers le vampire qui a la réputation de détester les humains par rapport à sa condition de vampire. C'est difficile à manquer, cette haine. Elle doit espérer quelque chose venant de lui, une remarque cassante comme il lui en a servit une quand elle l'a interrogé sur le chapitre quinze.

« - Et vous, que pensez-vous, Mr Hyakuya Mikaela ?

\- Il est divertissant, répond ce dernier, une main sous son menton, pensif, alors que son regard écarlate est posé sur le semi-géant.

\- D … Divertissant ? répète Ombrage, surprise. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je ne saurai l'expliquer avec des mots, aujourd'hui. C'est trop étrange. J'ai besoin d'un ou deux cours supplémentaires pour juger Hagrid comme il se doit. Les émotions et sentiments commencent … à s'embrouiller dans mon esprit. »

Sa dernière phrase semble plus s'adresser à lui-même qu'au professeur. Ses yeux s'élargissent de quelques millimètres, et seul Yuu à côté de lui le remarque. Son compagnon semble avoir réalisé à l'instant quelque chose.

« - Bien, dans ce cas, venez me voir dans mon bureau la semaine suivante, avec Mr Hyakuya Yuichiro. J'aurai d'autres questions à vous poser par la même occasion. Eh bien, Hagrid, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, dit-elle. Vous recevrez (elle mime le geste de prendre quelque chose devant elle) les résultats de votre inspection (elle montre le bloc-notes) dans un délai de dix jours. »

Elle lève ses dix doigts boudinés puis, avec un sourire encore plus large qui la fait plus que jamais ressembler à un crapaud sous son chapeau vert, elle s'en va d'un air affairé.

* * *

Comme prévu, la semaine suivante, les deux garçons se rendent au bureau d'Ombrage, sous les regards d'encouragements du Trio d'Or qui ne peut que s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios possibles. Ils arrivent au bureau auquel ils accédent, s'installent face au bureau du professeur où Ombrage les attends patiemment, sur les deux chaises prévues à cet effet.

« - Messieurs Hyakuya, les salue-t-elle, sans faire de faute dans le nom cette fois-ci. Comme vous venez … _d'un autre monde_ , nous n'avons pas vos dossiers scolaires. Il est donc difficile de vous évaluer. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions. Etes-vous, déjà, scolarisé ?

\- J'ai été au lycée, fait Yuu, pensif. Quand j'ai été suspendu pour mon manque de travail d'équipe, on m'a gardé au lycée quelques temps. Ah, mais j'ai été à l'école de mes quatre à huit ans ! Et je sais parler plusieurs langues !

\- Vous parlez plusieurs langues ? répète Ombrage en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui. Le japonais, l'anglais, le latin et le grec, compte-t-il sur ses doigts. Toutes couramment.

\- Et vous, Mr Hyakuya Mikaela ?

\- … Comme Yuu-chan, j'ai été scolarisé de mes quatre à huit ans, le moment avant la propagation du virus dont Dumbledore a parlé à notre arrivé. Mais avant Poudlard, je n'avais pas remis les pieds dans une école depuis huit ans.

\- Vous êtes illettré, constate Ombrage avec un air suffisant.

\- Non. Des vampires ayant quelques _siècles_ derrière eux ont été mes professeurs. Ils m'ont apprit l'histoire et les langues.

\- Oh ? Vous parlez aussi plusieurs langues ? demande Ombrage, surprise.

\- Oui, répond le vampire sans donner plus de détails.

\- Très bien. Et concernant le professeur Hagrid ?

\- Je ne laisserai pas Yuu-chan s'approcher de lui à moins d'un mètre ou deux. Peut-être trois, si besoin est. Sa façon de s'enfoncer toujours plus reste divertissante. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet. Viens Yuu-chan, allons-y. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. »

Le brun hoche la tête, suivant docilement son ami. Ensemble, ils retournent à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

« - C'était court, commence Harry en les voyant s'installer sur le fauteuil d'à côté. Que voulait-elle savoir ?

\- Grapiller des informations sur notre monde. Mais j'ai mit fin à l'entrevue avant qu'elle n'en obtienne.

\- J'aimerai dire que ça me surprend, fait Hermione. Mais non, ça ne me surprend pas du tout. Et concernant Hagrid ?

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité : que je ne laisserai pas Yuu-chan l'approcher à moins de plusieurs mètres. »

Sa réponse semble exaspérer les sorciers qui, pourtant, se retiennent de faire le moindre commentaire sur le sujet. La sorcière déclare avoir sommeil ; c'est le signal pour aller dans leurs dortoirs respectifs afin d'aller dormir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien le bonjour ! Il est un peu tard, j'en ai conscience, mais je poste tout de même ce nouveau chapitre. Evitez de m'étriper pour cela, ce serait aimable ! ~**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : Professeur Campbell _est une histoire qui est terminé depuis déjà un petit moment. C'est du moins le cas pour la version française. Concernant la version anglaise, ma traductrice doit passer des examens assez importants et n'a donc, par conséquent, pas le temps de traduire les chapitres. Toutefois, elle a déclaré qu'elle reprenait la traduction après ses examens._**

 **Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Décembre arrive en apportant encore plus de neige et une véritable avalanche de devoirs pour les cinquième année. Les obligations qui incombent à Ron et à Hermione dans leur rôle de préfets deviennent également de plus en plus écrasantes à mesure que Noël approche. On fait appel à eux pour superviser la décoration du château (« Essaye donc de poser des guirlandes quand c'est Peeves qui tient l'autre bout et qu'il cherche à t'étrangler avec », dit Ron), surveiller les première et les deuxième année qui doivent passer leurs récréations à l'intérieur du château à cause du froid (« Ils sont d'une insolence incroyable, ces petits morveux, on n'était sûrement pas aussi mal élevés quand on était en première année », dit encore Ron), et patrouiller dans les couloirs en alternance avec Rusard qui pressent que l'esprit de Noël peut bien se traduire par une multiplication de duels magiques (« Il a de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau, celui-là », commente Ron avec fureur). Ils sont si occupés qu'Hermione a cessé de tricoter des chapeaux pour les elfes et se ronge les sangs à l'idée qu'elle n'en avait plus que trois, sous les regards blasés des deux voyageurs.

« - Tous ces pauvres elfes que je n'ai pas encore pu libérer et qui vont être obligés de passer Noël ici parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de chapeaux ! »

Mikaela et Yuichiro donnent depuis déjà plusieurs séances des cours au combat au membre de l'A.D., et … disons que nombre d'étudiants ont déjà fait plusieurs allés-retour à l'infirmerie des suites de blessures telles que profondes coupures, hématomes tirant au noir, et entorse quelconque bien que plus rarement. Ces blessures, bien entendu, ne manque pas d'intriguer l'infirmière qui se garde bien de faire des commentaires à ses multiples blessés. Et malgré les demandes incessantes du Trio d'Or, les deux voyageurs ne cèdent pas et s'entête à refuser de ménager leurs élèves. Parce que Mika est un vampire et que la douleur humaine n'est pas sa principale source de préoccupation. Parce que Yuu a apprit à se battre avec Guren qui ne l'a jamais lui-même ménagé. Pourquoi le ferait-il, alors ?

La dernière séance avant Noël, comme à leur habitude, les deux garçons arrivent une heure avant afin de s'entrainer au maniement de l'épée. Harry est déjà présent lorsqu'ils arrivent.

« - Ah, c'est vous, les salue-t-il. Vous venez vous entrainer ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de moi, faites comme d'habitude. »

Haussant les épaules, les deux garçons sortent leurs armes, les échangeant comme ils le font toujours et se mettent à combattre l'un contre l'autre. Le Survivant observe avec fascination le ballet qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Il voit tout d'abord les épées s'entrechoquer avec fracas, des étincelles volant à chaque fois qu'elles se croisent. Puis ils voient Yuu perdre son épée – ou plutôt, celle de Mikaela – se mettant à parer les coups d'épée qui lui sont portés à la seule force de ses mains, jusqu'à faire à son tour perdre son arme au vampire. Le combat s'effectue sans la moindre arme durant un moment, avant que les deux ne reprennent leurs épées respectives, combattant avec celle-ci. Quand Luna, suivit d'Angelina, de Katie et d'Alicia, Mika désarme son acolyte en un clin d'oeil pour mettre fin à l'affrontement, faisant s'envoler droit sur les filles, le katana qui n'est esquiver de justesse que grâce à l'avertissement de Yuu.

« - C'était moins une, soupire ce dernier.

\- Vous avez faillit nous tuer ! s'esclame Angelina, tandis que ses amies fixent avec des yeux ronds l'arme que Yuichiro vient récupérer.

\- Je suis désolé. Mika a soudain mit plus de force dans son coup …

\- Si vous ne parvenez même pas à savoir quand une lame va vous atterir dessus, c'est que vous allez mourir sur le champ de bataille dès la première seconde, déclare Mika d'un air calme en rangeant son épée. Aujourd'hui, nous allons justement travailler sur l'esquive les différentes techniques qui existe. Vous aurez moins de contusions que d'ordinaire, c'est déjà pas mal, ajoute-t-il. »

Les trois joueuses de Quidditch marmonnent à ce sujet quelques minutes, se faisant couper par l'arrivée des autres membres de l'A.D., qui sont pile à l'heure. Comme il le fait toujours, Harry annonce le plan de la séance aux autres.

« - J'ai pensé que ce soir, nous devrions revoir tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à maintenant, puisque c'est notre dernière réunion avant les vacances et qu'il ne servirait à rien de commencer quelque chose de nouveau à la veille d'une interruption de trois semaines.

\- On ne va rien faire de nouveau ? proteste Zacharias Smith dans un murmure de mauvaise humeur assez sonore pour être entendu dans toute la salle. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venu.

\- Dans ce cas, on regrette tous beaucoup que Harry ne t'ait pas prévenu à temps, dit Fred à haute voix. »

Il y a quelques ricanements.

« - Dans la première partie, nous allons reformer des équipes de deux, reprend Harry. On commencera par le maléfice d'Entrave pendant dix minutes, ensuite, on remettra les coussins en place pour la Stupéfixion.

\- Et dans la deuxième, vous allez faire un peu d'acrobatie à la Moldue, sourit Yuu. »

Ils se répartissent docilement par deux. Bientôt, des Impedimenta retentissent par intermittence d'un bout à l'autre de la salle. Des élèves se figent sur place et demeurent ainsi immobiles une bonne minute pendant laquelle leurs partenaires soudain inoccupés regardent autour d'eux les autres équipes à l'œuvre. Puis, dès qu'ils ont retrouvé leur liberté de mouvement, ils essayent à leur tour de lancer le maléfice.

Au bout de dix minutes de maléfice d'Entrave, ils disposent des coussins sur le sol et s'exercent à la Stupéfixion. Il n'y a pas suffisamment d'espace dans la salle pour qu'ils puissent jeter le sort tous en même temps. La moitié des équipes regarde faire l'autre moitié pendant un moment puis on inverse les rôles.

« - Bien, à présent, passons à la deuxième partie, annonce Yuu au bout d'une demi-heure d'exercice. Divisez-vous en deux groupes. »

Les étudiants s'exécutent, Harry se mêlant à eux pour la deuxième partie où il a autant besoin d'entrainement que les autres. Les deux groupes fait avec un nombre de personnes égal, Yuu prend en charge le premier et Mika le deuxième. Le Trio d'Or se retrouve dans le deuxième et déglutit déjà à la pensée de ce que Mika va leur faire subir. Yuu en devient un ange face à Mikaela.

« - L'exercice est simple, commence Mika. Vous devez seulement éviter mon épée en faisant des accrobaties. La magie est interdite, il en va de soit. Commençons. »

Hésitant, un premier élève s'avance, poussé par plusieurs élèves dans le dos. Son regard est fuyant. Cela promet du lourd. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais les étudiants ne sont jamais rassurés de se retrouver avec le vampire impitoyable. L'étudiant est un élève de Serdaigle est cinquième année. Il arrive au niveau du blond qui sort son épée de son fourreau dans un doux bruit métallique. L'humain en face déglutit, ainsi que quelques autres. Et, sans crier garde, Mika tente de porter un coup au sorcier qui ne l'évite que de justesse, prit par surprise, se retrouvant avec une petite entaille au niveau du bras. Il met sa main dessus en grimaçant.

Si ça, ça lui fait mal … Il ne risque pas d'aller bien loin, dans la vie.

Yuichiro est, quant à lui, un peu plus clément en prévenant quand est-ce qu'il va attaquer. Guren ne l'a jamais fait pour lui, car c'est Guren, après tout. Il attaque dans le dos des autres et fait de sales coups bas. Mais là, ce ne sont pas des soldats. On leur apprend depuis des années à ne pas bouger d'un pouce tout en lançant des sortilèges défensifs comme offensifs. Ils ont la belle vie, ici, contrairement à dans leur monde. C'est complètement paisible, on ne peut rêver mieux.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, le cours est ainsi. Plusieurs élèves sont blessés, n'allant toutefois pas plus loin que la petite coupure qui se soigne sans le moindre mal. Par contre, au niveau des hématomes … Il y en a qui doivent être sacrément douloureux !

Le cours terminé, Mikaela entraine son comparse jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons. Ce dernier sourit alors qu'il défait les premiers boutons de son uniforme afin de pouvoir circuler son col, laissant libre accès à son cou. Le vampire ne se fait pas prier, venant boire le sang de ses camarades. Yuu est surprit lorsqu'il sent des larmes couler sur sa peau. Il laisse son ami boire et, cela fait, il prend son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder, observant ses yeux humides. D'une voix douce, il lui demande :

« - Mika … Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste ?

\- Yuu-chan … murmure le vampire. Je … Je crois que j'ai peur, avoue-t-il honteusement.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Cela fait trois mois, que je suis entièrement devenu un vampire et je peine à donner des noms à ce que je ressens. Tout est pareil, sans l'être.

\- Ça va aller, Mika, lui dit doucement l'humain en caressanrt sa joue. Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Hochement de tête affirmatif. Alors focalise-toi sur moi et uniquement sur moi.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot, tente de rire Mika.

\- Je sais. Retournons dans la Salle Commune, maintenant, d'accord ? »

Après un nouveau hochement de tête, ils prennent la direction dite. Là-bas, ils y retrouvent le Trio d'Or installé en face de la cheminée, Harry et Hermione sur un canapé, Ron couché sur le tapis.

« - J'ai rencontré un vampire qui différencie les humains en deux catégories, déclare Mika en regardant Ron. Il y a le bétail et les animaux de compagnie, selon lui.

\- Mika … soupire Yuu en tirant sur le bras de son ami pour le faire s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je le pensais. D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu l'as déjà rencontré, ce vampire.

\- Ah ? Si tu parles de cet enfoiré de Ferid Bathory …

\- Non, ce n'est pas lui. Lui, il est devenu un proche, à force de me coller. C'est celui qui a mordu cette humaine aux cheveux violets, à Shinjuku.

\- Lui !

\- Tu le connais vraiment, constate Mikaela.

\- Evidemment. Ce monstre a détruit la voiture dans laquelle nous étions alors qu'on était en chemin. C'est quoi, son nom ?

\- Crowley Eusford, Treizième Géniteur et occasionnellement fils de sang de Ferid depuis huit cent ans. Son repaire est justement à Nagoya, ajoute-t-il en se souvenant de la mission qui a dû avoir lieu le mois dernier, dans leur monde. Avant que tu ne poses la question, je doute qu'il se soit fait avoir. Il est toujours accompagné de deux Dix-Septième Génitrice et … Ferid semble vraiment se soucier de son cas – comme du mien, en fait – alors il ne le laisserait pas mourir. Sinon Harry, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, cette humaine ?

\- … Hein ? fait bêtement Harry, surprit de ce changement brut de sujet. Elle … Elle … euh …

\- Vous vous êtes embrassés ? questionne Yuu, un sourire aux lèvres. »

Ron se redressa avec une telle brusquerie que sa bouteille d'encre avec laquelle il écrit pour faire un devoir, se renverse en projetant son contenu un peu partout sur le tapis. Indifférent au désastre, il regarde Harry d'un air avide.

« - Alors ? demande-t-il d'une voix pressante. »

Harry regarde tour à tour Ron, dont l'expression se mêle de curiosité et d'hilarité, Hermione qui frone les sourcils, Yuichiro avec son air intéressé et avide et puis Mikaela qui a seulement un sourcil haussé, sceptique. Enfin, il répond « oui » d'un simple hochement de tête.

« - Ah ! »

Ron lance le poing en l'air dans un geste de triomphe et éclate d'un rire si bruyant qu'il fait sursauter, à l'autre bout de la pièce, quelques élèves de deuxième année à l'air effarouché. Un sourire contraint s'étale sur le visage de Harry tandis que Ron se roule sur le tapis. Hermione jette à Ron un regard de profond dégoût et reporte son attention sur sa lettre.

« - Alors ? dit enfin Ron en levant les yeux vers Harry, comment c'était ?

\- Humide, dit Harry en toute sincérité.

\- Ça, c'est normal, Harry, commente avec amusement Yuu. C'est le but de l'échange de salive. »

Ron fait un bruit qui peut exprimer au choix la jubilation ou la répugnance. Peut-être la deuxième option. Rougissant, le Survivant décide de contre-attaquer le soldat en lui lançant avec un petit sourire sadique :

« - Et ta relation avec Mikaela, on en parle ?

\- Ma … relation avec Mika ? répète Yuichiro en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Le regard de Ron voyage de Yuu à Mika, et de Mika à Yuu, comme n'en revenant pas d'entendre une telle chose. Il regarde avec espoir le vampire, espérant sans doute qu'il contredise les dires du Survivant. Au lieu de quoi, il se contente de hausser un sourcil en disant de sa voix parfaitement neutre :

« - Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? »

Ron écarquille ses yeux, manquant de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, Harry est un peu étonné, ayant lancé le sujet comme plaisanterie, mais rien de plus, tandis que Hermione, pour sa part, affiche un petit sourire, bien qu'elle ait l'air un peu surprise que Mika l'avoue ainsi sans la moindre gêne.

« - Mika ! s'outre Yuichiro.

\- Il l'aurait apprit d'une façon ou d'une autre, de toute façon, répond son amant. Il vaut le dire plutôt qu'ils surprennent une situation … _gênante_.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?! s'exclame Harry, s'attirant des regards curieux des autres élèves présents.

\- Evidemment, renifle Mika. Nous aurons dix-sept ans l'année prochaine, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

\- Mais … C'est tôt ! s'exclame Hermione, parlant pour la première fois. D'ailleurs … Vous ne nous avez pas dit vos dates d'anniversaire, remarque-t-elle.

\- Et vous ne nous avez pas dit les vôtres, sourit Yuichiro.

\- Je suis née le 19 septembre 1979, dit la sorcière.

\- Le 31 juillet 1980, dit à son tour Harry, se prenant au jeu.

\- Premier mars 1980, marmonne Ron, soudain plus renfermé sur lui-même.

\- Je suis né le premier mai 2004, dit Mika, après avoir observé les humains d'un étrange regard.

\- Et moi le 16 octobre de la même année ! s'exclame joyeusement Yuu ?

\- Mais tu aurais dû nous le dire, fait Hermione en comprenant qu'ils ont raté l'anniversaire de leur nouvel ami.

\- Je ne fête plus mon anniversaire depuis longtemps, vous savez, avoue-t-il. C'est à peine si mes meilleurs amis connaissent la date.

\- Et sinon … fait sombrement Ron, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes … comme _ça_?

\- « Comme _ça_ » ? répète Mikaela, ses canines semblant briller à la lumière du feu.

\- Depuis la deuxième semaine de notre arrivée, répond innocement Yuichiro. On s'est un peu emballé, la première fois, rit-il nerveusement. C'est assez … stimulant les morsures de vampire. Enfin, tu comprends Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Survivant ne voit pas au début de quoi l'autre veut parler puis im rougit en repensant à la morsure de Mika après qu'il soit revenu la main ensanglantée après une retenue douloureuse avec Ombrage. Il rougit en repensant à la sensation bien trop plaisante. Il sait que Yuu laisse son ami d'enfance boire au cou, alors ce doit être encore plus plaisant. Pas étonnant que les deux se soient « _emportés_ » la première fois … Et il se passera bien des détails !

« - Je préfère ne pas en parler, marmonne Harry. Je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. »

Les autres acquiscent. Chacun monte dans son dortoir.

Les deux amis d'enfance se couchent dans le même lit, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux pendant de très longues minutes, amoureusement. Et c'était bien partis pour continuer, seulement …

« - Harry ! HARRY ! »

Mikaela se redresse dans le lit en entendant la voix de Ron qui provient du dortoir d'à côté. Yuu aussi, bien que le son soit bien plus étouffé. Yuichiro envoit un regard interrogatif à son comparse qui tend l'oreille, écoutant ce qui se dit de l'autre côté du mur avant d'en faire un récapitulatif à l'humain à côté de lui.

« - Harry a fait un cauchemar, apparement. Un cauchemar qu'il pense être vrai dans lequel il a vu le père de Ron se faire attaquer par un serpent. McGonagall va l'emmener chez Dumbledore, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Nous irons voir le directeur demain, si ça peut te rassurer. Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas notre affaire. D'accord ?

\- D'accord, soupire avec résignation le détenteur d'Asuramaru. »

Toutefois, Yuu ne parvient à trouver le sommeil qu'une heure plus tard, peloté au creux des bras de son amant.

* * *

Tôt dans la matinée, le lendemain matin, les deux voyageurs s'en vont rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à un directeur nullement étonné de les voir débarquer après l'incident de la veille. Naturellement, il invite ses deux étudiants temporaires à venir s'installer en face de son bureau, servant le thé à Yuichiro et lui-même, n'en proposant même pas au vampire, puisqu'il sait que ce dernier ne peut ni manger ni boire.

« - Hier soir, commence le vieil homme, Arthur Weasley a été attaqué par un serpent. Il a été conduit à l'hôpital St Mangouste dans les plus brefs délais. Harry et les Weasley sont partit afin d'aller lui rendre visite.

\- Ce cauchemar était donc réel, constate le vampire. Le serpent n'était nul autre que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? Etant donné que ce reptile et Harry Potter sont tous deux des Hocruxes, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils aient une telle connexion. Une connexion inquiétante, on pourrait même dire.

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, Mikaela, sourit le directeur. Oui, vous avez bien résumé la situation actuelle. Je vous ai appeler depuis votre monde pour vaincre Lord Voldemort. Et je ne compte pas vous laissez à Poudlard durant les vacances de Noël. Vous vous rendrez en même temps que Miss Granger à l'endroit où se trouve Harry et les Weasley : le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation que j'ai fondé lors de la première montée en puissance de Voldemort pour le combattre. Vous partirez en même temps que Miss Granger demain soir. Vous utiliserez la Poudre de Cheminette. Elle vous expliquera comment vous en servir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Tenez. »

Il leur donne un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel il est inscrit :

.

 _Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix se trouve au_

 _12, square Grimmaurd, Londres_

.

« - Vous aurez à le dire pour arriver à destination. »

* * *

Sur le coup, l'explication de Dumbledore semble bizarre aux deux garçons, mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvent dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, avec une poignée de ce que les sorciers appellent la « Poudre de Cheminette », cette phrase n'est plus du tout bizarre. Et elle l'est encore moins après avoir vu Hermione disparaître dans des flammes vertes après avoir dit sa destination en lançant la poudre. Avec les sorciers, plus rien ne devrait les surprendre, avec le temps.

« - J'y vais le premier, décrète Mikaela d'un ton sans réplique. »

Le vampire entre dans la cheminée et, tout en lachant la poudre qu'il a dans la main, murmure entre ses dents, prenant le soin d'articuler malgré son accent asiatique :

« - 12, Square Grimmaurd, quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Il disparaît entre les flammes. Les flammes qui, étant magique, ne le brûle même pas.

Dans un merveilleux nuage de fumée, Mika arrive à destination, bénissant silencieusement le fait que les vampires ne respirent pas et donc, qu'il n'ait pas inhaler la moindre cendre. Précautionneusement, sans perdre l'équilibre et méfiant, il quitte la cheminée, se retrouvant dans ce qui semble être le salon d'une grande maison. Il n'a pas le temps d'observer son nouvel environnement que Yuichiro arrive à son tour, perdant, pour sa part, l'équilibre. Il doit sa non-rencontre avec le sol qu'à l'intervention de Mikaela. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tousser à cause de la cendre.

« - Tout va bien ? S'inquiète le blond.

\- Ça va, marmonne le soldat. »

La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvent est bel et bien un salon où se trouve plusieurs personnes. Il y a Harry, Ron et Hermione. Le premier les salue discrètement d'un signe de la main, installé sur le canapé à côté de deux hommes qui semblent être dans la trentaine. Le premier possède des cheveux noirs avec des yeux gris et l'autre est bruns avec des yeux de la même couleur quoi qu'avec des teintes un peu dorées si l'on regarde bien. C'est le deuxième homme qui vient vers eux, tendant une main vers eux en disant d'une voix calme :

« - Je suis Remus Lupin. Enchanté de vous connaître.

\- De même ! s'exclame Yuichiro en serrant la main. Moi c'est Hyakuya Yuichiri, mais appelez-moi Yuu. Et lui c'est Mikaela.

\- Toi, tu n'es pas humain, se contente de dire Mika d'un ton qui montre que c'est une simple constatation. Et ton ami aux cheveux noirs empestent un peu trop le chien pour que ce soit naturel. Un loup-garou et un Animagus, donc. Soit. »

Ledit loup-garou semble être surprit de s'être fait démasquer aussi vite. Et l'autre homme qui vient de se faire associer à un Animagus a les yeux écarquillés.

« - Mika, arrête, soupire Yuu.

\- Ce n'est pas une remarque désobligeante, clarifie le blond. Ils seront peut-être un peu moins avides que les autres humains. »

L'autre homme se lève, se présentant comme étant Sirius Black et le vampire reconnaît sans le moindre problème la voix qu'il a entendu l'autre fois parler avec le Trio d'Or. Sans compter le prénom qui a été mentionné. Les deux nouveaux arrivants sont invités à s'asseoir. Lupin décide de prendre la parole.

« - Tu es un vampire, Mikaela, n'est-ce pas ? Dumbledore nous a parlé de vous dans une de ses lettres en annonçant votre visite. Mais il n'a pas mentionné pourquoi vous étiez ici.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Yuu.

\- Dumbledore a utilisé une vieille formule pour nous appeler en renfort, commence à expliquer Mikaela. Il a besoin de l'aide de personnes habituées au combat pour vaincre celui que vous appelez Voldemort (Ron glapit bruyamment et Hermione sursaute un peu à ce nom). Il y avait deux formules et il ne devait pas savoir laquelle se servir alors il a prit les deux. Et c'est tombé sur Yuu-chan et moi. Heureusement que nous sommes amis. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, nous nous serions entre-tués.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, avant d'être appelé ? Parce que vous avez été emmener de force, non ? demande Sirius.

\- J'étais en plein entrainement avec mon tuteur. J'allais lui porter un coup de katana qui, du coup, a manqué d'atteindre Mika qui a parer le coup grâce à ses réflexes.

\- Et moi j'étais en pleine réunion avec des vampires nobles et la reine elle-même, soupire Mikaela en songeant à ce que Kululu risque de lui faire subir à son retour.

\- Oh, tu es haut placé ? fait Remus, ne s'y attendant pas.

\- Je suis son « chien de compagnie » et son « précieux ange » pour reprendre ses dires. Alors on peut donc dire ça.

\- Et toi, Yuu ?

\- Mon tuteur dirige la brigade Gekki, celle qui est spécialisé dans l'extermination des vampires et ma chef d'escouade fait partit de la grande famille qui contrôle l'armée.

\- Et vous êtes amis ? dit Sirius, ébahit.

\- Ils sont plutôt amant, Sirius, reprend Harry avec un demi-sourire.

\- C'est parce que nous avons grandit ensemble, explique Yuu en ne faisant pas attention à la remarque du Survivant. »

A cette instant, une femme entre dans la pièce, possédant des cheveux roux. La mère de la fratrie Weasley, à n'en pas douter. Lupin s'occupe de faire les présentations. La mère de famille s'offusque en comprenant que ce sont tous les deux des soldats. Lorsqu'elle veut prendre dans ses bras – étouffer – Yuichiro, elle se retrouve avec la pointe d'une épée sous la gorge.

« - N'espère pas poser tes sales mains sur Yuu-chan, humaine menace-t-il.

\- Mika … soupire ledit Yuu-chan qui commence à s'habituer à un tel comportement. »

Deux heures plus tard, c'est dans un semblant de bonne humeur que commence le repas, avec les jumeaux et la fille Weasley en plus. C'est durant ce repas que Yuichiro remarque que Ron les évites, lui et son compagnon. Pourquoi ? Il aimerait bien le savoir, mais la question demeure sans réponse. Toutes ses tentatives pour engager la conversation se solde par des échecs cuisants. Contrairement eux étudiants de Poudlard qui se gardent bien de poser la moindre question, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin sont curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet autre monde et posent donc des questions aux deux visiteurs.

« - Comment sont apparus les vampires, dans votre monde ? questionne Lupin. Est-ce les suites de malformations génétiques, d'expériences scientifiques ? »

Il n'y a que Mikaela qui peut répondre à cette question, Yuichiro ne le sait pas lui-même. L'armée ignore d'où viennent les vampires. Pour eux, ils ont soudainement émergés des entrailles de la Terre il y a huit ans, fin de l'histoire.

« - Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est une histoire compliquée que les humains n'ont pas le droit de savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? grogne Ron. Tu ne nous fait confiance ?

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à votre avidité sans limite, surtout. Vous autres, humains, avez la fâcheuse manie de vous amusez avec les tabous. Ne dis pas le contraire, ajoute-t-il en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Ce Voldemort, ce n'est pas ce qu'il est actuellement en train de faire, de jouer avec les tabous ?

\- C'est un pêcheur, marmonne Yuu. Les pêcheurs doivent être punis.

\- Yuu-chan ?

\- Hein ? Qu'y a-t-il, Mika ?

\- … Rien. »

Son froncement de sourcil le contredit. Ce n'est pas rien. Son Yuu-chan vient de dire la même chose qu'à Shinjuku.

Punir les pêcheurs.

Est-ce que la chose qui est en lui peut influencer sur son comportement extérieur ? N'est-ce pas le début d'une sorte de possession ? Il doit surveiller cela de plus prêt et faire attention au moindre signe de perte de contrôle. Ces sales humains … !

« - Donc Dumbledore a fait appel à vous pour nous aider à vaincre Voldemort, récapitule grossièrement Sirius. Ça n'aurait pas été mieux que vous soyez trois ou quatre, plutôt ? Il est tout de même puissant, avec ses partisants. Et puis, vous ne faites que suivre l'enseignement de Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! s'exclame Yuu. Pourquoi seulement nous deux, Mika ? On galère un peu et on doit rester à Poudlard. Ce ne serait pas mieux qu'il y ait d'autres personnes de notre monde ?

\- Tu oublis une chose, Yuu-chan, dit Mikaela, bien que pensif. La formule prend une personne au hasard dont le côté est celui de la formule utilisée. Pour l'Armée Démoniaque, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Au pire, ça tombe sur les humains les plus dangereux, mais un tour de persuasion et ça fonctionne, mais pour les vampires … Il n'y a qu'un petit 2% qui prenne le temps d'écouter les humains. De plus, Dumbledore ne devait pas savoir à quoi s'attendre. Alors une personne de chaque, c'était une mesure de précaution au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. »

Il ignore volontairement le regard éberlué qui lui sont adressés. Pourquoi tout le monde s'étonne toujours de l'entendre dire de telles choses ? Certes, il est un vampire, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il est stupide !

« - C'est vrai qu'il y en a qui ne sont pas fréquentables, acquiesce Yuichiro, le visage d'un vampire aux cheveux argentés flottant devant ses yeux. Mais je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, reprend-il.

\- Nous verrons ça avec Dumbledore, conclut le vampire. »

Le repas achevé, il est temps d'aller au lit. Très bientôt, le silence règne dans l'habitation et l'obscurité règne.

Silencieusement, sans faire le moindre bruit même dans les escaliers, Mikaela arpente la demeure, utilisant les cours que Kululu lui a donné pour être silencieux quoi qu'il arrive. Une technique de base, pour un vampire, selon elle. Il ne manque pas de la remercier silencieusement pour ces longues heures qu'elle lui a consacré rien que pour cette leçon. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici par la cheminée, il y a quelque chose qui le perturbe. Une présence maléfique. Bien plus maléfique que tout ce que tout le reste. C'est semblable à ce qu'il a ressentit avec le diadème de Serdaigle. Il y a un Horcruxe, ici, dans le salon.

Ses yeux rouges arpentant l'obscurité comme en plein jour, il cherche un objet entouré de cette obscurité qu'ont ces affreux objets qui maintiennent Voldemort en vie.

Lentement, il s'approche d'un meuble avec une baie vitrée. Dedans, repose un médaillon avec inscrit dessus un « S » fait de pierres précieuses. Il est entouré de cette espèce de brume. C'est le médaillon de Salazard Serpentard. Il ouvre le meuble et prend l'objet entre ses doigts, l'examinant un instant. Puis il le pose par terre délicatement, sortant son épée.

« - Epée, bois mon sang. »

Comme à chaque fois qu'il dit cela, des sortes de ronces rouges sortent de la garde de l'arme pour venir s'enfoncer dans sa main, buvant son sang en teintant par la même occasion, sa lame en rouge. Il lui demande deux fois de prendre plus de sang, comme la dernière fois. Puis, il lève haut son arme et l'abaisse, transperçant le médaillon en son centre. Un hurlement déchirant résonne dans toute la maisonnée. Pour la discrétion, il repassera !

L'Elfe de Maison, Kreattur, apparaît et regarde avec des yeux ronds et humides l'objet. Il semble comme … heureux ? Bizarre. Les lumières s'allument. Mika ramasse précipitamment l'objet, le cache dans sa botte – pas d'autres choix – et murmure à l'elfe :

« - Viens-là et fais semblant. Je vais dire que je t'ai confondu avec un intrus. »

Kreattur s'exécute, un peu sous le choc. Mika a encore son épée de sortit lorsque tous les habitants de la maison descendent précipitamment les escaliers, les adultes avec leur baguette sortit.

« - C'est juste Kreattur, explique le vampire. Je l'ai confondu avec un intrus et l'ai menacé avec mon épée. »

L'Elfe hoche rapidement la tête de haut en bas pour approuver. Bien que ce soit suspect, personne ne remet en cause l'histoire et tous retournent se coucher, sauf Yuichiro qui a reconnu le bruit que fait un Horcruxe quand il est détruit. Seule le salon est éclairé et ce grâce à des bougies. Yuu vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir dur canapé.

« - Tu en as trouvé un autre ?

\- Oui. »

Il sort le médaillon de sa botte, faisant pouffer de rire le soldat. Mika marmonne entre ses dents comme quoi il n'avait pas d'autre cachette car cet uniforme-là n'a pas de poche en comparaison au premier.

« - C'est le médaillon de Serpentard, explique-t-il. Il se tourne vers l'Elfe de Maison toujours présent et lui lance l'objet. Tiens, tu peux le garder. Tu as l'air de le vouloir. Garde-le juste hors de vue. »

Le vampire vient s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant, ignorant la créature qui s'en va non sans s'être prosterné plus bas que sol devant le blond en guise de remerciement.

« - Il faudra prévenir Dumbledore que nous en avons eu un autre. Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à trouver ?

\- La coupe de Poufsouffle, le serpent, Harry Potter et l'objet mystère.

\- Plus que quatre, alors. Sans compter Voldemort lui-même qu'il nous faut tuer, ajoute Yuu en soupirant. On ne va jamais en finir, à ce rythme-là …

\- Il nous faut être patient, Yuu-chan. Rome ne s'est pas construite en une seule nuit.

\- Tu as raison, Mika ! Allons transmettre un message à Dumbledore. »

Dans la demeure des Black, il y a le tableau d'un ancien directeur de Poudlard et par conséquent, le personnage qui s'y trouve peut voyager d'un tableau à un autre. Il s'agit de celui de Phineas Nigellus Black. Ce dernier semble dormir. Roulant des yeux, le vampire toque contre le cadre, faisant se réveiller en sursaut l'habitant du tableau.

« - Quel impoli ose venir me déranger pendant mon sommeil ? gronde le tableau.

\- Nous avons besoin que vous transmettiez un message urgent à Dumbledore, dit Yuu.

\- Un message ? marmonne Phineas Nigellus.

\- Oui. Dites-lui que nous avons trouvé le médaillon et l'avons détruit.

\- Encore cette histoire d'Horcruxe ? dit-il en quittant son tableau pour aller dans celui qui se trouve dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Les enfants de nos jours n'ont plus le moindre respect pour leurs ainés ! »

Les deux voyageurs se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, pas très certain de la réaction qu'ils doivent avoir. Puis, ils haussent les épaules d'un commun accord et retourne dans le salon.

« - Tu devrais aller te rendormir, Yuu-chan, conseil le vampire.

\- Je préfère rester avec toi, dit celui-ci en se penchant vers son amant pour l'embrasser amoureusement, s'allongeant ensuite sur ses genoux. Réveille-moi dans une ou deux heures.

\- Tu es impossible … soupire le blond avec un petit sourire. »

Le détenteur d'Asuramaru ne tarde pas à s'endormir. Le vampire vient lui caresser ses cheveux bruns, le couvrant d'un regard doux. Il retire sa cape blanche pour recouvrir le corps de l'endormit avec. C'est étrange, tout de même, comme coïncidence. Le seul jour où il participe à une réunion stratégique sans costume, mais avec un nouvel uniforme qu'il s'était fait faire la veille et que Kululu voulait voir, il se retrouve propulsé dans un autre monde.

Le lendemain, lorsque Sirius Black descend dans la cuisine pour une fois le premier, il voit dans le salon adjacent, les deux voyaguers installés sur le canapé. Yuichiro s'est endormit sur les jambes de son meilleur ami qui lui a mit sa cape dessus pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid.

« - Tu es bien matinal, commente le fugitif en venant s'appuyer contre le mur en face du vampire.

\- Les vampires ne dorment que pour tromper l'ennuie. Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Tu dois bien regretter ta vie d'humain, alors ! Pas de nourriture, pas de sommeil …

\- J'ai assez de force pour protéger Yuu-chan, donc ce n'est pas si terrible. J'aurai toutefois apprécier garder mon humanité. J'ignore encore combien de temps je vais continuer à relier Yuu-chan au mot « famille ».

\- Autant de temps que ta fidelité envers lui restera. Je suis un peu comme toi, en un sens. Mes douze années à Azkaban m'ont retiré beaucoup de mes sentiments. Mais parce que je le voulais, j'ai conservé ma fidelité envers Remus, James et Lily, donc Harry.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas pareil. Les vampires se considèrent comme des morts.

\- Et tu es vivant.

\- Evidemment. Nous sommes immortels, roule des yeux le blond. Etre vivant, c'est avoir un cœur qui bat, une chaleur corporelle, des sentiments, des besoins primordiaux … Les vampires n'ont rien de tel. Juste besoin de sang. Même mourir, c'est impossible. Donc non, nous n'avons rien en commun.

\- Nous avons quelque chose en commun, s'entête le sorcier. Nous avons tous les deux perdus ceux que nous considérions comme notre famille.

\- Tu es pénible, humain.

\- Je m'appelle Sirius Black, sourit ledit humain. »

Il se retient de rire. Ce vampire ne lui rappelle que trop bien son ami Remus, lorsque les deux autres Maraudeurs et lui ont découvert pour sa nature de loup-garou. Il avait sortit tout les arguments possibles et imaginables pour les convaincre de se tenir à l'écart de lui, en vain. Heureusement que James et lui se sont entêtés pendant des semaines et des semaines, autrement ils auraient manqué tant de belles choses !

* * *

Les jours passèrent sans le moindre problème. Toute la maisonnée commença à s'atteler au nettoyage de la maison, à la décorer pour Noël qui se fait toujours de plus en plus proche. Pour la veille, d'un commun accord, les deux voyageurs ont décidé de découvrir la ville de Londres, afin de laisser les sorciers faire la fête entre eux. Car Yuichiro et Mikaela ne serait que des intrus. Ainsi, ils purent admirer de belles choses, redécouvrir un monde qu'ils n'ont plus revu dans un aussi bel état depuis plus de huit ans.

Pour Noël, les sorciers se rendent à l'hôpital St Mangouste afin d'aller rendre visite à Arthur Weasley qui y est toujours hospitalisé. Cette journée-là est donc plutôt paisible. Comme tout le reste des vacances, en fait. Ce n'est que le dernier jour, qu'il y a un incident notable : la visite du professeur Rogue.

Pendant que Harry et Sirius sont occupés avec le professeur de Potions – une conversation écoutée par le vampire et répétée à Yuu mot pour mot – Mr Weasley entre dans la cuisine, interrompant les disputes. Yuichiro traine son compagnon vampire jusqu'à la cuisine pour aller se présenter au père de la fratrie aux cheveux roux.

« - Alors … Tu es guéri ? fait Sirius. Ça, c'est une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit Mrs Weasley en faisant asseoir son mari sur une chaise. Le guérisseur Smethwyck a finalement exercé sa magie, il a trouvé un antidote au venin de ce serpent et Arthur a appris qu'il ne fallait pas bricoler avec la médecine moldue, n'est-ce pas, chéri ? ajoute-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Oui, Molly chérie, répond Mr Weasley d'une voix penaude.

\- Bonjour Mr Weasley, intervient aimablement Yuichiro.

\- Oh ! s'exclame l'homme aux cheveux roux en voyant les deux garçons dans l'entrée de la pièce. Vous êtes les fameux voyageurs dont Dumbledore a parlé, c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien nous, acquiesce Yuu en s'avançant, tirant le vampire par le bras. Je suis Yuichiro – mais appelez-moi Yuu – et lui c'est Mikaela. Enchanté de vous rencontrez. »

Il serre avec joie la main que le sorcier lui tend, faisant comprendre à son amant d'en faire de même avec un regard significatif.

« - Alors c'est vrai ? Vous êtes tous les deux des soldats ? Son regard est posé sur les épées. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'épée. Et vous êtes tous les deux des Moldus ?

\- Je le suis – _à 90%_ , ajoute-il mentalement – mais Mika est un vampire.

\- Tu es un vampire ? Le regard de Mr Weasley semble scintiller alors qu'il se tourne vers Mikaela.

\- Ça se voit. »

Effectivement, lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, ses petites canines sont plus que visibles, brillant face à la luminosité.

Le dîner aurait pu être plus joyeux, pour saluer le retour de Mr Weasley. Harry voyait Sirius faire des efforts en ce sens : il se forçait à rire bruyamment aux plaisanteries de Fred et de George ou veillait à remplir les assiettes des convives, mais dès qu'il cessait d'être occupé, il redevenait maussade, soucieux. Harry était séparé de lui par Mondingus et Fol Œil qui étaient venus féliciter Mr Weasley de sa guérison. La rencontre entre ces deux nouvelles personnes et les voyageurs s'est fait simplement. Aussi simplement que Maugrey Fol-Oeil puisse l'être. Durant tout le repas, il n'a pas lâché une seule fois Mikaela du regard, comme s'attendant à ce qu'il lui saute à la gorge à cause de sa nature de vampire. Il faut dire, en même temps, qu'avec ce que Dumbledore a dû lui expliquer de leur monde, au sujet des vampires, il est difficile de ne pas être méfiant.

Le lendemain, les élèves de Poudlard doivent retourner à Poudlard. Au lieu de prendre ce que les sorciers appellent le « Poudlard Express », ils utilisent un autre moyen de transport appelé le « Magicobus », escortés par Remus Lupin et une nouvelle arrivante, Tonks.

La matinée vient tout juste de commencer et il y a un entassement de chaises et de fauteuils dépareillés disposés au hasard autour des fenêtres. Des sièges sont tombés lorsque le bus s'est brutalement arrêté square Grimmaurd, précipitant sur le plancher des sorcières et des sorciers qui se relèvent en grommelant. Un sac à provisions a glissé sur toute la longueur du bus, semant sur son passage un mélange peu ragoûtant d'œufs de grenouille, de cafards et de biscuits fourrés. Très encourageant.

« - Il va falloir qu'on se sépare en deux groupes, dit vivement Tonks qui cherche des yeux des sièges inoccupés. Fred, George et Ginny, allez vous asseoir là-bas, au fond … Remus restera avec vous. »

Elle emmène ensuite les cinq cinquième année tout en haut du bus où ils trouvent deux chaises vides à l'avant et deux autres à l'arrière. Stan Rocade, le contrôleur, suit avidement Harry et Ron qui vont s'installer à l'arrière. Les autres passagers regardent eux aussi passer Harry. Comme s'il n'était qu'une bête de foire. Avec tout ce qui se raconte, sur lui, il faut dire … Ce n'est pas très étonnant. Mikaela et Yuichiro restent, pour leur part, debout, voyant bien que sinon, ils vont avoir le droit à un vol plané durant le trajet. Le vampire s'accroche à une barre métallique prévu à cet effet, serrant de son autre main, le corps de Yuu contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à terre par la suite. Ron grommèle en les voyant ainsi enlacés.

Le bus repart en oscillant dangereusement.

Dans un grondement, il tourne autour du square Grimmaurd, montant à plusieurs reprises sur le trottoir puis, avec un nouveau BANG ! impressionnant, tous les passagers sont projetés en arrière, hormis les deux voyageurs. La chaise de Ron bascule et son hiboux, qui était sur ses genoux, s'échappe de sa cage en lançant de petits hululements frénétiques et vole jusqu'à l'avant où il vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Harry, qui a échappé de peu à la chute en s'accrochant à un chandelier fixé à la cloison, regarde par la fenêtre. Ils foncent à présent sur ce qui semble être une autoroute.

« - On est tout près de Birmingham, annonce joyeusement Stan, répondant à la question muette de Harry pendant que Ron se relève tant bien que mal. Alors, ça va comme tu veux, Harry ? J'ai vu ton nom dans le journal plein de fois cet été, mais on peut pas dire qu'ils ont été très gentils avec toi. J'ai dit à Ern, moi, il m'a pas semblé dingue du tout quand on l'a vu, j'ai dit, et c'est bien une preuve, ça, non ? »

Le Magicobus se penche d'une manière alarmante en doublant une file de voitures du mauvais côté.

BANG !

Les sièges glissent à nouveau en arrière tandis que le Magicobus saute de l'autoroute de Birmingham sur une petite route de campagne aux virages en épingle à cheveux. Des deux côtés de la chaussée, des haies s'écartent précipitamment lorsque le bus monte sur le talus. Ils passent ensuite dans la rue principale d'une petite ville animée, puis sur un viaduc entouré de hautes collines avant de s'engager sur une route balayée par le vent, entre de hauts immeubles d'habitation. À chaque changement de décor, un BANG ! sonore retentit.

« - Tu veux toujours monter dans ce bus ? demande Yuu avec amusement, lui ne subissant aucune secousse grâce à son amant.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, marmonne Ron en se relevant après être tombé par terre pour la sixième fois. Je ne veux plus jamais mettre les pieds dans ce machin.

\- Hé, le prochain arrêt, c'est Poudlard, dit Stan d'un ton réjoui en oscillant vers eux. La bonne femme qu'est montée avec vous, celle qui commande, elle nous a donné un petit pourboire pour qu'on vous fasse passer avant les autres. On va simplement déposer Madame Dumarais – à l'étage inférieur, se fait entendre un haut-le-corps suivi d'un horrible gargouillement –, elle est pas bien en forme.

\- Tu m'étonnes … maugre Mika qui peine à empêcher les secousses pour son ami sans casser la barre métalique. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus s'arrête dans un crissement de pneus devant un petit pub qui se tasse un peu pour éviter la collision. Ils entendent Stan aider la malheureuse Madame Dumarais à descendre sous les murmures de soulagement des autres passagers. Le bus repart et …

BANG !

Ils roulent à présent dans la grand-rue enneigée de Pré-au-Lard. Harry aperçoit l'enseigne de La Tête de Sanglier qui se balance au vent. Des flocons de neige s'écrasent contre l'immense pare-brise, à l'avant du bus. Enfin, ils s'arrêtent devant le portail de Poudlard.

Lupin et Tonks les aident à sortir leurs bagages avant de descendre leur dire au revoir.

« - Vous serez en sécurité dès que vous aurez franchi l'enceinte de Poudlard, assure Tonks en scrutant la route déserte. Bon trimestre !

\- Prenez bien soin de vous, dit Lupin qui serre la main de tout le monde en terminant par celle de Harry. Et toi, écoute-moi bien, ajoute-t-il en baissant la voix pendant que les autres prolongent leurs effusions avec Tonks. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas Rogue mais c'est un excellent occlumens et nous voulons tous, y compris Sirius, que tu apprennes à te protéger. Alors, travaille dur, d'accord ?

\- Ouais, d'accord, répond Harry d'un ton lourd, en regardant le visage prématurément ridé de Lupin. A bientôt. »

Le groupe remonte à grand-peine l'allée glissante qui mène au château, traînant derrière eux leurs énormes valises. Hermione parle déjà de tricoter quelques chapeaux d'elfes avant d'aller se coucher. Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le bâtiment, Yuu remercie d'un hochement de tête le vampire qui n'a pas lâché sa main depuis leur sortit du Magicobus pour lui éviter une chute malencontrueuse.

« - Les sorcier sont fous, dit-il, bien qu'amusé.

* * *

« - Il ne reste donc plus que quatre Horcruxe. En considérant que nous trouverons le serpent de Lord Voldemort en même temps que lui et que celui en Harry devra être détruit à cet instant, il n'y en a plus que deux à trouver : la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle et le dernier qui reste encore un mystère. Je vais poursuivre mes recherches, bien que je pense avoir mon idée concernant l'Horcruxe inconnu. »

Ils ne sont plus très loin de finir cette mission qui leur a été confié. Pendant qu'ils sont encore là …

« - Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Yuichiro ?

\- Avec Mika, nous avons pensé à quelque chose. Nous sommes forts, dans notre monde. Mais à deux … Nous doûtons de parvenir à vaincre définitivement Voldemort.

\- Vous voulez une aide de votre monde ? devine le directeur.

\- Oui, répond Yuu. Un humain et un vampire, pour être plus précis.

\- Ce pourrait être une bonne idée, approuve le vieux sorcier. Une idée dangereuse, puisqu'il y a toujours le risque que ce soient des personnes hostiles qui arrivent ici et nous n'aurions que des problèmes supplémentaires. Toutefois, cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Attendons néanmoins encore un peu avant de nous décider, afin de voir comment la situation avance. Je vous convoquerai à nouveau pour vous en reparlez. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron, Hermione, Yuichiro et Mikaela se retrouve ensemble à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, en train de faire une pile de devoirs donnée aimablement par Ombrage. D'autres élèves, presque tous des cinquième année, sont assis à des tables éclairées par des lampes, le nez collé à leurs livres, dans un grattement de plumes fébrile tandis que, derrière les fenêtres à meneaux, le ciel devient de plus en plus noir. Le seul autre bruit est le couinement que produit l'une des chaussures de Madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui rôe parmi les rayons d'un air menaçant. Quiconque s'avise de toucher à ses précieux ouvrages ne tarde pas à sentir son souffle dans son cou.

Harry arrive à leur niveau, sortant de son premier cours d'Occlumentie avec le professeur Rogue, un peu pâle. Mika plisse les yeux et dégage la place à côté de lui pour que le Survivant s'y installe. Le vampire voit parfaitement que le corps entier du Survivant a cette espèce de brume. Il ne préfère pas laisser Yuu être à côté de lui.

Juste au cas où.

« - Comment ça s'est passé ? chuchote Hermione. Puis, soudain inquiète, elle ajoute : Ça va, Harry ?

\- Oui … Très bien … enfin, je ne sais pas, répond-il d'un ton impatient en faisant une grimace de douleur. Écoutez … Je viens de réaliser quelque chose …

\- Que tu éprouves l'envie irrésistible d'égorger quelqu'un ? demande Mika, ses yeux rouges le fixant avec méfiance, sa main sur la garde de son épée.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mikaela ? dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi j'aurais envie de faire ça ? Plus important, je dois vous parler de quelque chose. »

Il leur raconte qu'il rêve depuis un moment d'un couloir et que ce couloir se trouve être celui qui se trouve dans ce qui est appelé le Département des Mystères.

« - Tu … Tu veux dire … murmure Ron, alors que Madame Pince passe devant eux dans un léger couinement, que l'arme – celle que cherche Tu-Sais-Qui – se trouverait au Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Au Département des mystères, très certainement, chuchote Harry. J'ai vu cette porte quand ton père m'a emmené dans la salle du tribunal et c'est la même qu'il gardait quand …

\- Dumbledore nous en a parler, l'informe Mika en continuant de gratter le parchemin, percevant l'hésitation. Je te rappelle que nous avons été appelé pour vaincre cet humain qui t'obstine.

\- Il ne … !

\- Bien sûr, fait le blond d'une voix railleuse. A d'autres. C'est autant visible que la cicatrice qui est sur ton front ; si on te connait un minimum, on le remarque. »

Hermione laisse échapper un long et profond soupir.

« - Evidemment, souffle-t-elle.

\- Évidemment quoi ? dit Ron, agacé.

\- Ron, réfléchis … Sturgis Podmore a essayé de forcer une porte au ministère de la Magie … C'était sûrement celle-là, ça ne peut pas être une simple coïncidence.

\- Comment se fait-il que Sturgis ait tenté de forcer la porte que mon père gardait alors qu'il est de notre côté ? fait remarquer Ron.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoue Hermione. C'est un peu étrange …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au Département des mystères ? questionne Harry à Ron. Est-ce que ton père t'en a déjà parlé ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que les gens qui y travaillent sont surnommés les Langues-deplomb, répond Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que personne ne semble savoir vraiment ce qu'ils font. C'est un endroit bizarre pour cacher une arme.

\- Pas bizarre du tout, très logique, au contraire, objecte Hermione. Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de top secret sur lequel a travaillé le ministère … Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Harry vient de frotter sa cicatrice de ses deux mains, comme pour la rendre plus lisse.

« - Oui … Très bien … dit-il en reposant sur la table ses mains tremblantes. Je me sens simplement un peu … Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'occlumancie.

\- N'importe qui se sentirait secoué si quelqu'un essayait sans arrêt d'entrer dans sa tête, dit Hermione d'un ton compatissant.

\- Dis-moi, Yuu-chan, intervient pensivement Mika. C'est quoi, déjà, les symptômes de la possession ? »

Un silence s'installe suite à sa question pour le moins inattendue. De plus, la façon dont il regarde Harry, son corps prêt à bondir …

« - Les signes de la possession ? répète Yuu en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne voyant pas le problème à cette question. Des cornes poussent sur ta tête, tes yeux deviennent rouges et tu as des canines pointues. Et le caractère n'est absolument plus le même, puisque c'est le démon qui est au contrôle. Après, si tu parles de la transformation en Namanari, tes sentiments deviennent obscurs et tu éprouves des désirs comme de la luxure, de la violence de plus en plus. Je crois qu'il y a une excitation au sang, mais je n'en suis pas certain … Une personnalité démone nait en toi et prend le contrôle, parfois, de ton corps.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais pourquoi cette question, Mika ? Tu n'as pas fait de contrat avec un démon …

\- Comme ça, juste par curiosité. »

Harry serre les poings en sentant le regard écarlate posé sur sa personne. Est-ce qu'il est possédé par Voldemort, finalement ? D'une façon différente à la perte de contrôle de son corps ?

« - Venez, on va retourner dans la salle commune, on sera mieux installés, elle lance un regard d'avertissement au vampire en se levant. »

Mais la salle commune est bondée et résonne d'éclats de rire et de hurlements surexcités. Fred et George sont en train de faire une démonstration de leur dernière invention en matière de farces et attrapes.

« - Le Chapeau-sans-Tête ! annonce George Weasley tandis que son frère Fred agit devant les élèves un chapeau pointu orné d'une grosse plume rose. Deux Gallions pièce. Regardez bien ce que va faire Fred. Vas-y ! »

Avec un grand sourire, Fred enfonce le chapeau sur sa tête. Pendant un instant, il a l'air simplement stupide puis tout à coup le chapeau et sa tête disparaissent en même temps. Tout le monde hurle de rire, à part quelques filles qui se sont misent à crier de terreur.

« - Et hop, on l'enlève ! s'exclame George. »

Pendant un moment, la main de Fred tâtonne dans ce qui semble être le vide, au-dessus de son épaule, puis sa tête réapparait lorsqu'il enlève d'un grand geste le chapeau à la plume rose.

« - Comment fonctionnent ces chapeaux ? se demande Hermione à haute voix. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un sortilège d'Invisibilité mais c'est assez habile d'avoir réussi à en étendre le champ au-delà de l'objet ensorcelé … J'imagine que le sortilège ne doit pas durer très longtemps.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, déclare Harry. »

Il traverse la salle commune, évitant habilement George qui tente de le coiffer d'un Chapeau-sansTête.

.

 _ÉVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN_

 _LE MINISTÈRE CRAINT QUE BLACK SOIT_

 _LE « POINT DE RALLIEMENT »_

 _D'ANCIENS MANGEMORTS_

.

L'article paraît le lendemain dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ , l'un des journaux sorciers. Il est accompgné de dix photographies en noir et blanc qui occupent la plus grande partie de la une. Neuf d'entre elles représentent des sorciers, la dixième une sorcière. Certains ont une expression narquoise, comme s'ils se moquent d'eux silencieusement, d'autres pianotent d'un air insolent sur le bord de la photo. Chaque portrait s'accompagne d'une légende précisant le nom du sorcier et le crime pour lequel il a été envoyé à Azkaban.

« Antonin Dolohov », dit la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au long visage pâle et tordu qui regarde Harry d'un air sarcastique, « condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett. »

« Augustus Rookwood », indique la légende sous la photo d'un sorcier au visage grêlé, les cheveux graisseux, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, appuyé contre le bord de son cadre, « condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du ministère de la Magie à Celui-Dont-On-NeDoit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. »

Mais les regards sont surtout attirés par la photo de la sorcière. Son visage sauté aux yeux dès l'instant où on la voit sur le journal. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui paraissent négligés et décoiffés sur la photo. La femme lance des regards noirs sous de lourdes paupières et ses lèvres minces esquissent un sourire plein d'arrogance et de dédain. Elle conserve les vestiges d'une grande beauté, mais quelque chose – Azkaban, sans doute – lui a ravi ses attraits.

« Bellatrix Lestrange, condamnée pour tortures ayant entraîné une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat. »

Londubat. Si la mémoire de Mikaela ne lui joue pas de tour, c'est le nom de famille de Neville, l'un des amis du Trio d'Or.

L'article stipule clairement :

.

 _Le ministère de la Magie a annoncé tard dans la nuit qu'une évasion massive avait eu lieu à Azkaban._

 _Recevant les reporters dans son bureau privé, Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que dix prisonniers sous haute surveillance s'étaient évadés hier en début de soirée et qu'il avait déjà informé le Premier Ministre moldu du caractère dangereux de ces individus._

 _« Nous nous trouvons malheureusement dans la même situation qu'il y a deux ans et demi, au moment de l'évasion de Sirius Black, l'assassin bien connu, nous a déclaré Fudge. Nous pensons d'ailleurs que ces deux affaires ne sont pas sans rapport. Une évasion de cette ampleur laisse supposer l'existence d'un concours extérieur et il faut savoir que Black, qui est la première personne à s'être jamais échappée d'Azkaban, serait idéalement placé pour aider d'autres détenus à suivre ses traces. Il nous semble très probable que ces individus, parmi lesquels figure Bellatrix Lestrange, une cousine de Black, se sont rassemblés autour de Black lui-même qu'ils considèrent comme leur chef. Nous faisons cependant tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour retrouver les criminels et nous demandons instamment à l'ensemble de la communauté magique de rester prudente et de manifester la plus grande vigilance. En aucun cas ces individus ne doivent être approchés. »_

.

« - Joyeux, commente Yuichiro dans un marmonnement.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, gronde Harry. Fudge fait porter la responsabilité de l'évasion sur _Sirius ?_

\- Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, commente Hermione avec amertume. Il ne peut quand même pas dire : « Désolé, mesdames et messieurs, Dumbledore m'avait prévenu que ça pouvait arriver, les gardiens d'Azkaban se sont ralliés à Lord Voldemort – arrête de gémir, Ron – et voilà maintenant que les plus redoutables partisans de Voldemort se sont évadés, eux aussi. » tu comprends, il a quand même passé six bons mois à raconter à tout le monde que vous étiez des menteurs, Dumbledore et toi. »

Quand on observe les autres tables, on peut remarquer que les autres étudiants ne sont pas terrorisés par la nouvelle qui vient de paraître, ou du moins ils n'en parlent pas entre eux. C'est parce que rares sont ceux qui lisent le journal tous les jours. Ils sont tous là à discuter de leurs devoirs, de Quidditch ou d'on ne sait quelles autres bêtises alors qu'au-delà de ces murs, dix autres Mangemorts sont venus grossir les rangs des partisans de Voldemort.

A la table des professeurs, toutefois, c'est complètement différent.

Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, le visage grave, sont en grande conversation. Le professeur Chourave a appuyé son exemplaire de _La Gazette_ contre une bouteille de ketchup et lit la première page avec une telle concentration qu'elle tient sa cuillère immobile et ne remarque pas les gouttes de jaune d'œuf qui s'en écoulent lentement en tombant sur ses genoux. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la table, le professeur Ombrage s'attaque à un bol de porridge. Pour une fois, ses gros yeux de crapaud ne balayent pas la salle à la recherche d'un élève en faute. Elle fronce es sourcils en vidant son bol à grands coups de cuillère et lance de temps à autre un regard malveillant en direction de Dumbledore et du professeur McGonagall toujours absorbés dans leur conversation.

« - Oh, ça alors … fait alors Hermione, surprise, les yeux toujours fixés sur le journal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ? demande précipitamment Harry, les nerfs à vif.

\- C'est … horrible, dit Hermione, visiblement ébranlée. »

A nouveau, il s'agit d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

.

 _MORT TRAGIQUE D'UN EMPLOYÉ DU_

 _MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _L'hôpital Ste Mangouste a promis hier soir de mener une enquête approfondie à la suite de la mort de Broderick Moroz, employé au ministère de la Magie, découvert étranglé dans son lit par une plante en pot. Les guérisseurs appelés sur place n'ont pas pu ranimer Mr Moroz qui avait été blessé dans un accident du travail quelques semaines auparavant._

 _La guérisseuse Miriam Strout, responsable de la salle où était soigné Mr Moroz au moment des faits, a été aussitôt suspendue et n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration. En revanche, un porteparole de l'hôpital a publié le communiqué suivant :_

 _« L'hôpital Ste Mangouste regrette profondément le décès de Mr Moroz dont l'état de santé s'améliorait de jour en jour avant ce tragique accident._

 _« Nous avons une réglementation très stricte en ce qui concerne les décorations autorisées dans nos salles, mais il est apparu que la guérisseuse Strout, surchargée de travail en cette période de Noël, n'avait pas mesuré le danger que représentait la plante posée sur la table de chevet de Mr Moroz – Voyant que sa mobilité et sa capacité à s'exprimer étaient en progrès, la guérisseuse Strout a encouragé Mr Moroz à s'occuper lui-même de la plante, sans se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un innocent Voltiflor mais d'une bouture de Filet du Diable qui a étranglé le convalescent dès qu'il l'a touchée._

 _« L'hôpital Ste Mangouste n'est pas en mesure d'expliquer pour le moment la présence de cette plante dans la salle et demande à toute sorcière ou sorcier qui pourrait lui fournir des informations à ce sujet de se faire connaître. »_

.

Que des mauvaises nouvelles au programme de la matinée, et la journée ne fait pourtant que commencer …

* * *

Tous les élèves apprirent la mise à l'épreuve de Hagrid quelques jours plus tard. Il n'y eut pas grand monde pour s'en émouvoir, d'ailleurs. Certains même, à commencer par Drago Malefoy, s'en montraient enchantés. Le Trio d'Or ne manqua pas de regarder avec désapprobation Mikaela qui commenta que cela ne l'étonnait pas et qu'il espérait que cela servirait de leçon au semi-géant. Quant à la mort monstrueuse d'un obscur employé du ministère de la Magie à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, personne ne semblait s'en soucier ni même être au courant en dehors de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il n'y avait plus désormais qu'un seul sujet de conversation dans les couloirs : l'évasion des dix Mangemorts. La nouvelle avait fini par se répandre dans toute l'école par l'intermédiaire des rares élèves qui lisaient les journaux. D'après les rumeurs qui se propageaient, certains des évadés avaient été vus à Pré-au-Lard. On racontait qu'ils s'étaient cachés dans la Cabane hurlante et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'introduire à Poudlard comme l'avait fait un jour Sirius Black.

Ceux qui venaient de familles de sorciers avaient grandi en entendant les noms de ces Mangemorts prononcés avec presque autant d'épouvante que celui de Voldemort. Les crimes qu'ils avaient commis, au temps où le Seigneur des Ténèbres imposait sa terreur, étaient devenus légendaires. Certains élèves de Poudlard, qui étaient apparentés aux familles de leurs victimes, devinrent bien malgré eux l'objet d'une célébrité indirecte dont les terribles effets se manifestaient chaque fois qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir.

Harry entendait à nouveau murmurer abondamment sur son passage et les doigts recommençaient à se pointer sur lui. Il décela cependant un léger changement de ton. À présent, les chuchoteries exprimaient davantage la curiosité que l'hostilité et quelques bribes de conversation laissaient deviner que certains n'étaient pas du tout satisfaits de la façon dont _La Gazette_ avait présenté les causes et les circonstances de l'évasion des dix Mangemorts. Soudain plongés dans la peur et la confusion, ceux qui doutaient ainsi semblaient maintenant se tourner vers la seule autre explication possible : celle que Harry et Dumbledore n'avaient cessé de répéter depuis l'année précédente.

Les élèves n'étaient pas seuls à avoir changé d'état d'esprit. Il n'était pas rare désormais de croiser dans les couloirs deux ou trois professeurs qui conversaient à voix basse et précipitée et s'interrompaient dès qu'ils voyaient un élève approcher.

« - Il est évident qu'ils ne peuvent plus parler librement dans la salle des professeurs, dit un jour Hermione au moment où elle passait en compagnie de Harry et de Ron devant les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave en plein conciliabule devant la classe de sortilèges. À cause d'Ombrage qui ne cesse de les surveiller.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont du nouveau ? demande Ron en jetant par-dessus son épaule un regard aux trois enseignants.

\- Si c'est le cas, tu peux être sûr qu'on n'en saura rien, répondit Harry avec colère. Pas avec le décret … on en est à quel numéro, maintenant ? »

En effet, une nouvelle note d'information était en effet apparue sur les tableaux d'affichage des différentes maisons, le lendemain du jour où l'évasion d'Azkaban avait été connues :

.

 _PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE_

 _INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD_

 _Il est désormais interdit aux professeurs de_

 _communiquer aux élèves toute information qui ne_

 _serait pas en rapport direct avec la matière qu'ils_

 _sont payés pour enseigner._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro_

 _vingt-six._

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage, Grande Inquisitrice_

.

Est-il utile de préciser que ce dernier décret avait donné lieu à un grand nombre de plaisanteries de la part des élèves ? Lee Jordan, par exemple n'a pas manquer de faire remarquer à Ombrage qu'en vertu de cette nouvelle règle, elle n'est pas autorisée à réprimander Fred et George qui jouent à la Bataille explosive au fond de la classe.

« - La Bataille explosive n'a rien à voir avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, professeur ! Ce n'est pas une information en rapport direct avec la matière que vous enseignez ! »

Effectivement.

Mikaela lui accorde un point pour cette remarque parfaitement exacte. Sans étonnement, plus tard dans la journée, le voyou pouvait être vu avec une belle blessure sur le dos de la main.

On aurait pu pensé que l'évasion d'Azkaban inciterait Ombrage à faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humilité, qu'elle ressentirait une certaine honte devant cette catastrophe qui s'était produite sous le nez de son bien-aimé Fudge. Mais il semblait au contraire que son furieux désir d'exercer son contrôle sur tous les aspects de la vie à Poudlard s'en trouvait intensifié. Elle paraissait en tout cas décidée à procéder bientôt à des licenciements et la seule question était de savoir si la première victime en serait le professeur Trelawney ou Hagrid.

Chaque cours de divination ou de soins aux créatures magiques se déroulait désormais en présence d'Ombrage et de son bloc-notes. Tapie près du feu, dans la classe saturée de parfums douceâtres, elle interrompait les propos de plus en plus hystériques du professeur Trelawney avec de difficiles questions sur l'ornithomancie et l'heptomologie, insistait pour qu'elle prédise les réponses des élèves avant qu'ils ne les donnent et exigeait qu'elle démontre ses aptitudes à lire l'avenir dans la boule de cristal, les feuilles de thé ou les pierres de runes. Harry pensait que le professeur Trelawney n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer sous la pression. À plusieurs reprises, il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs – ce qui était déjà en soi un fait inhabituel car elle restait généralement cloîtrée dans sa tour –, marmonnant toute seule d'un air fébrile, se tordant les mains et jetant par-dessus son épaule des regards terrifiés. Une puissante odeur de xérès bon marché se répandait dans son sillage.

Apparemment décidé à suivre les conseils d'Hermione, Hagrid ne leur avait montré, depuis Noël, rien de plus effrayant qu'un Croup – une créature impossible à distinguer d'un fox-terrier en dehors de sa queue fourchue –, mais lui aussi semblait avoir perdu toute assurance. Il se révélait nerveux et étrangement égaré pendant les cours, perdant le fil de ce qu'il disait, répondant de travers aux questions et jetant sans cesse à Ombrage des regards anxieux.

Concernant l'A.D., tout le monde, même Zacharias Smith, était décidé à travailler plus que jamais depuis la fuite des dix Mangemorts. Mais celui qui avait fait les plus gros progrès était sans nul doute Neville. L'évasion de ceux qui s'étaient attaqués à ses parents semblait avoir provoqué en lui un changement étrange et même un peu alarmant. Il n'avait rien dit de l'évasion de Bellatrix et des autres tortionnaires. D'ailleurs, Neville ne parlait pratiquement plus pendant les réunions de l'A.D. Il pratiquait sans relâche chaque mauvais sort ou contre-maléfice que leur enseignait Harry, son visage lunaire tendu par la concentration. Apparemment indifférent aux blessures ou aux accidents, il travaillait avec plus d'acharnement que tous les autres. Ses progrès étaient tels qu'ils en devenaient troublants et lorsque Harry leur enseigna le charme du Bouclier – un moyen de renvoyer à l'attaquant les maléfices mineurs –, seule Hermione parvint à maîtriser le charme plus vite que Neville. Même la partie de combat avec Yuichiro et Mikaela, il brillait de manière stupéfiante, à tel point que le vampire préféra ne pas laisser son amant face à Neville, s'amusant à augmenter la difficulté un peu plus qu'avec les autres humains. Bien que ne pouvant pas égaler un vampire, il était assez fort, il n'y a pas à dire. Il parvient même à prendre Mika par surprise une fois ou deux.

« - C'est à surveiller de près, disait Mikaela consciencieusement. Il est mauvais pour les humains de se battre avec la force du désespoir.

\- Et pour les vampires ? réplique Ron d'une voix railleuse.

\- Les vampires n'ont pas de sentiments. »

Cette phrase est comme devenu une litanie sans fin que le Trio d'Or connait par cœur. Et en fait, si au début de l'année c'était complètement stupide et dénué de sens, cinq mois plus tard, ce n'est plus la même chose. Le vampire est devenu tellement … insensible. Seul Yuichiro semble encore avoir de l'importance pour lui. Les autres peuvent bien mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il ne piperait mot si Yuu n'est pas en danger.

C'est inquiétant et Yuichiro ne semble même pas s'en apercevoir.

Avec tant de sujets d'inquiétude et un programme aussi chargé – des quantités stupéfiantes de devoirs qui obligeaient bien souvent les cinquième année à travailler jusqu'à plus de minuit et les séances secrètes de l'A.D. –, janvier fila à une vitesse alarmante. Avant que qu'on ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, février était arrivé, apportant avec lui un temps plus humide et plus chaud, ainsi que la promesse d'une deuxième sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Au matin du quatorze, de nombreux élèves semblaient s'être habillés avec leurs habits du dimanche. La St Valentin, évidemment. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée pour la célébrer comme il se doit. Il se trouve qu'apparement, chez les sorciers, c'est quelque chose d'important. Pour les deux voyageurs, ce n'est qu'un jour comme les autres dans l'année. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il descend dans la Salle Commune où se trouve Harry et Ron, le premier lui demande ce qu'il a prévu pour aujourd'hui, le vampire répond presque sèchement :

« - Rien.

\- C'est la St Valentin, précise Harry, au cas où.

\- Oui, et ? Dans notre monde, ça fait huit ans que personne ne l'a fêté. Et en tant qu'enfants, on n'a jamais rien fait. Je ne vois donc rien de particulier pour ce jour. Préoccupe-toi plutôt de ton rendez-vous avec cette fille de Serdaigle plutôt que de mes histoires de cœur. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en va.

En franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, il entend très distinctement la voix de Ron dire :

« - Heureusement qu'ils ne font rien. Ce serait dégueulasse de les voirs se sauter dessus. »

Ron déteste les relations homosexuelles. Depuis qu'il sait que les deux voyageurs sortent ensemble, il les évite un maximum et quand il est en leur compagnie, il est insupportable. Sans compter ses quelques petites remarques déplacées. Du moment qu'il ne fait aucun mal à son Yuu-chan, Mika veut bien le laisser chanter tout ce qu'il veut sous tous les toits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien aujourd'hui ? J'espère que ceux qui ont passé des examens les ont réussit et souhaite bonne chance à ceux que doivent encore en passer ! Je passe moi-même des examens jeudi et vendredi.**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : Repos, soldat ! Ce n'est pas faux … Après, comme je l'ai précisé - je ne sais plus où, par contre - il est possible que j'ajoute un chapitre ou deux un jour, si l'inspiration me vient. Un peu comme pour Lotus Paint, je dirais. A dire vrai, Professeur Campbell, raconte plutôt l'année que Neah passe en tant que professeur, comme l'indique si bien le titre. Après, on pourrait supposer qu'il revienne pour une nouvelle année en professeur et que des élèves se réveillent en Noah, où quelque chose du même genre … C'est une option envisageable, mais sans plus. Peut-être un jour. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai déjà cette histoire à finir de publier et je vais ensuite essayer d'écrire un peu sur Twilight, l'une de mes sagas favorites. Connais-tu Twilight, d'ailleurs ? Dans le chapitre ci-dessous, tu auras la réponse quand aux personnages qui vont être demandé en renfort. Un indice : je DETESTE Shinoa et Kululu n'a pas trop sa place dans cette histoire, même si sa venue était envisagée au début. Nan, pas de Yuu-chan en Séraphin. Enfin, je ne pense pas … A très bientôt ! ~**

 **Disclamer : Owari no Seraph est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya tandis que Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

 _HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN :_

 _LA VÉRITÉ SUR CELUI-DONT-ON_

 _NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM_

 _ET LE RÉCIT DE LA NUIT OÙ JE L'AI VU_

 _REVENIR_

 _._

« - Plus équivoque, tu meurs, commente Mika en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. Le professeur Ombrage sera enchantée de voir cela. Ravi de t'avoir connu, Harry Potter.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Mikaela ? fait Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vais pas mourir …

\- Je n'en serai pas si certain, si j'étais toi. Regarde. »

Mikaela désigne du menton un point derrière le Survivant. Interloqué, ce dernier se retourne pour voir Ombrage qui s'avance vers leur groupe.

« - Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demande-t-elle en arrivant à leur niveau. »

Harry a les mains pleines d'enveloppes. Le professeur Ombrage se tient derrière Fred et Luna, ses gros yeux de crapaud observant le fouillis de hiboux et de lettres qui s'entassent devant Harry. Aux autres tables, de nombreux élèves les regardent avec convoitise.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous reçu toutes ces lettres, Mr Potter ? questionne-t-elle lentement.

\- C'est un crime, maintenant, de recevoir du courrier ? demande Fred Weasley d'une voix forte et un brin provoquante.

\- Attention, Mr Weasley, sinon je serai obligée de vous donner une retenue, dit Ombrage. Alors, Mr Potter ? »

Harry semble hésiter mais il n'a pas l'air de voir comment le secret peut être garder sur ce qu'il a fait il y a une semaine. De toute façon, Ombrage ne va probablement pas tarder à avoir son propre exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ entre les mains … Mika regarde en direction de la table des professeurs pour voir Dumbledore occupé à fixer leur groupe. Lentement, le vieux directeur hoche la tête. Il n'y a pas besoin de dire le moindre mot le vampire a parfaitement compris ce qu'il pense. C'est pourquoi il donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de Yuu qui lui envoit un regard interragatif.

« - Dumbledore, dit-il simplement. »

Ce simple mot, Yuichiro le comprend également. Ils doivent aller dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore tout à l'heure. C'est le moment. Les choses commencent à trop s'envenimer, il faut commencer à agir avant qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre possibilité de le faire

« - Des gens m'ont écrit parce que j'ai donné une interview, explique Harry. Au sujet de ce qui s'est passé au mois de juin.

\- Une interview ? répète Ombrage, la voix plus aiguë et plus grêle que jamais. Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je veux dire qu'une journaliste m'a posé des questions et que j'y ai répondu, dit Harry. »

Avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, Yuu lui prend le journal des mains et le donne au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« - Quand avez-vous fait cela ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix légèrement chevrotante.

\- Pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, répond Harry, sans se départir de son ton neutre. »

Elle lui lance regard brûlant de rage, le magazine tremblant entre ses doigts boudinés.

« - Il n'y aura plus d'autres sorties à Pré-au-Lard pour vous, Mr Potter, murmure-t-elle. Comment avez-vous osé … ? Comment avez-vous pu … ? (Elle prend une profonde inspiration.) J'ai pourtant essayé de vous apprendre à ne pas dire de mensonges mais, apparemment, le message n'a pas pénétré. Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor et une nouvelle semaine de retenue. »

Elle s'éloigne en serrant _Le Chicaneur_ contre sa poitrine, suivie des yeux par la plupart des élèves.

Vers le milieu de la matinée, sans surprise, d'énormes écriteaux ont été placardés partout dans l'école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d'affichage mais également dans les couloirs et les salles de classe.

.

 **PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE**

 **INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**

TOUT ÉLÈVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION

DU MAGAZINE _LE CHICANEUR_

SERA RENVOYÉ.

CONFORMÉMENT AU DÉCRET

D'ÉDUCATION NUMÉRO VINGT-SEPT

SIGNÉ : DOLORES JANE OMBRAGE,

GRANDE INQUISITRICE

.

« - Je doute vraiment de cette méthode, commente Mika, ses yeux écarlates parcourant l'affiche rapidement. Les professeurs ne sont-ils pas censés comprendre la manière de pensée des adolescents … ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Harry, ne comprenant pas où le vampire souhaite en venir. »

Mikaela tourne son regard vers le jeune Potter qu'il fixe pendant quelques secondes en silence, donnant l'impression assez désagréable de se demander si répondre à pareille question en vaut la peine ou non. Il doit juger que cela en vaut réellement la peine, puisqu'il demande à son tour, en guise de réponse :

« - Lorsqu'on t'interdit quelque chose, Harry, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

\- De le faire … répond Harry en fronçant les sourcils avant que son expression ne s'illumine de compréhension. Oh ! Tu veux dire qu'en faisant ça, tous les élèves vont avoir envie d'acheter _Le Chicaneur_ ?

\- C'est exactement ça. Si elle n'avait pas donné cette interdiction, et surtout avec autant d'insistance, personne ne se serait intéressé à ce journal. C'est de la prychologie inversée. En quelque sorte … »

Son regard se fait lointain, perdu dans des souvenirs.

À la fin de la journée, bien que personne n'ait vu nulle part la moindre trace du _Chicaneur_ , tous les élèves ne font plus que parler de l'interview, citations à l'appui. On peut les entendre en discuter à voix basse dans les files d'attente, avant le début des cours, dans la Grande Salle pendant le déjeuner et au fond des classes. Hermione raconte même que, dans les toilettes des filles, toutes les occupantes des cabines étaient en train d'en parler lorsqu'elle y avait fait un tour avant son cours de runes anciennes.

« - Quand elles m'ont vue, comme elles savent que je te connais, elles ont commencé à me bombarder de questions, dit Hermione, les yeux brillants. Et tu sais, Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'elles te croient. Je le pense vraiment, tu as fini par les convaincre ! »

Pendant ce temps, le professeur Ombrage rôde dans les couloirs, à l'affût, arrêtant les élèves au hasard pour exiger qu'ils retournent leurs poches ainsi que leurs sacs. Harry sait qu'elle cherche des exemplaires du _Chicaneur_ , mais ses condisciples ont pris de l'avance sur elle. Ils ensorcèlent les pages de l'interview qui se transforment en innocentes pages de manuel lorsque quiconque d'autre y pose les yeux, ou deviennent tout simplement blanches dès qu'ils en interrompent eux-mêmes la lecture. Bientôt, il semble que tout le monde dans l'école a lu l'article.

Bien entendu, le décret d'éducation numéro vingt-six interdit aux professeurs d'en parler mais ils ont tout de même trouve le moyen de faire savoir ce qu'ils en pensaient. Le professeur Chourave mit vingt points à Gryffondor lorsque Harry lui passa l'arrosoir. À la fin du cours de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick, radieux, lui mit dans la main une boîte de Couinesouris en sucre en murmurant : « Chut ! » avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Quant au professeur Trelawney, elle éclata en sanglots hystériques pendant le cours de divination et annonça devant une classe stupéfaite et une Ombrage désapprobatrice que, finalement, Harry ne connaîtrait pas une mort précoce mais vivrait au contraire jusqu'à un âge avancé, deviendrait ministre de la Magie et aurait douze enfants.

« - Tiens, Mikaela.

\- Merci Hermione. »

Le vampire récupère le journal _Le Chicaneur_ que Hermione vient d'ensorceler pour lui, donnant au journal l'apparence d'un simple manuel scolaire. Etant incapable de fare de la magie, il a demandé à la jeune sorcière de jeter un sort pour lui. Bien qu'étonné que le vampire lui fasse une telle demande – elle sait parfaitement qu'il retient au mot près ce qu'il lit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois – elle y a accédé. En réalité, ce n'est pas pour lui, que Mikaela fait cela. C'est pour le donner aux personnes que Dumbledore va appeler dans une heure de leur monde. Ce sera plus facile de leur expliquer la situation avec un support qui raconte pratiquement tout ce qu'i savoir sur la situation actuelle. Yuichiro a très bien comprit la manœuvre et ne manque pas de féliciter son amant pour l'initiative.

Dans trois heures, c'est l'heure du diner. Et les deux voyageurs se rendent dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier les attend, un parchemin dans les mains, alors qu'il est occupé à tracer un pentacle à l'aide de son propre sang. C'est le même pentacle que celui dans lequel sont arrivés les deux adolescents.

« - Ah, vous voilà, les salue Dumbledore. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi ce doit être fait avec du sang … ajoute-t-il en s'éloignant du pentacle.

\- Parce que les démons, comme les vampires boivent du sang, répond Mika avec un ton d'évidence. »

Le vieil homme leur demande de s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres, lui aussi en faisant de même, par mesure de sécurité. Puis, d'une voix claire et distincte, il se met à réciter :

« - _Possessor arte, hoc est in mundum. Daemonium erit hunc mundum._ »

Le vent se met à souffler fort dans tout le bureau du directeur, forçant les personnes présentes à mettre leurs bras devant leurs yeux. Une colonne d'air faisant tout le tour du pentacle s'élève. Lorsqu'elle disparaît, ce sont deux personnes qui s'y trouvent. Une vêtue de noire et une vêtue de blanc. Les deux se regardent dans le blanc des yeux, en chien de faïence.

« - Bon sang, murmure Mika, il ne manquait plus que ça … »

L'attention des deux nouveaux arrivants se tourne vers les personnes extérieurs au pentacle.

Le premier a des cheveux blancs de longueur moyenne avec une frange et des yeux bleus. Il porte l'uniforme de l'armée, mais les détails de son uniforme ne sont pas verts, mais rouges pour montrer un certain grade. Il est également décoré avec une aiguillette portée sur l'épaule droite avec un décor de croissant de lune et quatre badges : les trois premiers sont des rayures avec le haut étant rouge, le second étant une bande blanche, et le troisième étant un vert, rouge et blanc ; et en dessous, un insogne en or avec ce qui semble être le blason d'une famille. Parallèlement à cela, il porte un brassard sur son bras gauche, une ceinture de toile blanche avec une ceinture de taille d'or, et des chaussures noires au lieu des bottes au genou.

Le second est un homme grand et mince, avec de longs cheveux argentés qui atteignent ses hanches. Il a une frange et des mèches de cheveux devant les deux oreilles. Il garde ses cheveux attachés en arrière en une queue basse avec un ruban. Il porte également une paire de boucles d'oreilles rouges en forme de losange à chaque oreille. Comme tous les vampires, il a des oreilles pointues, des yeux rouges, et des crocs. Sa tenue est composér de plusieurs éléments, y compris un costume, un long manteau, des cuissardes et une cape pour compléter une apparence noble. Il porte une chemise blanche à manches longues avec un col décoraté. Il a une ligne de losanges gris foncés à sa droite. Les poignets de sa chemise sont noirs et ont quatre boutons dorés. Il a aussi de la dentelle à ses poignets. Il porte des gants blancs. Le vampire dispose également d'un gilet blanc, qu'il porte sur son dos. Il est divisé en son centre et atteint ses mollets. Il est maintenu en place par une large ceinture noire avec une large boucle. La boucle repose sur sa hanche gauche. De plus, il a un pantalon blanc et des bottes noires, qui atteignent sa cuisse. Les bottes ont quatre boutons dorés sur la cuisse et trois au mollet. Les bottes sont blanches au niveau des orteils, semelle et talon. Sur son côté gauche, repose une épée.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui prend la parole, commençant à s'avancer d'une démarche gracieuse.

« - Si ce ne sont pas Mika-kun et sa princesse, fait-il en japonais. »

Il s'arrête, Mikaela venant de sortir son épée pour la lui mettre sous la gorge, le mettant au défi de faire un pas de plus.

« - Ferid Bathory, salue froidement le blond, ses mèches de cheveux blonds lui cachant les yeux. Ici, on parle anglais, dit-il justement dans cette langue. »

Il relève la tête, révélant ses iris devenus écarlates. Le nommé Ferid Bathory semble un instant surprit, mais son sourire revient bien vite alors qu'il tape moqueusement dans ses mains.

« - Ah, petit cachotier ! dit-il gaiement. Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter sur ce que tu as ressentit.

\- Va te faire voir.

\- Ah ah ah ! »

Dumbledore reste silencieux, laissant se faire les retrouvailles. Mikaela semble différent, avec ce vampire excentrique. Il ne lui semble pas avoir le souvenir d'avoir entendu le blond donné une telle réplique et le rire de son interlocuteur prouve qu'il est habitué. Yuichiro, pour sa part, à les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardant étrangement celui qui est censé être du même côté que lui.

« - Bonjour Yuu, salue ce dernier.

\- On se connait ? réplique ce dernier en s'avançant vers lui.

\- C'est méchant, ça, fait naïvement le soldat. Je suis Shinya Hiiragi, un ami proche de Guren. Nous nous sommes rencontré lorsque Kureto t'a interrogé. »

Yuichiro semble se souvenir de quelque chose, puisqu'il se met sur la défensive.

« - Du calme, je ne vais pas t'attaquer, je ne suis pas là pour ça. D'ailleurs, j'ignore pourquoi je suis ici. Mmh … »

Il se met à observer son environnement avec un petit air pensif sur le visage.

« - Ah. Hé bien, Dumbledore doit l'expliquer. Mais … il jette un regard en direction des deux vampires. Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre un peu … Et tu es _vraiment_ un ami de Guren ? Il déteste pas les Hiiragi.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis le lycée, sourit l'albinos. Si tu veux tout savoir, il t'apprécie beaucoup et te considère comme son fils. Il est très inquiet quant à ta disparition, pour dire vrai. Puisqu'il n'est pas ici, il semble que je doive faire attention à ce que tu restes vivant, sinon il me tuera. »

Dix minutes et un bras coupé plus tard, les quatre voyageurs se trouvent assit en face de Dumbledore qui se présente.

« – Je suis Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Je vous donnerai de plus ample explication plus tard.

\- Ferid Bathory, Septième Géniteur, se présente le vampire aux cheveux argentés. Bien que je doute qu'un humain comme toi puisse en comprendre la signification, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire qui découvre ses canines.

\- Je suis Shinya Hiiragi, major-général au sein de l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon, se présente l'homme aux cheveux blancs et tendant sa main vers le directeur qui la serre sans hésitation.

\- Hiiragi ? répète le vieil homme. Vous êtes un des fils de cet homme qui dirige l'armée d'une main de fer ? Devez-vous être considéré comme un ennemi ?

\- Oh, non ! Je ne suis qu'un descendant d'une lignée mineure qui a été adopté et je suis haïs pour cela. Tout le monde s'en ficherait, si je venais à mourir. Je suis même suspecté d'hérésie car je m'entend bien avec Guren Ichinose, le tuteur de Yuu. »

Son air parfaitement indifférent lorsqu'il prononce ces paroles … ferait presque de la peine à Dumbledore. Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'estime de lui pour penser de telles choses …

« - Pourrais-je connaître ton nom à toi aussi ? ajoute Shinya en direction de Mika. Il me semble t'avoir déjà vu quelque part …

\- Mikaela Hyakuya, répond celui-ci un peu trop sèchement. »

Shinya cligne légèrement des yeux, son regard tourné vers Yuichiro. Il semble comprendre quelque chose mais n'en dit mot. Ainsi commence les explications, magazine _Le Chicaneur_ à l'appuie. Le vampire et le soldat le prennent plutôt bien. Dumbledore annonce qu'il a déjà prévenu le Ministère que deux nouvelles personnes sont à nouveau arrivés _accidentellement_ dans leur monde et qu'il a dû passer sous Veritaserum cette fois-ci, mais étant doué en fermeture de l'esprit, il a su détourner un minimum l'information sans pour autant trop mentir.

« - Vous serez présenté d'ici une trentaine de minutes à l'ensemble de Poudlard. »

* * *

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève, contournant la table des professeurs. Derrière, Ombrage est furieuse alors qu'elle serre une lettre broyée dans ses mains. Cela sent bizarrement le déjà vu …

« - Bonsoir à tous, commence le directeur. Vous souvenez-vous de l'incident d'il y a cinq mois ? Notre monde est entré en collision avec un autre monde par accident. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui, à nouveau, cela ait été le cas. Comme je l'ai fait avec Mikaela et Yuichiro, j'accueille à Poudlard nos deux voyageurs. Voici nos deux nouveaux invités ! »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent, laissant entrer deux personnes. Deux adultes, cette fois-ci. Celui en blanc, c'est un vampire, et c'est visible. Il s'avance d'une démarche gracieuse, il semble parfaitement à l'aise, ses yeux rouges fouillant la foule jusqu'à trouver Mikaela et Yuichiro qu'il salue d'un geste de la main, sans aucune gêne.

« - Je vais le tuer, marmonne Mikaela, s'attirant les regards du Trio d'Or.

\- Et moi donc, ajoute Yuu avec mauvaise humeur. »

L'humain que l'on reconnaît grâce à l'uniforme semblable à celui de Yuichiro qu'il arbore mais en version rouge et décoré, sourit innocemment, offrant des petits gestes de la main aux étudiants avec un air tout ce qu'il y a de plus aimable. Avec ces deux-là, rien qu'à les voir à cet instant, le reste de l'année va être encore plus agité que maintenant, si c'est ne serait-ce que possible. Les deux nouveaux arrivants arrivent au niveau de Dumbledore.

« - Voici Shinya Hiiragi, dit-il en désignant l'humain. Il fait lui-aussi partit de la résistance contre les vampires en tant que major-général. Comme Yuichiro Hyakuya, il a scellé un pacte avec un démon portant le nom de Byakkomaru qui est scellé dans un fusil longue-distance. »

Pour prouver les dires du directeur, le major-général tend la main sur le côté. Un fusil apparaît dans des flammes bleues dans sa main, faisant résonner des exclamations étonnées. Ce que cet homme vient de faire est clairement de la magie. Aussi vite que l'arme est apparue, elle disparaît sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage.

Dumbledore désigne alors le vampire dont les regards des filles sont tournés vers lui, admirant son incroyable beauté.

« - Et voici Ferid Bathory, un vampire classé Septième Géniteur. Ne vous inquiétez pas à son propos, Mikaela Hyakuya veillera à ce qu'il ne s'attaque à personne, puisqu'ils sont des amis de longues dates, il saura s'y prendre avec lui. Ils ne suivront pas les cours, mais logeront parmi les Gryffondor pour des raisons évidentes. Faites-leur un bon accueil ! »

Les deux nouveaux arrivants viennent s'installer à la table de Gryffondor, Ferid à côté de Mika et Shinya à côté de Yuichiro. Et le repas commence. Shinya lâche une exclamation de joie en voyant tout les plats qui s'étendent devant lui, commençant à manger sans plus tarder.

« - Mr Hiiragi ? dit une voix juste à côté de celui. Je suis Hermione Granger.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Appelle-moi Shinya, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on m'appelle ainsi.

\- Tu sais Mika-kun, Kululu m'a décapité en apprenant ta disparition, se plaint Ferid d'un ton mélodramatique.

\- Tu l'as mérité, rétorque froidement Mika.

\- Que tu es cruel ! Alors, que dirais-tu de me raconter les délicieuses sensations que procurent le sang humain ? C'est celui de ta princesse, que tu bois ? Ce que j'aimerai y goûter … »

En une fraction de seconde, Mika a sa main autour de la gorge du vampire aux cheveux argentés qui garde son air amusé.

« - Si tu touches à un seul cheveux de Yuu-chan, je te tuerai.

\- Je plaisantais, je plaisantais ! D'habitude, tu es plus dur à provoquer. En cinq mois, tu as bien dû perdre un peu de ton humanité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Dis-moi, Yuu, fait alors Harry, les sourcils froncés. Mikaela et toi avez à de très nombreuses reprises mentionnés le nom de ce type … il désigne du regard Ferid Bathory.

\- C'est l'assassin de notre famille, l'éclaire Yuichiro en lançant un regard mauvais au-dit vampire.

\- Oh … Je suis désolé. Ça va aller ?

\- … Ouais. Je lui trancherai un membre ou deux tout à l'heure et ça ira.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est sans danger, qu'il soit ici ?

\- Mika et le major-général seront là en cas de problème. On peut le neutraliser sans problème, s'il le faut.

\- Est-ce que tous les vampires sont comme ça ? questionne Hermione. »

Ferid est en train de tapoter gaiement l'épaule de Mikaela affalé sur la table, semblant vouloir partir en dépression.

« - Non, lui, il est différent. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de passer le temps en s'amusant. Tuer notre famille, c'était pour son amusement. Et être ici l'amusera d'autant plus. Faites attention avec lui. C'est un détraqué et un pervers …

\- Est-ce que … Hermione baisse d'un ton, Dumbledore les a également appelé en renfort ?

\- Ouais, acquiesce Yuu. Shinya va pouvoir aider, mais je me demande … si Ferid Bathory ne va pas plutôt aller rendre une petite visite à Voldemort pour aller l'aider. Il en serait capable. Mais nous savions quels étaient les risques, alors il faut les assumer.

\- Sinon ! s'exclame soudainement Ferid tout gai. Ce garçon tout sombre, là, il désigne Harry du doigt, l'englobant à l'aide de son index, n'est-ce pas le petit Harry Potter pleureur ?

\- Pleureur … ? répète ce dernier en serrant les poings et les dents.

\- Ne relève pas, lui conseille Yuu en murmurant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, sur notre monde, pour te permettre ce genre de commentaire ?

\- Oh, on dirait bien que j'ai touché la corde sensible, s'amuse Ferid. Mon pauvre Mika-kun … Obligé de supporter de telles jérémiades à longueur de journée. Que c'est triste. Mais papa Ferid est là pour toi, maintenant ! »

Grimaçant, Mikaela évite Ferid qui tente de le serrer dans ses bras, procurant un étrange spectacle aux autres personnes.

« - Tu n'es pas mon père, de ce que je sache.

\- C'est grâce à moi que Kululu t'a transformé en vampire, nuance le vampire en levant son index. C'est comme si je l'étais. Avec Crowley, nous formons une belle famille de Mikaela.

\- Je m'en fiche, rétorque le blond. Et arrête de nous assimiler au mot « famille », toi et moi. Comme si tu savais ce que c'était.

\- Mais je sais ce qu'est une famille, Mika-kun ! Même si c'était il y a plus d'un millénaire, je te rappelle que j'ai été humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame Yuu en recrachant l'eau qu'il était en train de boire. Attends … Tu viens de dire que tu es un humain ?

\- J' _étais_ un humain, nuance le vampire aux cheveux d'argents. C'était il y a tellement longtemps !

\- Mais … Mais tu aurais dû le dire plus tôt !

\- Yuu … soupire Mikaela . Tous les vampires sont des humains, au début.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Je pensais que tu le savais, dis Mikaela. C'est même logique.

\- Ça ne l'est pas !

\- Tu es désespérant. Si les vampires naissaient vampires, aucun ne serait adulte.

\- Ah ! J'ai bien mangé ! déclare alors Shinya en se levant et en s'étirant. Je n'avais pas aussi bien mangé depuis longtemps. Hermione, accepterais-tu de me conduire à la Salle Commune ? J'ai bien peur de me perdre dans un détour d'un couloir et les tableaux semblent adorer indiquer les mauvaises directions …

\- Euh … Oui. Oui ! Venez … enfin … Viens, je vais t'accompagner. »

La sorcière se lève à son tour et, suivit de Shinya, quitte la Grande Salle. Au début, ils marchent silence. A un moment, le major-général voit son démon, Byakkomaru, se matérialiser, marchant devant lui. Cela arrive parfois, avec les démons : ils se matérialisent, mais seule la personne avec qui ils ont passé un pacte ainsi que les autres démons peuvent les voirs. Bien sûr, il arrive que certains vampires parviennent à ressentir leur présence également.

« - _Fais attention, Shinya_ , lui dit le démon. _Ce Harry Potter est enveloppé d'une masse sombre. Il pourrait vouloir te tuer, toi, Yuu ou même ce vampire, Mikaela_. »

Shinya hoche la tête pour signifier à son démon qu'il a comprit. Celui-ci disparaît, comme si de rien n'était. Il sourit légèrement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Byakkomaru tient à lui et est très possessif et protecteur. Il n'hésite jamais à le prévenir du moindre danger ou risque, surtout quand son attention est relâcher. C'est pour cette raison qu'il peut se permettre d'être aussi insouciant. Son démon veille sur lui. Shinya peut aujourd'hui avouer sans honte qu'il le considère comme un ami. Huit ans, ça créer des liens !

« - Il y a un problème ? demande Hermione en voyant celui qu'elle guide sourire sans aucune raisn apparente.

\- Oh, non. Je pensais à quelque chose de plaisant.

\- Contrairement à Mikaela et Ferid, Yuu n'as pas l'air de te connaître, avance-t-elle, dans l'espoir de commencer une conversation.

\- C'est normal. Nous ne sommes rencontré qu'une fois et c'était pendant un interrogatoire plutôt agité. Mais je le connais vraiment très bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mmh … il fait mine de réfléchir. Parce que son tuteur est une très vieille connaissance, je dirais.

\- Il ne vous fait pourtant pas confiance.

\- Même en étant adopté, je suis un Hiiragi.

\- Ado … Oh. Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas. »

A en croire son expression, elle pense que ses parents biologiques sont morts. Pas du tout honteux de ses origines – et aussi parce que cette fille met en confiance – il remédie à ce quiproquo.

« - Je n'ai pas perdu mes parents.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non. La famille Hiiragi est celle qui contrôle l'armée et elle était déjà très importante au Japon avant la propagation du virus et la soudaine apparition des vampires. Je faisais partis d'une lignée mineure et j'ai été vendu pour devenir l'un des nombreux prétendants de Mahiru Hiiragi. J'ai finit par être choisit et ait été adopté pour grandir à ses côtés.

\- Donc vous êtes marié ?

\- Non. »

On sent une pointe d'amertume dan sa voix.

« - Elle aimait déjà quelqu'un, malgré que nous soyons jeunes. Un certain Guren Ichinose, également membre d'une famille mineure traitée en paria. Mon actuel meilleur ami.

\- Oh … Ça a dû être dur.

\- Oh non ! Elle m'avait prévenu dès le début et je la considérais plus comme une amie avec le temps. Je me demande ce qu'elle serait aujourd'hui.

\- Elle … elle est morte ?!

\- Non. Elle a connu autre chose. Elle a inventé les armes démoniaques … au prix de devenir elle-même un démon. C'est inquiétant, comme situation. En étant ici, je ne peux plus surveiller Guren et m'assurer qu'il ne se laisse pas posséder par Mahiru …

\- Je suis certaine qu'il ne se laissera pas possédé, fait Hermione. Si c'est lui qui a élevé Yuu, alors il est fort. Et Mikaela ? Vous le connaissiez ?

\- Absolument pas ! sourit Shinya. Mais je l'avais aperçu de loin sur le champ de bataille. Tout comme Ferid Bathory sur lequel j'ai tiré dessus. Ah … C'est dommage qu'il ait esquivé l'attaque, Byakkomaru l'a loupé d'une seule seconde. »

Ils arrivent au niveau des escaliers qui bougent selon leur gré, puis après plusieurs minutes, ils sont enfin dans la Salle Commune. Hermione le conduit jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupent déjà Mikaela et Yuichiro. Un seul lit a été ajouté. A présent, il y en a trois. Shinya remercie la sorcière et s'installe sur le lit qui ne semble pas avoir été utilisé. Hermione le laisse là, l'informant qu'il peut descendre dans la Salle Commune s'il le souhaite. Lorsque la porte est refermée, Byakkomaru réapparait.

« - Tu es vraiment inquiet pour moi, constate Shinya avec amusement.

 _\- Tu dois faire attention. La nuit, tu vas être entouré de deux vampires._

\- Dans ce cas, veille sur mon sommeil. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

 _\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour baisser ta garde, Shinya. Il y a aussi des sorciers. Des sorciers dont on ignore les capacités magiques. Fais attention._

\- Oui, papa.

 _\- J'ai l'impression que cela t'es égal_ , remarque le démon en s'allongeant à côté de lui, blasé.

\- Ce n'est pas que çcelaa m'est égal, répond pensivement le major-général en caressant le peluge blanc rayé de noir de l'apparition. C'est juste que … je suis plus préoccupé par …

 _\- Guren._

 _-_ Oui. Il m'inquiète. J'ai l'impression qu'il résiste de moins en moins à Mahiru. La soudaine disparition de Yuu l'a rendu d'autant plus faible. Alors la mienne …

 _\- Tu es trop gentil._

\- Tu trouves ? Ce doit être vrai, alors. Après tout, nous ne faisons qu'un, tu sais tout de moi. Ça doit être bizarre, par contre. De m'entendre parler tout seul. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup, qui prennent la peine d'écouter leur démon et de leur répondre. »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre, Byakkomaru disparaît imédiatement. C'est Mikaela. Son regard rouge se pose un instant sur l'endroit où se trouvait le démon quelques secondes plus tôt, mais il n'y prête pas plus d'attention que cela, se dirigeant plutôt vers le lit se trouvant le plus près de la fenêtre sur lequel il s'assied, regardant l'extérieur, sans même se préoccuper de l'humain. Il a l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose, puisqu'il se lève, s'accroupissant à terre pour sortir de sous le lit, une petite malette de laquelle il retire parchemin, encre et plume, s'installant à même le sol pour commencer à écrire.

« - Tu ne dois pas surveiller Ferid Bathory ? demande Shinya, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de silence.

\- Je ne suis pas son père. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, répond d'un ton sec le vampire.

\- Et Yuu ?

\- Yuu-chan est dans la Salle Commune avec le Trio d'Or. »

Ah. Son ton vient de s'adoucir au point d'en devenir doux. Mikaela aime beaucoup Yuichiro, cela s'entend.

« - Le Trio d'Or ?

\- Harry, Ron et Hermione. »

Il n'est pas très bavard. Mais ce n'est pas grave, Shinya est connu pour parvenir à faire parler comme des pies les moins bavards. Il se lève de son lit, venant s'installer sur celui du vampire sans la moindre gêne, s'allongeant même dessus à plat ventre, sa tête reposant dans sa main alors qu'il demande :

« - Yuu compte beaucoup pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, l'un pour l'autre ?

\- Amoureux.

\- Oh ? il pouffe. Guren ne va pas aimer ça.

\- J'ai faillit tuer Guren.

\- Alors c'est toi, le vampire qui lui a percé la poitrine ?

\- J'ai manqué son cœur. Il serait mort si …

\- Si ?

\- … Yuu-chan n'était pas arrivé.

\- Ah ah ah !

\- … Tu m'agaces. On dirait Ferid Bathory.

\- Vraiment ? C'est vexant !

\- … Toi, tu as un passé douloureux. »

Ce n'est pas une question.

Shinya perd son sourire et Mikaela lève les yeux de son parchemin, son regard écarlate semble voir en travers de l'humain. Il est perspicace, ce vampire. L'albinos ne manque pas de faire la remarque.

« - C'est parce que j'étais comme ça, quand j'étais encore humain. Rien d'extraordinaire. Les humains cachent leur douleur derrière de la fausse joie. Puis ils finissent par trouver une personne qui est chère à leurs yeux, pour laquelle ils feraient la plus abominable des choses. Une épaule sur laquelle pleurer.

\- Ah ah, tu dois avoir raison ! acquiesce Shinya. »

Le regard de Mika se durcit autant que sa voix.

« - J'ignore ce que vous fabriquez ou quel est votre but, mais si j'apprend que vous, humains, vous avez à nouveau expérimenté sur Yuu-chan … Je vous tuerais

\- Au risque que Yuu te déteste ?

\- C'est un mal pour plusieurs biens. »

Un peu violent, mais mignon.

« - Et sinon, c'est sur quelle matière, ce devoir ?

\- Cours de potions. Celui de Yuu-chan.

\- Tu lui fais ses devoirs ?

\- Bien sûr que non. »

Mikaela roule des yeux, comme si la question était tout ce qu'il y a de plus stupide.

« - Il ne sait pas écrire en anglais, alors je le fais pour lui. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure toutes les réponses et je les recopies mot pour mot.

\- Tu dois avoir une excellente mémoire ! fait le soldat, impressionné.

\- Je pourrais réciter par cœur un livre que j'ai lu il y a huit ans si l'envie m'en prenait.

\- Impressionnant.

\- A présent, laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai du travail à faire. Va parler avec ton démon – Byakkomaru, c'est ça ? - et fiche-moi la paix. Ou quitte la pièce. Je commence à avoir très soif et il serait dommage que je te saute à la gorge. »

Il déglutit pour appuyer ses dires. Avec tout ce sang qu'il y avait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, tout à l'heure, rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait soif qu'au bout de deux jours. D'ailleurs … Comment Ferid compte-t-il se nourrir ? A tout les coups, il va se trouver un étudiant qui acceptera de lui donner son sang pour ses beaux yeux. Ou pour plus avec les élèves plus âgé, pervers comme il est ! En fait, il ne veut pas savoir.

Une odeur attire son attention.

Harry est de retour de sa retenue douloureuse avec Ombrage, visiblement. Des bruits de pas se font entendre et Yuichiro, Ferid ainsi que le Trio d'Or ne tardent pas à entrer dans la pièce. Yuu vient vers lui, s'installant par terre à ses côtés de lui. Harry les rejoint, sa main ensanglantée enroulée dans un morceau de tissu teinté de rouge. A grande peine, le vampire se retient de lui sauter dessus, au grand amusement de Ferid qui s'appuit après un mur de la pièce, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« - Mikaela ? Est-ce que tu veux boire ? propose Harry.

\- Je peux encore tenir une journée complète, merci. La dernière remonte à il y a deux jours.

\- Mika … Mika … Mi-Mi-Mika … ~ chante Ferid. »

Mikaela retient à grand peine un soupir agacé.

« - Pourquoi refuses-tu une offre si généreuse ?

\- Fiche-moi la paix.

\- Tu bois tous les deux-trois jours, n'est-ce pas ? En acceptant la gentille offre de Harry-chan, ton précieux Yuu-chan ne perdrait-il pas moins de sang ? »

\- Touché.

Le vampire tend la main, Harry y posant la sienne après avoir retiré le tissu. Le Survivant est touché de savoir que le vampire est toujours aussi réticent à boire du sang. Bien vite, il sent parfaitement la langue qui lèche son sang et, comme la dernière fois, le blond finit par planter ses crocs dans le poignet du Survivant qui grimace légèrement avant de rapidement rougir en sentant un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps.

« - Ah ah, rit légèrement le vampire. Ça fonctionne toujours autant.

\- Vous faites souvent ce genre de manipulation ? demande Ron, méfiant.

\- Tous les jours ! répond le vampire avec un sourire. Tu serais surprit de voir ce que je pourai te faire faire. »

Mikaela retire ses crocs de la peau du Survivant, fusillant du regard Ferid qui se contente de le saluer de la main innocemment.

« - Au fait, Harry … dit Mika en s'essuyant la bouche. A ta place, je serais vexé de ce surnom.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu appelles bien Yuu, « Yuu-chan ».

\- Parce que nous sommes amis d'enfance et que -chan et souvent utilisé entre enfants. Là, Ferid a un millénaire de plus que toi.

\- Ah là là … soupire Ferid d'un air navré. Tu n'es plus aussi drôle que lorsque tu étais un mignon petit garçon, Mika-kun. Que c'est triste …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinus par « drôle », Ferid Bathory ? demande Mika d'un ton acerbe, une main sur son épée.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Ta mémoire aussi, devient défaillante. « Ferid-sama, ça veut dire quoi ''faire une pipe'' à quelqu'un ? » dit-il d'une voix enfantine. »

Pendant que Harry et Hermione manque de s'étouffer avec leur propre salive, Ron, Yuichiro et Shinya se retiennent tant bien que mal de rire. En un temps record, Mikaela fond sur son ainé, les joues cramoisies alors qu'il tente de lui couper la tête, le vampire retenant la lame d'une seule main.

« - Oh, et tu te souviens de la première fois que je t'ai mordu, tu as tellement aimé que tu …

\- La ferme ! »

Il rougit encore plus et les rires des autres n'arrangent en rien son état.

« - Ah là … C'est tellement dommage que tu ne viennes plus me voir pour me poser ce genre de question … fait le millénaire d'un ton dramatique. La seule fois où tu es venu me voir c'était pour savoir …

\- Arrête de raconter ça !

\- J'imagine trop bien Mika faire ça, dit Yuu en se roulant par terre.

\- Ne l'imagine pas ! s'exclame le blond. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, on peut voir passer dans la Grande Salle un Ferid Bathory riant aux éclats, esquivant l'épée de Mika qui tente de le trancher en deux, tandis que ce dernier a les jours complètement rouges.

« - Je n'avais jamais vu Mikaela rougir, fait remarquer Fred Weasley.

\- Qu'est-ce que l'autre lui a dit ? questionne son frère jumeau. »

Harry sourit, mais ne dit rien.

Shinya, par contre, fait signe aux jumeaux de s'approcher et, cela fait, il leur dit :

« - Ferid vient de nous répéter une question que Mika lui a posé quand il était enfant.

\- Une question ? demande Fred, intéressé. »

Shinya la leur répète et les jumeaux se mettent à rire.

« - Jeune … commence George.

\- … et insouciant ! fini Fred.

\- Mais est-ce une bonne idée de les laisser faire ça ? demande Ginny Weasley, inquiète.

\- Ils vont juste se courser quelques heures et se couper des membres, dit Yuichiro en balayant l'air de sa main.

\- On ne peut pas les laisser faire ça ! s'exclame Ginny, horrifiée.

\- Les vampires peuvent recoller leurs membres coupés, explique Yuu. Alors tout va bien. Je suis fatigué. Et si on allait se coucher ? »

Les autres acquiescent.

* * *

Il est minuit passé. Mika a poursuivit Ferid pendant au moins deux bonnes heures. Finalement lassé, le plus jeune fini par ranger son épée dans son fourreau, s'appuyant contre un mur en pierre. Ferid vient vers lui, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Et dire que nous commençions seulement à nous amuser ! fait-il.

\- Tu me fatigues, répond Mika. Et tu m'ennuie.

\- Je suis ennuyeux ? Que c'est méchant, Mika-kun. Et si nous parlions de ta précieuse princesse à qui tu as sucé le sang ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, marmonne Mikaela en se laissant glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver assit. Je ne veux pas me nourrir du sang de ma famille.

\- C'est pourquoi tu continues à t'obstiner à ne boire du sang que tout les trois jours !

\- … J'accepte aussi celui de Harry. Il est souvent en retenue.

\- J'aimerai rencontrer la personne qui lui fait ça ! s'exclaffe Ferid. Pour essayer.

\- Tu perdrais ton temps. C'est moins douloureux qu'une entaille d'épée.

\- Oh ? Tu as déjà essayé ? Mika-kun, punit ?

\- Je n'ai fait qu'exprimer mon opinion. Et je lui ai conseillé de trouver plus douloureux. »

Le blond roule des yeux en se levant, s'aventurant dans les couloirs, Ferid marchant à ses côtés de sa démarche gracieuse. Il sourit malicieusement en regardant en coin l'expression parfaitement neutre de son semblable. Va-t-il falloir également huit cent ans pour qu'ils soient copains-copains, tous les deux ? Comme avec Crowley Eusford. A celui-là aussi, il a tué tous ses amis. Les vampires ne doivent pas avoir d'attaches avec les humains. Et à cette époque-là, il avait déjà prévu depuis longtemps de transformer en vampire le Treizième Géniteur. Il en va de même pour Mika. Après tout … ne sont-ils pas tous les trois des Mikaela ? Des Mikaela qui se doivent d'être forts, qui plus est.

* * *

Troisième jour d'affilé de retenue avec Dolores Ombrage. Il semble a Harry que l'écriture gravée dans sa peau ne va jamais disparaître.

 _« Je ne dois pas mentir. »_

La chambre des voyageurs semblent être devenu une sorte de repaire pour le groupe que forment ceux-ci avec le Trio d'Or. Personne d'autre n'y vient, que des personnes oeuvrant pour la destruction de Voldemort. Dans cette pièce, ils peuvent laisser parler les rancoeurs et de tout ce qui s'accompagnent. Ils ont un endroit où parler librement. C'est pourquoi le Survivant entre dans cette chambre sans la moindre hésitation. Imédiatement, il est accueillit par Ferid qui lui offre un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Il se serait laissé piégé s'il n'avait pas remarqué le regard noir de Mika en direction de son comparse, ainsi que le coup d'oeil de Ferid sur sa main ensanglantée.

« - Vas-y, serre-toi. »

Le Survivant tend sa main à Ferid qui n'hésite pas, déballant la main avant de se mettre à lécher le sang. A sa surprise, le vampire aux cheveux argentés ne plante pas ses crocs dans son poignet, mais presse plutôt sa main. C'est pourquoi Ferid Bathory le relâche rapidement en déclarant en direction de Mika, pendant qu'il tapote la tête du Survivant comme on le ferait à un chien :

« - Ah là … Comment peux-tu faire Mika-kun pour résister trois jours ?

\- Il s'est retenu deux jours et demi, fait remarquer Shinya, occupé à prendre soin de son arme. J'ignorais que les vampires pouvaient avoir autant de retenue. N'est-ce pas Yuu ?

\- C'est un ancien humain.

\- Yuu-chan, tu es toujours bloqué sur ça ? s'étonne Mika.

\- J'ai eu des difficultés à y croire, mais maintenant que j'y pense … Ferid Bathory s'amuse – bizarrement – mais comme n'importe quel autre humain.

\- Tu peux arrêter de tapoter ma tête comme si j'étais un chien ? demande Harry, un peu agacé.

\- Sauf que tu n'es pas un chien. Un chien, je l'aurai tué depuis longtemps tellement il serait ennuyeux ! »

Il accède néanmoins à la demande en haussant théâtralement les épaules, se plaignant de la « nouvelle jeunesse d'il y a trente ans ». Dans un autre contexte, ça aurait été bizarre à entendre … Ou pas. Ça l'est vraiment, en fait. Et ça, qu'importe comment c'est abordé !

« - Euh … Shinya ? demande Ron, assit juste à côté de ce dernier. Je peux le porter ? Il désigne le fusil longue-distance.

\- Le porter ? répète l'albinos, sceptique. Une arme démoniaque ne se prête pas. Il faut mériter le droit d'en toucher une.

\- Mériter ? répète le rouquin railleur, en jetant un regard sceptique vers Yuichiro. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, pour le mériter ?

\- Vaincre le démon pendant le pacte, tout simplement. Et je doute que tu en sois capable, surtout avec celui-ci. Il faut avoir subit quelques petites … expériences pour pouvoir une arme de la série Black Demons. »

Cette révélation surprend les sorciers. Des expérimentations ? Les trois autres voyageurs ne semblent même pas surprit. Yuichiro a juste l'air de songer à quelque chose, par rapport aux deux vampires dont l'un ne bronche même pas, ayant trouvé un certain intérêt pour ses ongles plutôt longs, et l'autre rafermit sa prise sur la hanche de l'humain à côté de lui.

« - Yuu prête bien son arme à Mikaela, bronche Ron, mécontent.

\- C'est parce que Asuramaru sait que Mika a été transformé par sa sœur. »

Ferid frappe dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur lui.

« - Tu as entendu, mon petit Mika-kun ? sourit l'argenté. Et dire que cette chère Kululu est à la recherche de son précieux grand frère depuis un millénaire au point de se renseigner auprès des humains … Tu vas pouvoir lui faire plaisir en lui disant où est son précieux démon ! »

Le blond ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à cela.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant que Mikaela et Yuichiro reçoivent respectivement deux Optimal et deux Effet Exceptionnel en Potion, Harry a deux Désolant. Ce doit être vexant de constater que des personnes venues d'un autre monde sont plus doués que lui qui fait des potions depuis presque cinq ans ! Le pire dans cette histoire est que Shinya – allez savoir ce qu'il fait là – est parvenu à avoir, pour sa part, un Optimal. On raconte dans les couloirs de Poudlard que le soldat aux cheveux blancs s'est trouvé le professeur Rogue comme compagnon de fortune. Quand on lui pose la question – les étudiants n'hésitent pas à aller vers lui – il répond :

« - Severus me fait penser à mon meilleur ami, en plus ennuyeux. »

Compliment ou insulte ? Bonne question. En tout cas, le maitre des Potions doit supporter un soldat au comportement un peu trop enfantin à ses côtés. C'est peut-être pour avoir la paix, qu'il l'a laissé toucher à un chaudron. Comment une telle personne peut-elle être major-général ?!

En parlant de cours de Potions … Depuis tout à l'heure, Shinya entretient une potion à la couleur peut rassurante. Celui lui attire des regards en coin. Surtout que le soldat ne semble pas s'en préoccuper. C'est étonnant parce que la dernière était aussi comme ça, durant la préparation et le résultat était parfait. Le professeur surveille de loin ses faits et gestes, notant au passage qu'il rajoute des ingrédiants qui ne sont même pas demandé. Qu'a-t-il fait pour avoir un tel imbécile sur le dos ? Le cours terminé, tous les élèves quittent la salle, tandis que Shinya Hiiragi vient s'asseoir sans gêne sur le bureau de Rogue, lui retirant sa plume des mains.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

\- Allons, allons, soit gentil avec tes amis, Severus, le gronde gentiment son interlocuteur.

\- … Vous faites aussi des Potions, dans votre monde ?

\- Mmh ? Oh, non ! On utilise un peu de magie avec des talismans, mais rien de plus. Mais j'ai fait de la sciences physiques au lycée. Ça compte ?

\- De la science physique ?

\- C'est un peu pareil. On nous montrait comment faire apparaître l'ADN de quelque chose, comment fabriquer de l'acide … Mais le professeur a toujours refusé de nous montrer comment on fabrique une bombe, malgré la lettre de Kureto-nii. Il n'était pas amusant, ce professeur, ah ah !

\- Ton frère adoptif de ta très influente famille ? questionne Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ?

\- Disons que je l'ai harcelé nuit et jour pendant plus d'une semaine. Chez nous, à l'entrainement, sous la douche, aux toilettes … Il a finit par accéder à ma demande !

\- On se demande bien pourquoi … marmonne le professeur. Et ton professeur a tout de même refusé ?

\- Oui, tu imagines ! Ça ne fait rien. Une petite recherche sur internet et je savais comment faire. Bon … Le bâtiment Est a explosé, mais c'était très amusant ! »

Rogue se frotte le visage. Ce garçon – qui est censé avoir la vingtaine, bon sang ! – est aussi destructeur que les jumeaux Weasley pendant son cours.

* * *

Un hurlement se fait entendre, résonnant dans tout Poudlard. Alerte, Yuichiro se lève d'un bond pendant que le major-général fait apparaître Byakkomaru. Mika pose sa main sur celle de son amant en déclarant :

« - C'est juste le professeur Trelawney, dit-il. Ombrage la chasse de Poudlard. Il n'y a rien de plus à signaler. Rallonge-toi. »

En effet, avant que ce cri ne résonne, Mikaela et Yuichiro était allongé dans le lit du premier, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à partager un moment de tendresse comme il devient rare de le faire avec toutes ces personnes qui font des allés-retours ici. Il n'y a que quand ils sont seuls ou qu'il y a le sniper, qu'ils peuvent être tranquille puisque Hiiragi Shinya fait tout simplement comme s'il ne voyait absolument rien. Il a même quitté deux-trois fois la pièce pour laisser les deux adolescents s'offrir l'un à l'autre.

« - Je veux aller voir, décrète Yuu. »

Mikaela soupire avant de relâcher son compagnon, mettant ses bottes et prenant sa cape en passant qu'il enfile durant le chemin.

« - Allez-y, je reste ici, déclare Shinya en les saluant d'un geste de la main. »

Les deux garçons parcourent Poudlard au pas de course, utilisant plusieurs raccourcies. Les cris proviennent du hall d'entrée. Ils augmentent d'intensité à mesure que les deux garçons montent les marches de pierre qui mènent de l'étage au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en haut de l'escalier, une foule est rassemblée dans le hall. Des élèves ont accourus de la Grande Salle d'où ils sont en train de dîner pour venir voir ce qui se passait. D'autres se pressent sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Mika se fraye un chemin parmi un groupe de grands Serpentard, tirant par la main son amant et voit qu'un cercle s'est formé. Certains visages paraissent choqués, d'autres effrayés. Le professeur McGonagall se trouve de l'autre côté du cercle, face à eux. Apparemment, ce qu'elle voit lui soulève le cœur.

Le professeur Trelawney se tient au milieu du hall, sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille de xérès vide dans l'autre. Elle semble en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Ses cheveux sont dressés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers font paraître un de ses yeux plus grand que l'autre. Ses innombrables châles et écharpes pendent en désordre de ses épaules et donnent l'impression qu'elle se déchire de toutes parts. Deux grosses malles sont posées sur le sol, à ses pieds. L'une d'elles est à l'envers, comme si on l'a jetée dans l'escalier. Le professeur Trelawney, le regard fixe, parait terrifiée par quelque chose que Yuichiro ne peut voir mais qui doit se trouver au bas des marches de marbre. Ombrage, très certainement.

« - Non ! hurle-t-elle. NON ! Ce n'est pas possible … Ça ne se peut pas … Je refuse de l'accepter !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? dit Ombrage avec un amusement cruel. Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi inévitable.

\- Vous … Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écrie le professeur Trelawney, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Vous ne … vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je … Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P-Poudlard est ma m-maison !

 _\- C'était_ votre maison, rectifie le professeur Ombrage. »

La joie s'étale sur le visage de crapaud du professeur Ombrage tandis qu'elle regarde le professeur Trelawney, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables, s'effondrer sur l'une de ses malles.

« - Mais depuis que le ministre de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre ordre de révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez.

\- Ah là, ah là … soupire d'un ton faussement navré Ferid sortit de nul part, derrière les deux amis d'enfance, une main posée sur chacune des deux épaules. Observe bien, Mika-kun. La tristesse humaine n'émoustille-t-elle pas tout tes sens, te faisant éprouver une joie malsaine ?

\- Arrête ça Ferid, dit Mikaela entre ses dents. Ne laisse pas Ombrage gagner.

\- Hé bien ! Les désirs de Mika-kun sont des ordres, dit Ferid d'un ton à la fois ironique et amusé. »

Tapotant sur les épaules des deux adolescents, le vieux vampire s'avance dans le hall d'entrée. Des regards surpris se posent sur lui alors que certains se mettent à rougir en voyant le vampire au physique, il faut le dire, très rince à l'oeil. Sa démarche toujours aussi gracieuse et son apparence surnaturelle ne peut laisser de marbre. Harry, qui se trouve dans la foule, est surprit de voir Ferid Bathory s'avancer vers le professeur Trelawney en disant de sa voix au timbre envoûtant :

« - Hé bien, hé bien … Que se passe-t-il donc, ici ?

\- Mr Bathory, minaude Ombrage. Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Allons Dolores, appelle-moi Ferid. »

Il arrive derrière Trelawney, posant ses mains sur ses épaules, faisant sursauter cette dernière.

« - Tu chasses Sybille de Poudlard ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, _Ferid_.

\- En effet. Cependant … Je doute sincèrement que tu en ais le droit. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le Ministère de la Magie. Tu as estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourquoi tu as mis fin à ses fonctions, si je ne m'abuse ? »

Il commence à s'avancer d'une démarche féline vers Ombrage qui, malgré ses efforts, ne peut cacher son attirance pour la beauté du vampire.

« - Il a retenu ça ? murmure Yuichiro, épaté.

\- Ferid possède une tout aussi excellente mémoire que la mienne, ce qui fait qu'il a tendance à se désintéresser très vite de quelque chose et est souvent en proie à l'ennuie.

\- Comme Grande Inquisitrice, tu as parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, tu n'as aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, poursuit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement, prenant la main du professeur pour y déposer un baiser, que ce pouvoir-là incombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. »

La Grande Inquisitrice ne peut retenir un rougissement de s'étaler sur ses joues.

« - Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelawney continue d'habiter à Poudlard, intervient la voix de Dumbledore. »

Les portes de chêne se sont soudainement ouvertes et les élèves qui se trouvent devant s'écartent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore. Qu'était-il allé faire dans le parc, Yuichiro n'en a aucune idée, mais il y a quelque chose d'impressionnant à le voir ainsi apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit étrangement brumeuse. Il laisse les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui et s'avance à travers le cercle des spectateurs en direction du professeur Trelawney, frissonnante et ruisselante de larmes, toujours effondrée sur sa malle, le professeur McGonagall l'ayant rejointe entre-temps.

Solidarité féminine.

Le professeur Trelawney laisse alors échapper un petit rire frénétique ponctué d'un hoquet qu'elle n'arriva pas à étouffer.

« - Non … Non, je v-vais partir, Dumbledore ! Je quitterai P-Poudlard pour chercher f-fortune ailleurs …

\- Non, réplique Dumbledore d'un ton abrupt. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sibylle. Il se tourne vers le professeur McGonagall. Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sibylle chez elle, professeur ?

\- Bien entendu, répond McGonagall. Levez-vous, Sibylle … »

Le professeur Chourave surgit de la foule et se précipite pour prendre l'autre bras du professeur Trelawney. Toutes deux l'entraînent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage et Ferid. Le professeur Flitwick accourt derrière elles

« - _Locomotor Barda !_ ordonne-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée. »

Aussitôt, les deux malles s'élèvent dans les airs et se dirigent vers l'escalier, le professeur Flitwick fermant la marche. Le professeur Ombrage reste parfaitement immobile, les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore, toujours souriant. Il tourne son regard vers le vampire.

« - Je vous remercie pour votre intervention, Ferid. »

Celui-ci hausse les épaules en riant légèrement, avant de s'en aller en prenant la même direction que les professeurs qui viennent de s'en aller afin d'aller vaquer à ses occupations, non sans avoir au passage jeté un coup d'oeil à son compagnon vampire.

Lorsque le vampire disparaît dans l'obscurité des couloirs, Ombrage prend la parole, reprenant son ton froid habituel.

« - Et qu'allez-vous faire, demande-t-elle dans un murmure qui résonne tout autour du hall, lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ?

\- Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème, répond Dumbledore d'un ton aimable. Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vous avez trouvé ? s'exclame Ombrage d'une voix perçante. _Vous_ avez trouvé ? Puis-je vous rappeler, Dumbledore, qu'en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-deux …

\- Le ministère est chargé de choisir lui-même la personne qualifiée dans le cas – et uniquement dans ce cas – où l'actuel directeur ne serait pas en mesure de trouver lui-même un candidat, fait Dumbledore. Or, je suis heureux de vous annoncer qu'en la circonstance, j'ai réussi. Puis-je vous présenter ? »

Il se tourne vers les portes ouvertes à travers lesquelles filtre à présent la brume nocturne. Harry entend un bruit de sabots. Il y a un murmure stupéfait dans tout le hall et les élèves qui se tiennent près des portes reculent à nouveau, certains d'entre eux trébuchant dans leur hâte de laisser le passage au nouveau venu.

A travers la brume se dessinent un visage et une silhouette : des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, des yeux d'un bleu extraordinaire, la tête et le torse d'un homme, le corps d'un cheval à la robe claire et cuivrée.

« - Voici Firenze, présente Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semble frappée par la foudre. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste. »

* * *

« - Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

\- Mais parce que tu me l'as demandé, répond Ferid avec un air d'évidence.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, tu le sais. D'habitude, tu laisses les choses passer parce que ça t'amuses. Tu n'obéis à personne. Soit tu mijottes quelque chose, soit …

\- Soit ? sourit le vampire, ses crocs brillants à la lueur de la lune.

\- Je n'en sais rien ! s'exclame Mikaela en s'arrêtant face à l'argenté. Personne n'a jamais su ce que tu préparais. Il y a même qui disent que tu n'es pas du côté de Kululu.

\- C'est si difficile à croire que je l'ai fait pour toi ? soupire Ferid. Tu manques cruellement de foi en moi, tu sais, Mika-kun ? Et dire que je pensais que nous étions copain-copain.

\- Plutôt mourir que d'être ton ami, crache Mika en reprenant son chemin. »

Ferid pouffe doucement face au caractère de son cadet qui ne change pas avec le temps. Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose sans arrière pensée … Mais il est vrai que, mine de rien, les choses vont devenir amusantes avec ce vieux sorcier qui défie ouvertement Dolores Ombrage en prenant comme professeur, un hybride. Tout ce qu'elle déteste !

Peut-être que finalement, ce n'était pas aussi désintéressé qu'il ne le voulait …


	8. Chapter 8

**Bien le bonsoir ! Oui, je sais, il est un peu tard pour poster un chapitre, mais je pense qu'avec le temps, vous me connaissez. J'apprécie tout particulièrement de poster tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin, cela dépend du point de vue …). Je souhaite de bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont déjà et souhaite bonne chance pour ceux qui doivent travailler ou étudier avec la chaleur qu'il fait dehors. C'est du moins le cas de mon côté. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre la semaine dernière. J'ai beaucoup été occupé avec de l'administration. J'ai même pensé que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout. Actuellement, il ne me reste que deux petites bricoles à faire en comparaison aux restes. J'encourage ceux qui sont dans le même cas ! Accrochez-vous !**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Bien le bonsoir ! Je comprends facilement ce que tu veux dire par là. La fin du collège, c'est affreux. Il y a beaucoup trop de papiers à faire. Chez moi, il faut faire TOUT les papiers en deux fois. Une version papier et une version par internet. Cela inclut l'inscription au lycée avec fiches de renseignements et options choisit ainsi que les inscriptions pour une certaine carte. Après, il y a l'histoire des manuels à s'occuper … Du coup, je suppose que tu as passé le brevet ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?_**

 ** _J'aime beaucoup Shinya et Ferid qui ajoutent une petite touche d'humour à Owari n o Seraph. Je les aimes beaucoup avec Mika et Crowley. Oui, il s'agit du groupe des détraqués, je sais. Mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les détraqués, on ne se refait pas ! Et Fairy Tail, tu connais ? J'ai commencé ce manga il y a quelques jours et je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup. Cela me surprend encore … J'ai hâte de le finir pour écrire dessus !_** ** _Grande Enquiquineuse, dis-tu ? Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. J'irai tout de même plus loin de la grossierté. Les personnagess ne lésinent jamais sur les mots, après tout._**

Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !

BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Etant un centaure, le nouveau professeur de Divination, le professeur Firenze, ne peut monter des escaliers. Il doit être au rez-de-chaussée. C'est pourquoi à partir de ce jour, les cours de divination auront lieu dans la salle 11. La salle 11 se trouve dans le couloir situé de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Elle fait partie de ces classes qui ne servent pas régulièrement et qu'on a tendance à assimiler à un placard ou à une réserve.

Contre toute attente, le sol de la classe est recouvert d'un moelleux tapis de mousse et des arbres y sont plantés. Leurs branches luxuriantes se déploient à la surface du plafond et devant les fenêtres, laissant filtrer dans toute la pièce des rayons obliques d'une lumière verte, douce et tachetée. Quand Mikaela et Yuichiro entrent dans la salle de classe, il n'y a encore aucun élève et Firenze se tient debout au milieu de la clairière, dans un espace dépourvu d'arbres.

« - Yuichiro Hyakuya et Mikaela Hyakuya, dit-il en leur tendant la main à leur entrée dans la classe.

\- Bonjour ? hésite Yuu en serrant la main. »

Mikaela, pour sa part, ne fait aucun geste de salutation, malgré la main que lui tend le professeur.

« - Inutile de faire des faux semblants. Tu n'as pas envie de m'approcher.

\- Mika ! râle Yuichiro.

\- J'ai lu beaucoup de livres. Dans l'un d'eux, il était dit que les Centaures ne sont pas classés comme des Etres car ils ne veulent pas être assimilés aux vampires qui sont ainsi classés.

\- En effet, acquiesce Firenze. Seulement, tu es différent. Tu possèdes deux gênes spéciaux en toi, les étoiles me l'ont dit. Vous êtes tous les deux destinés à faire de grandes choses dans votre monde et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. »

Les élèves commencent à arriver. Ils jettent un regard emplis de révérence en allant s'asseoir sur le sol terreux, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre ou un rocher, les bras autour des genoux ou croisés sur la poitrine. Ils ont l'air assez inquiets, remarque Mikaela. Le vampire fait signe à son camarade d'aller s'installer. Yuichiro acquiesce et ils vont à leur tour s'asseoir. Quand Harry entre, accompagné par Ron, il échange quelques mots avec le centaure. Il semble qu'ils se connaissent, tous les deux.

Quand la porte est refermée et que le dernier élève s'est assit sur une souche d'arbre, près de la corbeille à papiers, Firenze montre la classe d'un geste circulaire.

« - Le professeur Dumbledore a eu l'amabilité de nous aménager cette salle, dit-il, en reconstituant mon habitat naturel. J'aurais préféré vous donner mes cours dans la Forêt interdite qui était, jusqu'à lundi dernier, ma maison … mais ce n'est plus possible.

\- S'il vous plaît … heu … monsieur, dit une fille portant le nom de Parvati, le souffle court, en levant la main. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller là-bas ? Nous y avons déjà été avec Hagrid, nous n'avons pas peur !

\- Ce n'est pas votre bravoure qui est en cause, répond Firenze, mais ma situation personnelle. Je ne peux pas retourner dans la forêt. Mon troupeau m'a banni.

\- Votre troupeau ? dit Lavande, décontenancée. Qu'est-ce que … ah oui ! Une lueur de compréhension s'allume dans son regard. Il y en a donc _d'autres que vous_ ? demande-t-elle, stupéfaite.

\- Est-ce que c'est Hagrid qui vous a élevés comme les Sombrals ? demande un garçon du nom de Dean Thomas, avide de savoir. »

A en croire la façon dont Firenze se tourne très lentement la tête pour regarder Dean, la question est insultante.

« - Je ne voulais pas … Je veux dire … Excusez-moi …, balbutie-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Les centaures n'ont pas vocation à être des serviteurs ou des jouets pour les humains, répond Firenze à mi-voix. »

Il y a un silence avant que Parvati ne lève à nouveau la main.

« - S'il vous plaît, monsieur … Pourquoi est-ce que les autres centaures vous ont banni ?

\- Parce que j'ai accepté de travailler pour le professeur Dumbledore, répond Firenze. Ils considèrent que j'ai trahi notre espèce. Commençons. »

Il balance sa longue queue cuivrée, lève sa baguette magique vers la voûte de feuillages qui se déploit au-dessus d'eux, puis l'abaisse avec lenteur. À mesure qu'il accomplit ce geste, la lumière de la pièce diminue et leur donne bientôt l'impression de se trouver dans une clairière au crépuscule. Des étoiles apparaissent alors au plafond. On entend des exclamations émerveillées, des hoquets de surprise et Ron qui lance très distinctement :

« - Ah ben ça, alors !

\- Allongez-vous sur le sol, ordonne Firenze de sa voix paisible, et observez les cieux. C'est là que se trouve écrite, pour ceux qui savent lire, la destinée de nos espèces. Je sais qu'au cours d'astronomie, vous avez appris les noms des planètes et de leurs lunes, poursuit la voix calme de Firenze, et que vous avez relevé la trajectoire des étoiles dans les cieux. Au cours des siècles, les centaures ont dénoué les mystères de ces mouvements. Nos découvertes nous enseignent qu'il est possible d'avoir un aperçu de l'avenir en observant le ciel.

\- Le professeur Trelawney nous a fait faire de l'astrologie ! dit Parvati d'un ton surexcité en levant son bras qui se dressa en l'air, perpendiculaire à son corps allongé. Mars provoque des accidents, des brûlures et d'autres choses comme ça et, quand il forme un angle avec Saturne, comme maintenant – elle dessine en l'air un angle droit –, ça signifie qu'il faut faire très attention quand on manipule des choses brûlantes …

\- Ça, dit tranquillement Firenze, ce sont les sottises que racontent les humains. Les petites blessures, les minuscules accidents que subissent les hommes, poursuit Firenze tandis que ses sabots piétinent la mousse avec un bruit sourd, tout cela n'a pas plus de sens dans l'univers que le grouillement des fourmis et n'est en rien affecté par le mouvement des planètes.

\- Le professeur Trelawney …, reprend Parvati d'une voix indignée.

\- … est un être humain, achève simplement Firenze. Et se trouve de ce fait aveuglée et entravée par les insuffisances qui caractérisent votre espèce. Sibylle Trelawney a peut-être _vu_ , je n'en sais rien, déclare Firenze. Mais dans l'ensemble, elle a perdu son temps à pratiquer cette complaisante absurdité qui consiste à dire la bonne aventure, selon l'expression des humains. Moi, en revanche, je suis ici pour vous exposer la sagesse des centaures, une sagesse impartiale qui ne s'occupe pas des questions individuelles. Si nous observons les cieux, c'est pour y déceler les grandes marées du mal ou les grands changements qui y sont parfois inscrits. Dix ans peuvent être nécessaires pour nous assurer de ce que nous avons vu.

\- Lui, je l'aime bien, murmure Mikaela. »

Yuichiro tourne un regard surprit vers son amant. C'est bien la première fois qu'il l'entend dire de telles choses et cela le surprend grandement. Le vampire se met sur le côté, le visage tourné vers le Yuu, son bras lui servant d'oreiller alors que ses yeux rouges se ferment. Ah. Il vient de s'endormir. Mais Yuu sait qu'il entend parfaitement tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui et qu'au moindre danger, il attaquera sans la moindre hésitation. Avantage de vampire.

« - Au cours des dix dernières années, nos observations nous ont indiqué que la communauté des sorciers traversait seulement une brève période de paix entre deux guerres. Mars, messager des batailles, brille de tous ses feux au-dessus de nos têtes, ce qui laisse entendre que, bientôt, les hostilités éclateront à nouveau. Que signifie « bientôt », les centaures peuvent essayer de le deviner en brûlant certaines herbes ou feuilles, en observant les flammes et la fumée … »

Ils brûlèrent en effet de la sauge et de la mauve douce sur le sol de la classe et Firenze leur demanda de regarder certaines formes ou symboles dans la fumée âcre qui s'en dégageait. Mais le fait que personne n'ait pu voir les signes qu'il décrivait le laissa indifférent. Il leur expliqua que les humains étaient rarement habiles dans cet exercice, qu'il fallait aux centaures des années et des années pour acquérir des compétences en ce domaine et que, de toute façon, il était idiot d'accorder trop de foi à ces choses-là, car les centaures eux-mêmes se trompaient parfois dans leurs interprétations.

Quand son regard se pose sur le duo de voyageurs et qu'il remarque le vampire endormit, il ne fait pas la moindre remarque, à l'étonnement du brun qui est persuadé d'avoir vu briller dans le regard du centaure, un certain respect pour Mika et lui. Il ne ressemble à aucun de ses professeurs humains. Son objectif essentiel ne semble pas être de leur enseigner ce qu'il sait mais plutôt de leur faire comprendre que rien, pas même le savoir des centaures, n'est infaillible.

* * *

Ce jour-là, Ferid Bathory est d'une humeur massacrante, en plus d'être terriblement agaçant ! Cela s'est sentit dès le début de la journée, au réveil. Lorsque les deux humains de la pièce, à savoir Yuichiro et Shinya, se sont éveillés, ils ont eu tout le loisir de remarquer le Septième Géniteur endormit profondément, dos à la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Le major-général, qui est le premier à s'être éveillé, ne manque pas de trouver la situation surprenante. Le vampire aux cheveux argentés s'ennuie donc à ce point pour finir par s'endormir ? Il l'ignore. Mikaela est aux abonnés absents, alors il ne peut confirmer ses pensées.

Yuichiro s'éveille quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, son regard remarquant imédiatement la silhouette endormit du meurtrier de sa famille. Il n'a pas l'air surprit, étonnement. Il lâche juste un :

« - C'est pas trop tôt …

\- Tu sais ce qu'il lui arrive, Yuu ? questionne Shinya, interloqué.

\- Ouais. Mika a subit la même chose quelques jours après notre arrivé. Apparement, leurs protections contre les UV ont besoin d'un temps d'adaption. Comme il est plus ancien, les effets se font ressentir plus tard, je suppose. »

Le Hiiragi semble réfléchir un instant avant d'invoquer son arme. A peine ce geste est-il fait que les yeux écarlates du vampire s'ouvrent, ayant ressentit la menace qui pèse sur lui. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il est debout, en train d'acculer le détenteur de Byakkomaru contre un mur.

« - Que c'est vilain d'attaquer quelqu'un durant son sommeil, susurre Ferid d'un air menaçant. Surtout lorsqu'il n'est pas en capacité de se défendre. »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il relâche sa prise sur Shinya, quittant la pièce sans plus de cérémonie.

Pendant une semaine, personne ne vit le vampire aux cheveux argentés, hormis Mika qui, probablement par solidarité vampire, lui a donné le droit de planter ses crocs dans sa chair pour qu'il ne devienne pas un démon par manque de sang. Ces morsures … ne manque pas de raviver en lui certains souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir enterré à jamais. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas.

Mikaela arrive à son endroit préféré, là où le Septième Géniteur se réfugie en attendant que tout redevienne comme avant. Ferid se tient au bord, une main contre le mur à côté de lui, alors qu'il observe la vue nocturne qui s'étend devant lui. Cela fait deux jours, depuis la dernière fois. Alors le nouveau venu déserre son col, jusqu'à ce que son épaule soit à découvert. Ferid se retourne vers le blond avec ce sourire charmeur aux lèvres qu'on lui connait si bien. De sa démarche assurée, il s'avance jusqu'à son comparse qui recule, jusqu'à se retrouvé acculé après l'un des murs en pierre, son ainé le surplombant.

« - Hé bien, Mika-kun … Tu m'as l'air pressé, aujourd'hui.

\- Tais-toi et fais ce que tu as à faire, qu'en en finisse. »

Amusé par cette réplique, Ferid accède à la demande, se penchant pour enfoncer ses crocs dans la chair qui lui est proposée. Dans un réflexe gardé de son passé, Mika vient aggriper les vêtements du noble, les serrant fort dans ses mains alors qu'il penche encore plus la tête pour laisser plus d'accès à celui qui est en train de lui sucer le sang. Malgré toute sa force de conviction, il ne parvient pas à retenir deux-trois gémissements de plaisir. Ferid est toujours aussi doué pour mordre. Il sait parfaitement comment rendre ces instants plaisants.

Ce plaisir immoral … Il a toujours détesté le ressentir.

Comment est-il censé éprouver de telles sensations, alors qu'on est en train de le vider de son liquide vital ? Il n'a jamais comprit, malgré toutes les explications que les vampires lui ont fourni sur le sujet. C'est incompréhensible pour un esprit comme le sien. Sans s'en apercevoir, il reserre encore sa prise pour garder pied, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par tout ce plaisir qui submerge son corps dans sa totalité.

Puis, lentement, Ferid retire ses crocs, léchant au passage le sang qui coule de la trace de morsure qui commence déjà à se refermer. Mikaela cesse son emprise sur les vêtements du vampire qui s'éloigne. Il se rhabille, se sentant aussi honteux que dans ses souvenirs. Remarquant son trouble, le Septième Géniteur prend entre ses doigts le menton du blond, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. Leurs pupilles rouges se fixent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, avant que l'argenté ne relâche sa prise sur l'adolescent et ne s'éloigne de lui, comme si de rien n'était.

« - Ton sang est devenu encore meilleur qu'il ne l'était, Mika-kun.

\- C'est censé être un compliment ? grince ce dernier.

\- Evidemment ! Même pour celui d'un vampire, il est suculent. Hé bien … Le jour commence déjà à se lever. Et le soleil ne me paraît plus être aussi éblouissant qu'il y a quelques heures. »

Plus tard dans la journée, il y a une réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Pour ne pas changer les vieilles habitudes, Mikaela et Yuichiro arrivent une heure à l'avance afin de pouvoir s'entrainer à l'épée. Contre toute attente, Shinya Hiiragi et Ferid Bathory les rejoignent. Les deux vampires se retrouvent sur le côté, Yuu souhaitant prendre sa revanche sur le major-général qui l'a vaincu pendant ce fameux interrogatoire.

Pendant que Yuichiro sort son katana de son fourreau, Shinya fait apparaître son fusil, non sans lâcher un soupir en déclarant :

« - Je n'aime pas embêter les enfants sans défense …

\- Tu ne vas rien faire ? s'enquit Ferid en désignant Yuichiro. Ta princesse risque d'être blessée.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. »

L'albinos tend son bras qui tient son arme droit devant lui, visant l'adolescent. Ils ne sont qu'a à peine cinq cent mètres de distance. C'est assez restreint, pour un sniper. Mais ils vont devoir faire avec.

« - Byakkomaru, feu. « Bang. » »

Imédiatement, Yuu se retourne. Il se souvient parfaitement de la dernière fois où il s'est fait attaqué par derrière.

« - J'avais prévu, que tu te diriges vers l'arrière. »

Le vent siffle à sa gauche. Réagissant au quart de tour, Yuichiro se tourne et tranche en deux la manifestation du démon de Shinya. Se souvenant de ce que Shinoa lui a dit à propos de cette capacité, l'adolescent fonce vers son supérieur pour l'attaquer pendant que toutes ses forces sont encore concentrés sur son démon.

« - Asuramaru, prête-moi ta force ! »

Des marques apparaissent sur sa joue, montrant qu'il est possédé par son démon temporairement. Il tente de l'attaquer avec son katana, utilisant toute la force qu'Asuramaru vient de lui donner, mais il est parer par le fusil et éjecté à plusieurs mètres de là. Avec satisfaction, il remarque que Shinya a été contraint de reculer d'une bonne dizaine de mètres suite à l'impact de son attaque.

« - Asura-Kannon ! »

Douze autres épées apparaissent, dispercées en éventail. Le regard de Shinya semble scintiller d'intérêt alors que les armes se dirigent sur lui. Il tire une nouvelle fois, l'apparition de Byakkomaru s'occupant de trois des épées. L'albinos parvient à détourner avec son fusil de sniper quelques unes des armes, mais elles sont trop nombreuses. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant qu'il va se faire transpercer. Seulement … un éclair blanc passe devant lui. Le bruit du fer s'entre-choquant résonne alors qu'une voix calme déclare :

« - Epée, bois mon sang. »

Mikaela s'est joint à la bataille.

A présent, c'est du deux contre deux. Avec d'un côté Shinya Hiiragi et Mikaela Hyakuya. Et de l'autre, Yuichiro Hyakuya et Ferid Bathory, ce dernier ayant sortit son épée, sans pour autant l'avoir activé, démontrant qu'il ne prend pas du tout ce combat au sérieux.

« - M … Mika ? fait Yuu, surprit que son ami d'enfance ait choisit le major-général plutôt que lui. Qu'est-ce que …

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me retrouve embarqué dans cette histoire … marmonne Mika en jetant un regard noir à Ferid qui se contente de le saluer d'un geste ample de la main avec un grand sourire. Je suis désolé Yuu-chan, je crains que tu ne doives laisser Ferid surveiller tes arrières … »

Et cela n'a pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Parce qu'après tout, laisser quelqu'un surveiller ses arrières, c'est un signe profond de confiance.

« - Je vais surveiller les tiennes, Mikaela, déclare Shinya en levant à nouveau ses armes. J'ai le droit de tuer ton compagnon vampire ?

\- Tu n'as même pas à le demander.

\- Que c'est méchant, Mika-kun ! se plaint l'autre vampire.

\- Je suis un hideux suceur de sang, rétorque le blond, comme si cela justifiait tout. »

L'humain derrière lui pouffe à cette réponse. Avant de déclarer qu'il est temps pour eux de commencer leur entrainement et d'ajouter :

« - Ce sera d'égal à égal. Nous sommes un humain contre un vampire dont l'un est plus fort que son homologue. »

Il tire plusieurs fois. Trois manifestations apparaissent, allant toutes vers l'avant. Il ne peut tirer à l'arrière qu'une seule fois, et malheureusement, il l'a déjà fait. Mais ainsi, Yuu et Ferid vont surveiller l'arrière. Sans plus tarder, Mikaela fonce vers Ferid pendant que Yuichiro se dirige en courant vers Shinya.

Même en n'utilisant pas toute sa puissance, Ferid est fort. Mais il semble … moins inaccessible. C'est parce que Mika ne l'a pas défier depuis qu'il est officiellement devenu un vampire. A présent, il doit avoir la force d'un Huitième Géniteur. Et Ferid est un Septième. Il a une chance de remporter la victoire, avec cet humain qui couvre ses arrières.

Le combat est puissant, entre les deux vampires. En voyant qu'il n'a aucune chance s'il n'y met pas toute sa force, le vampire aux cheveux argentés décide de passer à l'étape supérieur, mettant toute sa force, activant même son épée, ses mains se faisant transpercés par des piques acérées. Leur combat dur longtemps. Tellement longtemps que les étudiants pour l'A.D. commencent à arriver. Avec admiration, ils se mettent tous sur le côté pour pouvoir observer ce qu'il se déroule sous leurs yeux. A savoir : deux vampires se battant avec dextérité et deux soldats en combat indirect avec la manifestation de tigres et des katanas.

C'est incroyable à voir.

Puis tout change lorsque Yuichiro manque d'être blessé par l'un des dits tigres. Réagissant au quart de tour en oubliant avec qui il est, Mikaela vient trancher en deux la manifestation. Les équipes ont changés. Maintenant, c'est Shinya contre Mikaela et Ferid contre Yuichiro. Un combat bien plus équitable, étant donné que le premier ne peut faire que du longue distanc et que Ferid en vaut largement deux. Ainsi se mettent à se battre les deux amis d'enfance contre le Septième Géniteur.

Mika et Yuu se lancent un regard significatif. Ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre, juste d'un regard. Aussitôt, Yuichiro s'en va à la vitesse de la lumière, se retrouvant en un temps record derrière Shinya, lui mettant sa lame sous le cou. Mika profite de l'état légèrement surprit du vampire pour le transpercer en plein cœur de son épée. Mais … Ce n'est plus son épée ! C'est celle de Yuu. Quand ont-ils échangé leurs armes ? Ferid ne l'a même pas remarqué, ni Shinya. Des exclamations choqués résonnent, des respirations se coupent.

« - Un seul faux pas et Asuramaru active la malédiction, déclare Mikaela d'une voix dure. Tu as perdu, Ferid. »

Le Septième Géniteur est surprit, c'est le cas de le dire. Il ne l'a pas vu venir, ce coup-là. Décidément, ces deux garçons sont pleins de surprises. Il n'éprouve pas spécialement le besoin de finir en cendres, alors il lâche son arme qui tombe au sol dans un bruit fracassant, levant ses mains en l'air pour signifier qu'il se rend. Il ne remballe pas, par contre, son habituel sourire. Shinya, pour sa part, fait disparaître son arme pour signifier qu'il déclare forfait.

Les trente élèves applaudissent cette victoire bien méritée pendant que les deux amants relâchent leurs adversaires, rendant son arme à l'autre. Ferid ramasse sa propre épée qu'il range en soupirant un :

« - J'ai perdu. »

Tout en haussant les épaules. Son semblable se tourne vers lui et dit :

« - Théoriquement, je suis un Huitième et toi tu es un Septième. De plus, tu as au moins un millénaire de plus que moins. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais pu gagner.

\- Mais ça aurait été moins amusant, Mika-kun ! »

Il s'approche de Mikaela et lui tapote l'épaule en riant, puis il lui désigne de sa main gantée la trentaine de spectateurs qui les observent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« - Il me semble que vous avez un cours à donner, n'est-ce pas ? Devrais-je t'assister ?

\- Tu peux t'en aller, rétorque sèchement Mika. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

L'argenté hausse les épaules avant de quitter la pièce en riant – comme toujours – ses vêtements immaculés volant avec élégance derrière lui au gré du vent. Lorsque tous ont reprit contenance, Harry décide qu'il est temps pour eux de commencer le cours avec la partie sortilège.

« - Est-ce que tu restes, Shinya ? s'enquit-il en voyant que celui-ci n'a pas encore quitté la pièce.

\- J'aimerai essayé la magie, explique calmement l'albinos.

\- Je doute que tu parviennes à faire de la magie, sans vouloir te vexer. C'est différent des Potions. »

L'albinos hausse les épaules.

Ils ont enfin commencé à travailler sur les Patronus, ce qu'ils ont tous attendu avec impatience. Mais Harry ne cesse de leur rappeler que produire un Patronus au milieu d'une salle de classe bien éclairée, sans être soumis à aucune menace, est beaucoup plus facile que d'avoir à le faire face à un Détraqueur.

« - Oh, ne joue pas les rabat-joie, dit Cho Chang, une élève de Serdaigle, d'un ton ravi en regardant son Patronus en forme de cygne argenté voler autour de la salle pendant la leçon qui précédait les vacances de Pâques. Ils sont tellement jolis !

\- Ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli, ils sont là pour te protéger, répond Harry avec patience. Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est un Épouvantard, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là, c'est comme ça que j'ai appris. Il fallait que je fasse apparaître un Patronus pendant que l'Épouvantard prenait l'apparence d'un Détraqueur.

\- Ça, ce serait vraiment effrayant ! dit Lavande qui projète des bouffées de vapeur argentée au bout de sa baguette. Et moi, je n'y arrive toujours pas ! ajoute-t-elle avec colère. »

Neville Londubat a des difficultés, lui aussi. Son visage est crispé par la concentration mais seuls de faibles lambeaux de fumée argentée sortent de sa baguette magique.

« - Il faut penser à quelque chose d'heureux, lui rappelle Harry.

\- J'essaye, lui répond Neville d'une petite voix misérable en déployant de si grands efforts que son visage luit de sueur.

\- Harry, je crois que j'y arrive ! s'écrie Seamus Finnigan que Dean Thomas a amené avec lui pour la première fois. Regarde … Oh, il a disparu … Mais c'était quelque chose de très velu ! »

Le Patronus d'Hermione représente une loutre argentée qui gambade autour d'elle.

« - C'est vrai que c'est joli, dit-elle en la regardant avec tendresse. »

Face à l'insistance de Shinya, Harry se résout à lui prêter sa baguette pour qu'il essaye le sortilège, non sans afficher un petit air blasé face à cette insistance car il sait pertinemment qu'il est _impossible_ que Shinya parvienne à tirer quoi que ce soit de sa baguette, et dans le cas échéant – ce qui l'étonnerait – _certainement_ _pas_ un Patronus !

« - Comme ce n'est pas la tienne, elle risque de ne pas fonctionner. Je doute même que tu ais le don de magie. Mais puisque tu veux essayer … Essaye de penser à un souvenir très heureux, le plus heureux que tu ais. Ça peut même être un rêve, si tu veux. Il faut juste que ce soit puissant. »

Le major-général hoche lentement la tête puis ferme les yeux, totalement détendu, essayant de trouver ce souvenir. Un souvenir empli d'innocence. Le plus pur qu'il puisse avoir. Une tâche bien ardue étant donné que jamais sa vie n'a été gaie. Dans sa vie, il y a beaucoup de tragédies et de regrets. Avec le temps, il s'est lassé de les compter. Il revoit les souvenirs défiler devant ses yeux, douloureusement. Ces longues et effroyables années qu'il a passé à combattre ses amis pour devenir le fiancé non-désiré et rejeté de Mahiru ; le rejet de tous, principalement par les membres de la famille Hiiragi ; l'Apocalypse qui a tué tant de personnes innocentes ; ces huits dernières années au sein de l'armée, à massacrer vampires et cavaliers de John … _Ah !_ Ce souvenir si spécial, il l'a enfin trouvé. C'est ce moment … Ce moment où Guren lui a dit qu'il était à la fois son ami et son frère. Il avait été si heureux qu'il en avait pleurer de joie.

Shinya rouvre lentement ses yeux en souriant doucement. Il se tourne ensuite vers Harry et lui dit fermement :

« - J'en ai trouvé un.

\- Alors lève ta baguette et prononce la formule « _Spero Patronum_ ». »

L'albinos hoche la tête. Du bout des lèvres, il répète l'incantation que Harry vient de lui donner, sans pour autant lever sa baguette, afin de s'habituer à la prononciation habituelle. Cela ressemble à … Puis il lève la baguette de Harry, déterminé, et lance d'une voix certaine, comme lorsqu'il utilise la magie de chez lui :

« - _Spero Patronum !_ »

A la surprise de tous, ce n'est pas un mince filet argenté qui sort de la baguette, mais bel et bien un Patronus corporelle qui se met à gambader dans toute la pièce. Il s'agit d'un tigre qui ressemble à Byakkomaru, sans les rayures. Les expressions ahurit des autres sorciers posés sur lui ne manque pas de l'amuser. Aussi vite qu'il est apparu, le Patronus disparaît lorsque Shinya redonne sa baguette à Harry en le remerciant.

« - Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? demande Harry, aussi ébahit que les autres.

\- On utilise aussi la magie, dans notre monde. Bien qu'elle soit différente. Je dirai qu'elle est bien plus complexe que celle d'ici. Ce doit être pour cela que je sui arrivé à faire ce sortilège. »

Mikaela fronce les sourcils. Il vient de sentir quelque chose … Ils doivent s'en aller et ce, rapidement. Il vient chercher Shinya, qu'il attrape par la peau du cou et murmure à Harry, discrètement :

« - A ta place, je m'en irai d'ici en quatrième vitesse. »

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce au pas de course, trainant les deux humains derrière lui, sans donner plus de détails en Survivant qui affiche son incompréhension.

« - Mika ? Mais … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Yuu, surprit.

\- Ombrage arrive. Elle a découvert pour l'A.D., nous ne devons pas nous faire prendre. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajoute-t-il en voyant le regard alarmé de son amant, j'ai mit en garde Harry.

\- Ah ah ah, c'est bien aimable de m'avoir prit avec toi, Mikaela ! rit Shinya, toujours trainé sur le sol.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse là-bas ?

\- Absolument pas ! »

Avec de la chance, ils parviennent à leur chambre sans encombre. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Harry qui s'est fait attrapé. Le lendemain, on peut voir dans les couloirs de Poudlard :

.

 _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice)_

 _remplace_

 _Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école_

 _de sorcellerie Poudlard_

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation_

 _numéro vingt-huit_

 _Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la_

 _Magie_

.

En une nuit, la nouvelle avait été placardée dans toute l'école, mais cela n'explique pas comment tout le monde dans le château peut savoir que Dumbledore a réussi à s'échapper en terrassant à lui seul deux Aurors, la Grande Inquisitrice, le ministre de la Magie et son jeune assistant. Partout où on va, on ne parle que de la fuite de Dumbledore et bien que certains détails soient enjolivés (une élève de deuxième année raconte que Fudge se trouve à présent à Ste Mangouste avec une citrouille à la place de la tête), il y a de quoi être surpris par l'exactitude des informations qui circulent. Tous savent, par exemple, que Harry et Marietta ont été les seuls élèves témoins de la scène. Or, comme Marietta ne quitte plus l'infirmerie, Harry subit le siège de tous ceux qui veulent entendre un récit de première main.

« - Les rumeurs vont vite ici, commente Ferid en écoutant plusieurs conversations en même temps. J'en serai presque jaloux !

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour la suite. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans ce monde pour détruire Voldemort. Il nous reste des Horcruxes à détruire.

\- Il n'y en a que deux hors bataille, mon petit Mika-kun.

\- Justement. Dumbledore va pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur leur recherche, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter la recherche d'information. Tu as trouvé quelque chose, parmi les élèves ? »

Ferid affiche un sourire. Et Mikaela sait tout de suite qu'il a une piste très intéressante.

« - Une élève de Serpentard a déclaré qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'une coupe avait été déposé dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange à Gringotts il y a longtemps. Leur deux familles sont proches.

\- Dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, à Gringotts … répète le blond, pensif. Ça va être compliqué. C'est un endroit très sécurisé, de ce que j'en sais. Mais … C'est faisable, pour des vampires. Il faut le faire de nuit. Quand c'est fermé. Et qu'il fait sombre.

\- Oh ? Avec ta princesse et le tigre ?

\- Non. Ils n'ont pas la même acuité visuelle que nous dans l'obscurité. Et je ne veux pas mettre Yuu-chan en danger.

\- Evidemment ! »

… Pourquoi a-t-il l'impression que l'argenté est en train de se moquer de lui ? Quelle refléxion inutile. Il se moque _constamment_ de son entourage ; cela ne risque pas de changer avant _très_ longtemps. Si l'autre ne se moquait pas de lui, il commencerait à se poser des questions sur l'état mentale de l'autre. Il lui demanderait même peut-être s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

 _Durant la journée, un événement peu commun se produisit._

« - Dumbledore sera bientôt de retour, assure un élève se faisant appelé Ernie Macmillan. Ils ne sont pas parvenus à se débarrasser de lui au cours de notre deuxième année, ils n'y arriveront pas plus cette fois. Le Moine Gras m'a dit – il baisse la voix avec des airs de conspirateur, obligeant Harry, Ron et Hermione à se rapprocher de lui pour l'entendre – qu'Ombrage a essayé d'entrer dans son bureau la nuit dernière, après qu'on l'a cherché partout dans le château et dans le parc. Elle n'a pas réussi à passer la gargouille. Le bureau s'est fermé hermétiquement devant elle, dit-il avec un sourire goguenard. Il paraît qu'elle a piqué une assez belle crise de rage.

\- Elle devait sûrement s'imaginer trônant à la place du directeur, dit Hermione d'un ton hargneux tandis qu'ils montent les marches de pierre qui mènent dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se voyait déjà régenter tous les autres profs, cette espèce de stupide vieille boursouflure assoiffée de pouvoir … _Quoi_ , Mikaela ? s'agace-t-elle en sentant la main gantée du vampire tapoter son épaule avec insistance.

\- Tu veux peut-être encore ajouter quelque chose, Granger ? »

Drago Malefoy vient de surgir de derrière la porte, suivit, comme d'habitude, de Crabbe et de Goyle. Son visage pâle et pointu rayonne de méchanceté.

« - J'ai bien peur d'avoir à enlever quelques points à Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, dit-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Tu ne peux pas enlever des points aux autres préfets, Malefoy, dit aussitôt Ernie.

\- Je sais bien que les préfets ne peuvent pas s'enlever de points entre eux, lance Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Crabbe et Goyle ricanent. En revanche, les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale …

\- La _quoi_ ? demande Hermione d'un ton sec.

\- La brigade inquisitoriale, Granger, répète Draco Malefoy en montrant du doigt un minuscule I argenté épinglé sur sa robe de sorcier, juste au-dessous de son insigne de préfet. Il s'agit d'un groupe d'élèves triés sur le volet, qui soutiennent le ministère de la Magie et sont spécialement choisis par le professeur Ombrage. Or, les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale ont le droit d'enlever des points … Donc, Granger, je t'enlève cinq points pour avoir été grossière avec notre nouvelle directrice. Macmillan, cinq points pour m'avoir contredit. Potter, cinq points parce que je ne t'aime pas. Weasley, il y a un pan de ta chemise qui dépasse, ce qui te coûtera également cinq points. Ah, et puis, j'oubliais, tu es une Sang-deBourbe, Granger, ça vaut bien dix points de moins. »

Il jette un regard au deux voyageurs, comme hésitant. Toutefois, il a l'air de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il a provoqué le vampire car il s'abstient de faire le moindre commentaire sur lui et Yuichiro à ses côtés. Ron sort sa baguette mais Hermione lui écarte le bras en murmurant :

« - Non !

\- Sage initiative, Granger, dit Malefoy dans un souffle. Une nouvelle directrice s'installe, une nouvelle ère commence … Sois sage, petit pote Potter … et toi aussi, mon bon roi Ouistiti … »

Éclatant d'un grand rire, il s'éloigne en compagnie de Crabbe et de Goyle. Le vampire jette un coup d'oeil ennuyé en direction des sabliers qui comptent les points.

« - Il bluffait, dit Ernie, l'air effaré. Il ne peut pas avoir le droit d'enlever des points … Ce serait ridicule … Ça détruirait complètement le système des préfets. »

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Yuichiro viennent de se tourner machinalement vers le mur où s'alignaient les niches abritant les sabliers géants qui servent à compter les points des différentes Maisons. Le matin même, Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient en tête, dans une lutte serrée pour la première place. Au moment même où ils regardent, des pierres remontent de bas en haut, diminuant le niveau de la partie inférieure du sablier. En fait, le seul sablier qui demeure inchangé est celui de Serpentard, rempli d'émeraudes.

« - Humains avides, marmonne Mikaela.

\- Vous avez vu ça ? dit la voix de Fred. »

George et lui viennent de descendre l'escalier de marbre et les ont rejoints devant les sabliers.

« - Malefoy vient de nous enlever une trentaine de points en tout, dit Harry d'un ton furieux tandis qu'ils voient encore quelques pierres remonter dans la partie supérieure du sablier de Gryffondor.

\- Ouais, Montague a essayé de nous faire le même coup pendant la récréation, dit George.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « essayé » ? demande aussitôt Ron.

\- Il n'a pas réussi à prononcer sa phrase en entier, explique Fred, pour la simple raison qu'on l'a forcé à entrer tête la première dans l'Armoire à Disparaître du premier étage. »

Hermione paraît choqué.

« - C'est une idée comme une autre, commente Mikaela, l'approuvant.

 _\- Mikaela_ , gronde Hermione, ce qui n'impressionne pas le vampire. Vous allez vous attirer de terribles ennuis !

\- Pas tant que Montague ne sera pas réapparu, ce qui pourrait prendre des semaines. Je ne sais pas où nous l'avons envoyé, fait Fred avec froideur. De toute façon on a décidé qu'on s'en fiche désormais de s'attirer des ennuis.

\- Parce qu'avant, vous ne vous en fichiez pas ? questionne Hermione.

\- Non, bien sûr, dit George. La preuve, on ne s'est jamais fait renvoyer.

\- On a toujours su où était la limite, dit Fred.

\- On a peut-être posé un orteil dessus, à l'occasion, admet George.

\- Mais nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'au vrai grand chambardement, dit Fred.

\- Et maintenant ? interroge Ron d'un ton hésitant.

\- Eh bien, maintenant …, dit George.

\- … après le départ de Dumbledore …, ajoute Fred.

\- … nous avons pensé que notre nouvelle directrice … reprend George.

\- … méritait bien un peu de chambardement.

\- Ne faites surtout pas ça ! murmure Hermione. Surtout pas ! Elle serait ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de vous renvoyer !

\- Je crois que tu ne nous as pas très bien compris, Hermione, répond Fred avec un sourire. Nous n'avons plus envie de rester. Nous partirions volontiers à l'instant même si nous n'étions pas décidés à faire un petit quelque chose en hommage à Dumbledore. »

Il consulte sa montre.

« - La phase un ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si j'étais vous, j'irais tout de suite m'installer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, comme ça les profs verront que vous n'êtes pas dans le coup.

\- Dans quel coup ? interroge Hermione d'une voix anxieuse.

\- Tu verras bien, dit George. Allez-y, maintenant. »

Fred et George tournent les talons et se fondirent dans la foule des élèves qui descendent l'escalier de marbre pour aller déjeuner. L'air passablement décontenancé, Ernie marmonne quelque chose à propos d'un devoir de métamorphose inachevé et s'éloigne à toutes jambes.

Tous cinq se dirigent vers la Grande Salle mais à peine Harry a-t-il le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux nuages blancs qui filent dans le ciel enchanté que quelqu'un lui tapotae l'épaule. Il se retourne et se retrouve presque nez à nez avec Rusard, le concierge. Harry fait hâtivement plusieurs pas en arrière. Rusard gagne à être vu avec une certaine distance.

« - La directrice voudrait vous voir, Potter, dit-il avec un regard mauvais.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, répond bêtement Harry en pensant à ce que George et Fred préparent.

\- Mauvaise conscience, hein ? dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Suivez-moi. »

Harry jette un coup d'œil à Ron et à Hermione, tous deux inquiets. Il hausse les épaules et suivit Rusard qui se dirige vers le hall d'entrée en remontant le courant des élèves affamés.

Pendant que Harry s'en va, les quatre étudiants restants s'en vont s'installer à la table de Gryffondor où ils trouvent Shinya qui les accueilles avec de grands signes de main joyeux. Ils viennent s'installer à ses côtés.

« - Tiens ? Où est passé Harry ? demande l'albinos.

\- Dans le bureau d'Ombrage, répond Yuichiro. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour lui …

\- Il suffit de demander à ton avis le vampire, dit le major-général en désignant avec sa fourchette Mika. »

Mika est déjà paré à écouter, ayant dégagé son oreille gauche pointues des mèches de cheveux blondes bouclées qui habituellement la recouvre, les ayant mit derrière son oreille. Aussi, il s'est mit dans une position plus confortable, avec son visage reposant sur sa main. Ses yeux écarlates sont également fermés, afin qu'il puisse mieux se concentrer sur ce qu'il entend. Ron lâche une exclamation surprise en voyant l'oreille pointue. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Ferid Bathory les avait lui aussi avec cette forme – c'est difficile à manquer, comme il les expose fièrement – mais il n'avait encore jamais vu celles de Mikaela et devait penser qu'elles étaient comme celles des humains.

Ignare.

Si les vampires ont les orailles pointues, c'est pour mieux entendre que la norme humaine !

« - Ombrage … offre du thé à Harry, dit lentement Mika.

\- Du thé ? pouffe Shinya. C'est _vraiment_ du thé ?

\- … Elle insiste pour qu'il le boive et … elle veut savoir où est Dumbledore.

\- C'est du Veritaserum ! s'exclame Hermione. Mikaela … Dis-moi qu'il ne l'a pas bu ?! »

Le vampire grogne en signe d'avertissement.

« - Non. Non, il ne l'a pas bu. A présent … Elle veut savoir où est Sirius Black … Et elle commence un monologue sur sa puissance. _AAH !_ »

Il presse soudainement ses mains sur ses oreilles en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'un énorme _BOUM !_ résonne dans tout Poudlard, faisant trembler les murs.

Des dragons entièrement constitués d'étincelles vert et or entrent dans la Grande Salle en volant tout en produisant des explosions assourdissantes. Des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d'un rose criard, traversent les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, telles des soucoupes volantes. Des fusées au long sillage d'étoiles argentées ricochent sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivent tout seuls des jurons qui restent suspendus en l'air. Des pétards explosent partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblent gagner en énergie et en mouvement sous les yeux des élèves.

Cet après-midi-là, les feux d'artifice continuèrent d'exploser et de se répandre dans toute l'école. Malgré le désordre qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, surtout les pétards, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

« - Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sardonique, tandis que l'un des dragons surgit dans sa salle de cours en émettant de puissantes détonations et de longs jets de flammes. Miss Brown, voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Madame la directrice qu'un feu d'artifice est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ? »

Le professeur Ombrage dut ainsi passer son premier après-midi de directrice à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'école pour répondre aux demandes des autres enseignants, dont aucun ne semblait capable, sans son aide, de débarrasser sa classe des feux d'artifice vagabonds. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du dernier cours de la journée et que tout le monde retourna à la tour de Gryffondor, le groupe d'amis eut l'immense satisfaction de voir une Ombrage échevelée, couverte de suie et le visage en sueur, sortir d'un pas titubant de la classe du professeur Flitwick.

« - Merci beaucoup, professeur ! dit Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée. Certes, j'aurais pu me débarrasser moi-même de ces cierges magiques mais je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir _l'autorité_ nécessaire pour cela. »

Rayonnant, il referme la porte de sa classe sur le visage hargneux d'Ombrage.

Sans surprise, personne ne vit Mikaela durant cette journée. Ce dernier s'est enfermé dans le dortoir, ne supportant pas les explosions – ses tympans ont exposé deux fois avant qu'il n'aille s'enfermer. En bon ami et amant qu'il est, Yuichiro passe le reste de sa journée, n'hésitant pas à essuyer son sang à chaque fois que ses tympans prennent un coup à cause des explosions.

« - Est-ce que tu as mal ? Tu as crié, dans la Grande Salle … dit Yuu, inquiet.

\- C'est parce que j'ai été surprit. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre quelque chose d'aussi fort. Mais à présent, je ne ressens plus rien. Tu sais bien que … les vampires n'ont pas la même perception de la douleur que les humains, Yuu-chan. »

* * *

Dans la soirée, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Mikaela annonce ce qu'il a prévu de faire durant cette nuit-ci. Sans étonnement, Yuichiro dit d'un ton plein de conviction :

« - Laisse-moi veni avec vous.

\- Tu as besoin de sommeil, Yuu-chan, lui répond Mika d'un ton réprobateur. Et ce sera dangereux.

\- Je combats de suceurs de sang d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux ?

\- … Nous irons tous les deux, Ferid et moi. Fin de la discussion. J'ai peur de te perdre Yuu-chan, ajoute le vampire en voyant la mine boudeuse de son amant. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

\- Toi aussi ! Tu es ma famille, Mika. Pendant quatre ans … Pendant quatre ans, j'ai cru t'avoir définitivement perdu. Toi, celui qui, pour la première fois, a eu besoin de moi. Toi, qui m'a sauvé en me ramenant à la vie. Alors s'il te plait Mika, laisse-moi t'accompagner pour te protéger !

\- Yuu-chan … Je ne peux pas. Il commence à se faire tard, alors va te coucher. Je te promets d'être là à ton réveil, parfaitement intact. D'accord ? »

Yuu se lève sans un mot et va rejoindre leur dortoir. Le blond soupire. Son Yuu-chan lui en veut. C'est toujours mieux que de le voir risquer sa vie. Lentement, il se lève et quitte la Salle Commune, se rendant à l'endroit où Ferid et lui se sont donnés rendez-vous pour leur départ, à savoir l'un des passages qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard. Soit le passage sous le Saule Cogneur dans le jardin de Poudlard qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante. Il se permet de se perdre dans ses pensées lorsqu'il arrive et remarque que son ainé n'est pas encore arrivé.

 _Yuu-chan lui en veut …_

Il sursaute en entendant des doigts claqués devant son visage. Il recule d'un bon en dégainant son épée, tentant de donner un coup à Ferid qui arrête l'attaque avec son bras, le regardant d'un air soucieux. Pour une fois, il n'a pas cet air moqueur qu'il porte à longueur de journée.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Mika-kun ? s'enquit le Septième Géniteur. »

Le blond range son épée dans son fourreau, détournant le regard. Ferid s'avance de sa démarche gracieuse jusqu'à lui, avançant lentement sa main vers sa joue, et voyant que son homologue ne démontre pas un seul geste pour le repousser, il pose sa main gantée sur la joue du nouveau vampire et le force à le regarder.

« - Hé bien ? redemande l'argenté.

\- C'est rien qui ne te concerne, Ferid, répond sèchement Mikaela.

\- J'en conviens. C'est à propos de Hyakuya Yuichiro, n'est-ce pas ? »

Surprit que l'autre appelle le détenteur d'Asuramaru par son véritable prénom et non par l'un de ses surnoms, le blond regarde Ferid. Il n'est absolument pas moqueur. Il a l'air de s'inquiéter de son état. C'est surprenant, venant de cet homme. Quoique … Dans ses premiers mois en tant que vampire, Mika était dans un sale état, au niveau mental. Ce n'est pas Kululu qui lui a remonté le moral, mais bel et bien Ferid qui s'est assit à côté de lui sur les escaliers en pierre poussiéreux, à côté de lui, l'écoutant patiemment débaler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, sans dire le moindre mot. Et même avant, lorsqu'il lui donnait son sang et qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, le vampire se donnait la peine de l'écouter raconter ses malheurs de faible humain, alors qu'il n'était en aucun cas obligé. En fin de compte, c'est comme dans le passé. C'est pourquoi Mikaela marmonne presque honteusement :

« - … Yuu-chan me fait la tête …

\- Je m'en doutais. Alors ramenons lui cet Horcruxe avant que le jour ne se lève et ça lui passera lorsqu'il te verra entier, décrète Ferid. Il n'est jamais parvenu à t'en vouloir longtemps, qu'importe le degré de tes actes.

\- … Oui. Tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Il se fait de la prise de son ainé, commençant à s'avancer vers l'arbre.

« - Ferid, appelle doucement Mikaela, presque dans un murmure. Merci. »

Malgré la faible résonnance des mots, le vampire noble les entends parfaitement grâce à son ouïe de vampire. Il affiche un micro-sourire attendrit comme il est si rare de lui en voir apparaître, que le plus jeune ne voit évidemment pas. Contrairement aux apparences, Ferid prend extrèmement soin des personne qu'il a à sa charge – les Mikaela, donc.

Grâce à leur vitesse surhumaine, les vampires parviennent sans difficulté à atteindre le passage secret que garde le Saule Cogneur. Etant bien trop grand, ils sont obligés de se courber. Et cela est tellement dérangeant qu'ils marchent à quatre pattes sans la moindre gêne. Heureusement qu'ils ont des bottes montantes qui leur arrive jusqu'à mi-cuisse, sinon bonjour l'état de leurs vêtements ! C'est Mikaela qui marche devant, évidemment. A un moment donné, il soulève une trappe qui leur donne accès à une cabane qui se trouve dans un bien piètre état ! Ils la parcourent jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à trouver une porte qu'ils ouvrent sans peine grâce à leur force de vampire, malgré les sortilèges appliqués dessus mit en place pour empêcher quiconque d'en sortir par cette entrée.

Ils marchent jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard où un homme à l'air fatigué les attends. Il se redresse lorsqu'il voit leurs silhouettes dans l'obscurité. Ses yeux dorés luisent dans les ténèbres, tandis que ceux des vampires brillent d'une belle couleur écarlate.

« - Bonsoir Mikaela, salue aimablement le sorcier. Et … ?

\- Je suis Ferid Bathory, Septième Géniteur, bien que ce titre ne doive rien signifier pour l'humain que tu es, se présente l'argenté. Laisse-moi te dire que tu empestes le chien et la bête féroce, ajoute-t-il.

\- C'est un loup-garou, l'éclaire Mika avant d'ajouter d'un ton sec : Retiens cette remarque qui vient de te traverser l'esprit, Ferid Bathory. »

Le noble lève ses mains en signe d'innocence, ricanant néanmoins. Remus Lupin comprend que l'argenté se comporte toujours d'une telle façon, donc il ne s'en offusque pas, comme ce n'est pas spécialement dirigé contre lui.

« - Comme convenu, nous allons transplaner jusqu'à quelques rues de Gringott's. Cela fait, je vous laisserais vous débrouillez et reviendrais aux environs de quatre heure du matin pour vous récupérez. Je ne resterais qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de m'en aller, explique Remus. Je vous le dis tout de même : c'est une mauvaise idée que de tenter de vouloir voler Gringott's. Seul Poudlard est plus sécurisé que cet endroit.

\- Alors ce sera encore plus simple que prévu, décrète Ferid. »

Le loup-garou se retient de faire le moindre commentaire sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre. A la place, il demande aux deux vampires de s'accrocher à chacun de ses bras. Cela fait, il lève ensuite sa baguette et les trois disparaissent pour réapparaitre sur le chemin de traverse. Les deux voyageurs ne réagissent pas trop à l'attérissage. Mika grogne simplement face aux désagréable voyage façon sorcier, tandis que Ferid semble être à la fois surprit et amusé. Ce dernier sort quelque chose d'une poche de sa veste immaculée, se saisit de la main couverte de cicatrice du sorcier, paume vers le ciel, et lui dépose cinq pièces de Gallions au creux de la main, surprenant le loup-garou qui questionne du regard le vampire.

« - J'apprécie le divertissement. Vous, humains, aimez l'argent. Alors achète-toi quelque chose de convenable avec ces pièces. Même le bétail à des vêtements de meilleur qualité que ces guenilles que tu portes, mon loup.

\- Il s'appelle Remus Lupin, sans mauvais jeu de mots, Ferid, décrète Mika en tirant son ainé, prenant la direction de la banque des sorciers. Nous avons une mission à faire. Et d'abord, où as-tu eu ces Gallions ?

\- Quelque part dans Poudlard, répond vaguement l'argenté en balayant l'air de sa main pour démontrer l'insignifiance de l'information. Oh, ne serait-ce pas cette fameuse banque ? »

Effectivement, ils arrivent devant la banque des sorciers. Arrivé devant, comme convenu dans leur plan, ils montent sur le toit en un seul puissant bon. Utilisant son épée, Mikaela décolle délicatement une fenêtre du toit qui donne accès au hall de la bâtisse. Quelle imprudence … Cela fait, les deux créatures se laissent tomber à l'intérieur avec silence. L'air semble à peine siffler.

Avantage de vampire.

Sans hésitation, aucune, ils passent derrière le comptoir centrale. Ils arrivent dans une grotte après quelques minutes de marche. Il faut utiliser un monte charge pour faire le parcours. Les vampires n'en font rien, se mettant à marcher comme si de rien n'était sur les railles qui sont à des centaines de mètres du sol, le plus naturellement du monde.

« - C'est trop facile, commente Mika. Il doit y avoir un piège.

\- Evidemment, répond Ferid devant lui. Autrement, ce ne serait pas amusant, mon cher Mika-kun. »

Ils arrivent sans encombre jusqu'au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui est l'un des plus sécurisés. Ils sont passés à côté d'un dragon – allez savoir ce qu'il faisait là, d'ailleurs. Etant aveugle, le reptile n'a même pas remarqué leur présence, puisque les vampires ne dégagent pas d'odeur, et qu'ils n'ont pas fait le moindre bruit. Tellement facile. Leur seul obstacle n'était-il donc, en fin de compte, que ce dragon inoffensif ? Non. Bien sûr que non. C'est en arrivant devant le coffre, que la tâche se complique. En effet, le système d'ouverture est assez spécial, puisqu'il ne s'agit pas d'une clef ou d'un chiffre. Il faut bouger des barres de métal comme il le faut et sur ce coup-là, le blond sèche. Il laisse donc la place à son ainé qui semble déjà connaitre le système. Rien d'étonnant. Il a plus d'un millénaire, après tout !

A l'aide de ses longs ongles, l'argenté crochette la serrure, faisant rouler les barres de fer sur elle-même avant que le coffre ne s'ouvre. Rapidement, les deux vampires remarquent la coupe. Ferid s'en saisit avec précaution, utilisant un pan de sa cape, juste au cas où. Sans encombre, ils quittent le coffre, puis les souterrains de la ville, comme si de rien n'était. Ils accèdent au hall et d'un bond, passent par la fenêtre laissée ouverte tout à l'heure. Mika s'occupe de la fermer, prenant la coupe que l'autre lui tend entre les mains, puis ils quittent ensemble le toit. Ils attendent cinq minutes, avant que le loup-garou n'apparaisse. En une fraction de seconde, ils sont de retour à Pré-au-Lard. Ils quittent Remus Lupin, retournant à Poudlard.

A cet endroit, ils se séparent. Ferid allant vaquer à ses occupations pendant que le blond retourne au dortoir. Il cache la coupe de Poufsouffle dans la table de chevet, retirant bottes et cape avant de se glisser dans le lit de son Yuu-chan, plongeant dans un sommeil inutile pour une créature telle que lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Yuichiro se réveille, il tombe sur le visage endormit de son amant. Il se redresse sur le coude alors qu'il sourit tendrement, observant son camarade. Pour en avoir déjà fait les frais, Yuu sait parfaitement qu'il ne faut pas réveiller un vampire. Il a bien cru mourir, la dernière fois …

Ses yeux verts en croisent d'autres, écarlates. Son amant vient de se réveiller. Ce dernier lui offre un petit sourire alors qu'il vient le serrer contre lui. Surprit, Yuu demande :

« - Mika ?

\- J'ai froid … murmure le blond. »

Ce qui est totalement faux et ça, les deux garçons le savent. Les vampires de leur monde n'ont pas de température corporelle – ils ne peuvent avoir chaud ou froid. Toutefois, le soldat se laisse faire, même lorsqu'il se retrouve en dessous du blond qui commence lentement à le déshabiller tout en frôlant du bout des doigts sa peau brûlante afin de le faire languir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bien le bonsoir ! Comment vous portez-vous en cette chaude soirée ? (Ou matinée, étant donné l'heure …) Aujourd'hui, je poste ce nouveau chapitre qui est, j'ai le regret de vous l'annoncer, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire. En effet, _Vers l'autre monde_ verra son dernier chapitre être publié la semaine prochaine.**

 **Neah-Campbell1 : _Oh, je vois, je vois ! A la manière dont tu parlais, j'aurai parié que tu venais d'acheter ta dernière année de collège pour entrer dans la cours de grands (ou dans la jungle, selon mon professeur principale …) N'est-ce pas ? Je me plais à interpréter Shinya et Ferid car ce sont de véritables comiques ! Après les feux d'artifices ? A toi de me le dire ! Je connais le Big Flo challenge. Mes félicitations ! Tu dois avoir un bon niveau en anglais (je suis nulle, pour ma part)._**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Vers l'autre monde**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

Les vacances de Pâques se passèrent sans qu'il n'y ait rien à signaler. Hormis le fait que vers la fin des vacances, comme pour souligner l'importance des examens qui arrivent, une pile de brochures, de prospectus et d'annonces concernant les diverses carrières de la sorcellerie sont apparus sur les tables de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, en même temps qu'une note sur le tableau d'affichage :

 _CONSEIL D'ORIENTATION_

 _Tous les élèves de cinquième année sont convoqués à un bref entretien avec le directeur ou la directrice de leur maison, au cours de la première semaine du troisième trimestre, afin d'examiner leurs perspectives de carrière. L'horaire de ces rendez-vous individuels est indiqué ci-dessous._

.

Non sans surprise, Yuichiro et Mikaela ont découverts qu'ils étaient eux aussi convoqués à cet entretien, malgré qu'ils ne soient dans ce monde que temporairement. De quoi peut-on bien vouloir leur parler concernant leur orientation, au juste ? Leur avenir, il est dans _leur_ monde à _eux_ , pas dans celui des sorciers ! Est-ce que par hasard … Ne serait-ce pas une tentative entièrement ridicule de la part de Dolores Ombrage pour leur soutirer des informations sur leur monde ? Cela lui ressemblerait bien. En consultant la liste des étudiants, les deux voyageurs constatent que Yuu est convoqué le lundi à huit heure, et Mika, l'heure qui suit.

« - En voilà, une information intéressante ! commente une voix juste derrière Mika qui retient un grognement. En tant que substitut de _parent_ , mon petit Mika-kun …

\- C'est Kululu, mon « substitut de parent », grogne le blond.

\- … je me dois d'assister à cette entrevue ! poursuit Ferid sans se préoccuper de l'adolescent. Devrais-je en faire de même avec Yuu-chan ? ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

\- Va crever, répond ledit Yuu-chan en japonais, donnant un timbre encore plus insultant à ce qu'il vient de dire.

 _\- Je_ m'occuperai d'assister à cette entrevue, décrète Shinya derrière Yuichiro. Après tout, je suis le meilleur ami de Guren, ton tuteur, Yuu !

\- J'attends toujours des preuves de cette affirmation, fait le brun en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Guren _déteste_ les Hiiragi et tu en es un. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer se lier d'amitié avec eux.

\- Il est assez cordial avec Shinoa, souligne l'albinos.

\- Parce qu'elle est mise à l'écart par ta famille.

\- Je suis le même genre de paria que les Ichinose pour ma famile adoptive, rétorque Shinya en haussant les épaules avec un air d'évidence. Kureto te l'a pourtant clairement dit, le jour de l'interrogatoire : je descend d'une lignée mineure comme Guren et je suis détesté pour cela. Ma mort leur retirerait un poids des épaules ! »

Le major-général tapote l'épaule du subordonné de son meilleur ami avant de s'en aller gaiement.

Les élèves de cinquième année passèrent presque tout le dernier week-end des vacances de Pâques à lire dans les documents mis à leur disposition les informations fournies sur les possibilités de carrière.

« - Je n'ai pas envie de devenir guérisseur, dit Ron, le dernier soir. »

Il est plongé dans un prospectus dont la première page porte l'emblème de Ste Mangouste, un os et une baguette magique croisés.

« - Ils disent là-dedans qu'il faut obtenir au moins un E en potions, en botanique, en métamorphose, en sortilèges et en défense contre les forces du Mal aux épreuves d'ASPIC. Oh, là, là, et à part ça, qu'est-ce qu'il leur faut ?

\- C'est un métier à hautes responsabilités, non ? commente Hermione d'un air absent. »

Elle est elle-même absorbée dans la lecture d'un prospectus rose et orange vif intitulé : vous avez toujours été tenté par les relations publiques avec les moldus ?

« - Apparemment, on n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de qualifications pour nouer des liens avec les Moldus. Tout ce qu'ils demandent c'est une BUSE en étude des Moldus. « Ce qui compte surtout, c'est l'enthousiasme, la patience et le sens de la fête ! »

\- Il ne suffit pas d'avoir le sens de la fête pour nouer des liens avec mon oncle, dit Harry d'un air lugubre. Il vaut mieux le sens de l'esquive. »

Il était en pleine lecture d'une brochure sur la banque chez les sorciers.

« - Écoutez ça : « Vous recherchez une carrière exigeante qui vous permette de voyager, de connaître l'aventure, de partir à la recherche souvent périlleuse de trésors substantiels ? Pourquoi ne pas envisager un emploi chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, qui recrute actuellement des briseurs de maléfices pour des postes passionnants à l'étranger … » Mais il faut avoir fait de l'arithmancie. Ça pourrait te convenir, Hermione !

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'entrer dans une banque, répond Hermione d'un ton vague. »

Elle est plongée à présent dans : SAURIEZ-VOUS DRESSER DES TROLLS POUR DES MISSIONS DE SURVEILLANCE ET DE SÉCURITÉ ?

« - Hé, dit une voix à l'oreille de Harry. »

Il se retourne. Fred et George sont venus les rejoindre.

« - Ginny nous a parlé de toi, dit Fred. »

Il étend les jambes et pose les pieds sur la table en faisant tomber par terre diverses brochures relatives à des carrières au sein du ministère de la Magie.

« - Elle nous a dit que tu voulais parler à Sirius ?

\- Quoi ? dit brusquement Hermione. »

Elle s'immobilise, la main à demi tendue vers un prospectus intitulé : faites un malheur au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

« - Ouais, répond Harry en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé. Oui, j'aimerais bien …

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, l'interromp Hermione qui s'est redressée en le regardant comme si elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Avec Ombrage qui se promène dans les cheminées et passe tous les hiboux à la fouille ?

\- Nous, on pense pouvoir contourner la difficulté, dit George en s'étirant, un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'agit simplement de provoquer une diversion. Vous aurez peut-être remarqué que nous nous sommes faits discrets sur le front du chambardement, pendant les vacances de Pâques ?

\- À quoi pouvait bien servir, nous sommes-nous demandé, de perturber les moments de détente ? poursuit Fred. À rien du tout, nous sommes-nous répondu. En plus, nous aurions empêché les gens de réviser et c'était quelque chose que nous ne voulions surtout pas faire. Il adressa un petit signe de tête vertueux à Hermione qui parut prise de court par tant de délicatesse.

\- Mais à partir de demain, les affaires reprennent, ajoute vivement Fred. Et si nous devons créer un peu de désordre, pourquoi Harry n'en profiterait-il pas pour avoir sa petite conversation avec Sirius ?

\- Oui, mais en admettant même, dit Hermione avec l'air de quelqu'un qui tente d'expliquer quelque chose de très simple à un interlocuteur particulièrement obtus, que vous provoquiez en effet votre petite diversion, comment Harry s'y prendra-t-il pour lui parler ?

\- Le bureau d'Ombrage, répond Harry à mi-voix. »

Il a réfléchi à la question pendant quinze jours et ne voit pas d'autre solution. C'est Ombrage elle-même qui lui a dit que le seul feu non surveillé du château est le sien.

« - Tu es … complètement fou ? dit Hermione d'une voix étouffée. »

Ron cesse de lire son prospectus sur le commerce des champignons cultivés et se met à écouter la conversation d'un air méfiant.

« - Je ne pense pas, assure Harry avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Et d'abord, comment tu ferais pour y entrer ?

\- Le couteau de Sirius, dit-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- À Noël d'il y a deux ans, Sirius m'a offert un couteau qui peut ouvrir n'importe quelle serrure. Alors, même si elle a ensorcelé sa porte pour résister à Alohomora, ce qui est sûrement le cas …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? demande Hermione à Mika, qu'elle sait être des plus censé. Quand il s'en donne la peine.

\- Cela me paraît … divertissant, avoue le blond. »

Les humains présents écarquillent les yeux en entendant cela. Yuu pince les lèvres. Que son amant dise une telle chose … ne le rassure pas. C'est la façon de parler des vampires. Tout ce qui est divertissant pour eux est bon à prendre, qu'importe les risques encourus. Non, il n'aime pas cela. Cela fait déjà plusieurs nombreux mois qu'il voit son ami d'enfance changer pour devenir différent. Un être dénué de sentiment. Cette déchéance … elle a commencé lorsque le blond a bu du sang humain la première fois ; _son_ sang.

Voilà une excellente réponse, approuve finalement Fred en donnant une grande claque dans le dos de Mika qui grogne. Bien, alors, nous avions pensé agir demain juste après la fin des cours, parce que l'impact sera beaucoup plus grand si tout le monde se trouve dans les couloirs. Harry, nous déclencherons la chose quelque part dans l'aile est, ce qui attirera Ombrage loin de son bureau. À mon avis, nous devrions pouvoir te garantir dans les … disons, vingt minutes de tranquillité ? dit-il en regardant George.

Facile, répond celui-ci.

Ce sera quel genre de diversion ? demande Ron.

Tu verras, petit frère, dit Fred qui se leva en même temps que George. Si toutefois tu prends la peine d'aller te promener dans le couloir de Gregory le Hautain demain vers cinq heures de l'après-midi. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aux environs de huit heure, Yuichiro prend la direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall, accompagné par le major-général Shinya, malgré ses faibles protestations à ce sujet. Contrairement aux apparences, il sait reconnaître une cause perdue lorsqu'il en voit une.

Finalement, lorsqu'il entre dans la pièce et remarque que le professeur Ombrage est présente, il n'est plus contre l'idée de la présence de Shinya. Ayant apprit à connaître l'albinos au cours de ces derniers mois, Yuichiro sait parfaitement que tout peut devenir amusant lorsqu'il daigne faire acte de présence – soit à peu près tout le temps, monsieur aimant particulièrement se mêler de tout ce qui ne le concerne en aucun cas.

« - Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Mr Hiiragi et Mr Hyakuya. »

Les poings du professeur McGonagall sont crispés alors que ses yeux lancent des éclairs en direction d'Ombrage qui se tient sagement dans un coin de la pièce, telle une ombre meurtrière. Le major-général ne se fait pas prier pour s'asseoir et ce convenablement, au contraire de son meilleur ami qui ne se serait pas gêné pour étendre ses pieds sur le bureau, peu importe les protestations et regards meurtriers reçus.

Contrairement à son habitude, Shinya possède un visage des plus sérieux. Celui qu'il doit afficher quand il est en réunion avec les autres hauts-gradés de l'Armée Démoniaque et donc plusieurs membres de sa _chère_ famille adoptive. Yuichiro, pour sa part, s'installe avec un peu plus d'hésitation. C'est très étrange, comme situation … Jamais il ne s'est retrouvé assit en face du bureau de quelqu'un. A l'armée, c'est toujours debout. Jamais assit. Les soldats ne font pas acte de présence pour boire le thé mais pour se battre, bon sang !

« - Mr Hiiragi, étant donné que vous êtes un ami d'enfance du tuteur légal de Hyakuya Yuichiro qui se trouve actuellement dans votre _monde_ …

\- Il s'appelle Guren. Guren Ichinose, rappelle patiemment Shinya avec un petit sourire. »

L'image de Guren à sa place doit lui avoir traversé l'esprit à l'instant même et nul doute que cela l'amuse. Yuichiro serait prêt à parier que Shinya a imaginé, en plus, Guren vêtu d'un autre habit que l'uniforme de l'armée, comme un costume strict ou des tenues toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres que Yuu ne veut même pas se donner la peine d'imaginer pour préserver ce qu'il a de santé mentale.

« - C'est pour cette raison-là que j'ai accepté que vous participiez à cet entretien.

\- Pas pour mes beaux yeux ? coupe Shinya avec un sourire séducteur tandis qu'il se penche vers le professeur. »

Une tentative évidente pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur. Shinya adore faire jouer de ses charmes quand il s'ennuie, au même titre que Ferid. Yuu affiche un petit sourire en voyant que le geste de Shinya ne fait rien du tout au professeur. Remarquant son sourire, le blanc lui tire puérilement la langue lorsque la femme en face de lui fait du trie dans les papiers posés devant elle.

« - Cet entretien a pour objet de parler des idées de carrière que Mr Hyakuya pourrait avoir et, en temps normal, de l'aider à choisir les matières qu'il devrait continuer à étudier en sixième et septième année, poursuit le professeur. Néanmoins, nous sommes dans une situation bien différente, explique le professeur McGonagall. C'est pourquoi nous allons plutôt parler de son orientation dans votre monde à _vous_. Il me semble que vous êtes en guerre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Contre les suceurs de sang, acquiesce Yuu.

\- Et depuis quans êtes-vous dans l'armée, Mr Hyakuya ? Et surtout, pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé ?

\- Je crois que ça fera un an dans quelques mois, fait pensivement Yuu enn se grattant l'arrière de la tête, pensif. J'ai passé quelques mois dans une faction qui protège les civils avant d'être promu dans le camp d'extermination des vampires. C'était un mois avant d'attérir dans votre monde et nous nous remettions à peine d'une bataille qui avait été plutôt violente !

\- Pour être violente, elle l'était, acquiesce Shinya. Pauvre Guren … Transpercé par ce cher Mika ! dit-il d'un ton mélodramatique.

\- Mais … Vous n'étiez même pas présent ! s'exclame Yuu.

\- Bien sûr que j'y étais, rétorque Shinya. Je suis arrivé après que tu te sois évanouis, pour ton information. Je suis arrivé en même temps que Kureto qui menait les renforts. J'ai même faillit avoir Ferid avec Byakkomaru. Mais Guren a pensé qu'il serait amusant de lui dire qu'il était fait comme un rat …

\- Ah bon. Shinoa a dû le mentionner quand j'étais hospitalisé … marmonne Yuu. »

Le professeur McGonagall tousse pour attirer l'attention de ses interlocuteurs sur sa personne avant de demander :

« - Tout cela est fort intéressant, Mr Hyakuya. Mais revenons-en au sujet principal, voulez-vous. Vous aurez tout le temps de parler de vos souvenirs de guerre dans la journée et les jours à venir. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous engagé dans l'armée, alors que vous auriez pu rester un civils, vous qui n'êtes qu'un adolescent ?

\- Pour massacrer ces sales suceurs de sang, évidemment ! Quand Guren m'a recueillit, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi pour les exterminer et c'est ma seule raison de vivre depuis plus de quatre maintenant. Je n'allais pas passer à côté de cette occasion.

\- Donc vous n'envisagez pas une autre carrière que l'armée, même sans la guerre ?

\- Certainement pas ! Je vous rappelle que je suis complètement illetré. C'est à peine si je sais utiliser les principaux caractères japonais. Il n'y a que le latin que je connais par cœur. Et puis, j'aime bien l'armée, avoue Yuu. J'y ais fait de merveilleuses rencontres et ait apprit tellement de choses. Et il y a une bonne ambiance, il n'y a pas à dire ! L'un de mes meilleurs talents, c'est de foncer dans le tas, vous voyez. Alors si la guerre cesse, j'irai dans une autre faction, c'est tout.

\- Guren t'a surnommé le « Suicidaire » à cause de ton côté fonceur, tu sais ? pouffe Shinya.

\- Ah ? C'est plus « gamin », maintenant ?

\- Tu en as beaucoup ! répond Shinya en haussant les épaules.

\- Puis-je me permettre une petite question ? intervient alors Ombrage. »

Tous ici présents savent que même avec un refus, elle se permettra sa question. Alors il n'y a aucune réponse, tous attendant la suite.

« - Mr Hiiragi, quelle est votre _position_ , dans cette … armée ?

\- Du point de vue de l'influence politique ou du grade ? questionne Shinya en se levant, s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau du professeur McGonagall pour être face à Ombrage.

\- Ma foi … Les deux. »

L'albinos plisse les yeux, avant de concéder à fournir une réponse.

« - La famille Hiiragi est celle qui dirige l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon. Mon père est donc tout au sommet tandis que mes deux frères – Kureto et Seishirou – sont respectivement lieutenant colonel et major-général. Je suis moi-même major-général. Cependant, mon influence est assez moindre comparé à eux, étant donné que je ne suis qu'un modeste fils adopté d'une branche mineure de Mikado no Oni qui est l'une des plus puissantes organisations de magie dans le monde, explique Shinya d'un ton professionnel.

\- Oh ? Vous pratiquez donc la magie, dans votre _monde_? s'étonne Ombrage, comme si l'idée lui était absurde.

\- Bien entendu. S'il y a des vampires, des démons et même des anges, pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas de magie ? C'est une magie développée par chaque famille qui est gardée _secrète_ aux personnes extérieures. Après, il y a les armes démoniaques qui sont une autre sorte de magie, mais c'est différent …

\- Bien, intervient McGonagall. Etant donné que Mr Hyakuya est certain de son orientation, nous pouvons conclure cette entretien. »

Les deux soldats quittent sur ces faits le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

« - Tu penses que c'était une bonne idée de lui parler de tout ça ? demande Yuu.

\- Il faut parfois insinuer la peur chez les autres. Je lui ais fait comprendre subtilement que nous étions capable de certaines choses, sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. L'ignorance suscite la peur, après tout. »

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est au tour de Mikaela d'y aller. Malgré toutes ses menaces de mort dirigées envers Ferid, ce dernier vient tout de même avec lui. Comme on le leur demande, ils s'installent en face du professeur McGonagall qui ressort le même discours que celui qu'elle a fait à Shinya pour expliquer clairement la situation et partir sur de bonnes bases.

« - Mr Bathory, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, c'est vous qui êtes en charge quasiment tout le temps de Mr Hyakuya dans votre monde ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, acquiesce Ferid. Je l'ai élevé comme mon propre fils !

\- Tu boirais le sang de ton fils ? grince Mika en réponse, n'ayant toujours pas digéré la présence du vampire.

\- C'est pour cette raison que j'ai autorisé votre présence. Cet entretien a pour objet de parler des idées de carrière que Mr Hyakuya pourrait avoir et, en temps normal, de l'aider à choisir les matières qu'il devrait continuer à étudier en sixième et septième année. Néanmoins, nous sommes dans une situation bien différente, explique le professeur McGonagall. C'est pourquoi nous allons plutôt parler de son orientation dans votre monde à _vous_.

\- Oh, vraiment ? dit Ferid. Il n'y a pas besoin d'aller chercher loin sur ce sujet : il vivra pour l'éternité dans l'ennuie jusqu'à ce que la folie ne daigne l'emporter pour le transformer en démon. Fin de l'histoire !

\- Et qu'en est-il de l'avis de Mr Hyakuya ? demande le professeur McGonagall en tournant son regard vers celui-ci. Que souhaitez-vous faire ?

\- … Protéger Yuu-chan des humains et des vampires, répond le blond de sa voix monocorde. Et le massacrer, si possible, il désigne Ferid du pouce qui sourit comme si on ne venait pas de le menacer de mort. »

Avec le temps, tous le personnel de Poudlard sait que « Yuu-chan » désigne Hyakuya Yuichiro. Même Ombrage comprend cette appelation, pour dire !

« - Quel brave petit vampire, ce cher Mika-kun, n'est-ce pas ? dit gaiement Ferid en tapotant la tête du blond qui ne se donne même pas la peine de réagir. Ah, la nouvelle jeunesse … ~

\- Mmh mmh, intervient Ombrage. Ferid, y a-t-il une hiérarchie _militaire_ , chez les vampires ? »

Une lueur semble passer dans le regard du vampire. Et Mikaela la reconnaît. De l'intérêt. Et en général, cela signifie qu'il prépare un nouveau coup foireux. Le blond ne veut même pas se donner la peine d'intervenir.

« - Il y en a une, effectivement, acquiesce l'argenté. Les vampires dits « communs » sont sous les ordres de nobles qui ont eux-même sous les ordres d'autres nobles plus puissants qui eux-même obéissent à un encore plus puissant, celui-ci obéissant à nouveau à d'autres.

\- Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? »

L'argenté décide de réexpliquer en levant une doigt à chaque fois.

« - Ceux au plus bas sont les vampires « communs » (comme Mika-kun à l'heure actuelle). Ces vampires communs sont sous la direction de nobles mineurs qui possèdent un rang assez bas à ce niveau. Après, il y a les vampires qui dirigent une faction composée de ces deux éléments (ce qui est mon cas). Les vampires dirigeant une faction sont sous les ordres du gouverneur du pays où il se trouve (en revanche Kululu Tepes pour le Japon). Ce gouverneur est membre de ce qu'on appelle le Conseil des Géniteurs qui réunit les vingt plus puissants vampires aux monde qui ont tous en charge un pays. Ce Conseil est ce qui dirige les vampires quelque soit leur rang et il est présidé par le plus puissant d'entre tous.

\- C'est … euh … intéressant, fait Ombrage, épatée malgré elle par une telle organisation. »

C'est bien ce que Mikaela pensait. Cette femme essait de récolter des informations sur leur monde et elle le fait sans la moindre discrétion. Bien entendu, son ainé l'a tout de suite remarqué et n'hésite même pas à lui procurer les informations qu'elle souhaite. Parce que cela promet du divertissement, tout simplement !

Ferid jette un coup d'oeil à son cadet, ses lèvres se retroussant alors qu'il remarque son expression. Oui. Quel bon vampire il fait, ce garçon …

* * *

Harry se précipite derrière une grande armure qui tourne son haume dans un grincement pour le regarder. Il ouvre son sac, y prend le couteau de Sirius et se recouvre de la cape d'invisibilité. Puis il se glisse lentement, précautionneusement, hors de sa cachette et suit le couloir jusqu'au bureau d'Ombrage. Il insère dans l'interstice entre la porte et le mur la lame du couteau magique qu'il remue doucement de haut en bas. Lorsqu'il la retire, il y a un faible cliquetis et le panneau s'ouvre. Une voix familière résonne, faisant manquer un battement à son cœur, la peur de représaille étreignant son corps alors qu'il n'assimile pas tout de suite la voix à son propriétaire.

« - Tu comptes réellement profiter de la diverssion que t'offrent ces deux humains ? Veux-tu risquer ta place à Poudlard juste pour parler quelques minutes à ton parain ? Quel égoïsme. Un égoïsme digne d'un humain avide. »

Harry se retourne pour pouvoir voir, à quelques mètres de lui, Mikaela, appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux écarlates, le soleil se reflète sur son uniforme blanc, éblouissant le Survivant par tant de clarté. A cet instant précis, le vampire ressemble à un ange tombé du ciel.

« - Mikaela … soupire Harry de soulagement. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demande-t-il sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi le vampire connait sa position.

\- Rien en particulier. Lorsque les explosions ont de nouveau fait acte de présence, je t'ai entendu prendre la direction du bureau du professeur Ombrage. Cela a titillé ma curiosité. C'est tout.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, fait-il. Si tu comptes m'en empêché, dépêche-toi. Il faut absolument que je parle à Sirius.

\- … Soit, concède le vampire après quelques secondes de silence, se redressant. Si cela t'importe aussi peu de commettre un vice, autant te laisser faire. Dans ce cas, je vais assurer tes arrières. »

Harry hoche la tête pour montrer qu'il a compris le message. Les deux adolescents se faufilent dans le bureau, refermant immédiatement la porte derrière eux, jetant ensuite un coup d'oeil dans la pièce.

Tout est immobile, à part les horribles chatons qui gambadent dans leurs assiettes accrochées au mur, au-dessus des balais confisqués.

Pendant que Mikaela vient s'asseoir au bord du bureau d'Ombrage, Harry retire sa cape et s'avance vers la cheminée où il trouve en quelques secondes ce qu'il cherche : une petite boîte remplie d'une substance étincelante, la poudre de Cheminette.

Les mains tremblantes, il s'accroupit devant l'âtre vide. Harry n'a encore jamais fait cela mais il pense connaître le fonctionnement du système. Il met la tête dans la cheminée, prend une grosse pincée de poudre et la répand sur les bûches soigneusement empilées. Elles explosent aussitôt dans une gerbe de flammes vert émeraude.

« - 12, square Grimmaurd ! dit Harry à haute et intelligible voix. »

C'est assez … bizarre de voir un humain, la tête plongé dans la cheminée, occupé à parler avec ce qui semble être personne. Au loin, très loin, il entend les pas de Rusard venant dans leur direction. Ni une, ni deux, il s'avance vers Harry, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans l'épaule au point de faire s'égoutter son sang. Le Survivant lâche une exclamation douloureuse et, quelques secondes plus tard, s'extirpe de la cheminée. Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser, Mikaela s'accroupit à côté de lui, jetant sur eux la Cape d'Invisibilité. Leur corps sont serrés l'un contre l'autre et c'est assez perturbant.

C'est la première fois que Harry peut voir d'aussi près les traits du voyageur. Ils sont fins, gracieux et réguliers. Il n'a pas vu beaucoup de japonais dans sa vie, mais il sait que Mika ne l'est pas. Du moins, pas entièrement. Les habitants du Japon ne sont pas blond et n'ont pas ces traits spéciaux. Vu de près, il est encore plus beau et séduisant. Harry rougit à cette pensée. A quoi songe-t-il ?!

« - Vite, vite ! marmonne la voix sifflante de Rusard derrière la porte du bureau. Ah, elle a laissé ouvert … »

L'air ravi, le concierge traverse la pièce en parlant tout seul d'un ton fébrile. Puis il ouvre un tiroir du bureau d'Ombrage et commence à fouiller dans les papiers qu'il contient.

« - Autorisation de donner des coups de fouet … Autorisation de donner des coups de fouet … J'ai enfin le droit de le faire … Ils le méritent depuis tant d'années … »

Il retire du tiroir un morceau de parchemin qu'il embrasse avant de retourner précipitamment vers la porte en le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Harry se lève d'un bond, s'assure qu'il n'oublie pas son sac et que la Cape d'Invisibilité le recouvre entièrement. Il interroge Mikaela du regard qui s'extirpe de sous ses pans. Il lui fait un signe de la main pour lui dire qu'il peut se passer d'un tel outil puis il ouvre la porte et s'avance dans le couloir à la suite de Rusard, suivit par Harry.

Un étage plus bas, Harry estime qu'il peut redevenir visible sans risque. Il ôte sa cape, la fourre dans son sac et se hâte de poursuivre son chemin. Un grand tumulte monte alors du hall d'entrée. Lui et Mika dévalent l'escalier de marbre pour voir une foule qui doit rassembler la quasi-totalité des élèves de l'école.

La scène rappelle fortement le soir où le professeur Trelawney a été renvoyée. Les élèves forment un grand cercle le long des murs (certains d'entre eux sont couverts d'une substance qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de l'Empestine). Les enseignants et les fantômes sont également présents. Bien visibles dans la foule, on reconnait les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale qui affichent un air satisfait. Peeves vole au-dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George. Debout au milieu du cercle, tous deux ont l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un qu'on vient de prendre la main dans le sac.

« - Bien ! dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très amusant, oui, répond Fred qui lève le regard vers elle sans manifester le moindre signe de frayeur. »

Le vampire aux cheveux blonds remarque Ferid qui se tient au sommet des marches, appuyé discrètement après un mur, fixant avec intérêt la scène qui se joue en contrebas. Il le rejoint.

« - Mika-kun, la salue l'argenté. Où étais-tu donc passé ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Hé bien, hé bien … se contente de faire son interlocuteur avec amusement. Que penses-tu des évènements qui s'enchainent ?

\- … Intéressant.

\- Oh ? Et où passé ta princesse ?

\- Yuu-chan s'entrainait avec l'autre humain dans la Salle sur Demande quand je les ais quitté et ils y sont toujours.

\- Et tu ne le rejoint pas ?

\- Je préfère assister aux évènements afin de pouvoir les lui raconter plus tard. »

Rusard joue des coudes pour s'approcher d'Ombrage. Il pleure presque de bonheur …

« - J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque en brandissant le morceau de parchemin qu'il a prit dans le tiroir du bureau d'Ombrage tout à l'heure. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts … Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez-moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite …

\- Très bien, Argus, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, ajoute-t-elle en regardant Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.

\- Humains avides, marmonne Mika.

\- Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, réplique Fred. Il se tourne vers son frère jumeau. George, dit-il, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répond George d'un ton léger.

\- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? reprend Fred.

\- Sans aucun doute, approuve son frère. »

Et avant que le professeur Ombrage ne puisse dire un mot, ils lèvent leurs baguettes et s'écrient d'une même voix :

« - _Accio balais !_ »

On peut entendre un grand bruit quelque part dans le château. Si on jette un coup d'œil vers la gauche, on peut voir les balais de Fred et de George, l'un traînant toujours derrière lui la lourde chaîne et le piton de fer auquel Ombrage les avait attachés, foncent dans le couloir en direction de leurs propriétaires légitimes. Ils virent sur leur gauche, plongent le long de l'escalier et s'arrêtent net devant les jumeaux, la chaîne cliquetant bruyamment sur les dalles du sol.

« - Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en passant une jambe pardessus le manche de son balai.

\- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, ajoutar George qui enfourche également le sien.

\- Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit-il d'une voix sonore. Nos nouveaux locaux ! s'exclame Fred.

\- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, ajoute George en montrant du doigt le professeur Ombrage.

\- ARRÊTEZ-LES ! hurle Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë, son regard se portant vers l'endroit où se trouve les vampires qui ne prennent même pas la peine de faire comme s'ils ne la voyaient pas. »

Tandis que la brigade inquisitoriale s'avance vers eux, Fred et George décollent d'un coup de pied et font un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs, le piton de fer se balançant dangereusement sous leurs balais. Fred se retourne vers l'esprit frappeur qui vole à sa hauteur au-dessus de la foule.

« - Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lance-t-il. »

Et Peeves ôte de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se met au garde-à-vous devant Fred et George qui font demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule.

* * *

L'histoire de la fuite de Fred et de George vers la liberté fut racontée tant de fois dans les jours qui suivirent qu'il est presque certain de la voir entrer à l'avenir dans la légende de Poudlard. Au bout d'une semaine, même ceux qui ont été témoins de la scène furent presque convaincus d'avoir vu les jumeaux fondre en piqué sur Ombrage pour la bombarder de Bombabouses avant de s'envoler au-dehors. Après leur départ, beaucoup parlèrent de les imiter. On peut souvent entendre des propos du genre : « Franchement, certains jours, j'ai envie de sauter sur mon balai et de quitter cet endroit », ou bien : « Encore un cours comme celui-là et je file façon Weasley. »

Fred et George ont pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'on ne les oublie pas de sitôt. Tout d'abord, ils n'ont laissé aucune instruction sur la façon de faire disparaître le marécage qui occupe le couloir du cinquième étage de l'aile est. On a vu Ombrage et Rusard essayer divers moyens, mais sans succès. Finalement, le secteur fut interdit d'accès et l'on confia à Rusard, qui grinçait furieusement des dents, la tâche de faire passer les étudiants d'une classe à l'autre en les transportant dans un bac à fond plat. Il n'y a pas à douter que les professeurs comme McGonagall ou Flitwick sont parfaitement capables de débarrasser le couloir de son marécage mais, apparemment, ils préfèrent voir Ombrage se débrouiller seule, comme le jour où Fred et George avaient rempli le château de leurs Feuxfous Fuseboum.

Ensuite, il y a les deux gros trous en forme de balai, sur la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, là où les Brossdur de Fred et de George sont passés en force pour rejoindre leurs maîtres. Rusard installa une nouvelle porte et descendit l'Éclair de feu de Harry dans les cachots où, selon la rumeur, Ombrage avait posté un troll armé pour le garder. Les ennuis d'Ombrage, cependant, sont loin d'être terminés.

Stimulés par l'exemple de Fred et de George, bon nombre d'élèves sont entrés en compétition pour occuper les postes désormais vacants de chahuteurs-en-chef. En dépit de la nouvelle porte, quelqu'un avait réussi à glisser dans le bureau d'Ombrage un Niffleur au museau velu. La créature avait très vite saccagé l'endroit, à la recherche d'objets brillants, et avait sauté sur Ombrage dès son retour dans le bureau pour essayer de lui arracher à coups de dents les bagues qui ornaient ses doigts boudinés. Des Bombabouses et des boules puantes sont si fréquemment jetées dans les couloirs que la nouvelle mode consistait à s'appliquer un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de quitter chaque classe, ce qui donnait l'apparence bizarre de porter sur la tête un bocal à poissons rouges renversé mais permet au moins de respirer.

Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs, une cravache à la main, dans l'espoir de surprendre les coupables mais ils étaient à présent si nombreux qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La brigade inquisitoriale s'efforçait de l'aider mais ses membres étaient victimes d'étranges phénomènes. Warrington, de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, se présenta un jour à l'infirmerie en se plaignant d'une horrible affection de la peau qui lui donnait l'air d'être recouvert de corn flakes. Le lendemain, Pansy Parkinson, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, dut renoncer à se rendre en classe en raison des cornes de cerf qui lui avaient poussé sur la tête.

Dans le même temps, on eut une idée du nombre impressionnant de boîtes à Flemme que Fred et George ont réussi à vendre avant de partir. Il suffit à Ombrage d'entrer dans sa classe pour que se multiplient les évanouissements, les vomissements, les fièvres violentes ou les saignements de nez. Hurlant de rage, elle essait de remonter à la source des mystérieux symptômes mais les élèves s'obstinent à lui répondre qu'ils souffrent simplement d'« ombragite chronique ». Après avoir infligé à quatre de ses classes une retenue collective sans avoir réussi à découvrir leur secret, elle dut abandonner la partie et autoriser ses élèves ruisselants de sueur ou de sang, saisis de syncopes ou de nausées, à quitter la classe par groupes entiers.

« - Rien que pour avoir ce plaisir, j'aimerai ne pas être un vampire l'espace de quelques heures, commente Mikaela.

\- Juste quelques heures ? soulève Ferid avec amusement, lorsque son semblable dit une telle chose. »

Ce à quoi Mika lui jette un regard lasse, son corps penché sur la rampe droite d'escaliers, observant les allés et venus des étudiants, comptant mentalement le nombre de mal en point.

En dehors de Rusard, personne, parmi le personnel, ne remue le petit doigt pour aider Ombrage. Une semaine après le départ de Fred et de George, Yuichiro vit le professeur McGonagall passer devant Peeves, occupé à détacher du plafond un lustre de cristal, et aurait juré l'avoir entendue dire du coin des lèvres à l'esprit frappeur : « Il faut le dévisser dans l'autre sens. »

Pour couronner le tout, l'approche des BUSE se fait toujours de plus en plus proche. Le lendemain du match de Quidditch opposant l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'équipe de Serdaigle, on put voir partout dans tout Poudlard, les élèves de cinquième année penchés sur d'incroyables piles de parchemin qui ne semblent pas vouloir en finir.

Contrairement à Mikaela qui n'a aucun mal à connaître par cœur des livres complets, Yuichiro galère un peu. Si au bout de quasiment un an, il sait assez bien s'exprimer à l'écrit, il lui arrive encore plus que fréquemment de faire des erreurs en conjugaisons ou même d'inventer de nouveaux mots qui sont un mélange bizarre de plusieurs mots anglais.

A la surprise de Shinya et de Yuu, Ferid est extrèmement doué pour retenir des choses complexes, sa mémoire ayant tout l'air de surpasser celle de Mika – un exploit incroyable. Bien que ne passant pas ces examens de fin d'année, il a été obligé de lire les notes de son comparse, ce dernier lui demandant de l'interroger sur n'importe quel sujet de n'importe quelle matière et année. Bientôt, Hermione s'y est également mise, ne se voyant pas refuser la chance d'avoir quelqu'un pouvant la faire réviser correctement. Si Ferid accède à la demande de Mikaela sans trop broncher, concernant celle d'Hermione, il lui lance un étrange regard lorsque celle-ci vient pour la première fois en lui mettant un morceau de parchemin entre les doigts. Ensuite c'est au tour de Yuu d'aller voir l'argenté, littéralement poussé par son amant.

« - Je déteste les examens, marmonne Yuu. Je n'ai pas besoin de les passer, ces BUSE théoriques …

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Yuu-chan, je suis certain que tu vas y arriver, dit Mika en lui tapotant l'épaule en signe d'encouragement.

\- Mais c'est de la sorcellerie, Mika ! J'ai déjà eu trois zéro en sortilège anglais, latin et japonais …

\- Sur vingt ? demande Hermione.

\- Sur cent … soupire Yuu.

\- Ouah, c'est encore pire que moi, fait Ron, les yeux écarquillés, épaté.

\- Yuu-chan, soupire le vampire. Tu parles couramment latin …

\- C'est des sortilèges ! se justifie le soldat, les joues rouges.

\- Mmh ? Alors il est donc possible d'obtenir une telle note ? demande Shinya, sa tête reposant sur sa main, un sourire un brin moqueur aux lèvres. J'ignorais qu'il était possible d'obtenir une telle dans ces examens. Même avec toute sa bonne volonté, Guren n'est jamais à avoir de tels résultats ! Et crois moi, il en avait … murmure-t-il presque pathétiquement.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris … Shinoa m'a déjà charier dessus, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! grommèle Yuu, mécontent.

\- Ah ah ah ! Quand elle était enfant, elle avait déjà son caractère bien à elle. Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas changé avec le temps … »

Les adolescents observent les yeux de Shinya qui sont, l'espace d'un instant, pleins de nostalgique. Puis ce sentiment disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu, laissant place à la joie habituelle dont il fait preuve.

* * *

Leurs horaires d'examen et les détails de la marche à suivre leur furent communiqués lors du cours de métamorphose.

« - Comme vous pouvez le constater, commente le professeur McGonagall tandis que les élèves recopient les dates et les heures d'examen affichées au tableau noir, vos épreuves de BUSE sont réparties sur deux semaines. Vous passerez la théorie le matin et la pratique l'après-midi. Bien entendu, votre épreuve pratique d'astronomie aura lieu la nuit. Je dois maintenant vous avertir que les sortilèges les plus stricts ont été mis en œuvre pour lutter contre la fraude. Les Plumes à Réponses Intégrées sont interdites dans les salles d'examen, ainsi que les Rapeltouts, les Manchettes Copieuses et l'Encre Autocorrectrice. Chaque année, hélas, il se trouve au moins un élève pour penser qu'il ou elle parviendra à contourner le règlement de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques. J'espère simplement que ce ne sera pas quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Notre nouvelle … directrice – le professeur McGonagall prononce ce mot avec horreur – a demandé aux responsables des maisons de prévenir les élèves que toute tentative de tricherie sera très sévèrement punie car, bien sûr, les résultats de vos examens refléteront le nouveau régime imposé par la direction de l'école … Le professeur McGonagall laisse échapper un infime soupir. Ce n'est cependant pas une raison pour ne pas donner le meilleur de vous-mêmes. Vous devez d'abord penser à votre propre avenir.

\- S'il vous plaît, professeur, dit Hermione, la main en l'air, quand connaîtrons-nous nos résultats ?

\- Un hibou vous sera envoyé au mois de juillet, répond le professeur McGonagall. »

Leur premier examen, théorie des sortilèges, devait avoir lieu le lundi matin.

Entre temps, Yuichiro est parvenu à se trouver une aide conséquente qu'il peut avoir sur lui en permanence, même pendant les épreuves. Bien entendu, il ne manque pas de partager son idée avec ses amis. Il le regrette. Depuis, Hermione n'arrête pas de lui lancer de ces regards tout en le sermonnant sans nul cesse.

« - Cela reste de la triche, dit-elle. La triche ne mène à rien et elle est gravement punie.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ de la triche, réplique Yuu avec agacement pour la vingtième fois en seulement quelques jours. Asuramaru et moi ne formons qu'un. Nous partageons le même corps et nos âmes sont entrelacées. Je ressens ses sentiments, il sait ce que je pense. Il est une partie de moi ! C'est comme si … j'avais une double personnalité ! N'est-ce pas, Shinya ? Nos démons font partit de nous.

\- En effet, acquiesce le major-général. Byakkomaru et moi-même avons d'ailleurs une relation très fusionnelle. Il pouffe légèrement. C'est tout de même assez bizarre à dire, mine de rien !

\- Pourquoi ? demande Harry.

\- Parce que Byakkomaru est un tigre. »

Le Survivant se remémore alors le Patronus que Shinya avait fait apparaître. Un tigre. Si son démon a la forme d'un tigre ce n'est pas du tout étonnant. Il comprend mieux pourquoi le Patronus n'a pas l'air de lui ressembler. Il s'était dit, à l'époque, que l'albinos cachait ses véritables pensées derrière une bonne humeur manifeste mais peut-être que finalement, ce n'est pas le cas …

Le dimanche soir, la veille des examens, les examinateurs sont arrivés à Poudlard. Depuis la Grande Salle, on peut les voirs parler avec le professeur Ombrage. La soirée ne fut pas très détendue. Chacun essayait de se lancer dans des révisions de dernière minute mais personne ne semblait arriver à grand-chose.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, les cinquième année ne parlèrent pas davantage. Parvati murmure des formules magiques devant sa salière agitée de soubresauts. Hermione relit _Réussir ses sortilèges_ si vite que ses yeux paraissent flous. Neville, lui, ne cesse de faire tomber sa fourchette et son couteau et de renverser la marmelade. Concernant Yuichiro, ce dernier murmure tout seul, le regard fixé en face de lui. D'entre tous ceux qui doivent passer leurs BUSE, Mikaela est sans hésitation le plus calme. Sa nature de vampire a déjà fait disparaître de lui toute l'anxiété qu'il aurait pu ressentir. Shinya semble s'amuser comme un petit fou à tester ses connaissances en lui demandant de réciter mot pour mot les pages de _Théorie de Défense Magique_.

Bien entendu, personne ne fait attention à Ferid qui regarde son comparse avec une sorte … d'affection parentale ? Oui. C'est définitivement le regard qu'un père poserait sur son enfant, qu'il a à l'heure actuelle.

À la fin du petit déjeuner, les cinquième et les septième année se rassemblent dans le hall d'entrée tandis que les autres élèves se rendent à leurs cours. Puis, à neuf heures et demie, ils sont appelés classe par classe pour revenir dans la Grande Salle qui a été réaménagée complètement. Les quatre grandes tables ont disparu, remplacées par des tables individuelles alignées côte à côte. À l'autre bout de la salle, le professeur McGonagall fait face aux élèves. Lorsque tout le monde est assit et que le silence règne, elle annonce :

« - Vous pouvez commencer. »

Elle se tourne alors vers un énorme sablier posé à côté d'elle sur un bureau où s'étalent également des plumes, des encriers et des rouleaux de parchemin de secours.

La première question est tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple : « a) Donnez la formule et b) décrivez le mouvement de baguette magique permettant de faire voler un objet. »

Deux heures plus tard, les cinquième année déjeunent avec les autres élèves (les quatre grandes tables ont été remises en place à midi) puis se rendent dans la petite pièce adjacente à la Grande Salle où ils attendent de passer leur épreuve pratique. Pendant ce temps-là, Mika et Yuu s'en vont retourner à leurs révisions, ne passant pas les épreuves pratiques des BUSE pour des raisons évidentes.

« - Tu es tout tendu, Yuu-chan. »

Mikaela se tient au dessus de son meilleur ami qui est pour sa part, couché à plat ventre, en train de parcourir les notes du blond avec son regard vert. Le vampire s'assoit sans la moindre gêne dans le creux de son dos et commence à le masser avec grand soin pendant au moins deux bonnes heures, sans se lasser, même si son amant n'est plus du tout crispé.

Ils n'ont pas le temps de se détendre, ce soir-là. Après le dîner, tout le monde remonte directement dans la salle commune et se plonge dans des révisions pour les épreuves de métamorphose du lendemain. Le mercredi, c'est au tour de la botanique, puis vient jeudi avec la défense contre les forces du Mal. Pendant que le vendredi, Hermione passe ses épreuves de runes anciennes, tous les autres du groupe sont tranquilles au niveau épreuve jusqu'au lundi. Le lundi, c'est justement épreuve de potion qui est au programme. Comme avec la botanique, les deux voyageurs participent à la fois à la théorie et à la pratique. Le mardi, c'est soins aux créatures magiques qui passent. Puis vient mercredi avec la théorie de l'astronomie, suivit l'après-midi par la divination (dont personne ne sait si c'est théorique ou pratique, soit dit en passant). Le soir, à minuit, durant l'examen pratique d'astronomie, un incident regrettable se produit : la fuite de Rubeus Hagrid à cause de l'arrestation de Ombrage et le professeur McGonagall blessée. Pendant que tous les humains observent la scène se jouant en contrebas, Mika, pour sa part, continue ce contrôle, l'achevant ainsi dans les temps pendant ques les autres n'ont au maximum qu'effectuer les trois quart.

Jeudi vient alors le dernier examen : celui d'histoire de la magie. Celui que tous redoutent le plus. Avec le professeur Binns, il est difficile d'apprendre quelque chose convenablement, il faut le dire, aussi.

Il ignore pourquoi, mais depuis le début de la matinée, Mikaela a une étrange sensation qui lui tord les tripes douloureusement. C'est une sensation qu'il n'a plus ressentit depuis presque plus de cinq ans ; et il peine à la reconnaître au début. Puis il s'aperçoit que ce sentiment, c'est de la peur. Quelque chose va se passer, ce jour-là. Quelque chose de mauvais pour son Yuu-chan.

« - Tu as l'air un peu tendu, remarque Harry, lors du petit-déjeuner. »

« _Un peu_ » n'est pas le terme exact. Il ne cesse de jeter des regards méfiants autour de lui, ses oreilles découvertes pour mieux entendre tout ce qui l'entoure, attentif à tout bruit suspect, alors que sa main reste sur la garde de son épée. Non, Mikaela est clairement en pleine position défensive, prêt à bondir en cas d'attaque imminente.

Les cinquième année entrent dans la Grande Salle à deux heures de l'après-midi et s'installent à leurs tables sur lesquelles les questionnaires d'examen sont retournés pour qu'on ne puisse pas voir les sujets.

« - Retournez vos questionnaires, dit le professeur Marchebank au bout de la salle en faisant pivoter le sablier géant. Vous pouvez commencer. »

\- Les questions du sujet sont … mortellement ennuyantes.

.

« _À votre avis, la législation sur les baguettes magiques a-t-elle favorisé les émeutes de gobelins au XVIIIe siècle ou, au contraire, a-t-elle permis de mieux les contrôler ?_ »

« _Comment le Code du secret fut-il violé en 1749 et quelles mesures furent prises pour éviter que cette situation ne se reproduise ?_ »

« _Décrivez les circonstances qui ont mené à la fondation de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et expliquez pourquoi les sorciers du Liechtenstein refusèrent d'y adhérer._ »

.

« - _C'est ennuyant, Yuu_. »

L'adolescent relève la tête du parchemin, son regard vert tombant dans les iris rouges écarlates d'Asuramaru qui s'est matérialisé juste devant sa table individuelle, son regard posé sur le questionnaire. Les démons peuvent faire cela, mais seul leur propriétaire peuvent les voirs ainsi que les entendres. Le démon s'ennuie, et c'est compréhensible. Yuichiro ne lui en tient pas rigueur pour trouver cet examen ennuyant. D'un regard suppliant, il lui fait comprendre qu'il a besoin de son aide. Ainsi, le démon noir se met à lui dire tout ce qu'il a retenu de ces notes que son propriétaire à lu. Heureusement qu'Asuramaru est là pour lui ! Il ignore ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui.

Un bruit sourd se fait alors entendre dans la pièce en même temps que des hurlements. C'est Harry. Une fois calmé, le professeur Tofty – chargé de surveiller cette épreuve – force le Survivant à quitter la Grande Salle, sous le regard des autres candidats. Asuramaru rappelle à Yuu qu'il a un examen à finir. Alors Yuichiro s'y remet, jetant au passage un coup d'oeil en direction de Mikaela qui ne s'est même pas donné la peine de regarder la scène, ayant même dégagé l'une de ses oreilles afin de pouvoir mieux entendre ce qui est dit dans le hall. Sentant son regard sur lui, le blond s'arrête d'écrire et tourne son regard vers son amant, lui offrant un minuscule sourire avant de retourner à son parchemin.

La cloche sonne à l'extérieur de la salle et l'habituel martèlement de pas des élèves qui commencent à envahir les couloirs à tous les étages.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bien le bonsoir ! Je vous annonce aujourd'hui avec peine que ceci est le dernier chapitre de Vers l'autre monde. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et comme toutes les histoires, elle doit bien avoir une fin. J'ai l'intention de poster deux-trois petits OS sans prétention sur Pandora Hearts, l'un de mes premiers mangas que j'adore énormément. Il n'y aura pas d'histoires dépassant plus d'un chapitre sur ce fandom, je pense. Je m'aventurerai ensuite sur l'univers de Fairy Tail pour ceux que cela pourrait intéresser plus tard. D'ici peu de temps je posterai dessus.**

 **Neah-D-Campbell1 : _Tu étais en vacances en Tunisie ? J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé ! Tu as bien orthographié Weasley, oui. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il est un peu difficile à écrire pour nous, pauvre français que nous sommes._**

 **Après avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review. J'y répondrai par message privé. Si vous en avez le courage, vous pouvez donner un avis général sur toutes l'histoires et vos impressions, je serai ravie de le lire** !

 **Disclamer : _Owari no Seraph_ est la propriété de Takaya Kagami, Yamato Yamamoto et Daisuke Furuya. _Harry Potter_ est la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling !**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Vers l'autre monde

.

Chapitre 10

* * *

Comment diable se sont-ils retrouvés dans pareille situation ?

Ah oui, cela a commencé avec le cauchemar que Harry Potter a fait durant l'épreuve d'histoire de la magie. Personne ne l'a revu depuis. Il en va de même pour Ron et Hermione. Tout en parcourant les couloirs à leur recherche, Yuichiro et Mikaela ont croisé un professeur Rogue un peu pressé par le temps marmonnant après la stupidité dont les Gryffondor ne manque jamais de faire la démonstration. Celui-ci les arrêtes en les voyant pour leur expliquer très rapidement la situation actuelle , à savoir : le Survivant et ses petits camarades qui sont partis clandestinement au Département des Mystères pour soi-disant sauver Sirius d'une séance de torture avec Voldemort. Est-il utile de préciser que Sirius Black est actuellement en train de faire une quelconque chose au 12, Square Grimmaurd et ignore complètement ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Rogue vient tout juste d'alerter l'Ordre du Phénix de ce fait et ils doivent se retrouver pour une opération de sauvetage urgente. Bien sûr, les quatre voyageurs sont conviés à l'évènement. C'est pourquoi Rogue leur demande d'aller chercher les deux autres rapidement et d'aller le retrouver à l'extérieur de Poudlard.

« - Ferid, articule distinctement Mika bien que l'argenté ne soit pas dans les alentours. Trouve Shinya Hiiragi et dit lui que nous allons terminer notre mission. Rejoignez-nous le plus rapidement possible devant le portail de Poudlard.

 _\- Toute cette histoire promet d'être amusante,_ répond Ferid, à l'autre bout du château, avec de l'amusement perceptible dans sa voix. »

Un avantage de vampire qu'est de pouvoir communiquer sur d'assez longues distances, des informations. Sur ce, les deux adolescents prennent la direction du portail de Poudlard ou Rogue, ainsi que Tonks les attendent. Ils arrivent et bientôt, c'est au tour de Ferid et Shinya de faire leur apparition. Rogue s'occupe du transplanage de Ferid et Shinya tandis que Tonks se charge de Yuichiro et Mikaela. Ils arrivent au Ministère de la Magie ou les attendent Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Kingsley Shacklebolt – un Auror au service de Dumbledore. Ils prennent ensemble la direction du Département des Mystères d'un pas rapide. Shinya se sépare d'eux lorsqu'ils accédent à l'endroit, déclarant devoir aller se trouver un endroit d'où il pourra tirer avec un vaste champ de vison.

« - Je suis un snipper, se justifie-t-il face au regard sceptique qu'il reçoit des sorciers. Un tireur de longue portée. »

Sur ces mots, il les laisses, partant en quête de son endroit idéal d'où il pourra tirer, soit : un endroit en hauteur d'où il peut voir toute la scène de combat, suffisamment éloignée de sa cible avec une issue pour fuir au cas où il se ferait répéré et prit en chasse. Le temps de s'installer comme il le faut, les autres ont le temps d'arriver.

Aussitôt, Yuu et Mika sortent leur épée.

« - Asuramaru, prête-moi ta force, dit Yuichiro, des formes violettes apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Epée, bois mon sang, ordonne Mika, son poignet se faisant sucer le sang par son arme dont la lame se teinte de rouge. »

Ferid, pour sa part, sort son épée, caressant la lame qu'il admire un instant avant de s'avancer dans la bataille en marchant, comme s'il ne risquait pas sa vie, tout l'inverse des deux adolescents qui foncent dans le tas et des sorciers qui se mettent à jeter des sorts.

Tout en esquivant les sorts, Mika et Yuu se prennent un adversaire chacun. Adversaire qu'ils mettent hors combat en même pas une minute. Les sorciers sont tellement peu habitués au combat rapproché. En les voyant en action, les anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore comprennent parfaitement l'intérêt d'apprendre le combat en rapproché. Un peu tardivement … S'étant regroupé dans un coin pour ne pas gêner, un Mangemort les repaires. Alors que Harry lève sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sortilège pour se défendre, un tigre blanc effrayant surgit de nul part, tuant en une seule attaque le fidèle de Voldemort qui n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

 _Shinya._

C'est Shinya qui vient d'attaquer pour les protéger. Mais où est-il ? Ils ne l'ont même pas vu ! S'est-il caché quelque part ? Très certainement, puisque sa position demeure inconnue malgré son attaque … plutôt violente et immanquable. Certains Mangemorts, surprit, ont suivit du regard l'apparition du tigre, se déconcentrant de l'affrontement, faisant que Remus et Sirius en profitent pour les mettre hors combat à l'aide d'un _Stupéfix_ bien lancé.

« - Je n'aime pas me battre contre les humains … soupire Yuichiro. Mika, tu as été humain, et pourtant, tu tues des humains. Comment peux-tu avoir ne pas avoir de remord ?

\- Les humains tuent d'autres humains, se justifie le blond. Nous sommes en temps de guerre et tout ce qui menace la vie de Yuu-chan doit être détruit. »

Le brun rougit en entendant cela. C'est … perturbant, d'entendre cela. Il est ramené à la réalité par Mikaela assomant sans vergogne un adversaire avec le plat de son épée avec un coup dans la nuque. Le vampire offre un sourire à son amant avant de lui dire d'un ton ennuyé :

« - Les tuer serait plus rapide, tu sais, Yuu-chan. Assomer est plus compliqué …

\- Peu importe leurs actes, ces sorciers ne méritent pas la mort.

\- Dit celui qui tue des vampires par centaine … murmure Mika.

\- Ça n'a aucun rapport !

\- Ça en a, soupire le blond. Bien. Retournons-y.

\- Tiens, où est passé Ferid ? questionne Yuichiro en ne voyant pas celui-ci.

\- Est-ce que ce cher Yuu-chan serait inquiet pour moi ? demande une voix narquoise, au creux de son oreille. »

Le brun sursaute en se retournant pour voir Ferid qui se tient à côté du vampire aux cheveux blonds, un bras passé autour de ses épaules. Le Septième Géniteur a rangé son épée. Il est en capacité de mettre facilement hors combat un humain sans la moindre arme. Avec une épée, il a plus de chance de tuer par mégarde ! Et apparemment, ici, il ne faut pas. Cela l'ennuie un peu, tout de même …

« - Pas du tout ! s'exclame Yuu. Pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour un suceur de sang ?! Je voulais juste voir si tu n'avais tué personne !

\- Absolument aucun, répond l'argenté en levant ses mains en l'air, tout souriant.

\- Tu sens le sang, fait Mika d'un ton blasé.

\- Car je me nourris, répond Ferid. Il faut profiter d'être sur le champ de bataille, mon cher Mika-kun. Ne te l'ais-je pas déjà dit à de nombreuses reprises ? C'est très pratique, comme méthode pour faire s'évanouir quelqu'un. Tu as soif, n'est-ce pas ? La dernière remonte à il y a deux jours si ma mémoire est exact. »

Mikaela déglutit, son corps en accord avec ce qui vient d'être dit.

Du côté de Harry, ce dernier est actuellement en train de se faire étouffer par un Mangemort et personne ne semble s'en apercevoir. Il écarquille les yeux en voyant les vampires lancer un très bref coup d'oeil vers lui avant de retourner à leur petite couversation avec Yuu qui ne le remarque même pas. Alors, surgissant de nul part, un tigre blanc qui tue sur le coup le fidèle de Voldemort. A cet instant, il comprend. Shinya est un snipper et sa mission, c'est d'assurer les arrières des autres afin que ceux-ci puissent combattre avec la garantit que quelqu'un assure leurs arrières. Les vampires ont dû se douter que l'albinos attaquait et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas réagit. Probablement.

« - Merci ! s'exclame Harry en espérant que son sauveur l'aura entendu. »

Il a le temps d'écarter Neville Londubat à ses côtés d'un geste pour laisser passer Sirius, aux prises avec un même Mangemort depuis le début. Tous deux sont engagés dans un duel si acharné qu'on n'arrive plus à distinguer leurs baguettes. Le pied de Harry entre alors en contact avec un objet rond et dur sur lequel il glisse. Pendant un instant, il croit avoir lâché la boule de cristal dans sa main – la _prophétie_ – mais il voit l'œil magique de Maugrey qui roule sur le sol.

Son propriétaire est allongé sur le flanc, la tête ensanglantée, et son agresseur se rue à présent sur Harry et Neville. C'est Dolohov, son long visage blanchâtre tordu dans une expression de joie.

« - _Tarentallegra !_ s'écrie-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur Neville. »

Les jambes de Neville se mettent aussitôt à gigoter en dansant frénétiquement les claquettes. Déséquilibré, il tombe par terre.

« - Et maintenant, Potter …

 _\- Protego !_ hurle alors Harry. »

Il sentit quelque chose passer en travers de son visage, comme la lame émoussée d'un couteau, avec une force qui le projete sur le côté et le fait tomber sur les jambes de Neville, toujours agitées de mouvements désordonnés. C'était l'épée de Mika qui vient de transpercer en pleine poitrine le sorcier de sang froid. Le vampire se tient devant lui, l'ayant projeté en arrière avec une incroyable force pour éviter des dommages colatéraux. Le Mangemort se met à cracher du sang, sous le regard dénué de sentiment de son meurtrier. Le regard de Dolohov perd de son intensité, jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Mikaela retire son épée de là, retirant le sang qui décore la lame d'un geste vif du poignet en arc de cercle sur le côté. Il s'agenouille à côté du cadavre qui gît sur le corps, prend le bras et plante ses crocs dedans, buvant le sang une bonne minute avant de se redresser en s'essuyant la bouche, marmonnant un :

« - _Consanguinité répugnante …_ »

Puis, il s'avance vers Harry, lui demandant :

« - Tout va bien ?

\- Je crois, répond le Survivant d'un ton hésitant.

\- Alors tant mieux. C'est bientôt à ton tour d'entrer en piste, alors reste vivant jusque là.

\- A mon tour d'entrer en piste ? répète-t-il. Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu comprendras lorsque Voldemort daignera faire acte de présence. »

Sur ce, il retourne au combat d'une démarche à la fois mesurée et assurée, sa cape volant derrière lui, lui donnant un certain charisme, il faut le reconnaître.

« - Harry, rassemble les autres et PARTEZ TOUS ! s'exclame alors Lupin. »

Harry saisit Neville par l'épaule et le hisse sur le premier gradin. Ses jambes secouées de convulsions ne peuvent toujours pas supporter son poids. Harry le soulève de toutes ses forces et parvient à lui faire monter un autre gradin.

Un sortilège heurte alors le banc de pierre qui s'effondre sous les pieds de Harry. Il retombe sur le gradin inférieur. Neville, les jambes toujours gigotantes, s'affale sur celui du dessous et glisse la prophétie dans sa poche pour la mettre à l'abri.

« - Viens ! dit Harry d'un ton désespéré en saisissant Neville par sa robe. Essaye simplement de pousser avec tes jambes. »

Dans un effort colossal, Harry le hisse à nouveau mais soudain, la robe de Neville se déchire sur toute la longueur de la couture gauche. Le petit globe de verre tombe de la poche et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu le rattraper, l'un des pieds de Neville le heurte dans un mouvement convulsif. La sphère s'envole vers la droite et se fracassa sur le gradin inférieur, trois mètres plus loin. Contemplant les débris de verre avec une expression d'horreur, ils voient une silhouette d'un blanc nacré, aux yeux immenses, s'élever dans les airs. Personne d'autre n'a remarqué l'apparition, sauf les deux vampires, très certainement, qui doivent entendre distinctement les paroles qui s'échappent des lèvres fantomatiques malgré les cris, les hurlements et le tumulte des combats.

Apparaissant alors au-dessus de leurs têtes, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnz sur la salle aux Cerveaux, se tient Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux. Ce qui est compréhensible, en soit.

Dumbledore vient déjà de dévaler les marches, passant devant Neville et Harry qui ne songent plus à quitter la salle lorsque le Mangemort le plus proche s'aperçoit de sa présence et l'annonce à l'aide de grands cris. L'un des autres Mangemorts prend aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes comme un singe. Ferid Bathory l'empêche d'aller plus loin en apparaissant devant lui. Il l'envoit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un simple coup à la tempe. Les sorciers regardent avec des yeux ronds le corps voler au-dessus de leurs têtes.

 _Ne jamais énerver un vampire_ , note Harry dans sa tête.

Seuls deux adversaires continuent à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Sirius se baisse pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jailli de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclate de rire en se moquant d'elle :

« - Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écrie-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle. »

Un deuxième jet de lumière est lancé. Tout semble alors se passer comme au ralentit. Surgissant de sa planque en altitude, Shinya court d'une rapidité étonnante vers le sorcier, serrant dans sa main un étrange papier doré scintillant. Il se poste devant Sirius, tend son bras droit devant lui, étendant son fusil, le bout dirigé vers Bellatrix Lestrange et son sortilège. Sa voix résonne dans toute la pièce, avec un calme que seul les snipper peuvent avoir sur le champ de bataille.

« - Byakkomaru. _Bang_. »

Au lieu que ce soit une balle qui sorte du canon de l'arme, c'est un tigre qui disparaît lorsque le sortilège le frappe. Bellatrix s'apprête à lancer un nouveau sortilège, toutefois, Mika met la lame de son épée sous sa gorge, le bras tendu, le regard froid.

« - Un geste suspect et tu es morte, humaine. »

C'est face à cette scène que se retrouve Voldemort en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Il est aussitôt acculé par Dumbledore. Entre eux s'échangent un combat de puissants sortilèges.

Yuuu donne un discret coup de coude dans les côtes de son supérieur, lui indiquant du menton un serpent qui rampe non loin d'eux. Le major-général hoche la tête pour dire qu'il a parfaitement compris le message. Il part vers la gauche tandis que son cadet va vers la droite, tous deux marchant avec discrétion, ne voulant pas se faire repérer.

« - Bien, bien. Mon cher Mika-kun, fait Ferid en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, il est temps pour nous de nous occuper du cas de Harry-chan !

\- Hein ? De mon cas ? intervient le Survivant en entendant son prénom.

\- Dois-je m'en occuper ?

\- Tu vas le tuer.

\- Son sort te préoccuperait-il ? s'amuse Ferid, bien que soucieux.

\- Non. Mais la réaction de Yuu-chan, oui.

\- Dans ce cas, à toi l'honneur !

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, bon sang ?! s'exclame Harry.

\- Pour faire simple, une partie de Voldemort vit en toi. Et pour le vaincre, nous devons la détruire. En tant que vampire, nous avons certaines aptitudes. L'une d'elle peut détruire cette âme qu'il y a en toi. Il faut juste que tu me laisses boire ton sang.

\- … C'est tout ce que je dois faire ? Me laisser mordre ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors vas-y. Qu'on en finisse. »

Harry s'assied à même le sol. Mikaela vient s'agenouiller à côté de lui, approchant ses crocs aiguisés du cou tendu qui n'attend que d'être mordu par lui. Il perce la chair à l'aide de ses canines, se mettant à boire le sang. A nouveau, Harry éprouve ce plaisir immoral que lui procure la morsure d'un vampire. Cela l'a toujours rendu honteux, au fond de lui. Ces sensations lui donnent l'impression … de n'être que du bétail, et c'est dérangeant.

Harry se met à réaliser que le vampire boit beaucoup de son sang. Il sent les crocs s'enfoncer plus profondément dans sa chair, lui faisant lâcher une exclamation douloureuse. Il lui semble sentir la machoire se crisper légèrement, mais Mika ne se retire pas, continuant d'ingurgiter son sang sans s'arrêter, le vidant littéralement de son sang. L'autre cherche-t-il à le tuer ?! Il tente de protester, de se retirer de ces canines qui vont le mener à sa tombe, mais les mains du vampire l'en empêche alors qu'il prend ses poignets d'une main et les maintient derrière son dos. La morsure n'est plus du tout agréable. Elle est douloureuse. Les crocs bougent dans sa chair et il sursaute même lorsqu'ils frôlent ses os. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une main s'appose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Des points noirs se mettent à danser devant les yeux du Survivant alors que tout s'assombrit autour de lui. Le monde qui l'entoure tourne, devient flou. Il est sur le point de s'évanouir et Mika ne le lâche pas … !

Mikaela sent le corps du Survivant devenir raide contre lui, démontrant qu'il a perdu connaissance. Ce n'est pas étonnant, le vampire est en train de le vider de son sang. Le goût dans sa bouche est affreux et il continue de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le soit plus, reprenant un goût normal. Le blond repose le corps sur le sol doucement. Il ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de sang dans le corps. Il risque de mourir ! C'est un mal nécessaire. Il entend déjà les battements du cœur du jeune Potter ralentir lentement. Il lui faut une transfusion sanguine de toute urgence où il mourra. Et Yuu-chan lui en voudra. Il repère Neville un peu plus loin et lui fait signe de venir. Celui-ci s'exécute, venant vers lui à quatre pattes à cause de sa jambe douloureuse. Il s'inquiète en voyant le teint plus que pâle du Survivant.

« - Il a besoin que quelqu'un lui donne son sang. Vite. Es-tu d'accord pour qu'on transfère un peu de ton sang dans son corps ? »

Neville acquiesce. Mikaela possède quelques vagues connaissances de magie ancienne, celle de son monde originelle. C'est Kululu qui les lui ont enseigné, _au cas où_. Si sur le coup, le sortilège de transfusion sanguine lui a parut stupide, il la remercie mentalement pour avoir insisté à lui apprendre cela. A l'aide d'un ongle, il ouvre le bras de Neville qui grimace face à la douleur. Le sang commence à perler. Il se met à réciter une longue formule latine tout en dessinant à l'aide de son index, une forme dans l'air, minutieusement. Le sang s'échappe du bras de Neville, se formant dans une sphère invisible devant Mika jusqu'à donner une cercle complet. Puis, le contenu de la sphère invisible diminue assez rapidement. Lorsqu'il n'y a plus rien, Mikaela cesse de parler et tourne son regard vers le Survivant qui semble avoir déjà reprit quelques couleurs.

Un hurlement strident se met à résonner dans toute la pièce. Les deux soldats viennent de détruire le serpent, le dernier Horcruxe de Voldemort. Shinya tend alors son fusil, visant Voldemort, toujours occupé à se battre contre Voldemort, bien que son visage soit crispé. Il vient tout de même de perdre deux de ses Horcruxes ! Les seuls qu'il lui restaient. La voix de l'albinos résonne dans toute la pièce. Tous peuvent entendre distinctement ses paroles.

« - Perce mes ennemis, Byakkomaru. Oh, mais ne touches pas Dumbledore, ok ? Prêt … _Bang !_ »

A nouveau, un tigre blanc sort de son canon. Voldemort décide de se protéger en priorité de cette attaque qui risquerait bien de le tuer sur le coup. Une erreur fatale. Parce qu'en réalité, Byakkomaru n'est qu'une diversion. Par ce fait, il ne peut voir Mikaela et Yuichiro courant dans sa direction pour venir le transpercer de leurs lames dont la puissance est au maximum.

La Mage Noir écarquille ses yeux, surprit de s'être ainsi fait avoir, alors que du sang s'échappe de sa bouche.

« - C'est la fin pour toi, _humain avide._ »

Ce sont les derniers mots qu'entend Voldemort avant de mourir.

Des voix résonnent alors. La « Salle de la Mort » - puisque telle est son nom – est rempli de monde. Parmis tout ce beau monde, un Cornélius Fudge abasourdi.

« - Il est là ! s'écrie un homme vêtu d'une robe écarlate, les cheveux coiffés en catogan.

\- Je l'ai vu, Mr Fudge. Je vous jure que c'est Vous-Savez-Qui.

\- Je sais, Williamson, je sais, je l'ai vu aussi ! balbutie Fudge qui porteun pyjama sous sa cape à rayures et halète comme s'il vient de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Par la barbe de Merlin … Ici … Ici même ! Au Ministère de la Magie ! Par tous les dieux du ciel ! Comment est-ce possible … ma parole … comment cela a-t-il pu … ? Dumbledore ! bredouille Fudge, médusé, en voyant le vieil homme. Vous … Ici … Je … Je … »

Il lance des regards frénétiques aux Aurors qui l'accompagnent. De toute évidence, il est à deux doigts de s'écrier : « Saisissez-vous de lui ! »

« - Cornélius, je suis prêt à affronter vos hommes – et à les vaincre une fois de plus ! tonne Dumbledore. Mais, il y a quelques minutes, vous avez devant les yeux la preuve que, depuis un an, je vous disais la vérité, il désigne le cadavre prêt de lui. Lord Voldemort est revenu, vous avez recherché pendant douze mois un homme qui n'était pas coupable et il serait temps que vous redeveniez raisonnable !

\- Je … Ne … Bon … bégaye Fudge. »

Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il espére que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il doit faire. Voyant que personne ne réagit, il poursuivit :

« - Très bien … Dawlish ! Williamson ! Emparez-vous des … des Mangemorts … Dumbledore, il … il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez exactement … Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Le regard du directeur se fait dur.

« - Vous allez donner l'ordre de mettre fin aux fonctions de Dolores Ombrage à Poudlard, déclare Dumbledore. Vous allez dire à vos Aurors d'arrêter de rechercher mon professeur de soins aux créatures magiques afin qu'il puisse reprendre son travail. Je vais vous accorder … – Dumbledore tire de sa poche une montre à douze aiguilles qu'il consulte d'un bref coup d'œil – une demi-heure de mon temps, au cours de laquelle je vous résumerai l'essentiel de ce qui s'est passé ici. Après cela, il me faudra retourner à mon école. Si vous avez encore besoin de mon aide, je serai ravi de vous l'apporter, il vous suffira de me contacter à Poudlard. Les lettres adressées au directeur me parviendront. »

Fudge, les yeux exorbités, reste bouche bée, son visage rond rosissant à vue d'œil sous ses cheveux gris en désordre.

« - Je … Vous … D'accord … »

* * *

« - Vous voulez que vous avez appelez ces personne-là – il désigne les quatre voyageurs du regard – pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui ? questionne Fudge, éberlué.

\- En effet. Sans eux, je doute que nous aurions eu une chance d'en finir. Au début, je n'ai appelez que Mikaela et Yuichio pour nous aider, puis il y a quelques mois, ils ont pensé qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour en finir définitivement. J'ai donc appelé Mr Bathory et Mr Shinya. C'est une chance que ce soit personnes ouvertes d'esprit qui aient été appelé.

\- Et vous comptez les renvoyer dans leur monde ? »

Etrangement, le ministre ne semble pas ravi de cette perspective.

« - Ils peuvent tout aussi bien rester ici. Ils seraient bienvenus parmis l'élite des Aurors, ils …

\- Je m'excuse de vous interrompre Mr Fudge, intervient Shinya, mais nous ne pouvons rester ici. Dans notre monde, nous avons notre propre famille, des gens que nous souhaitons protéger et qui sont actuellement toujours embarqué dans une guerre mortelle. Que ce soit pour les humains ou pour les vampires, chacun à besoin de ses éléments. Je sais que Ferid dirige une imposante faction et que Mika est le favoris de leur reine chez les vampires. Quant à Yuu, c'est un précieux élément dans le camp d'extermination des vampires et je suis moi-même major-général. Nous devons retrouver nos postes avant que tout ne dégénère trop chez nous et que nous soyons dépassé par les évènements. Toutefois, Dumbledore garde à ses côtés la formule que nous a fait venir, à vous d'en faire bon usage.

\- … Quand comptez-vous retournez chez vous ? demande Fudge.

\- Ils vont rester jusqu'à ce que Yuichiro et Mikaela reçoivent les résultats de leurs BUSE. Ils ont fait tellement d'efforts qu'ils méritent de savoir si leurs efforts ont payé ou non. »

.

 _CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS_

 _PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST VAINCU_

 _Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse vendredi soir, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-DoitPas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu'il y à été actif ces douze derniers mois avant d'être définitivement vaincu._

 _« J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord – vous voyez qui je veux dire – était vivant ces derniers mois. », a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes. « C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie. Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se sont placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin. Nous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois. »_

 _La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers qui, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, recevait du ministère l'assurance qu'il n'y avait « aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles VousSavez-Qui se manifesterait à nouveau parmi nous »._

 _Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-DoitPas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles (connus sous le nom de Mangemorts), aurait réussi jeudi soir à pénétrer au sein même du ministère de la Magie._

 _Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'a fait aucune déclaration jusqu'à présent. Tout au long de l'année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus et que, selon lui, il recommençait à recruter des partisans pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'emparer du pouvoir._

 _Contrairement à toute attente, ce n'est pas celui que l'on surnomme communément « le Survivant » qui a mit fin au règne de terreur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais un groupe de quatre personnes appelés d'un autre monde par Albus Dumbledore en septembre, danns le but de nous venir en aide (Pour en savoir plus, page 6 et 7) …_

.

C'est ce qu'on peut voir paraître dans tout les journaux quelques jours plus tard. Harry, Ron et Hermione, depuis la bataille du Département des Mystères, sont à l'infirmerie. Harry suite à son importante perte de sang et Ron et Hermione à cause de leurs blessures. Savoir qu'il a frôlé de cette i la mort … Harry ne sait comment réagir. D'un côté, il sait que si Mikaela l'a vidé de son sang, c'était parce que c'était primordial. Mais de l'autre, il se sent un peu trahit. Quelqu'un qu'il considère comme un ami l'a mortellement blessé et de son plein gré … !

Ron et Hermione, complètement guéris, quittent l'infirmerie trois jours avant la fin du trimestre. Le professeur Ombrage, elle, quitte Poudlard la veille de la fin du trimestre. Elle est discrètement sortie de l'infirmerie à l'heure du dîner dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, elle est tombée sur Peeves qui a saisi sa dernière occasion de suivre les instructions de Fred et l'a chassée avec joie du château en se servant tour à tour d'une canne et d'une chaussette remplie de craies pour la rouer de coups. De nombreux élèves se sont précipités dans le hall d'entrée pour la regarder s'enfuir le long de l'allée et les directeurs des Maisons n'ont pas fait preuve d'un zèle excessif pour essayer de les en empêcher. Le professeur McGonagall se contente de quelques faibles remontrances avant de se rasseoir à la table des professeurs et on l'entend même regretter à haute voix de ne pas pouvoir courir derrière Ombrage en poussant des cris de joie car Peeves lui a emprunté sa canne.

Puis le moment de leur dernière soirée à l'école arrive. La plupart des élèves ont fait leurs bagages et descendent dans la Grande Salle pour le festin de fin d'année.

« - Sirius a dit qu'il vous invitait chez lui jusqu'à ce que vous repartiez, dit Harry. Il aimerait bien faire la connaissance de son sauveur, ajoute-t-il en direction de Shinya. »

Le lendemain, le voyage de retour par le Poudlard Express est riche en péripéties. Tout d'abord, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui ont manifestement attendu toute la semaine l'occasion de pouvoir frapper loin du regard des professeurs, tendent une embuscade à Harry en plein milieu du train, au moment où il revient des toilettes. L'attaque aurait pu réussir s'ils n'avaient eu l'idée de la déclencher devant un compartiment rempli de membres de l'A.D. qui, voyant la scène à travers la vitre, se lèvent d'un même mouvement pour se précipiter au secours de Harry. Lorsque Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot ont fini de faire pleuvoir sur eux une large variété de sortilèges et de maléfices que Harry leur a enseignés, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle ressemblent à trois gigantesques limaces boudinées dans un uniforme de Poudlard. Harry, Ernie et Justin les hissent dans le filet à bagages et les laissent là, gluants et visqueux.

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, il y a la famille Weasley et Remus Lupin qui attendent. Le dernier étant venu pour les quatre voyageurs qu'il va emmener jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd par transplanage. Il doit faire deux voyages pour cela. Il s'occupe en premier de Yuu et Mika, leur demandant d'attendre avant d'entrer, puis de Shinya et Ferid (qui ne manque pas de lui glisser un nouveau Gallion dans la main). Apparamment, Ferid trouve le loup-garou intéressant. Aussi intéressant qu'il trouve les humains qui sont dans ses propriétés, dans leur monde à eux. Ce qui n'est guère rassurant …

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans la maison appartenant à la famille Black, ils sont accueillit par un Sirius assez joyeux qui ne manque pas de remercier Shinya avant même de lui avoir demandé son nom. L'albinos répond aimablement à la question lorsque celle-ci lui est posée.

« - Je suis Shinya Hiiragi.

\- Hiiragi … ? répète Sirius. J'ai cru entendre Dumbledore en parler, je crois. Mais je ne me souviens plus de pourquoi …

\- Dans notre monde, les Hiiragi sont des « dieux vivants », que ce soit avant ou après la _Catastrophe_. Ils dirigent l'armée d'une main de fer et bien souvent, dee manière tyranique.

\- Et tu t'entends bien avec eux ?

\- Mmh … Mes frères ainés adoptifs conseillent souvent aux autres de me tuer. Je pense qu'ils m'apprécient grandement, répond Shinya d'un ton cynique, bien que souriant.

\- On est un peu dans le même cas alors ! Je crois que si je te dis « _Toujours pur_ » (la devise de ma famille) tu comprendras ce que je veux dire.

\- Charmant, commente le major-général, fixant d'un œil morne les têtes d'elfe suspendu dans les escaliers. C'est le genre de chose que Seishiro utiliserai pour décoration. »

Avec les caractères assez similaire des deux énergumènes, il n'est pas surprenant que ceux-ci s'entendent bien dès le début. Ils passent des heures à se raconter des anecdotes amusantes de leur vie respective. Sirius et sa scolarité à Poudlard ; Shinya et ses coups foireux contre ses amis. Ils s'amusent beaucoup.

Dans la première semaine des vacances, la famille Weasley arrive au 12, Square Grimmaurd, ainsi que Hermione qui se renseigne auprès de Yuichiro sur leur situation.

« - Nous retournerons chez nous la semaine prochaine, répond-il, un peu triste.

\- Oh … C'est dommage. Est-ce que … tout va bien se passer, pour vous ? Je veux dire … la guerre, tout ça.

\- Je l'ignore, répond honnêtement le soldat en jetant un regard en direction de Mikaela qui se tient dans un coin de la pièce. En un an, il a dû se passer beaucoup de choses. Les vampires peuvent très bien avoir remporté la guerre.

\- Et pour Mikaela et toi ? Vous vous aimez, mais vous êtes dans deux camps différents. Vous allez faire comme avant ?

\- Comme avant ? Quand nous sommes arrivés dans ce monde, j'avais apprit deux semaines plus tôt qu'il était en vie au bout de quatre ans à l'avoir cru mort, alors on n'a rien fait, avant. Tout ce que je souhaite … c'est le sauver des vampires. Enfin, je n'en suis plus si sûr, après cette année à Poudlard. Etrangement, il semble s'être lié d'amitié avec des vampires. Notamment Ferid Bathory, le meurtrier de notre famille. Peut être que les temps changent et qu'il faut aller de l'avant, je ne sais pas … Je vis dans un monde où j'ignore tant de chose. C'est la bataille à la fin du monde … entre vampires … anges … démons … et nous. C'est tout ce que je sais, en fin de compte. »

Dans le courant de la semaine suivante, Harry arrive à son tour, marmonnant après un type bizarre qui s'amuse à se transformer en canapé. Allez savoir de quoi il veut parler, exactement … L'heure d'après son arrivé, il y a cinq hiboux qui arrivent dans la maison. Ce sont les résultats de leurs BUSE. Chacun vient prendre l'enveloppe qui lui est destiné. Yuichiro croise les doigts avant d'ouvrir sa lettre, fermant les yeux avant de les ouvrir pour voir ce qui est écrit sur le parchemin. Il a conscience que ces résultats ne sont rien, pour lui, mais il ne veut pas avoir raté ces examens !

* * *

 _BREVET UNIVERSEL_

 _DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE_

 _Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Optimal (O)_

 _Effort Exceptionnel (E)_

 _Acceptable (A)_

 _Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :_

 _Piètre (P)_

 _Désolant (D)_

 _Troll (T)_

 _YUICHIRO HYAKUYA A OBTENU :_

 _Astronomie : E_

 _Soins aux créatures magiques : D_

 _Sortilèges : A_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal : O_

 _Botanique : P_

 _Histoire de la magie : E_

 _Potions : O_

 _Métamorphose : E_

* * *

Yuichiro affiche un sourire face à ses résultats. Il remarque Shinya en train de lire par dessus son épaule et qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux en guise de félicitation. En regardant autour de lui, le brun remarque que Harry est réjouit, Ron également, mais que Hermione a la tête baissée.

« - Je n'ai raté que la divination et l'histoire de la magie mais qui donc s'y intéresse ? dit Ron. »

Ron n'a obtenu aucun « Optimal ».

« - Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as eu ? demande Harry à Hermione.

\- Je … Ce n'est pas trop mal, répond-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Hé, arrête un peu, coupe Ron en s'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre ses résultats des mains. Ouais, c'est ça … dix « Optimal » et un « Effort Exceptionnel » en défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Mika ? questionne Yuu en s'avançant vers son ami d'enfance. Qu'est-ce que tu as obtenu, comme résultats ? »

Pour toute réponse, le vampire lui donne son parchemin. Le brun s'exclame en voyant qu'il n'a obtenu que des « Optimal » à ses examens, même en Histoire de la Magie.

« - Je ne suis pas étonné, Mika, sourit Yuu. Tu es vraiment intelligent.

\- Et toi, Yuu-chan ? »

Yuichiro lui donne ses résultats qui ne sont pas si mal que cela. Ils sont d'ailleurs plutôt bon, en fait.

Le lendemain matin, les quatuor de voyageurs est demandé à Poudlard afin que Dumbledore puisse les renvoyer chez eux. Le Trio d'Or a insisté pour être présent, afin de leur dire au revoir comme il se doit.

« - Faites attention à vous, dit Hermione en serrant Yuichiro dans ses bras ainsi que Shinya. Si vous êtes parvenu à arrêter notre guerre, vous arrêterez aussi la vôtre.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas qui je veux voir gagner, avoue Ron en regardant les deux soldats humains et les deux vampires.

\- Ce serait bien que vous trouviez un moyen pour nous dire qui l'aura emporté, à la fin, dit Harry. Merci beaucoup.

\- Bien, il est l'heure, décrète Dumbledore, ayant finit de tracer un pentacle sur le sol avec son sang. Mettez vous dans le pentacle. Normalement, vous serez renvoyé à l'endroit où vous étiez avant votre arrivé ici. »

Les voyageurs s'exécutent. Dumbledore se met à réciter une formule. Une colonne de vent s'élèvee tout autour du pentacle, empêchant de voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il disparaît, il ne reste plus la moindre des personnes qui étaient dedans quelques secondes plus tôt.


End file.
